Here We Are! AGAIN
by sarasion
Summary: Kesibukan dan jarak membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Akan tetapi seseorang muncul untuk kembali menghidupkan suasana. Lagi-lagi soal takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah? [Sequel dari Here We Are!]
1. Who is That Eccentric Hairstyle Guy 1

" _Hei, tadi di sekolah aku ditanya tentang cita-cita, lho!"_

" _Eh? Iya? Terus kamu jawab apa?"_

" _Aku mau jadi astronaut! Kan keren kalau bisa ke luar angkasa! Aku bakal bikin rumah di Mars!"_

" _Uwaaah! Kalo aku mau jadi pelukis!"_

 _Di padang rumput yang luas di tepi sungai dimana kami sering bermain bersama. Kami menyampaikan masa depan impian kami. Walau impian kami saat ini mungkin tidak akan terwujud. Bisa saja terwujud, kalau kau serius untuk mengejar impian masa kecilmu. Kau bisa saja jadi astronaut kalau kau serius mempelajari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Kau bisa saja jadi pelukis kalau kau terus berlatih melukis sesuatu, mungkin kau bisa menjualnya juga._

" _Aku ingin jadi penjual bunga!"_

" _Eeeh~ Kenapa harus penjual bunga, semua orang juga bisa menjual bunga."_

" _Tidak! Kalau kau tidak mengetahui jenis-jenis bunga dan cara merawatnya, kau tidak akan bisa jadi penjual bunga yang baik!"_

 _Itu juga termasuk._

" _Hei, kalau kalian berdua mau jadi apa kalau sudah dewasa nanti?"_

 _Laki-laki yang berbaring di dekatku itu langsung bangkit dan tersenyum lebar layaknya orang yang baru saja menang lomba tingkat nasional._

" _Aku? Aku akan jadi ahli sejarah terbaik di dunia!"_

" _WHOOAAA! KEREEEEN~"_

 _Ahli sejarah, huh?_

 _Yah, kuakui dia memang punya bakat dalam hal itu. Sejak aku berkenalan dengannya dan main ke rumahnya, pemandangan yang kulihat disekitarnya adalah barang-barang antik yang bernilai jutaan, atau mungkin milyaran. Tenang, itu bukan barang antik dari Tuan Liu Bei maupun Zhang Jiao, kok._

 _Kamar, kamarnya juga penuh dengan buku ensiklopedia tentang sejarah-sejarah lokal dan dunia. Bahkan jika dia mengunjungi suatu tempat bersejarah, dia selalu membeli buah tangan tempat tersebut._

 _Itu sudah biasa bagi seorang maniak sejarah._

" _Terus, kalau Zhao Yun apa?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Ya! Kau belum menyebutkan cita-citamu."_

 _Sepertinya semua tertarik dengan apa yang akan kulontarkan._

 _Tapi maaf maaf saja…_

" _Aku… Tidak tahu."_

"Hei, kau dengar tidak aku bicara apa?"

"Hmm? Huh? Oh, maaf. Aku melamun."

Gadis yang ada di hadapanku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyeruput es kopi yang ia pesan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun. Apakah kuliahmu lancar-lancar saja?"

"Tentu saja lancar."

"Ah, iya juga, wahai pencuri hati dosen."

"Apa maksudmu, Xingcai. Aku tidak mencuri hati dosen."

Xingcai, gadis ini yang menjadi lawan bicaraku.

Ingat?

"Oh iya, aku nanti mau ke perpustakaan kampus. Mau temani aku mengerjakan tugas?"

"Hmm? Baiklah. Aku juga mau cari-cari referensi tugas essay."

Ya.

Kami bukanlah murid SMA lagi. Sekarang kami memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda. Lu Xun yang sekarang adalah anak Han University itu juga memiliki kesibukan yang lebih padat dariku. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia aktif sekali mengikuti kegiatan kampusnya. Mungkin demi beasiswa yang ditawarkan oleh kampus. Lalu, Zhu Ran. Terakhir kami _video call_ adalah sebelum kami menjalani OSPEK kampus. Ya, dia sedang bersama Yinping saat itu, makan di restoran berbintang dengan makanan yang luar biasa bikin ngiler. Entah, dia menyuruhku _video call_ untuk memberitahu kalau dia baik-baik saja di Jerman atau malah pamer makanan enak. Habisnya, yang ia sorot lebih banyak adalah makanannya. Apa-apaan itu. Hei landak jangan belagu kamu, mentang-mentang di luar negeri makan enak.

Ah, maaf.

Keceplosan.

"Zhao Yun, kau melamun lagi?"

"Huh? Nggak. Mau kapan ke perpustakaan?"

"Sekarang saja, yuk."

###

Perpustakaan Universitas Shu, besarnya bukan main. Ah, kampus kami memiliki dua perpustakaan, yang satunya lebih kecil dari ini dan yang sedang kami kunjungi sekarang adalah perpustakaan pusat yang besarnya bukan main. Luas dan besar.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Han University juga memiliki perpustakaan sebesar ini atau tidak. Mungkin aku harus tanya Lu Xun, perpustakaan mana yang paling besar. Semoga saja perpustakaan kampusku mengalahkan perpustakaannya Han University.

"Ah, Zhao Yun, aku mau cari buku sebelah sana." Xingcai menunjuk ke rak besar arah jam sebelas.

"Hmm. Oke, aku tunggu disana, ya." jawabku kemudian berpisah dengannya.

Untuk mencari buku di tempat seluas ini, kampus kami memiliki program untuk mencari judul buku, penulis, penerbit, bahkan rak sebelah mana melalui monitor layar sentuh yang ukurannya mungkin sama dengan televisi di rumahku. Dengan itu kami akan diberitahu lokasi buku tersebut.

"Hmm… Ah, ini dia. Hmm… Oh, komplit sekai buku disini."

Aku mengambil beberapa buku yang tebalnya bukan main dan segera mencari tempat kosong untukku dan tentu saja untuk Xingcai. Untung saja saat itu tempat mengerjakan tugas atau membaca sedang tidak penuh seperti kemarin. Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, aku segera mengeluarkan notebook-ku dan mulai mengerjakan tugas essay yang sebenarnya batas waktunya masih lama. Tapi lebih baik kukerjakan sekarang, mumpung ada di perpustakaan lengkap dan jangan pernah menunda tugas.

"Wow. Luar biasa sekali, ini sih terlalu komplit."

Dari tadi aku terkagum-kagum dengan buku-buku yang luar biasa komplit ini. Tebal memang, tapi benar-benar detail dan bisa jadi rekomendasi bahan referensi yang bagus. Oh iya, perpustakaan kami memiliki tempat untuk menuliskan rekomendasi buku untuk referensi yang bagus. Jadi, kalau ada yang bingung mencari bahan referensi, mereka bisa cek di tempat rekomendasi buku dan mencarinya.

Aku yakin perpustakaan kampus Author nggak ada beginian.

Selagi aku membaca perlahan buku referensi yang sudah kuambil, seorang laki-laki mendekatiku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Hmm? Ya, silahkan." tanpa melihat siapa orangnya, aku mempersilahkannya duduk di sebelahku yang kebetulan kosong.

Tidak masalah, Xingcai bisa duduk berhadapan denganku nanti.

"Hei, buku-buku di perpustakaan ini komplit, ya! Aku jadi semangat kalau begini caranya." laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahku itu mengajakku bicara.

"Ya. Aku senang kampus mendukung kebutuhan mahasiswa dan dosennya."

Aku melirik ke arah laki-laki itu sebentar. Rambut nyentrik berwarna hitam membuatku syok. Butuh berapa kaleng hairspray dalam sehari untuk rambut nyentriknya itu?! Dan apa-apaan monocle yang ia pakai di mata kirinya. Mau bergaya ala professor?! Saking kagetnya aku tidak tahu kalau aku sempat terperanjat ketika melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menyadarinya juga.

"Eh? Ada yang salah?"

"Rambutmu… HAH?! NGGAK KOK, NGGAK. B-BUKAN APA-APA."

"Hahaha! Kau orang yang aneh, ya! Ini perpustakaan, jangan berisik~"

"A-Ah, maaf… Aku hanya… Kaget."

"Dengan rambutku?"

"Err… Y-Ya… Maaf."

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, "kau pasti bertanya-tanya berapa kaleng hairspray yang kugunakan, bukan? Semua orang pasti berpikiran hal yang sama."

Sial, dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku mencoba melihat ke arah lain dan kudapati buku-bukunya yang tebal.

Buku sejarah.

"Huh? Kamu anak sejarah?"

"Hmm? Iya. Aku suka sejarah dari kecil, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi ahli sejarah terhebat di dunia. Hahaha! Mungkin itu terdengar seperti impian masa kecil, tapi aku benar-benar ingin serius."

Luar biasa sekali orang ini, jarang aku melihat orang yang bisa—

" _Aku akan jadi ahli sejarah terbaik di dunia!"_

Eh?

Tunggu dulu…

"Jadi… Zhao Yun," lelaki itu menutup buku yang ia baca, "apa cita-citamu?"

* * *

 **TUNG TARA TARARA TUNG TARA TARARA TUNG!**

HAI HAI! Author Sarasion kembali hadir dengan _**ANOTHER DW FANFIC**_ , YEEEEY~

Terima kasih kepada reader(s) yang sudah mengikuti **Here We Are!** ya~ Ku senang melihat review gila-gilaan dari kalian dan _support_ dari kalian yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir uhuhu *banjir*

Agak panjang nggak apa-apa, ya.

Oh iya, 'kan **Dynasty Warriors** lagi hot-hotnya nih (nggak juga sih) soal next projectnya DW yang adalah **Shin Sangoku Musou Eiketsuden (DW Eiketsuden, huh?)**

*padahal saya berharap DW9 LOL* #ditampar

Jadi, pada **Here We Are! AGAIN** ini (duh judulnya receh banget sih pft), diriku menambahkan karakter dari **DW Eiketsuden** dan mungkin beberapa karakter yang sudah dimuat di **DW Blast** ya! (dan bisa jadi karakter DW yang belum sempat muncul kemarin di **Here We Are!** akan kumunculkan, hehe. Soal karakter yang dari **DW Eiketsuden** , silahkan dicek orangnya seperti apa, ada dua tuh tralalala~)

Sooo, mohon bantuannya dan supportnya untuk fanfic yang merupakan... ehem! **SEQUEL dari Here We Are!** ini ya~ (dan tolong maafkan kalau ada keterlambatan update juga hoho)

Ah, soal update... Aku nggak bisa janji pft tapi kuusahakan dua minggu sekali ya trololo~ ingat, dua minggu sekali~ *wink*

Sekian dari Author dan semoga kalian bahagia dengan adanya **SEQUEL** ini wwww~ (Author nggak bisa move on dari nulis fanfic anak-anak DW, tolonglah pft)


	2. Who is That Eccentric Hairstyle Guy 2

Hai~ dua minggu 'kan~ #salto

Oke, saatnya balas review bagi yang belum terbalaskan reviewnya~

 **Bluealenverg**

waah~ terima kasih sudah kasih support dan review~ iyanih, ganteng-ganteng jomblo. Mungkin Zhao Yun disuruh jadian sama kita-kita #HEH

 **Wwwww**

WWWWWWWWWWW~ *ketawa dulu* #GAK #DISEMBUR

kukira perbuatanku tak terduga :( #BAH

Yaay si rambut nyentrik~ #ditembakdarijauh

Oh, si Yinping kan statusnya dibawahnya Zhu Ran www jadi nggak mungkin kalau sepantaran. Yinping ada di Jerman karena dapet panggilan job buat ngidol disana, gitu. Kalau Lingqi... KASIH TAU GA YA #WOY

Makasih udah review dan baca~ #kebalikjeng

Oke, karena yang berakun sudah pada kubalas semua via PM (alasannya, karena review kalian luar biasa sekali dan banyak jadi kubalas via PM bagi yg ber-akun www~) saatnya lanjut~

* * *

" _Eeeh?! Masa kamu belum memikirkannya?!"_

" _Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya impian yang wah."_

" _Z-Zhao Yun! Tidak harus wah, kok! Lihat, aku saja punya impian jadi penjual bunga, bukan sesuatu yang wah, bukan?"_

 _Tapi tetap saja aku malas memikirkannya._

 _Biarlah sungai membawaku pergi._

" _Zhao Yun! Kau harus memikirkannya dari sekarang. Kalau tidak—"_

" _Aah… Kalian membosankan…"_

 _Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang senang memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan saat dewasa nanti, apa yang akan aku raih saat dewasa nanti. Karena pada akhirnya juga hal itu tidak akan terwujud kalau tidak bekerja keras. Bisa saja, setelah kau mendapat ilham, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi A. Tapi kau tidak bekerja keras untuk meraihnya. Maka kau tidak akan menjadi A, bisa saja menjadi B atau C. Benar?_

 _Karena aku adalah orang yang mudah bosan, jadi memikirkan hal itu adalah hal yang sia-sia bagiku._

 _Tidak bagi anak ini…_

"Jadi… Zhao Yun, apa cita-citamu?"

Tidak bagi anak ini…

Lelaki berambut nyentrik dengan monocle di mata kirinya dan terlihat sepantaran denganku bertanya suatu hal yang membuatku teringat akan masa lalu.

Buku sejarah, benda-benda antik mahal, dan cita-cita menjadi ahli sejarah…

"Kau…"

"Hmm? Apakah ada yang salah? Oh, iya! Lama tidak berjumpa, Zhao Yun!" ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Si maniak sejarah…

Ini seperti pertemuanku dengan Lu Xun, teman kecil yang tadinya bersama kemudian terpisahkan, kini takdir membawa mereka untuk bertemu kembali—

Tunggu…

"APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA PLOTNYA SAMA SAJA SEPERTI AKU BERTEMU DENGAN LU XUN DULU?!" tak sadar aku berteriak kencang sampai-sampai semua mata tertuju padaku, tentu saja dengan wajah kesal mereka, kecuali si rambut nyentrik maniak sejarah ini yang berusaha menenangkanku.

"Ah! Zhao Yun, hentikan! Kau membuat seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan kesal!"

Aku tidak terima dengan alur yang sangat monoton seperti ini! Apakah ada yang salah dengan teman-temanku ketika aku kecil?! Sudah berapa orang yang kutemui?! Lu Xun, Bai Jiaoju, dan sekarang… DIA?!

Apakah negara ini benar-benar sempit?!

"Hei, Zhao Yun. Masih ingat namaku?"

"Umm… Uhh…"

"S-Sepertinya kau lupa, ahahaha…" ucap si rambut nyentrik.

"M-Mau bagaimana lagi! Jadi, beri tahu aku namamu!"

"Nggak mau, ah. Kau harus bisa mengingatnya."

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Zhao Yun, kudengar kau berteriak tadi, apakah aku salah dengar atau… Huh?"

Xingcai datang dengan bingung, menatap si rambut nyentrik dengan tatapan bingungnya yang masih terlihat datar itu.

"Siapa?"

"NGGAK TAHU."

"Eeh? Kamu benar-benar melupakanku, Zhao Yun?"

"MAKANYA KASIH TAHU NAMAMU, RAMBUT NYENTRIK!"

"Eeh? Julukan jahat macam apa itu…?"

Xingcai hanya terdiam melihat kami berdua beradu.

"A-Ah, Xingcai, kau bisa duduk berhadapan denganku."

"Eeh? Pacarmu?"

"Berisik, sudah sana baca bukumu lagi, rambut nyentrik maniak sejarah!"

"Eeh? Jahatnya…"

Aku tidak tahu, setelah Zhu Ran yang bikin kesal itu pergi ke Jerman, muncul seorang yang sama-sama menyebalkan. Hilang satu muncul satu lagi. Apa maksudmu, Author- _san_? Kau mau membuatku gila lagi?! Sudah cukup, aku ingin kehidupan kuliahku indah dan berseri!

"Pft!" tiba-tiba saja Xingcai tertawa.

"APA YANG MEMBUATMU TERTAWA, XINGCAI?!"

"Oho…? Aku hanya 'sedikit penasaran' dengan rambutnya."

Benar! Apa-apaan rambutnya itu?! Kemarin Zhu Ran dengan rambut landak berpomade, sekarang dia yang menghabiskan satu kaleng hairspray untuk menata rambutnya menjadi sedemikian rupa?!

"Zhao Yun…"

Lelaki rambut nyentrik itu mulai bicara.

"Kau membuatku menangis. Aku tahu kau sedang membicarakan rambutku, 'kan? Apa salah rambutku…?"

Dia benar-benar menangis, lihat aliran _meander_ yang keluar dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya itu.

M-Makanya jangan berpenampilan nyentrik begitu, dong.

"Oh, iya. Zhao Yun, kau benar-benar tidak tahu namanya?" tanya Xingcai masih penasaran.

"Serius! Aku tidak tahu namanya siapa!"

"Aha, biar kuberi inisial untukmu, Zhao Yun! Inisial namaku adalah… LB!"

"APA?! LU BU?!"

"BUKAAAN—"

"Lemari… Barang…?" Xingcai ikut-ikutan menebak.

"Itu barang, bukan orang…"

"Lola Banget?"

"Zhao Yun, kau bermaksud menghinaku?"

"Lembah Beruang!"

"Err… Nona Xingcai, apa lagi itu…?"

"Yang pasti bukan tahu bulat."

"… Why…? Apa salah tahu bulat…?"

Aku benar-benar tidak punya ide soal namanya.

"Huft… Pada menyerah, nih…?" si rambut nyentrik itu mulai kelelahan mendengar jawabanku dan Xingcai yang notabene ngawur bin ngaco.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja namamu. Aku lelah."

"Ah, kamu nggak seru, Zhao Yun."

Aku hanya terdiam menatap lelaki rambut nyentrik itu berdiri.

"Kita mulai dari awal. Perkenalkan, namaku Lei Bin, teman masa kecilmu, si maniak sejarah, ya ya, kalian menyebutku maniak sejarah, bukan?"

Lei Bin…

AH!

"AAAHH! AKU BARU INGAT!"

"Sekarang siapa yang lola banget? Jangan membuatku sedih, Zhao Yun…"

"Ahahaha, maaf maaf. Habis, rambutmu benar-benar…"

"S-Sudah cukup dengan rambut! Oh, iya. Kamu dari SMA mana, sih?"

"Hmm? SMA Shu."

"HUOOOOOOOH?! HEBAT SEKALI KAU BISA MASUK SMA SHU!"

"Ssst! Ingat, perpustakaan." Xingcai mencoba mengingatkan selagi ia mengerjakan tugasnya.

"H-Hebat! Dulu aku daftar SMA Shu juga, tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

"… Nilaiku kurang 0,5 di salah satu mapel."

Entah aku harus tertawa jahat atau kasihan.

"Berarti… Kau bersama Bai Jiaoju?"

"Iya. Dia sekelas denganku."

"Wah! Jadi seperti apa ya dia…?"

"Berisik, menyebalkan, tukang fitnah, seenaknya ambil cowok orang…" Xingcai tiba-tiba bergumam dengan aura mematikan di sekelilingnya.

Aku dan Lei Bin hanya bisa mematung melihat Xingcai yang sepertinya masih menyimpan sedikit dendam padanya.

"S-Sudahlah, aku mau mengerjakan tugasku dulu. Kalau mau ngobrol nanti saja."

"Hmm… Oke, kalau begitu aku permisi ya. Aku mau meminjam buku ini untuk kubaca di rumah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Zhao Yun! Senang bisa satu kampus denganmu!"

Ah, benar juga…

Satu kampus.

Lei Bin melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

Aku tidak menyangka…

Lu Xun.

Bai Jiaoju.

Lalu, Lei Bin.

Entah siapa lagi yang akan kutemui nantinya.

Negara ini benar-benar sempit, ya?

###

"AUTHOR-SAN IJINKAN AKU KEMBALI KE CHINA…"

"Zhu Ran, yang pegang POV gue sekarang…"

"AH NGGAK ASYIK AH APAAN SIH…"

 _Video call_ setelah makan malam dengan Zhu Ran memang sudah menjadi kegiatan baru bagi kami setelah berpisah. Aku, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran. Lewat _video call_ dari tempat masing-masing.

"Hei, Lu Xun. Kau masih ingat anak bernama Lei Bin? Ah… Saat itu kau sudah ada apa belum ya aku lupa…" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hmm? Lei Bin… Kayak pernah dengar…"

"Huh? Siapa lagi orang bernama Lei Bin ini? Setelah aku tinggal di Jerman kalian asyik-asyikan, ya? Terus dapet temen namanya Lei Bin ya? IYA?"

"Ran, aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi siang. Dia teman kecilku."

"Eh?" Lu Xun terkejut.

"Seharusnya saat itu ada kamu, Xun. Kita sering main bareng, 'kan."

"Ah, iya? Aku lupa. Mungkin dengan melihat orangnya—"

"JANGAN XUN, KAMU MALAH MAKIN LUPA KALAU KAYAK GITU."

"E-Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa gitu? Apakah dia berubah?"

"Oh?! Dia bisa _henshin_?!"

Apakah aku harus bilang kalau dia si pemilik rambut nyentrik hairspray satu kaleng? Oh kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan teman kecilku yang lain, sih?! Dunia ini sempit sekali!

"Yun, kok diem…?"

"Oh? Bukan apa-apa. Hei, Zhu Ran. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik~ Setidaknya aku bisa membuat beberapa teman~ Kalian bagaimana?"

"Umm… Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak kegiatan. Mau bagaimana lagi, demi mempertahankan beasiswa itu…"

"SEMANGAT, XUNNIE~ Kalau kamu, Yun? Apa kabarmu dengan Xingcai? Kudengar kalian berdua sering ketemu, 'kan?"

"Yah… Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku udahan dulu ya. Ada sesuatu yang mau kukerjakan."

"Ah, iya. Selamat malam, Zhao Yun."

"Oke, oke~ Disini belum malam~"

"Terserah kau saja, landak."

Aku langsung mematikan _video call_ dan mengutak-atik _handphone_ untuk mencari nomor seseorang. Karena aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari Lu Xun, maka yang harus kuhubungi selanjutnya adalah…

"HAI _DARLING_ ~ ADA APA MALAM-MALAM BEGINI~ CIYEEE KANGEN YAAA~"

Berisik…

"Jiaoju. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Huh? HUH?! KAU MAU MENEMBAKKU?! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN XINGCAI?! KALIAN PUTUS?! EH? EEEH?!"

"Berhenti berkhayal, cerewet. Aku serius ingin tanya seputar Lei Bin."

"Lei Bin…? Si maniak sejarah itu? Eh? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah. Jadi kau masih ingat dengannya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan melupakan teman-temanku yang dulu! Mmm… Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan kampusku."

"EH?! BENARKAH?! Wuah! Seperti apa dia sekarang?"

Oh, tolong jangan bertanya seperti apa Lei Bin sekarang. Aku tidak bisa bilang soal rambut nyentrik hairspray satu kaleng itu…

"Yah… Umm… Begitulah."

"Ah, ajak aku bertemu dengannya, dong!"

"Huh? Ya… Kapan-kapan ya. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. Aku mau melanjutkan tugasku."

"Ah, oke _darling_ ~"

Tolong hentikan panggilan itu…

Ternyata benar, dia Lei Bin yang dulu selalu bermain bersamaku dan Jiaoju.

Lalu, aku harus apa sekarang…?

###

Perpustakaan, menjadi tempat nongkrong terbaruku. Bukan berarti aku mendadak jadi anak pintar, bukan, aku kemari karena dibanjiri tugas yang luar biasa dari dosen. Sudah sewajarnya, sih. Mendapat tugas yang lebih menyusahkan daripada anak SMA. Hal ini selalu membuatku sadar betapa menyenangkannya anak SMA.

"Hei, Zhao Yun. Kamu kemari lagi?"

Lei Bin, si rambut nyentrik hairspray satu kaleng pun selalu kutemui di perpustakaan ini.

"Kenapa setiap aku kemari kamu selalu ada, Lei Bin…"

"Huh? Apakah itu salah? Aku juga mahasiswa sini, boleh dong memanfaatkan fasilitas kampus yang luar biasa ini?"

"Ya, ya, terserah kamu…"

Hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengan anak ini…

Apa salahku wahai Author…?

Author pun tidak menjawab.

Apa mungkin dia sudah tobat jadi narator paling _ngawur_ sedunia?

"Hei, Zhao Yun, apakah bertemu denganku membuatmu kesal? Setiap kali kamu bertemu denganku, selalu saja kulihat raut wajahmu yang kesal itu."

"Hmm… Apa ya…?"

"Ah, ayolah, kita sudah terpisah bertahun-tahun!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Oh, iya. Zhao Yun, _weekend_ sibuk tidak?"

"Hmm? Memang ada apa?"

"Ajak aku ke suatu tempat, dong! Ah, kalau bisa sih ketemu sama si Jiaoju. Aku penasaran si pecinta bunga yang ngomongnya mau jadi penjual bunga itu kayak apa sekarang."

"Hmm, kebetulan sekali dia juga mau bertemu denganmu. Temui saja sendiri, nanti aku te—"

"Eeh~ Kamu tega sama teman kecilmu ini? Mungkin dengan kita bertiga bersama, hari-hari pun terasa menyenangkan."

"… Nggak bakalan menyenangkan kalau ada Bai Jiaoju."

"Kalau begitu, ajaklah Nona Xingcai!"

"Hmm… Aku ada ide bagus sih siapa yang akan kuajak."

Mungkin aku harus mengajak Lu Xun?

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu _weekend_ , ya!"

"Mau kemana?"

"MUSEUM!"

Hening…

"DASAR MANIAK SEJARAH."

"H-Hei jangan jambak rambutku, Zhao Yun—"

Pada akhirnya, saat weekend tiba, kami berdua, tidak, bertiga pergi ke museum bersama. Bertiga? Aku, Lei Bin, dan…

"INI LEI BIN?! WAAAH KAU SUDAH BERBEDAAA!"

BUAGH!

"ADUDUH?! BAI JIAOJU?!"

Baru saja bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun sudah main gebuk saja…

"Ya ampun! Apa-apaan rambutmu itu~"

"J-Jangan bahas rambut. Oke, kita berjumpa lagi, penjual bunga."

"H-Hei…!"

Reuni teman kecil memang berbeda ya suasananya…

Yah, setidaknya aku tidak akan diganggu oleh Bai Jiaoju karena ada Lei Bin—

" _DARLING_ ~ KAMU MAKIN TAMPAN SAJA~"

Ah…

Aku memang tampan dari dulu.

"Ya ampun, apa kata Nona Xingcai nanti haha!"

"Eh? Kau kenal Xingcai? Si saingan cintaku itu?"

"Hei, bukankah kalian berdua tidak akan menjadi saingan cinta lagi? Apa kau lupa janji-janjimu saat kelulusan kemarin?"

"Ehehe~"

"Ya sudah, yuk! Kita masuk!"

Museum. Ya, kami sedang bersenang-senang dengan museum terbesar di Shu. Tolong bayangkan sendiri saja museum apa itu. Pokoknya, dari penglihatanku, ada banyak sekali peninggalan-peninggalan dari zaman dahulu kala. Setelah melihat-lihat beberapa barang dalam satu ruangan, aku menengok ke arah Lei Bin dan Bai Jiaoju yang sedang berbincang asyik, benar-benar seperti reuni teman kecil. Andai saja Lu Xun disini denganku…

"Hei, Zhao Yun! Ngapain kamu jauh-jauh? Sini!"

" _Darling_ nggak usah malu, deh~"

"Ah, nggak, aku… Ke kamar mandi dulu."

Aku benar-benar melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi.

Habisnya, aku bosan…

"Ah, _senpai_!"

DEG!

Suara ini, panggilan _senpai_ ini…

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang laki-laki yang tingginya minta ampun melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan senyum.

Wen Yang, anak SMA Jin yang saat itu membantu kami mencari Guan Yinping yang 'diculik' oleh Zhong Hui.

" _Senpai_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Wen Yang berlari kecil dengan girangnya.

Ya _Lord_ …

"Huh? Hanya berjalan-jalan saja…"

"Sendirian?"

"Nggak, ada teman kuliahku, tapi dia sedang asyik diskusi untuk tugasnya," jawabku sedikit berbohong, "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Hmm… Biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial. Selamat untuk _senpai_ , sudah jadi anak kuliahan. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Err… Yah… BEGITULAH…"

"Oh iya, senpai. Apakah kau melihat laki-laki mini dengan rambut coklat berkeliaran disini?"

Hah? Siapa laki-laki mini selain Zhu Ran disini?

"Huh? Nggak. Siapa?"

"Uhh… Dia temanku, namanya Xiahou Ba. Tadinya dia ijin ke toilet, tapi kok lama banget…"

"Diculik kali."

"EEH?! DEMI APA?!"

Percaya aja Wen Yang ini.

"Nggak, bercanda." kataku meluruskan.

"Duh… Ya sudah, kalau _senpai_ lihat, beri tahu aku ya," Wen Yang menyerahkan kartu namanya kepadaku, "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, _senpai_."

Wen Yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkanku sendirian.

Wen Yang itu…

Terlalu tinggi, nggak pantas panggil aku _senpai_.

Aku jadi terpikir sesuatu.

Apa jadinya kalau Wen Yang dan Zhu Ran disejajarkan?

Oh, aku lupa, Zhu Ran nggak semini itu.

Kasihan dia jadi bahan _gojekan_ [1] orang-orang.

Oh, iya. Tadi 'kan aku mau ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, aku membasuh wajahku dengan air. Saat sedang membasuh wajah, seorang laki-laki datang dan membasuh kedua tangannya di sebelahku. Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat, bahkan lebih pendek dari Lu Xun—

Tunggu…

"Kamu…?"

"Huh? Apa lihat-lihat? Aku tahu aku pendek, jangan lihatin aku terus dong."

Xiahou Ba…?

Segera aku mengambil kartu nama Wen Yang dan cepat-cepat menghubungi Wen Yang.

"Halo?"

"Halo Wen Yang, ini a—APAAN, SIH?!"

"SSSSSTT! J-Jangan bilang Wen Yang kumohooonn!" anak yang memang benar Xiahou Ba itu berbisik sambil terus memohon.

"Ah, _senpai_ ya? Ada apa?"

"Ah—nggak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu nomorku saja. Siapa tahu… Kamu sudah menemukan Xiahou Ba lalu berniat untuk memberitahuku kalau sudah ketemu… Itu saja, maaf PHP."

"Tidak masalah, senpai. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

PIP!

"Kenapa kamu bisa tidak ketahuan oleh Wen Yang? Perasaan tadi dia cariin kamu di kamar mandi, deh?"

"Haha! Anak setinggi dia mana bisa melihatku yang mini ini bersembunyi~"

Ternyata ada anak yang lebih mini dari Zhu Ran.

Maafkan aku, Zhu Ran, aku sungguh menyesal.

"Jadi… Kenapa kamu nggak cari Wen Yang? Dia khawatir, lho."

"Aku kesal dengannya. Habis, setiap jalan aku selalu ditanya 'anaknya ya, mas?' jahat, 'kan?!"

Sepertinya aku tahu perasaan Zhu Ran kalau ditanya begitu, apalagi dia di negeri orang yang tingginya juga lebih tinggi dari standar tingi sini.

Tunggu…

Kenapa aku mikirin Zhu Ran kalau soal tinggi?

"Hei! Kau dengar, tidak?!"

"Iya, iya… Aku dengar. Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang, aku mau kembali ke teman-temanku—"

GREP!

Xiahou Ba menggenggam erat lenganku.

"T-Temani aku bisa? Habis… Aku takut sendirian disini…"

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengambil nafas, dan…

"KALAU TAKUT SANA CARI WEN YANG AHELAH RIBET BANGET JADI ORANG?!"

"S-SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU DIBANDING-BANDINGKAN DENGANNYAAA!"

"YA SUDAH CARI ORANG LAIN SANA! ATAU KAMU MAU AKU SERET KE BAGIAN INFORMASI ANAK HILANG?!"

"TUH 'KAN KAMU JUGA SAMA-SAMA KURANG AJAR KE AKU!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGHINA TINGGIMU!"

Kemudian hening, saling menatap dalam diam…

 _Ya Gusti, paringana Lamborgh*ni…_ _[2]_

BRAK!

" _SENPAI_ KAU TIDAK A— AH, XIAHOU BA!"

"ANJAY KOK BISA TAHU?!"

"Xiahou Ba, aku mencarimu tahu! Sudah kuduga, habisnya _senpai_ terdengar mencurigakan di telepon."

Ooh… Terselamatkan?

"Ugh… Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu lagi, deh. Daripada aku dikira anakmu…"

"A-Ah, jangan begitu—kita satu kelompok, 'kan—"

"Wen Yang." Panggilku.

"Ya, _senpai_?"

"Dia anak kurang ajar, ya."

"HEI KAU YANG KURANG AJAR!"

Wen Yang tertawa kecil, "astaga… Yah, begitulah, _senpai_ … Oh, iya. _Senpai_ dicariin kedua teman _senpai_."

ASTAGA!

AKU LUPA SAMA LEI BIN DAN BAI JIAOJU!

"W-WAH! KALAU BEGITU AKU HARUS PERGI! _HAVE A NICE DAY_ , KALIAN BERDUA!"

###

Di perjalanan pulang dari museum, Bai Jiaoju terus memukul punggungku yang mungkin sudah biru-biru gara-gara dipukuli Bai Jiaoju yang khawatir padaku.

"KEJAM! JANGAN BIKIN PANIK DASAR _DARLING_ PAYAH!"

"Y-Yah… Maaf… Habisnya tadi ketemu anak hilang…"

"Apakah anak yang dicari oleh laki-laki bertubuh besar yang mirip denganmu itu?"

"NGGAK MIRIP."

"Yah, tapi dari luar kayak kamu banget, Yun. Makanya kami tadi tanya-tanya soal kamu ke dia, Yun. Dia memanggilmu _senpai_ pula!"

"BODO AMAT."

"Ah! Jangan-jangan dia ekstrak—"

"JANGAN SAMAIN SAMA JIANG WEI DAN EKSTRAKNYA, DONG."

Lei Bin tertawa kencang.

"Mmm… Kalau begitu, terima kasih seharian ini! Aku pulang lewat sini."

"Oh, oh~ Oke! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jiaoju! Sampai jumpa lain waktu, ya!"

" _Bye bye_ ~"

Kini hanya berdua dengan Lei Bin.

Heh, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh, iya. Zhao Yun, aku terpikir sesuatu…"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Kamu masih ingat, nggak? Gadis yang tinggal di dekat rumahmu itu?"

"Hah?"

"Iya. Yang sering kita bicarakan saat masih anak-anak itu! Yang model rambutnya aneh dan berwarna merah muda gitu!"

Aku berpikir. Seorang gadis dengan rambut aneh yang adalah tetanggaku…?

Siapa lagi ini?

"Lupa, ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Dasar pikun."

"APA KAU—"

"Selamat sore, kakak-kakak."

Kami berdua terperanjat kaget melihat sosok gadis yang ada di hadapan kami secara tiba-tiba. Mata hijau dengan rambut merah mudanya membuat ia terlihat paling berbeda dari yang lain. Ia berdiri dengan dress biru putihnya dan aksesoris rambutnya yang senada dengan pakaiannya.

"Uwah… Hei, Zhao Yun, leh ugha." bisik Lei Bin kepadaku.

Siapa lagi ini…?

Kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh?

"Ehem! Kakak-kakak tidak mau menyapa balik?"

Aku memasang wajah seakan ingin berkata, "apaan sih…"

"Selamat sore juga, nona. Ada perlu apa dengan kami?"

Gadis itu tersenyum puas.

Apa-apaan, sih…?

"Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?"

* * *

[1] Gojekan adalah bercandaan. Gojek dalam bahasa Jawa artinya bercanda. Asal bukan Go-J*k ya, maaf sensor, bukan sponsor dan nggak dibayar.

[2] Ya Gusti, paringana Lamborgh*ni maksudnya "Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Lamborgh*ni" itu Bahasa Jawa, ahahaha~

Wen Yang dan Xiahou Ba hanya pemanis(?) #dibuangfans

Cewek rambut pink mata hijau. Siapa ya, hmm...

Oh iya, 'kan aku bilang update-nya 2 minggu sekali, tapi berhubung dua minggu lagi Author sibuk dengan perform padus di seminar kampus, bikin jurnal ilmiah akademik, dan tugas yang astaga naga(?) jadi ku minta ijin nggak update untuk dua minggu kedepan, alias diundur ya. Mungkin kalian mau lihat list apa aja sampai nggak bisa update? #NGAPAIN

Oke lah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Pink-Haired Girl, A Dog, and Lei Bin

Halo~ Masih pada hidup? #YHA

Pertama, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena saya tidak update selama... Berapa bulan ya? Hahaha! Maaf ya, banyak tugas dan kegiatan yang harus saya lakukan di kampus. Ini juga sebenarnya pas libur setelah ujian akhir semester 3 sih, jadi ada kesempatan lanjut HAHAHHAHA. TAPI LIBURKU CUMA 2 MINGGU #TERUSNANGIS

Anyway, mungkin ada yang jadi maba yang baca fanfic ini?

Untuk maba-maba yang sedang membaca fanfic ini, selamat datang di dunia perkuliahan dan jangan kaget kalau... Yha. Gitu. #APAAN

Oke, saatnya balas review yang sudah kena sarang laba-laba~

 **Yukimura-kun**

Zhao Yun: habis, rambutnya gitu...

Lei Bin: YHA AJA. SALAHKAN YANG BIKIN GUE JADI BEGINI.

terima kasih supportnya dan maaf kalau updatenya sangat sangat terlambat ya wwww

 **Rizki Slalu SayMawla749** wah makasih sudah baca fanfic ini~ XD cewek itu bakalan dibahas disini lebih detail (nggak detail-detail banget, sih tapi) dan... Mengingat Wen Yang yang tingginya kebangetan dan Xiahou Ba yang paling pendek, jadi... Gitu wwww~

Zhao Yun: hidupku aneh :(

Nga Zhao Yun, nga.

Btw thanks udah review~

Wwwww huwahahaha maafkan menunggu lama sekali ya~ sibuk soalnya e_e #yha dan setelah menulis Lei Bin yang begitu, aku juga jadi ngerasa kalau Lei Bin itu emang beneran gantiin posisinya Zhu Ran yang lagi jadi landak Eropa cabang Jerman #ditembakLeiBin #dipanahZhuRan Yaassh~ Lixia datang ugha~ Terima kasih sudah review dan jangan lupakan aqoe~ #peluk #ey #jijique

 **BlueskyFall** jengjengjeng~ maaf menunggu lama ya wwww~ Lalu... LEI BINTI SYAIFUDIN?!

Lei Bin: Demi Dewa... :( *elus dada*

Xiahou Ba: TOLONG YA, TINGGINYA PADA KELAINAN SEMUA EMANG.

Huwaa~ makasih supportnya~ maafkan kalau updatenya telat banget huhu :") terima kasih sudah review dan support yaa~

 **Scarlet 'n Blossom** THEN, SELAMAT DATANG DI HERE WE ARE~ Terima kasih sudah sempat mampir dan baca XD terimakaciw atas supportnya juga~ Here We Are emang cocok buat garukin perut kok, bahkan bisa bikin pinggang hilang~ Nggak nyesel deh baca ini XD #PROMOSIYHA

 **BlueAhoge** yuhuu~

Zhao Yun: emang, cewek kayak Jiaoju itu ngeselin.

Xingcai: setuju.

Bai Jiaoju: YAELAH JAHAT SEMUA PADA HUEEH- *mengadu pada Jiang Wei yang cuma bisa diem*

anyway thanks for ripiww~ dan cewek misterius itu akan muncul disini~

DAN. Beberapa review sudah dijawab via PM ya wwww~

Oke, langsung saja ceritanya~

* * *

"Selamat sore juga, nona. Ada perlu apa dengan kami?"

"Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?"

Aku terus memperhatikan gadis aneh itu dengan mata menyipit, mewaspadai.

Apa yang diinginkan gadis ini?

Dari penampilannya, dia terlihat mencurigakan sekali…

Dan apa-apaan model rambutnya yang aneh itu?!

"Anu… Apakah kakak-kakak ini melihat…"

Melihat?

"Melihat anjing kecil putih lewat sini?"

"Huh? Anjing? Aku tidak melihatnya, tuh. Memangnya ada apa? Anjingmu hilang?" tanya Lei Bin dengan jelas.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa paksa.

Hari ini kenapa, sih…?

"Ohh, kalau begitu kami akan membantu mencari anjing itu untukmu, gimana? Mumpung kakak-kakak ini juga lagi nggak ada kerjaan~"

"EH?! LEI BIN, AKU ADA TUGA—"

"Nanti saja bisa, 'kan?" Lei Bin separuh berbisik kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meladeni apa yang Lei Bin mau untuk gadis rambut merah muda itu.

"Benarkah?! Kakak-kakak ini akan mencarikannya untukku?! Waah~ Terima kasih banyak! Oh, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kakak?"

"Aduh, jangan panggil kakak dong, haha. Berasa tua. Namaku Lei Bin, dia Zhao Yun. Kami teman satu universitas sekaligus teman kecil yang baru saja reunian."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Kak Lei Bin dan Kak Zhao Yun, ya? Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, kak!"

Pada akhirnya kami bertiga mencari anjing kecil berwarna putih yang sedang dicari oleh gadis merah muda itu. Kami mencarinya sepanjang jalan yang sudah kami lalui. Di dalam toko tidak ada, di sela-sela bangunan pun tidak ada, apalagi di tong sampah. Apa mungkin anjing itu sudah diambil orang juga kurang tau, karena orang-orang yang kami tanyai tidak mengetahui anjing yang kami cari. Apakah saking kecilnya dia sampai tidak ter- _notice_?

"Hei, nama anjingmu siapa? Mungkin dengan memanggil namanya, dia akan datang?"

"Uhh… R-Reika."

"Wah, nama yang bagus. Baiklah! Reika~ keluarlah~"

Lei Bin terhitung orang yang baik dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Itu sudah terjadi sejak dulu, sih. Orang yang ramah, sopan, mudah bergaul, suka menolong, dan mungkin saja rajin menabung.

"Reeikaaa~" aku membantu Lei Bin berteriak memanggil nama anjing kecil itu.

"Reikaa! Dimana kamuu?"

Hari semakin gelap dan Reika belum juga ketemu.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah café.

"Setelah ini kita akan mencarinya lagi, ya." ucap Lei Bin sambil menggigit perlahan kentang goreng yang ia pesan.

"Semoga saja ketemu, ya… Dia satu-satunya yang bisa kuajak main…"

"Lho? Memangnya kamu nggak main sama teman-temanmu? Sekolah atau kuliah, nih?"

Gadis itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Lei Bin, "SMA."

"Wah, masa-masa menyenangkan lho! Jangan dibuang gitu aja, nanti nyesel pas udah kuliah, haha!"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Hei," panggilku, "siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menatapku dan tersenyum kecil, "namaku—"

"Ah, hei! Apakah itu anjing kecil putih yang kau maksud?!" Lei Bin tiba-tiba berteriak dan menunjuk ke luar.

Memang benar, seekor anjing berbulu lebat, kecil, dan berwarna putih itu sedang berjalan pelan sambil melihat kanan kirinya.

"R-REIKA!" gadis itu langsung berdiri dan berlari untuk mengejar anjing itu.

"H-Huwa! Tunggu! Siapa yang akan membayar ini semua?!"

"Lei Bin, kuserahkan padamu!" aku ikut mengejar gadis itu.

"EH?! APAAAA?!"

###

Memang benar, orang-orang sekeliling anjing itu tidak memperhatikan kehadiran anjing kecil itu. Kalau orang-orang memperhatikannya, mungkin saja anjing itu sudah dibawa oleh mereka-mereka yang sadar akan keberadaannya. Aku dan gadis itu terus berlari mengejar anjing yang tiba-tiba saja berlari kencang setelah melihat kami mengejarnya.

"Reikaa! Reika jangan lari!"

Kami mengejarnya sampai pada pinggir sungai. Lelah memang, tapi apa boleh buat, kami harus terus mengejar anjing itu dan segera mendapatkannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin…

Gadis itu akan sendirian.

"Ah, eh? Zhao Yun?"

"H-HA? LU XUN! TANGKAP ANJING ITU!"

Lu Xun, kebetulan muncul beberapa meter dari kami dan posisinya dekat dengan anjing itu. Mendengar teriakanku, Lu Xun langsung mencari keberadaan anjing itu. Tapi karena kecepatan anjing itu lebih cepat dari kemampuannya mencari keberadaannya, maka anjing itu lolos dari hadapan Lu Xun.

"KUBILANG TANGKAP—"

"A-A—B-BAIK!"

Gara-gara perkataanku, Lu Xun ikut mengejar anjing tadi. Setidaknya kecepatannya lebih cepat dariku. Kalau ada Zhu Ran sih, Zhu Ran pasti bisa cepat menangkap anjing itu.

Anjing itu berlari ke arah sungai. Kami benar-benar berlari di tepi sungai. Jarak sungai dengan kami hanya sekitar satu langkah.

"Lu Xun! Tangkap!"

"Huwawawa dapaaat!"

GRUSAK!

"Kaing!"

Pengejaran kami berakhir di tepi sungai ini.

Lu Xun berhasil mendapatkannya dan segera memeluknya agar tidak kabur lagi.

"Huft… Untung saja…"

"A-Apa-apaan Zhao Yun, kau berteriak tiba-tiba dan aku jadi bingung sekarang. Ada apa dengan anjing ini?"

"Reikaaa!"

Anjing itu melompat dari pelukan Lu Xun dan berlari senang ke arah gadis merah muda itu. Gadis itu mendekap anjingnya dengan erat. Bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Yah… Kami sedang banyak kejadian…"

"Eh? Huh?" Lu Xun masih tampak bingung.

"Oh iya, kamu ngapain ke Shu malam-malam begini?"

"O-Ohh… Aku habis beli perlengkapan kuliahku, kata temanku disini yang paling murah, jadi ya sudah… Mengingat keadaan dompet sedang kritis."

"Haha. Dasar…"

"A-A-Anu! Terima kasih, kak Zhao Yun dan… Umm…"

"Lu Xun."

"Ah! Terima kasih juga Kak Lu Xun! Aku senang Reika kembali!" gadis itu tersenyum puas.

"Lain kali awasi anjingmu, jangan sampai kabur lagi, oke?"

"Tentu saja! Ah… Kak Lei Bin gimana, ya…?"

Benar juga.

Kami meninggalkan Lei Bin di café.

"Yah… Itu—"

"OOOOYY! SUDAH KETEMUUU?" Lei Bin melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari mendekati kami.

"Sudah! Terima kasih banyak, Kak Lei Bin!"

"Waah~ Kalian cepat sekali larinya, aku sampai ketinggalan~ Huft… Lelah juga… Oh!"

"Baiklah, bolehkah kami pamit duluan? Aku ada tu—"

"Tunggu, Zhao Yun! Pemandangan di sungai ini bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita duduk-duduk dulu disini?"

"LEI BIN, KUMOHON, AKU ADA TU—"

"Dikerjakan nanti saja bisa, 'kan?"

Lei Bin mengajarkanku aliran sesatnya.

Tapi, dikarenakan deadline tugas masih lama sekali, jadi tidak ada salahnya bersantai satu hari ini.

Pada akhirnya, kami berempat ditambah Reika si anjing putih pun duduk-duduk di tepi sungai. Angin malam memang dingin, tapi tidak begitu terasa karena kami sibuk berbincang. Gadis merah muda itu sibuk bermain dengan anjingnya, sedangkan kami bertiga hanya duduk melingkar melihat gadis itu dan anjingnya.

"Hei, Zhao Yun. Siapa pria cantik ini?"

"A-Aku manly!"

"Lei Bin, kau tidak ingat pria cantik komplotan kita waktu kecil?"

Lei Bin terdiam, kemudian menatap Lu Xun bingung.

"Ahh… Aku malah ingat kamu, Lei Bin. Lama tidak jumpa. Mungkin sudah lebih lama dari terakhir kalian berdua bertemu…"

"H-HAH. JADI. ITU. KAMU."

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"MAAF, AKU INGATNYA KAMU SEBAGAI CEWEK."

"HUE—"

"Kejam sekali kau, Lei Bin. Lihat, dia nangis, tuh!"

"EEHH—MAAF, SERIUSAN!"

Aku tertawa melihat tingkat mereka berdua.

Takdir memang membawaku untuk bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman lamaku.

"Huaah~ Anginnya sejuk, ya!" Lei Bin berbaring di rerumputan.

"E? Ini bukan sejuk lagi, ini dingin!" ucapku yang mulai kedinginan.

"Oh, iya! Hei, gadis rambut merah muda, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menengok sambil membelai anjingnya, "Panggil saja Lixia."

###

Aku menghela nafas sambil menata kembali buku-bukuku yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan kampus. Gara-gara kejadian kemarin, aku mendadak sedikit kena flu.

"H-HUASYIM! Ugh, pokoknya ini semua salah Lei Bin…" kataku pelan.

Setelah menata buku-bukuku dan mengembalikan buku yang semula kupinjam, aku keluar dari perpustakaan dan melihat sesosok yang baru saja kemarin kutemui.

Lixia.

"Selamat siang, Zhao Yun."

"Siang, tumben nggak pakai embel-embel kak?"

"Lei Bin bilang panggilnya tanpa embel-embel lebih baik, benar begitu?"

"Sejujurnya itu kurang sopan, tapi karena aku tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang lebih tua jadi tidak masalah. Ada apa datang ke Universitas Shu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku akan membantumu dalam hal apapun."

"He? Sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai segitunya, Lixia."

"Tapi kata Lei Bin, akan lebih baik kalau melakukan balas budi."

Selamat, kamu kena aliran sesat Lei Bin.

"Jangan dengarkan Lei Bin. Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Membalas budi."

"Nggak perlu. Aku ikhlas kemarin."

Lixia terus menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"HUASYIM!"

"Oh? Zhao Yun sedang flu, aku harus membeli obat—"

"T-Tunggu dulu! Kau bukan ibuku—HUASYIM!"

"Ini pasti salahku. Ayo ikut denganku!" Lixia langsung menarik lenganku.

Ini pasti gara-gara aliran sesatnya Lei Bin.

Poof!

Benar-benar dibelikan obat flu dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak, atau bisa dibilang kebanyakan.

"Err… Banyak banget tapi… Makasih."

"Sama-sama, Zhao Yun. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan menolongmu."

"S-Sudah cukup balas budinya ini saja—"

"Tapi, kata Lei Bi—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DENGARKAN LEI BI—HUASYIM!"

"Halo, halo! Kalian sedang apa di toko obat?"

Orangnya datang…

"Ah, selamat siang, Lei Bin."

"Oh! Ada Lixia rupanya! Hei, Zhao Yun. Ada apa kamu bersin-bersin begitu?"

"Ini semua karena aliran sesatmu—HUASYIM!"

Bersin tidak lazim, biasanya aku akan bersin dengan bunyi 'AHCHOO', kenapa jadi 'HUASYIM'…?

"Ahahaha! Oh iya, Lixia nggak sekolah?"

"Sedang libur karena guru ada acara. Oh, sudah saatnya aku memberi makan Reika. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

Lixia berlari kecil meninggalkan kedua lelaki Shu itu.

"Wah, wah… Lixia polos juga, ya…"

"Lei Bin, hentikan ajaran sesatmu…"

"Eeh? Aku hanya sedang mengamati manusia, kok."

"Apa-apaan hobimu itu—HUASYIM!"

"Sudahlah, Zhao Yun. Kita harus cari tempat yang bisa membuatmu nyaman."

"Kalau begitu, temani aku berkunjung ke suatu tempat. Itu bisa membuatku nyaman."

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke…

Café Sun.

"Selamat datang~ OH! ZHAO YUN! LAMA TAK JUMPA!" seperti biasa, Sun Ce terlihat girang.

"Ah, iya. Aku pesan seperti biasanya, ya."

"Siap! Hmm? Sepertinya kau sedang tak sehat?"

"Err… Yah, ini karena ajaran sesat."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu, Sun Ce."

"Ah, kalau begitu, pilihlah tempat yang paling nyaman bagimu dan temanmu itu~ Salam kenal, aku Sun Ce, pemilik café ini~"

"Oh, senang bisa mengenal Anda. Saya Lei Bin, teman satu universitasnya Zhao Yun."

"Ooo~ Anak Univ Shu ternyata! Kalau begitu, duduklah dahulu, nanti biar aku antar pesanan kalian~"

Kami berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat biasa dimana aku, Zhu Ran, Lu Xun, dan Xingcai sering nongkrong.

Ah… Aku rindu masa-masa itu…

"Hei, Zhao Yun. Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal orang-orang Wu ini?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja dari Lu Xun."

"Oh, begitu. Kurasa kau mendapat banyak teman, ya! Aku jadi iri~"

"Kenapa harus iri…? Hal itu terjadi begitu saja, mungkin karena teman mainku Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran yang dari Wu."

"Eh? Ada satu lagi?"

"Iya, dia di Jerman sekarang."

"Waah… Teman-temanmu luar biasa, Zhao Yun!"

"Ya. Mereka sangat baik dan luar biasa…"

Lei Bin menatapku, kemudian menepuk pundakku, "Hei, jangan murung begitu, dong! Toh kamu masih bisa bertemu dengan Lu Xun dan sekarang kau bisa bertemu denganku!"

"Ogah sama maniak sejarah, kerjaannya bikin orang sesat."

"Eeeh?! Apa salahku?!"

Kami berdua tertawa, suasana normal kembali.

"Pesanan datang!"

"Huh? Sun Quan? Kukira Sun Ce yang akan mengantarkannya."

"Haah… Kakak terlalu sibuk. Jadi, kamu sedang tidak sibuk hari ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kamu sendiri?"

"Sama denganmu kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja ya, aku akan melayani yang lainnya dulu. Oh, salam kenal, namaku Sun Quan, adik dari Sun Ce."

"S-Salam kenal juga, saya Lei Bin teman kecil Zhao Yun."

"Seharusnya kau menambahkan nama Lu Xun juga. Mereka semua mengenal Lu Xun dengan sangat baik, karena Lu Xun bekerja di café ini."

"EEH?! GITU?!"

"Haha."

Kami mengobrol cukup lama di café. Menceritakan lebih detail bagaimana kehidupan SMA dan bagaimana kehidupan perkuliahanku. Aku menceritakan bagaimana kepala sekolah SMA Shu, Tuan Liu Bei yang sangat dipercayai oleh murid-muridnya, begitu juga degan Tuan Zhuge Liang. Bahkan aku menceritakan kegiatan outbond yang dulu kami lakukan sebelum pengumuman kelulusan.

"Menarik sekali! Aku tidak punya pengalaman semenyenangkan itu, sih! Kau sangat beruntung, Zhao Yun!"

"Ya, tapi itu membuatku sedih sekarang…"

"Tenang saja, kamu masih bisa melakukan kontak dengan mereka, bukan? Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku kepada Tuan Liu Bei, dong!"

"Hahaha, iya deh. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kehidupan SMA-mu?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Lei Bin terdiam, tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak semenarik ceritamu. Aku justru tidak punya teman di SMA."

Bagaimana mungkin?

Lei Bin yang selalu bersemangat dan ramah kepada siapa saja tidak punya teman?

"Yah, mungkin karena keanehanku yang tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau sejarah kuno… Mereka menganggapku orang yang aneh. Selalu tertarik pada buku-buku sejarah. Untuk ukuran anak SMA, itu agak aneh, 'kan?"

"Tidak juga. Masih mending kamu suka sejarah, daripada suka sama api."

"He?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Yah… Pokoknya kehidupan SMA-ku benar-benar hitam putih. Tapi tenang saja, sejak bertemu denganmu, aku jadi lebih bersemangat dari biasanya!"

"Iya, sampai-sampai aliran sesatmu juga menyebar."

"I-Itu nggak sesat, Yun!"

"Terserah apa katamu."

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Lei Bin mengambil handphone-nya yang bergetar.

Sepertinya ada yang menelepon.

"Halo? Lei Bin disini. Oh, pak dosen. Maaf, ada apa ya?"

Wow, dari dosennya.

"Hmm… Hanya saya sendiri, pak? Boleh tidak saya mengajak teman?"

Firasatku buruk.

"Ah, terima kasih pak."

PIP

"Hei, Zhao Yun—"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sibuk."

"TUNGGU DULU, ZHAO YUN! KUMOHON BANTU AKU—Aku disuruh melakukan kunjungan ke museum dan aku tidak punya teman—"

"Bodo amat, sana lakukan sendiri."

"EEEH?! Ayolah Zhao Yun—Temani aku—Nanti aku akan balas budi"

"Nggak butuh."

"EEEH?! Zhao Yun—"

"Bye. Aku sibuk." Aku beranjak dari kursiku.

"E? EEEH?! Kau mau meninggalkanku di Wu?! Aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal Wu! Tunggu aku! Hei, Zhao Yun!"

* * *

BHAAAK~ Jujur aja, pas awal belum keluar gamenya, saya sempat bingung Lei Bin itu orang yang kayak gimana, untungnya nggak OOC setelah liat cutscene yang udah sempat beredar di Utub (walaupun dalam bahasa jepang, setidaknya saya ngerti dikit-dikit hehe) dan si Mz Ibin ternyata keren juga wwwww~

Lei Bin: SIAPA MZ IBIN?!

Oke, next chapter? Ditunggu aja ya~ Tidak bisa tebar janji hohoho~ Dalam liburan 2 minggu ini saya bisa ngetik berapa saya pun tak tahu~ (karena pekerjaan rumah lainnya harus dikerjakan juga, dan tentu saja... hangout tjoey~) #PLAK oh, yang anak jogja bisa lho ketemuan HAHAHAHA #digebukin

Sip, sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ review kalian akan sangat mendukung Author~ ;3


	4. Special Chapter: DW9 Confirmed!

"….."

Zhao Yun menatap sekelilingnya. Ia terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang berwarna merah dengan lampu sorot yang terbilang cukup menyilaukan mata. Untung saja Zhao Yun tidak botak, jadi kru televisi tidak akan mengalami buta permanen.

"Kru televisi? Hei, Author, aku ada dimana? Kenapa kamu muncul lagi setelah menghilang sesaat?"

Hai, Zhao Yun! Merindukanku?

Zhao Yun hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Selamat datang di studio khusus Here We Are: Special Event! Aku yang akan menjadi narrator mulai detik ini, fu fu fu.

"OM TELOLET OM!"

"HEH, ITU KENAPA ADA LANDAK MINI?! KAMU 'KAN DI JERMAN!"

Zhao Yun, di tempat ini semua bisa berubah, fu fu fu.

"… Bolehkah aku pulang?"

"OM TELOLE—"

"BERISIK!" Zhao Yun otomatis melempar vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja kecil ke arah Zhu Ran.

Tetapi Zhu Ran berhasil menghindarinya dengan sangat atletis.

"A-Aduh jangan dilempar, dong…" Lu Xun mencoba menghentikan Zhao Yun yang kali ini hendak melempar kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

"Hai, hai~ Ini pertama kalinya aku muncul di sini!" Lei Bin melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera.

Sudah, kalian berempat, duduklah dengan tenang.

EHEM!

Selamat datang di Here We Are: Special Event, chapter bonusan setelah EMPAT BULAN SAYA TIDAK MUNCUL JUGA UNTUK UPDATE, MOHON MAAF SEBELUMNYA, YA!

"Sok sibuk…"

Chapter ini akan membahas sesuatu yang tidak terduga dan tidak disangka-sanga. Wow wow wow!

"Alay…"

Ipeng, bisa diam sebentar?

"SIAPA IPE—"

Plester muncul dari langit, Zhu Ran tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Lanjut.

Sudah tahu bukan, aka nada seri terbaru dari game kalian tahun depan?

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya." Lu Xun menjawab dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ohh… Jangan bilang Author ingin menambahkan orang-orang terpilih itu ke dalam fanfic ini?"

SERATUS BUAT RAMBUT NYENTRIK!

"N-Namaku Lei Bin—"

"Oke, tapi bukannya tidak ada Lei Bin di seri terbaru ini?" Zhao Yun menyeringai.

Lei Bin hanya tersenyum kecut, "seneng banget sih ini anak…"

Kudengar juga begitu, Lei Bin dan Lixia tidak diikut sertakan. Tapi tenang saja, kalian akan tetap muncul sebagai teman main Zhao Yun, kok! Lalu, untuk satu orang tambahan ini, mungkin akan ditambahkan di beberapa chapter kedepan, mengingat Author juga belum begitu mengenal orang ini orang yang bagaimana dan kalau menilai dari wajah saja… Terkadang wajahnya tidak mencerminkan kepribadian aslinya.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, ya?"

Seratus lagi buat rambut hairspray satu kaleng!

"Thor—" Lei Bin menangisi julukannya.

Selain satu orang itu, kita akan menunggu pengumuman resmi untuk siapa saja yang akan muncul dalam seri terbaru ini.

"Yuan bisa dimunculin, nggak?"

"Plis, Yuan 'kan asli punya Author—"

"Huhu, adikku…"

Udahan acara nangis-nangisnya.

Tunggu…

Sejak kapan plesternya dilepas?

Zhu Ran hanya bertampang polos seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "plester apa, ya?"

….

Lalu, sekalian saja ya, **balas review yang berdebu** ~

ZHAO YUN, TOLONG DIBALAS.

"EH?! Err… Dari **RosyMiranto18** … Wah, selamat sudah jadi anak kuliahan dan selamat datang di dunia perkuliahan yang… Gitu deh. Lalu… HEI, IBIN."

"WHAT—" Lei Bin syok.

"Masalah efbe, sudah Author _add_ 'kan ya, jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi… Lalu… Author-san, ini buatmu."

Oke, terima kasih Zhao Yun.

Yess sampai-sampai artbooknya saya save HAHAHHA.

"Lihat, dia menyimpan _artbook_ -ku!" Lei Bin nge-wink ke arah Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun jadi kesal sendiri.

Lalu balasan review untuk **Yuuki moon chan**!

APA KABAR! Lama tidak bertemu, ya! Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung kemari lagi! Maaf jika tidak update selama empat bulan dikarenakan… Anu… Kuliah… Sibuk. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

Kemudian review dari **Yukimura-kun**!

Ini sih biar Zhao Yun yang balas…

Yun!

"Eh? Aku nggak jahat kok. Memang kenyataan kalau Lei Bin seperti itu. Lihat, rambut nyentrik macam apa itu? Berapa kaleng hairspray yang dia pakai dalam sehari?!"

"HEI HEI HEI—"

"Terima kasih, setidaknya aku tidak ber-hairspray berkaleng-kaleng…" Zhu Ran menangis senang.

"YHA—"

Terima kasih sudah mampir!

Balasan untuk review terakhir dari **Rizki taufiq**.

Wah, wah, terima kasih sudah membaca dan support saya. Maaf kalau lama nggak update-nya, kesibukan mulai bertambah huhu. Terima kasih ya~

Oke, sekian balas review.

"Senang ya, masih ada yang baca."

"Hush, Lu Xun jahat juga."

"E-Eh? M-Maaf…"

Yha.

Aku mengerti.

Sudahlah.

Oke, penutupan…

"Oke, oke semuanya! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon maaf jika jarang update! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!" Lei Bin dengan semangat memberikan salam penutup.

"GUE KAPAN MUNCUL YA AMPLOP."

"Sabar, Ran. Paling nanti ada chapter spesial kamu doang yang muncul. Ah, terima kasih atas dukungan selama ini."

"Update~ Update~ Update~"

Zhao Yun berisik.

Lu Xun, terima kasih ya, kamu memang terbaik, paling imut, paling lucu, paling kesayangan~

Kemudian Lu Xun sembunyi di belakang kursi sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi!


	5. Mysterious Girl

_HAI HAI~ KEMBALI LAGI DI HWA!AGAIN BERSAMA DENGAN SARASION~_

 _Maaf menunggu lama, chapter barunya baru saja matang dari ovennya (alias baru saja selesai diketik lol)_

 _Sebelumnya, balas review dulu ya~_

 **RosyMiranto18**

Lei Bin: *nangis dipelukan Zhao Yun*

Zhao Yun: WOY! JIJIK *tendang Lei Bin*

Wadoo~ Ampun ampun saya pergi saja dari sini *ambil koper* *terbang ke Jerman buat nyusul Zhu Ran*

Zhu Ran: KAPAN GUE KELUAR LAGI YA HUHUHUHU

OM TELOLET OM, MAKASIH TELOLETNYA YA OM *GAGITU*

 **Yukimura-kun** selamat ya, reviewnya dibalas sama Zhao Yun ;) boleqa aqu mikir yang aneh-aneh *JANGAN*

Zhao Yun: ... abaikan saja imajinasi author ini terlalu menyeramkan.

Terima kasih dukungannya dan reviewnya :D saya terharu huhu

Langsung ke cerita ya~ CUSSS!

* * *

 _Taman XYZ pukul 8 pagi ya, karena kita harus naik kereta untuk ke museumnya! Terima kasih Zhao Yun, kau adalah..._

" _Teman paling baik yang pernah kumiliki._ Siapa saja, tolong hentikan Lei Bin. Perkataannya membuatku ingin berkata kasar."

Pagi hari sudah membuat Zhao Yun lelah karena perkataan Lei Bin.

Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Lei Bin meminta bantuan Zhao Yun untuk mengunjungi museum dalam rangka tugas tambahan dari dosennya. Karena dirasa tidak asyik jika hanya sendiri, Lei Bin sambil sujud-sujud di hadapan Zhao Yun dan tentu saja dilihat oleh banyak orang yang menggelengkan kepala mereka, meminta bantuan. Merasa malu, Zhao Yun menyetujui dengan sangat terpaksa.

Hmmm... Tidak baik jika harus terpaksa seperti itu, Zhao Yun.

"Berisik. Hei, Author, kenapa kamu muncul lagi? Kukira kamu sudah terbang bersama landak ke Jerman."

Ho ho ho! Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian walau cintaku tetap pada landak mini tercinta!

"Tapi kau sudah meninggalkan kami beberapa bulan, benar?"

Y-Yah... Itu sih soal tugas di kehidupan nyata, jangan dibahas.

EHEM!

"Sudahlah, tidak penting berdebat beginian sekarang. Aku harus pergi."

Zhao Yun segera mengemas apa saja yang akan ia bawa di tasnya dan segera pergi dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

Baru saja Zhao Yun melangkah keluar pintu pagar rumah...

"Selamat pagi, Zhao Yun!"

"Ah, rambut nyentrik hairspray satu kaleng..."

"Oi, oi, dasar. Tidak adakah nama yang lebih bagus dari itu?"

"Hmm... Maniak sejarah?"

"L-Lebih baik sih, tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima. Sudahlah, ayo!"

"Tunggu, bukankah kamu menyuruhku untuk menemuimu di taman itu?"

"Ah, ya, tadinya sih begitu, tapi aku ingin mengecek agar kamu tidak lari dariku."

"... Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya niatan seperti itu. Kepikiran pun tidak, sih."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo jalan!"

Mereka berdua pergi bergandengan tangan-

"Author, yang benar saja. Kamu kira aku *mblerg* apa? Oh? Rupanya sensor aneh ini kembali?"

Bercanda...

Mereka berdua bergegas pergi ke stasiun untuk menaiki kereta, ya kali naik odong-odong di stasiun.

Selama perjalanan menuju stasiun yang dituju, Lei Bin kembali bercerita mengenai sejarah yang akan mereka lihat di museum nanti.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu Lei Bin! Kalau kamu sudah tau sejarahnya dan benda-benda apa saja yang ada di museum itu, kenapa kamu harus melihatnya lagi? Kenapa tidak langsung buat laporannya saja?"

"Gambar, Zhao Yun. Aku tidak punya gambar atau foto museum itu! Mumpung mereka memperbolehkan memotret."

"Cari di Mbah Gugel 'kan bisa?"

"No, no, no, Zhao Yun! Tidak bisa begitu! Laporanku tidak berkelas nanti! Ayolah, Zhao Yun. Sekalian 'kan, jalan-jalan?"

Zhao Yun menghela nafas.

Saat sedang mengobrol dengan Lei Bin, Zhao Yun tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dua gadis yang sepertinya adalah tukang gossip.

"Hei, hei, kau tahu murid baru yang rambutnya pink itu? Dia murid baru di kelasku."

"Eeeh? Orang aneh itu? Semangat, ya!"

"Sumpah, aku tidak betah ada anak aneh seperti dia di kelasku! Orangnya aneh. Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi sifatnya aneh!"

"Eeehh? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Datanglah ke kelasku!"

Hahaha! Hihihi!

Zhao Yun terus menatap kedua gadis itu dengan sebelah alisnya diangkat, lebih memilih mendengarkan percakapan gadis-gadis penggosip itu dari pada mendengarkan celotehan Lei Bin yang lebih mendidik.

"Oi, Zhao Yun! Kamu nggak dengar aku, ya?"

"Berisik."

"Ahh... Sudahlah, akan kusimpan buat nanti saja kalau sudha tiba di museum."

"Simpan jadi pesan sebelum mati saja tidak masalah kok, akan kudengarkan baik-baik kalau itu."

"JAHAT."

###

"Zhao Yun! Zhao Yun! Lihat itu! Mirip seperti aslinya aaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"Nggak kenal, nggak kenal, nggak kenal, nggak kenal..."

Zhao Yun terus bergumam mengucap mantera 'nggak kenal' karena tingkah Lei Bin yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil melihat mainan mahal saat berada di museum. Bahkan mereka sempat dilihatin orang-orang sekitar, tidak hanya dilihat, tetapi ditertawakan. Mungkin ini menjadi pembelajaran untuk Zhao Yun, jika bepergian dengan Lei Bin, persiapkan batin untuk ditertawakan.

"Ayo ke sebelah sini, Zhao Yun!"

"Iya, iya... Tolong jangan tarik aku do- huh?"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Zhao Yun? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhen- oh?"

Seorang gadis yang mereka kenal, tidak, mereka tidak begitu kenal, hanya saja, mereka sudah saling tahu. Gadis itu sedang melihat-lihat dengan seragam sekolahnya, seragam SMA sekitar wilayah itu, bukan SMA favorit, hanya SMA biasa yang memiliki prestasi lumayan banyak.

"Lixia?"

Gadis berambut pink yang sangat mereka tahu itu menengok ke arah Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin yang lebih dulu sadar.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Zhao Yun dan... Rambut nyentrik."

"Lei Bin, jangan rambut nyentrik."

"Ah, maaf..." Lixia memberi salam terlebih dahulu, "sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang memotret untuk laporan kuliahku. Kamu sendiri, bukannya sekarang harinya masuk sekolah?"

"Ya, aku sedang sekolah."

"Hah?" Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin saling memandang penuh tanya.

"... Kunjungan museum."

"Ooh... Kenapa hanya sendirian sa-"

"Lei Bin, tidak seharusnya kamu bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin itu akan menjadi pertanyaan yang menyakitkan." Zhao yun tiba-tiba mencela pertanyaan Lei Bin.

"Apa maksudmu, Zhao Yun?"

Ya, Zhao Yun teringat dengan apa yang ia dengar di kereta, tentang seorang gadis berambut pink yang aneh. Kebetulan, seragam mereka sama. Jadi benar, yang dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis penggosip itu adalah si murid baru dari SMA tersebut, siapa lagi yang berambut pink kalau bukan Lixia. Mungkin Lixia tidak mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya membicarakannya di belakang.

"Kalau begitu, mau melihat-lihat bersama kami?"

"Wah, tumben Zhao Yun begini! Awas nanti Xingcai cem-"

BUAGH!

"Adudududuh- Zhao Yun! Jangan di perut! Kalau aku mati bagaimana?"

"Sebelum kau mati, ceritakan semua yang kamu ketahui tentang museum ini, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."

"Kalimat itu lagi-"

Lixia tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua, "seperti sepasang keka-"

"WAH WAH WAAH! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau bersekongkol dengan Author, ya?!"

"Tidak, ini keinginanku sendiri untuk bicara seperti itu setelah melihat kalian berdua bertengkar kecil."

"Ingat! Ini bukan cerita *mblerg* jadi tolong jangan- Hei, Author! Aku sudah muak dengan sensor itu!"

Lei Bin dan Lixia tertawa kecil melihat Zhao Yun.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, mereka bertiga melihat-lihat seisi museum bersama, tentu saja sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang menjadi favorit mereka.

"Aku suka ayam geprek." ucap Zhao Yun dengan random.

"Zhao Yun, bukan itu yang dimaksud Author..."

"Oh, mungkin yang dimaksud Author itu hal favoritmu adalah rambut nyentrik?"

"Ah, aku setuju dengan Zhao Yun." Lixia ikut membela Zhao Yun.

"Kalian berdua sama saja... Huft..."

"Oh iya, Lixia, kunjunganmu selesai sampai jam berapa?"

"Masih ada satu jam lagi, kok. Tenang saja, toh... Tidak akan ada yang mencariku."

Zhao Yun terdiam.

"Pasti ada yang cari, lah! Memangnya teman-temanmu membencimu? Nggak, 'kan?"

Lei Bin tepat sasaran.

Zhao Yun dan Lixia hanya terdiam dengan wajah masam.

Sedangkan Lei Bin kebingungan.

"Aku... Salah ngomong, ya? M-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah. Maaf mengganggu kalian, aku kembali ke rombonganku dulu. Terima kasih untuk waktunya." Lixia langsung pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin.

"Aaah... Sepertinya memang benar aku salah bicara..." Lei Bin dengan kesal menggaruk kepalanya.

"Berarti benar yag dikatakan gadis penggosip tadi..."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Zhao Yun?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit bergumam. Cepat selesaikan laporanmu dan kita pulang!"

"EEEEHH? Sudah mau pulang?! Terlalu cepat, ini masih jam sebelas! Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di sekitar sini?"

"Bokek. Tanggal tua."

"Tanggal tua apanya?!"

Muncul perasaan ingin tahu dalam benak Zhao Yun, mengenai mengapa teman-temannya membenci Lixia. Gadis aneh seperti apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Karena sampai saat ini, Lixia terlihat normal seperti gadis SMA biasa. Tidak ada hal aneh yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Dia bisa bercanda seperti tadi, dia bisa bicara dengan normal. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya dicap sebagai gadis aneh?

"Lei Bin, bantu aku melakukan sesuatu."

"He? Apa, nih? Kedengarannya serius..."

"Ayo kita jadi _stalker._ "

"HAH?!"

###

"HAAAAAAAAAAH?! KENAPA AKU?!"

"Ayolah, aku meminta bantuan Xingcai tetapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Jadi kamulah satu-satunya harapanku! JADILAH PEREMPUAN!"

Zhao Yun memohon-mohon kepada Lu Xun yang jauh-jauh dari belanja keperluan tugas kuliah untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan. Oh, ayolah Xunnie, aku ingin melihatmu pakai dress merah lagi. Pasti akan menarik!

"NGGAK NGGAK NGGAK! NGGAK MAU! APA-APAAN KAMU, HARGA DIRIKU HANCUR!"

"Sekali ini saja, kumohon! Tidak ada yang bisa aku mintai tolong lagi!"

"Tahu begini aku tidak datang saja, huh! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"LU XUUUUNNN KABULKANLAH PERMOHONAN ZHAO YUUUNN!" Lei Bin ikut memohon bersama Zhao Yun, sampai sujud-sujud segala.

' _Nice, Lei Bin! Orang-orang akan melihat kita dan dia akan malu, jadi dia pasti terpaksa melakukannya demi tujuan kita!'_

' _Akhirnya aku berguna untukmu, Zhao Yun!'_

Apa ini?

Telepati?

Benar apa kata Zhao Yun dalam batin tadi, orang-orang melihat dan menertawai mereka bertiga dan wajah Lu Xun memerah sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Z-Zhao Yun! Lei Bin! Kita dilihatin! H-Hentikan! Aku malu!"

Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin tidak mau berhenti sebelum Lu Xun menjawab permohonan mereka.

"Aaaahh! Baik, baik! Satu kali ini saja, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Lu Xun! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik di dunia ini!" bisa-bisanya perkataan ini muncul dari mulut Zhao Yun.

"Aku diduakan~" ucap Lei Bin.

Mereka bertiga langsung melancarkan aksinya untuk menjadi stalker gadis-gadis SMA.

Xingcai, jangan cemburu ya.

Pertama, karena Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar mandi perempuan, Lu Xun lah yang akan menyamar menjadi perempuan dan masuk ke kamar mandi perempuan untuk menguping pembicaraan anak yang satu SMA dengan Lixia. Jika dirasa mereka membicarakan sesuatu dengan petunjuk seperti rambut pink, gadis aneh, atau bahkan menyebut nama Lixia, Lu Xun harus segera mencatat pembicaraan tersebut atau merekamnya.

Kedua, tugas Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin adalah menjadi stalker selama mereka masih berada di museum tersebut, bisa saja ada anak yang membicarakan Lixia bersama temannya saat sedang melihat-lihat.

Ketiga, mereka akan berkumpul sekalian makan siang dan membahas apa saja yang mereka bicarakan selama kunjungan dan sebisa mungkin, Zhao Yun akan membantu Lixia jika memang Lixia sebenarnya tidak memiliki masalah apapun atau bisa dikatakan, teman-temannya iri dan tidak suka dengan Lixia.

Misi dimulai!

Mari kita lihat apa saja yang sudah didapat oleh Lu Xun di dalam bilik kamar mandi.

' _Hmm... Mereka belum membicarakan sesuatu tentang Lixia...'_ batin Lu Xun yang berkomunikasi lewat telepati.

Ya, hampir semua tokoh bisa bicara dengan Author, kok.

Khusus tokoh utama, mereka harus bisa melakukannya.

"Hei, tadi dia sempat menghilang, ya? Meninggalkan rombongan begitu saja?"

Lu Xun dengan cepat langsung mencatat apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh penggosip di luar sana.

"Iya. Dasar, suka bikin masalah! Mana kita dimarahi guru gara-gara nggak tahu keberadaan Lixia dimana! Salah dia 'kan karena dia menghilang tiba-tiba!"

"Lixia memang gadis yang aneh..."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda apa yang sebenarnya mereka benci dari Lixia.

' _Tidak dapat jawaban... Uhh... Dan dress merah ini mengganggu!'_

Semangat, Lu Xun!

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah lihat Lixia bicara sendiri, lho! Di bawah pohon besar pula! Seram!"

"Eh? Kamu lihat?! Hii..."

' _Hmm? Bicara dengan pohon besar...? Apa Lixia bisa melihat makhluk halus?'_

"Sudah, sudah! Pembicaraan ini membuatku merinding! Yuk keluar! Nanti kalau kita dimarahi guru gimana, ke kamar mandi lama-lama."

Suara mereka semakin menjauh dan bunyi pintu yang tertutup rapat pun terdengar, sepertinya sudah keluar.

Lu Xun, bagaimana?

' _Sudah sana, ganti ke Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin! Jangan disini terus!'_

Baiklah, saya diusir.

Keadaan Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin, mereka tengah berpencar mencari sesosok murid SMA berseragam sama dengan Lixia untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Mari tengok Lei Bin dulu.

"Hei, kau tahu? Kalau *mblerg* itu bisa *mblerg* lho!"

"Hee... Aku baru tahu kalau ada *mblerg* yang bisa *mblerg*"

' _PEMBICARAAN MACAM APA INI?!'_ Lei Bin menjerit dalam hati.

Demi keamanan, saya sensor.

' _Aku tidak masalah dengan sensornya, hanya saja... Mereka sangat... Ah, sudahlah, dasar anak baru SMA!'_

Kesal, Lei Bin mengganti targetnya, kini tiga orang anak perempuan yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Lixia.

"Si A ganteng banget tau di film B!"

"Iyaaaa! Dia yang jadi Z 'kan! Kyaaa~ Nggak salah deh kita datang ke museum ini dan bertemu dengan patung-patung mereka~"

' _F-Fangirl film sejarah yang isinya cowok ganteng semua. Apa-apaan dunia ini?!'_

Maafkan aku, Lei Bin.

' _Ah, aku lupa kalau Author juga... Sudahlah, lupakan.'_

"Oh iya, kamu tahu tidak yang rambutnya pink itu, aku kepikiran nih."

'RAMBUT PINK! Apa yang akan ia ceritakan?!'

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, lho. Cewek aneh rambut pink!"

"Oh! Aku lupa namanya, kenapa memang?"

Lei Bin menatap patung dengan serius sambil menguping pembicaraan tiga orang itu.

"Dia jadi _heroine_ cocok banget ya di film B! Aku jadi iri~"

"Bener banget! Aktingnya juga jago banget!"

Lei Bin langsung berjalan meninggalkan ketiga _fangirl_ itu dengan jalan sempoyongan.

"Hei, laki-laki disana kenapa, sih. Aneh banget, mengerikan."

"Hiii... Pergi yuk."

Yang ada mereka bertiga membicarakan Lei Bin yang hatinya menangis karena tidak mendapat informasi sama sekali, yang ada malah dapat celotehan _fangirl_.

' _Zhao Yun. Kuserahkan padamu.'_

Mungkin itu adalah perkataan terakhir Lei Bin sebelum ia lompat dari lantai dua museum.

Bercanda.

Selanjutnya, lihat keadaan Zhao Yun.

' _Hmm... Lixia bicara dengan gurunya dan teman-temannya seperti asyik sendiri dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sepertinya tidak ada yang membicarakannya.'_ batin Zhao Yun.

"Hei, lihat. Dia akhirnya kena marah."

"Iya lah, sudah seharusnya dia kena marah. Hilang begitu saja dan bikin panik guru."

Mereka berbisik supaya Lixia tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dasar gadis aneh..."

' _Kalian yang aneh...'_

"Hei, Lixia! Dari mana saja kamu?" seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti ketua komplotan geng cewek itu mendatangi Lixia yang habis diceramahi oleh guru, "kau menghilang tiba-tiba! Jangan suka aneh-aneh, deh!"

"M-Maaf membuat kalian khawatir-"

"Khawatir katamu? Tidak! Kami sebenarnya senang, sih. Tidak ada kamu itu lebih baik! Tapi guru terus menanyai kami dan kami jadi kena marah gara-gara kamu, mengerti?!"

"Ketua! Jangan-"

"Ah! Semuanya pembohong! Kalian baik di depan tapi jahat di belakang! Asal kau tahu ya, kami semua membencimu, Lixia."

Zhao Yun agak jengkel dengan perkataan gadis preman yang adalah ketua kelas mereka.

Semua terdiam.

Bahkan omelan guru pun tidak ditanggapi oleh preman kelas itu.

"Kau ini mengerikan, sering bicara sendiri, sering melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti sihir atau apa aku tidak mengerti. Benar-benar mengerikan!"

Lixia menunduk dengan wajah lesu, "itu..."

"Kami tidak perlu penjelasanmu. Khayalanmu itu memang benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Ketua! Apa yang kamu bicarakan kepada Lixia?"

"Bu guru tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya, bahwa Lixia itu menyedihkan!"

"Ketua!"

Terjadi kejadian tidak mengenakkan di museum itu, sampai-sampai mereka semua disuruh keluar untuk membicarakannya tidak di dalam museum. Zhao Yun yang hanya menguping dari balik tembok hanya bisa menghela nafas. Segera ia mengabari Lu Xun dan Lei Bin untuk bertemu dengan Zhao Yun secepatnya.

"Sihir...? Zhang Jiao bisa melakukannya dan aku tidak menganggap dia aneh." ucap Zhao Yun pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lu Xun dan Lei Bin datang.

"A-Anu, Zhao Yun, tidak banyak informasi yang-"

"Lu Xun, Lei Bin, ayo kita makan dulu. Aku punya banyak informasi, terlalu banyak, dan terlalu membingungkan."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga punya cerita bagus buat kalian. Sangat bagus!"

"Umm... Lei Bin, kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu lesu sekali."

"Ahahaha... Terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi selama jadi _stalker_. Nanti kuceritakan. Ayo makan! Aku juga lapar~"

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk makan di tempat yang tidak jauh dari museum.

"Sihir? Maksudmu... Sihir seperti yang dilakukan Zhang Jiao? Seperti bola terkutuk?"

"Err... Lu Xun, kenapa yang kamu ingat malah bola sialan itu?"

"H-Habisnya, itu _precious moment_ banget."

Zhao Yun langsung _facepalm_.

"Jadi, Lixia bisa melakukan trik sihir, begitu? Tapi bukankah itu luar biasa? Maksudku, dia bisa melakukan sihir, jadi dia punya daya tarik tersendiri. Lalu kenapa mereka membencinya? Karena dia bisa sihir, lalu teman-temannya iri karena bisa menarik perhatian orang banyak?" tanya Lei Bin kebingungan.

"Sepertinya... Sihir yang ini berbeda dengan apa yang kamu bayangkan, Lei Bin."

"M-Maksudmu... Sihir yang tidak seperti Zhang Jiao lakukan kepada kita?"

"Err... Sejujurnya sihir yang dilakukan Zhang Jiao kepada kita itu mengerikan juga, sih. Tapi bisa jadi Lixia lebih mengerikan dari itu."

Lu Xun dan Lei Bin sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan sihir seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Lixia.

"Sihir... Lalu, bicara sendiri... Apa mungkin dengan sihirnya ia memanggil orang yang tidak bisa dilihat dan mengajaknya bicara...?"

"Tunggu dulu, Zhao Yun! Itu terlalu mengerikan!"

"Bisa saja, bukan?! Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, sih. Tetapi itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Zhao Yun, apakah kita harus bertanya pada Zhang Jiao? Tentang sihir-sihir semacam ini...?"

"Lu Xun benar, apa lebih baik kita bertanya pada ahlinya?" Lei Bin menyetujui pendapat Lu Xun.

"Mungkin kita harus melakukannya... Tapi... Zhang Jiao 'kan _nomaden_...?"

"... Oh iya."

"Eeh?! _Nomaden_?! Makhluk purba seperti apa dia?" Lei Bin langsung tertarik begitu mendengar kata _nomaden_.

"Makhluk berkepala bintang."

"Mana ada-"

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Lei Bin. Dia benar-benar berkepala bintang."

"Makhluk purba macam apa itu... Uhh..." Lei Bin terlihat kesal.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita harus mencarinya, dengan bantuan informan."

"Informan?"

"Lu Xun, siapa informan ini?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Zhang Jiao dan bertanya mengenai sihir untuk mengungkap siapa sebenarnya Lixia.

* * *

WOA WOA WOAAAAA~

Siapakah sebenarnya Lixia ini?! Apakah Lixia juga bisa bikin bola kutukan?! *dipanah Zhu Ran dari Jerman*

Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya (lagi semangat ngetik nih, jadi ya silahkan tunggu saja update-annya~ mumpung bisa ngetik, kalau udha kuliah udah ribet lagi HEHEHEHEHEHHEHE)

Zhu Ran: *pasang reminder minggu depan sudah kuliah*

HUEEEEEEEEEEEEE-


	6. Where's Zhang Jiao!

HALO HALO AUTHOR AKHIRNYA BALIK LAGI KE DUNIA INI HEHE~

Author mohon maaf kalau tidak update dari kemarin-kemarin ini, setelah berdebu baru diupdate hiks... Maafkan, karena kegiatan di real life juga padat sekali huhu (ini saja baru selesai UAS huft)

Baiklah, mari balas review biar tidak berdebu lagi~

 **putrinurkharisma** AAA PUT~ MAAFKAN BARU BALAS SEKARANG HEHEHE BERDEBU SUDAH INI REVIEW :"D Iya, si Ibin tukang sujud berhairspray *gagitu* Lixia... Sebenarnya daku kasihan sama dia tapi mau gimana lagi, idenya begini wkwkwkwk *YHA* makasih udah sempat mereview yak put wkwkwk ku kangen betewe *YHAAA*

 **RosyMiranto18** AHAY~ MAAF SAMPAI BUTUH WAKTU LAMA UNTUK UPDATE LAGI HAHAHAHA :"D

Lu Xun: hue... aku mulai dianeh-anehin lagi sama author...

Zhao Yun: *pukpuk Lu Xun* sabar ya, salahnya cantik.

*kemudian Zhao Yun dibuang*

Waaah makasih sudah kasih support dan maafkan menunggu lama sekali! Karena kesibukan di luar agak ribet juga jadi yah... Beginilah. Tapi untuk sekarang saya sebagai author akan bekerja keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalan~ terima kasih sudah review~

 **Yukimura-kun**

Zhao Yun: Halo, terima kasih sudah update. Err... Saya... Juga senang bisa dapat kesempatan untuk membalas review dari si Author aneh ini. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update dan balas reviewnya karena kesibukannya sampai ke luar angkasa... Terima kasih juga sudah support fanfic ini dan authornya!

 **Rizki Taufiq** Hai hai~ Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk baca dan review! Iya nih, kesibukan di luar sana bikin susah lanjut huhu~

Zhu Ran: ini review dari jaman aku masih pakai panah ya, sekarang pakainya Zhou Yu- M-MAKSUDKU TONGKAT KAYAK ZHOU YU~

Zhou Yu: *death glare-in Zhu Ran*

Zhu Ran: ... T-Terima kasih sudah support author dan fanfic ini! *kabur*

Maaf ya menunggu lama T_T saya juga nggak nyangka kalau bakalan sesibuk itu :"D

Oke! Terima kasih masih mendukung fanfic ini! Astaga, maafkan aku ya... :"D

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Mereka mencari informan bukan…?

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu, kau tahu sendiri dengan melihat apa yang ada di mejaku sekarang."

Mereka bertiga mematung, duduk dengan tegangnya. Mata mereka fokus menatap orang yang berada di hadapan mereka. Hanya saja, dengan wajah tegang. Sama halnya dengan ketika melihat Lu Bu di hadapan mereka.

Tapi…

Yang ada di hadapan mereka memang Lu Bu, sih…

"… Kalian tahu bukan kalau aku tidak suka dipermainka—"

"WAAH WAAH WAAH! Ya, ya, ya! Kami akan menceritakan tujuan kami kemari—" respon Zhao Yun dengan cepat agar mereka tidak dibunuh di tempat, "Begini… Kami ingin mencari… Zhang Jiao! Ya!" lanjut Zhao Yun dengan keringat dingin.

"Zhang Jiao? Ada masalah apa kalian dengan kepala bintang?"

"Err… S-Sebenarnya kami ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu kepada Zhang Jiao, hanya saja… Kami tidak tahu dia dimana… Anda pasti mengerti bukan? N-Nomaden…" jawab Lu Xun gemetar.

Lu Bu terdiam, menatap mereka bertiga yang masih tegang dan berkeringat dingin, kemudian menatap layar monitor kerja di mejanya sambil mengetik sesuatu.

"Belakangan ini ada laporan kalau dia sedang ada di dekat SMA Wei… Ya, SMA Wei-Jin."

"B-Benarkah? Kenapa dia ada disana?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Hmmm… Katanya dia melanggar aturan buka dagangan. Huh? Bodoh sekali, pedagang tidak tahu aturan."

Semua mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kalian akan mencarinya di SMA Wei-Jin, bukan? Jam segini kereta penuh. Bagaimana kalau aku antar kalian ke SMA Wei-Jin?"

"A-Ah… T-Tidak perlu, Tuan Lu Bu…"

"Ah, maksudku… Diaochan yang akan mengantar kalian."

"Eh?" Diaochan yang tadi sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu langsung menengok ke arah Lu Bu, "saya?"

"Ya, antarkan Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan… Err… Si hairspray ini ke SMA Wei-Jin."

"L-LEI BIN, TUAN…"

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga, ayo ikut aku."

Dengan tatapan bahagia, mereka semua segera bergegas mengikuti Diaochan.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Lu Bu. Kami permisi!" Lu Xun mengucapkan salam kemudian pergi.

Tadi adalah detik-detik paling mengerikan karena informan yang dimaksud oleh Lu Xun adalah keco—maksudku, Lu Bu.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Tumben kalian mencari Zhang Jiao?"

"O-Oh… Iya, kami ada keperluan."

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan sihir?"

"Ya, Nona Diaochan. Kami ingin tanya-tanya soal sihir."

"Ohh begitu… Semoga saja ketemu ya."

"I-Iya… Haha…"

"Hei, Zhao Yun, lihat, dua wanita mengobrol di depan." Lei Bin berbisik kepada Zhao Yun yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"AKU LAKI."

"Lah, kedengaran."

"Tidak, Xunnie. Karena kamu tidak akan pernah dianggap laki-laki walau topi bodohmu kembali.[1]"

"NGGAK, ZHAO YUN."

"Yah, marah."

"Ahahaha…" Diaochan tertawa kecil.

 **SMA WEI-JIN**

Mereka tiba di depan gerbang SMA Wei-Jin, SMA yang isinya adalah orang-orang elite dengan seragam khas yang sangat… Bangsawan.

Segera mereka bertiga turun dari mobil patrol Diaochan.

"Terima kasih, kami akan mencari Zhang Jiao."

"Hati-hati ya, maaf tidak bisa membantu kalian mencari."

"Tidak masalah, Nona Diaochan. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu kami ke SMA Wei-Jin."

Mereka bertiga berpisah dengan Diaochan yang kembali berpatroli.

"Oke, kita mulai mencari dari ma—"

"Ah, temannya Jiang Wei, bukan?"

Zhao Yun menengok ke belakang, seorang yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya di SMA Shu itu muncul.

"E-Ekstrak Jiang Wei…"

Lu Xun _auto_ jatuh karena Zhao Yun menyebut Xun Yu sebagai ekstrak Jiang Wei.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Oh, pasti sekarang sudah jadi mahasiswa, ya?" tanya Xun Yu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kamu ganteng, mas…

Zhao Yun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Oh, iya. Ada apa ramai-ramai kemari? Sepertinya kalian sedang mencari seseorang. Kalian bersama Nona Diaochan tadi?"

"Ya. Kami diantar Nona Diaochan kemari. Kami sedang mencari Zhang Jiao."

"Oohh… Saya sering bertemu dengannya."

"DIMANA?!"

"Lei Bin, _calm down_."

"Sudah sebulan yang lalu dia sering mondar-mandir kemari, entah itu berjualan barang antik atau hanya sekedar lewat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kelihatan…"

"Ah… Benar kata Lu Bu. Dia pasti menghindari polisi gara-gara melanggar aturan buka dagangan."

"Oh, ya? Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Karena Tuan Cao Cao suka membeli barang-barangnya."

 _What?_

Cao Cao?

"Oh, iya. Kalian masuklah dulu."

"Eh? Tidak usah, kami harus segera mencari Zhang Jiao."

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian jangan mencarinya sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi…" Xun Yu langsung membuka payung yang ada di tangan kanannya dan memkainya, "hujan, lho?"

Tak lama setelah Xun Yu mengakhiri kalimatnya, tiba-tiba hujan turun, otomatis mereka bertiga kehujanan.

 **###**

"Kemampuannya memprediksi cuaca sangat tepat, hanya saja kurang cepat." ucap Lei Bin yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ya sudahlah, memang benar kita harus istirahat dulu—Hei, Lu Xun! Tanganmu terbakar nanti!" Zhao Yun sibuk menceramahi Lu Xun yang sedang menghangatkan diri di depan perapian.

Hanya saja terlalu dekat.

"Tidak akan hangat kalau terlalu jauh, Zhao Yun."

"Tapi nggak sedekat itu juga!"

"W-Wah…? Tidak apa-apa sedekat itu?" Xun Yu yang baru saja kembali langsung syok melihat Lu Xun yang terlalu dekat dengan perapian.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Ini tempat apa? Aku baru tahu di SMA Wei-Jin ada tempat seperti ini."

"Oh, dulu ini gudang, sekarang jadi tempat yang lumayan hangat untuk menghangatkan diri."

"Wah, bahkan mereka punya ruang khusus untuk menghangatkan diri… Sangat terfasilitasi dengan baik." ucap Lei Bin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Biasanya sering dipakai oleh Tuan Cao Cao, sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa, belakangan ini saya juga sering menggunakannya."

"EEH?! K-Kalau beliau muncul bagaimana?!"

"Tenang, saya sudah ijin terlebih dahulu." Xun Yu tersenyum.

GANTENG, MAS.

"Oh ya, saya masih penasaran dengan tujuan kalian mencari Zhang Jiao." Xun Yu duduk di sebuah kursi empuk yang berhadapan dengan Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin.

"Kami… Ingin tanya-tanya soal sihir."

"Hmm? Sihir?"

"Zhao Yun! Apakah tidak apa-apa harus menceritakannya ke dia?" bisik Lei Bin.

"Tidak masalah, Lei Bin. Aku percaya dengan ekstrak Jiang Wei."

Lagi-lagi Lu Xun _auto_ jatuh mendengar kata ekstrak dari mulut Zhao Yun.

"Kami punya teman—ah, bukan teman juga, sih. Apa ya…? Kami punya kenalan, belum lama ini kami mendengar gosip aneh dari teman-teman sekolahnya."

Zhao Yun pada akhirnya menceritakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka selama ini kepada Xun Yu. Xun Yu mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk kecil. Mungkin saja Xun Yu menganggap Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya berlebihan mengenai sihir-sihiran itu.

"Yah, begitulah… Makanya kami mencari Zhang Jiao…" kata Zhao Yun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Xun Yu terdiam, wajahnya terlihat serius sekali.

"Menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan, Zhang Jiao terakhir terlihat di daerah sini, jadi… Kami kemari…" lanjut Zhao Yun.

"Heh…"

"E? Apakah ada yang salah, Tuan Xun Yu?"

"Ah, ya, maaf kalau aku sedikit tertawa. Bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayai cerita kalian. Hanya saja…"

"Hmm?" Lei Bin terlihat kebingungan.

"Sedikit menyarankan saja kepada kalian… Berhati-hatilah."

Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Lei Bin terdiam, memandang Xun Yu dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Xun Yu? Apakah Xun Yu tahu mengenai sihir? Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal sihir…

"Kupikir kalian tidak sadar, tapi ya sudahlah…" ucap Xun Yu kemudian tersenyum.

GANTENG MAS _PART_ DUA.

"O-Oh… Oke… Ah, hujannya sudah mulai reda. Lu Xun, Lei Bin, ayo kita cari Zhang Jiao sekarang."

"Ah, kau benar, Zhao Yun! Umm… Tuan Xun Yu, kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan ruangan ini kepada kami." Lu Xun memberi hormat.

"Hm? Sudah mau pergi sekarang? Baik, baik. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Semoga beruntung!"

Zhao Yun dan teman-temannya segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Xun Yu hanya menatap mereka bertiga yang terlihat terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum kecilnya. Kemudian Xun Yu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hei, Xun Yu. Kenapa mereka harus jauh-jauh bertanya kepada Zhang Jiao yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya itu?" seorang pria muncul di belakang Xun Yu.

Xun Yu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar, "ah… Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Tuan Yu Jin."

"Aku tidak tidur," balas Yu Jin dengan wajah seramnya, "jawabanmu?"

"Hmm… Aku tidak mau ikut campur. Sudahlah, kembalilah bekerja, Tuan Yu Jin."

 **###**

"Ketemu?"

Lu Xun dan Lei Bin menggelengkan kepala.

"Ck. Susah sekali dicari…"

"Kalau tidak ketemu terus, bagaimana dong…?"

"Zhao Yun, Lei Bin! Jangan menyerah! Ayo kita cari di daerah sana!"

"Tunggu dulu, Lu Xun! Beri aku waktu untuk istirahat sebentar…"

"Lei Bin benar. Kita harus istirahat sejenak. Pencarian tiada akhir juga tidak efektif."

Lu Xun terdiam, kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

Pencarian Zhang Jiao masih berlanjut. Tidak tahu apakah akan ketemu di hari itu juga atau masih harus menjalani hari-hari yang panjang? Sebenarnya dimana Zhang Jiao?

Zhao Yun dan kedua kawannya beristirahat di dekat mini market.

Ketiganya terlihat kelelahan akibat pencarian yang hampir seharian tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Ugh… Kapan kita akan bertemu dengannya…?"

"Sabar sedikit, Zhao Yun…"

"Xunnie~ Kau tenang sekali ya~"

"Tentu sa—EH?! KAMU BILANG APA, LEI BIN?!"

"Woops! Aku dengar dari Zhao Yun, lho!"

"Hah?! Z-Zhao Yun!"

"… Maaf, mungkin waktu itu aku keceplosan."

Tidak lama kemudian, hujan kembali turun.

"Demi… Turun lagi…? Hah…" Zhao Yun menghela nafas lalu meminum kopi panas yang ia beli di mini market tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Mini market…?

Apakah ini sejenis Ind*mar*t P*int?

Tapi itu juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai mini market…

"Sepertinya kita harus bersabar lagi… Ah, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun! Tadi aku beli makanan banyak nih, sambil nunggu hujan, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Yah, walau hanya snack… Setidaknya bisa sambil nunggu hujan reda, 'kan?"

"Ah, terima kasih, Lei Bin."

"Awas, nanti Xunnie melebar."

"HEH."

Mereka bertiga masih duduk di depan mini market, sembari menunggu hujan, Lei Bin membuka snack yang ia beli untuk dimakan bersama. Tentu saja sambil bersenda gurau. Tapi hal itu tidak mengubah mood Zhao Yun yang memburuk karena pencarian terhalang oleh cuaca.

"Zhao Yun…?" Lu Xun menatap wajah Zhao Yun.

"Aha, Zhao Yun, aku tahu pencarian akan jadi lebih panjang karena terhalang cuaca. Tapi, ayolah…?"

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi… Lihat di seberang sana, deh…"

Zhao Yun menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berada di seberang jalan.

Tentu saja seseorang yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat mereka kenal.

"ZHANG JIAO?!" Lu Xun terkejut melihat siapa yang Zhao Yun tunjuk.

"Xunnie, si hairspray, ayo kita terobos hujan. Aku tidak mau mencari dia lagi!"

Zhao Yun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi berlari menerobos hujan yang tengah lebat.

"E-EH?! Z-Zhao Yun! Tunggu!" Lu Xun mengejar Zhao Yun.

"H-Hah?! Kalian berdua! Tunggu aku!" demikian juga dengan Lei Bin.

Melihat tiga orang berlari ke arahnya, Zhao Jiao langsung terkejut dan mencoba kabur.

"Sialan! Dia kabur! Oy! Tunggu!"

"K-Kenapa dia kabur, sih?!"

"Xunnie, apakah dia sedang dikejar seseorang? Maksudku… Dia kabur ketika melihat kita?"

"Kau mungkin benar, Lei Bin. Lalu… JANGAN PANGGIL AKU XUNNIE."

Zhao Yun dan teman-temannya masih saling mengejar, sampai sesuatu terjadi.

"Ah, halo. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Zhang Jiao."

"U-Uh? Siapa kau? Minggir!"

"Hm? Tidak, tidak. Tenang, saya hanya guru SMA Wei."

"Ah! Tuan Xun Yu?!"

"Oh, kita berjumpa lagi, temannya Jiang Wei."

Xun Yu berada tepat di hadapan Zhang Jiao.

"Mau apa? Apakah kau ingin menangkapku karena daganganku?!"

"Hm? Tidak, Tuan. Saya hanya ingin Anda mendengarkan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh ketiga anak di belakang Anda. Pasti Anda sudah mengenal mereka, bukan?"

Zhang Jiao berbalik.

"Ah! Kamu! Si cantik dan… Uhh…"

"… Aku Zhao Yun."

"… Nama saya Lu Xun, bukan si cantik."

"A-Ah! Ya! Ya! Aku ingat soal bola terkutuk itu!"

"MASIH INGAT SAJA."

"Jadi… Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?"

"Anu, begini saja, Tuan Zhang Jiao, Zhao Yun, dan teman-temannya… Bagaimana kalau berteduh di SMA Wei dulu? Ini masih hujan, lho?"

Suasana hening, hanya ada suara hujan turun dengan derasnya.

###

"AHCHOO!"

"Err… Kok aku jadi ingat Zhu Ran ya…?"

Kangen ya, Lu Xun?

Author kena _death glare_.

"Maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih kopi panasnya." ucap Zhang Jiao lalu menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Ya, silahkan pakai saja tempat ini sampai kalian mendapatkan pencerahan." Xun Yu tersenyum kecil.

"Akhirnya kembali kemari lagi, ya?"

"Iya balik sih balik, tapi…"

"Hmm? Ada yang salah, Lei Bin?"

"Anu… Ada yang melototin kita pakai tatapan mengerikan begitu…"

Yu Jin…

Yu Jin menatap Zhao Yun dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan mematikan alias _death glare_ dari ruang belakang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin ditanyakan kepadaku, anak-anak?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk, kemudian menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Li Xia.

Zhang Jiao, Xun Yu, bahkan Yu Jin mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Jadi… Sebenarnya sihir macam apa yang dimiliki oleh kenalanku ini…?"

Zhang Jiao menghela nafas.

"Hmm… Apakah kalian pernah melihatnya menggunakan sihir?"

Zhao Yun menggeleng.

"Hmm… Susah juga untuk dijawab. Aku hanya butuh bukti, itu saja. Oh, oh! Mungkin kalian bisa membawa gadis itu ke tempatku! Ini, kuberikan alamatku!"

"Jadi… Anda punya tempat tinggal?" ucap Lei Bin pelan.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku ini apa?! Makhluk nomaden?!"

'BAGI KAMI SEMUA SIH… IYA…' batik Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Lei Bin.

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu kalian di tempat tinggalku! Jangan terlambat!"

"B-Baiklah, tapi kami belum bisa pastikan kapan…"

"Besok. Selain besok aku sibuk!" Zhang Jiao melipat kedua tangannya.

Zhao Yun menatap Lei Bin, khawatir kalau Li Xia tidak bisa dibawa ke tempat tinggal Zhang Jiao besok.

"D-Diusahakan!"

"Lu Xun?! Itu terlalu—"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

"T-TUAN XUN YU?!"

"… Tuan Xun Yu. Kau—"

"Ayolah, Yu Jin. Biarkan aku ikut dengan mereka." ucap Xun Yu dengan senyum tipis.

Yu Jin terdiam, tak lama kemudian menjawab, "… Terserah kau."

Xun Yu membalasnya dengan senyum.

"T-Tuan Xun Yu? Anda juga ikut mencari Li Xia…?"

"Ya. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Toh sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Shu juga."

"Semoga tidak bertemu Jiang Wei…" bisik Zhao Yun pelan.

"Zhao Yun, aku bisa mendengarmu." Xun Yu melemparkan senyum ke arah Zhao Yun, sampai-sampai membuat Zhao Yun terkejut dan merasa bersalah.

CUKUP XUN YU, JANGAN BUAT AKU BERALIH.

"Kalau begitu, sukses untuk kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku pergi menemui Tuan Cao Cao? Ada barang bagus yang mungkin beliau tertarik untuk membelinya!"

"Ah, kalau itu… Tuan Yu Jin akan mengantar Anda ke tempat Tuan Cao Cao."

"Hei, Xun Yu." Yu Jin menatap Xun Yu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hmm? Tolong ya? Aku dan anak-anak akan pergi ke Shu."

Yu Jin merasa terpaksa harus mengantar Zhang Jiao ke tempat Cao Cao.

"Baiklah, kalian, hati-hati." ucap Yu Jin kemudian menatap Zhang Jiao, "ikut saya."

"Kau seakan-akan hendak membawaku ke tempat eksekusi mati, Tuan Yu—"

Yu Jin menatap Zhang Jiao dengan tatapan mematikan, membuat Zhang Jiao mematung sejenak.

Kini tinggal Xun Yu, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Lei Bin yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sekarang?" tanya Xun Yu dengan tenangnya.

"Err… Masih hujan…?"

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi akan cerah."

* * *

[1] Topi bodoh? Sudah lihat character design Lu Xun di DW9? TOPI BODOH IS BACK!

Jadi, untuk sekarnag ini, masih berkutat(?) pada ceritanya Lixia ya~ Anggap saja ini Arc-nya Lixia uwu

Oke, sekali lagi mohon maaf atas SUPER KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE dikarenakan dari kemarin-kemarin saya sibuk dengan kenyataan~ Yah, untuk sekarang diri ini akan berusaha untuk update sesuai jadwal seperti biasa ya~

Terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


	7. Lixia: Part 1

HAI HAI HAAAI~ Karena sudah mau mendekati Natal~ Saya Sarasion sebagai Author dari fanfic Here We Are! AGAIN mengucapkan selamat natal kepada yang merayakannya~ *TANGGAL BERAPA INI* *DIBUANG*

Maaf agak telat ya, karena deadline artwork yang menumpuk hehehe~ *YHA*

Sebelumnya, bahas review dulu kuy~

 **RosyMiranto18** hay hay~ iya, sudah hampir setahun :") maafkan saya yang... entah kenapa sibuk di tahun ini~ Ah, mumpung Xun Yu ada disini, mari langsung dijawab saja~ *tarik Xun Yu*

Xun Yu: hmm? keponakanku baik-baik saja kok *senyum* dan... untuk karakter baru dari DW9, rencana Author akan mengeluarkan karakter-karakter tersebut. Ah, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena untuk saat ini berfokus pada Arc-nya Lixia dulu. Setelah arc ini selesai mungkin...?

Lalu, untuk kepala bintang... Ya, mengingat terakhir saya ngetik awal-awal buat chapter kemarin itu sebelum ada pengumuman visual dari Zhang Jiao sih, jadi dikenalnya masih berkepala bintang, untuk besok-besok udah diganti jadi kepala crescent moon kok *wink* *DISANTET*

Iya nih, Lu Xun topinya kembali lagi. Saya juga lebih suka tanpa topi *ambil topinya Lu Xun* *auto buang* *GAGITU*

Lu Xun: H-HIEEEEE- *pungut topinya*

Ah, terima kasih sudah membaca dan review ya~ *wink*

 **Ayahina** YA LORD YA LOOOORDDD DIRIMUUU *pasang traffic light* *SALAHTEMPAT*

Xun Yu: hmm? bukan yang bikin baper, 'kan? *smile*

Lu Xun: emm... rindu... nggak juga sih...

Lu Xun ndak mau jujur~

Zhu Ran: MUNCULIN AKU DONG KAKAK AUTHOR BAIK HATI HUFT. Tenang, aku sedang mencari cara lain untuk menikmati api dengan senjata lain kok! Aku juga sudah tanya-tanya sama Tuan Zhou Yu soal tongkat~

Zhou Yu: ... *facepalm*

Happy holiday juga~ Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali :") *DOR*

Huwaaah~ saatnya ke cerita ya? Oke oke~ Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Xun Yu sebelumnya, cuaca saat ini menjadi cerah, lebih cerah dari masa depan.

…

Nggak, nggak gitu.

Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Lei Bin, dan Xun Yu kini berada di tengah perjalanan menuju daerah Shu, tepat dimana LiXia sering bertemu dengan Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin secara tiba-tiba. Lei Bin duduk dengan Lu Xun di kursi belakang, sedangkan Zhao Yun duduk di depan, tepat di sebelah guru sekaligus sopir ganteng yang bernama Xun Yu. Ya, mereka akan pergi ke Shu dengan mobil, sama seperti saat mereka berangkat ke Wei dengan mobil polisi milik Diaochan. Kali ini, mobil yang dikemudikan adalah milik Xun Yu, sebuah mobil mahal dan berkilau.

Betapa kaya rayanya orang-orang yang ada di SMA Wei-Jin.

Selama perjalanan, Xun Yu memutar lagu dari radio, sempat juga lagu milik Guan Yinping diputar, membuat Zhao Yun teringat sesuatu.

"Yinping, dia adik kelasmu, bukan?" Xun Yu memulai perbincangan karena lagu yang diputar di radio mobil.

"Hmm? Ya. Sangat adik kelas."

"Oh… Hebat juga, sudah melakukan _tour_ sampai ke negara lain."

"Ya… Bahkan waktu awal-awal pun saya ikut terlibat… Saya hanya ingin membantunya saja, sih. Tapi luar biasa, perjuangannya benar-benar membuahkan hasil."

"Wah, sangat Zhao Yun."

"Eh? Maksud Anda…?"

"Tidak, tidak ada maksud apa-apa." Jawab Xun Yu dengan senyum.

"Ah, Zhao Yun, aku dengar dari Zhu Ran, setelah dia mengadakan konser di Jerman, dia akan balik lagi dan mengadakan konser di Shu. Katanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan yang diberikan." ucap Lu Xun.

"Ah? Oh, iya? Aku belum dengar apa-apa dari Xingcai atau Guan Ping."

"Oh! Mungkin saja untuk _surprise_ , sengaja keluarganya tidak diberitahu kalau akan mengadakan konser? Mungkin." ucap Lei Bin dengan semangat.

"Haha! Lalu, apa kabar si landak?"

"Err… Zhao Yun, dengan berat hati aku harus mengatakan ini padamu… Dia sudah tidak landak lagi."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Xunnie?"

"Ya… Tidak landak. Dia jadi sedikit lebih… _stylish_ …?"

"… Perjalanannya di Jerman telah mengubahnya. Aku terharu dia mau berubah sampai segitunya."

"Kalau soal sifat… Dia tidak berubah, kok."

"… Aku menyesal aku mengatakan yang barusan. Kukira dia sudah berubah total."

"A-Aku 'kan hanya bilang dia jadi sedikit lebih _stylish_ , Zhao Yun."

"Aha, maafkan aku, Lu Xun. Dia sudah melakukan banyak dosa kepadaku."

"Zhao Yun, tidak baik seperti itu."

"Kalian~ Sudah, sudah~ Jangan bertengkar~"

Lei Bin berusaha menjadi penengah, sementara Xun Yu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan mantan murid SMA sebelah.

Perjalanan mereka menuju Shu ditempuh dengan waktu yang cukup lama, akan tetapi cerita selama perjalanan membuat perjalanan mereka menjadi lebih singkat.

"Kita sampai. Teman kalian sering muncul disini, huh?" Xun Yu menatap ke arah tepi sungai."

"Ya. Tapi… Zhao Yun, sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada di sungai?"

"Kita tunggu saja. Sebaiknya kita keluar, Tuan Xun Yu."

"Baik."

Mereka menunggu selama lima belas menit di tepi sungai, tentu saja sambil bermain dengan rerumputan.

Sudah lima belas menit, tidak kunjung muncul.

"Kita sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit. Apa mungkin hari ini dia tidak kemari?" tanya Xun Yu sambil bermain dengan bunga liar yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Uh… Zhao Yun, bagaimana ini?"

"Zhao Yun, sudah hampir malam, lho?"

Zhao Yun terdiam, kemana lagi dia harus mencari Lixia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Karena saya tidak begitu tahu tentang gadis ini, mungkin lebih baik… Saya bersama Lei Bin."

"E-Eh? Tuan Xun Yu bersamaku?"

Xun Yu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Tuan Xun Yu, tolong jaga Lei Bin. Anak itu susah diatur."

"Hei, hei! Seenaknya saja Zhao Yun ini!"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar. Mari kita lihat Lei Bin dan Xun Yu. Mereka terlihat sibuk mencari ke segala arah. Siapa tahu mereka bisa bertemu Lixia di tempat yang tidak terduga.

"Lixia~ Ini aku, Lei Bin~"

"Lei Bin, seperti apa Lixia ini?"

"Uhh… Rambutnya merah muda, pokoknya dia terlihat sangat mencolok!"

Xun Yu menatap sekitarnya, tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Lixia.

Waktu juga sudah semakin malam.

Apa dihentikan saja, ya?

"Lei Bin!"

Lei Bin tersadar dari pikiran negatif yang mengganggunya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Xun Yu.

"Y-Ya?"

Xun Yu menunjuk ke arah dimana seorang gadis sedang duduk di dekat pohon, seperti sedang menceritakan sesuatu. Ya, gadis itu berambut merah muda dengan _style_ yang aneh. Terlebih lagi, dia benar-benar Lixia.

"Lixi—"

"Stop! Lei Bin, kau tunggu disini. Biar saya yang kesana."

"T-Tuan Xun Yu?! Kenapa—"

"Ada yang aneh dengannya."

Lei Bin semakin bertanya-tanya.

Apakah ini bersangkutan dengan sihir yang dimiliki Lixia?

Xun Yu mencoba untuk mendekatinya secara perlahan, akan tetapi keberadaan Xun Yu dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Lixia. Lixia menoleh ke arah Xun Yu, dengan tatapan kosong dan bingung. Sepertinya memang benar, dia bukan Lixia yang Lei Bin tahu.

Atau bisa dibilang…

Lixia yang lain.

Xun Yu langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena Lixia sudah sadar akan keberadaan Xun Yu. Tidak tahan dengan perintah Xun Yu untuk diam, Lei Bin segera mengambil langkah, maju ke depan menghadap Lixia. Langkah yang telah diambil oleh Lei Bin membuat mata Xun Yu terbelalak lebar, seakan Xun Yu benar-benar tidak ingin Lei Bin mendekati Lixia.

"Lei Bin, mun—"

"Lixia! Ini aku, Lei Bin! Temannya Zhao Yun!"

"Lei—"

 **CRASH!**

###

 _Aku perlahan membuka mataku pelan, sebuah taman berada di hadapanku._

 _Aku terdiam, terdiam karena bingung._

 _Bukankah yang berada di depanku tadi adalah Lixia?_

 _Kemana Lixia dan dimana aku?_

 _Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan Lixia._

 _Berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi sepertinya tak sampai._

" _Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Cepat lempar bolanya!"_

 _Aku terkejut ketika seorang laki-laki berteriak ke arahku, meminta agar bola yang berada di tanganku untuk segera dilemparkan._

 _Siapa kamu?!_

 _Kesal, aku melemparkan bola ke arahnya._

" _Hah! Dasar Lei Bin bodoh! Kamu rindu dengan buku-bukumu, ya? Enyahlah! Bermainlah dengan buku-buku kunomu itu!"_

 _Apa—_

 _Hei! Tidak sopan!_

 _Aku menggerutu kesal, tetapi apa yang kukesalkan benar-benar tak tersampaikan._

 _Sebenarnya…_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

" _Lei Bin."_

 _Terdengar suara yang begitu familiar._

 _Aku mencari sumber suara itu dan kutemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kukenal._

 _Lixia!_

 _Apa yang terjadi?!_

 _Lixia menatapku murung._

" _Maafkan aku."_

 _Kemudian semuanya memutih…_

 _Hanya ada suara-suara aneh yang terus kudengar._

 _Lei Bin payah…_

 _Bermain saja dengan buku kunomu…_

 _Aku tidak mau berteman dengan si kuno…_

 _Aku sengaja membakar buku-bukumu…_

 _Karena aku membencimu…_

 _Enyahlah…_

 _Ah…_

 _Suara-suara yang ingin kulupakan kini muncul kembali._

 _Aku—_

"LEI BIN!"

###

Lei Bin terperanjat mendengar teriakan Xun Yu.

"T-Tuan Xun Yu…? Apa yang—"

"Maafkan saya, Lei Bin. Saya tidak berhasil bicara dengan Lixia."

Mendengar kata 'Lixia' membuat Lei Bin langsung menengok ke arah pohon dimana Lixia berada.

Akan tetapi, Lixia sudah tidak di tempat.

"Lei Bin, kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau—"

"Tuan Xun Yu… Aku melihatnya…"

"Huh?"

"… Masa laluku."

Xun Yu terlihat tidak senang dengan pernyataan Lei Bin.

"Sudah kubilang untuk diam, Lei Bin."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja, Tuan Xun Yu. Aku ingin Lixia segera—"

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati, bukan?"

Lei Bin terdiam, mencoba menangkap perkataan Xun Yu.

" _Sedikit menyarankan saja kepada kalian… Berhati-hatilah."_

"Ternyata benar… Gadis itu, Lixia… Memiliki sesuatu yang lain. Ah, lebih baik kita memberi kabar kepada—Huh? Lei Bin?"

Tidak sadar, Lei Bin meneteskan air mata.

"Ah? Huh? M-Maaf, Tuan Xun Yu! Bukan berarti aku cengeng, hanya saja—"

"Lei Bin, saya mengerti kondisimu. Untuk sekarang, kita pergi temui Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun terlebih dahulu."

Lei Bin mengangguk pelan, kemudian bersama dengan Xun Yu mereka bergegas menemui Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun.

###

Kini mereka berempat kembali ke mobil, membicarakan apa yang telah terjadi dana pa saja yang diperbuat oleh Lixia yang mendadak aneh.

"Masa… Lalumu…?" Lu Xun bertanya-tanya dengan cerita Lei Bin.

Lei Bin mengangguk pelan.

"… Menurut saya, ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Apakah dia terlihat seperti apa yang saya dan Lei Bin ceritakan saat bertemu dengan kalian?"

Zhao Yun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian bersandar dan mengehela nafas.

"Lixia… Pantas saja teman-temannya menjauhinya."

"Ah, Tuan Xun Yu, begini, kami tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya. Mereka membenci Lixia. Mungkin saja… Tanpa disadari, Lixia melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepada Lei Bin."

"Hmm… Begitu rupanya. Kemungkinan, hanya kemungkinan… Yang kami lihat bukanlah Lixia yang kalian kenal…" ucap Xun Yu.

"Bukan… Lixia yang kami kenal…?"

"Jadi…"

Xun Yu mengangguk pelan.

"Dua kepribadian."

Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun saling bertatapan dengan heran, sedangkan Lei Bin hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

"Gadis itu… Maksudku, Lixia… Memiliki dua kepribadian. Yang satu adalah Lixia yang kalian kenal, yang satunya lagi adalah Lixia yang… Entah kenapa sulit untuk dipahami."

"Lalu, bagaimana soal sihir yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya?"

"Lu Xun, sihir yang dimaksud adalah sesuatu yang sudah dia perbuat kepada Lei Bin. Benar, mungkin saja Lixia yang sulit dipahami itu terkadang muncul dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada teman-temannya, sehingga teman-temannya tidak ingin terlibat dengan Lixia lagi. Mereka ingin menghindari Lixia."

"Ah… Begitu…?"

Keadaan hening sejenak.

Hanya terdengar radio bersuara kecil.

"Bagaimana? Apa langkah kalian selanjutnya?" Xun Yu menatap Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Lei Bin dengan tatapan serius.

"Kita harus selamatkan Lixia." jawab Zhao Yun dengan tegas.

Lei Bin yang semula tertunduk, kini wajahnya terangkat karena jawaban yang diberikan oleh Zhao Yun.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya. Kita harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Lixia. Kita harus membawanya ke Zhang Jiao besok."

"T-Tapi, Zhao Yun! Lixia sudah tidak diketahui lagi keberadaannya."

"Tenang, Lu Xun. Masih ada waktu. Sekarang masih pukul delapan."

Lu Xun terdiam, menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Lei Bin, ayo kita ca—"

"Maaf, Zhao Yun. Aku… Tidak bisa…"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Zhao Yun, Lei Bin baru saja terkena sihirnya. Jadi lebih baik Lei Bin istirahat sebentar…"

"Benar apa kata Lu Xun, sebagai gantinya, saya akan menemanimu dan keberanianmu, Zhao Yun." Xun Yu tersenyum ketika menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengan Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun menatap Lei Bin sejenak, kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik, terima kasih, Tuan Xun Yu. Lu Xun, tolong jaga Lei Bin."

Lu Xun menganggukkan kepala.

Pencarian Lixia bagian dua pun dimulai.

Kini Lei Bin dan Lu Xun tengah duduk tidak jauh dari mobil yang telah diparkir di tempat yang aman, menatap sungai yang mengalir dengan tenangnya pada malam hari. Lu Xun masih penasaran tentang seperti apa yang telah Lei Bin lihat ketika bertemu dengan Lixia. Ingin rasanya bertanya, tetapi situasi sedang tidak mendukung.

"Umm... Lu Xun."

"Eh? Ya? Ada apa? Kalau butuh sesuatu katakan saja."

"Kau pasti… Sedang bertanya-tanya, 'kan? Tentang apa yang kulihat."

Tepat sasaran.

Lu Xun hanya terdiam, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang Lei Bin katakan.

"Begini… Dulu aku memiliki pengalaman pahit. Ini semua karena aku begitu mencintai sejarah dan buku-bukunya. Mereka, yang tadinya terlihat baik kepadaku, tiba-tiba saja membenciku hanya karena hal itu. Yah, mungkin juga pendekatanku dengan mereka kurang baik dan terlihat aneh. Makanya, mereka langsung menganggapku aneh, maniak sejarah, dan sebutan lain yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi kalau lama-lama dibegitukan juga sakit… Bahkan buku-buku sejarah yang kubawa pernah dibakar habis oleh mereka-mereka yang benar-benar membenciku dan ingin melihatku—"

"Lei Bin, cukup."

"Eh? Aku belum selesai cerita, lho? Aku bisa menebak apa yang kamu pikirkan hanya dengan melihat ekspresimu tadi, jadi—"

"Dulu, aku pernah bertengkar dengan paman sekaligus ayahku. Ya, hanya karena perbuatan ayahku yang sudah melukai hatiku bahkan trauma. Tapi, ada hal lain yang ternyata ayah sembunyikan padaku. Ya, ayahku dipecat dan tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, karena tidak bisa menahan emosi, ayahku memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Dulu, aku tidak bisa melupakan hal itu. Ketika berhadapan kembali dengan ayahku yang meninggalkanku sendirian, aku selalu mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi, semua bisa teratasi atas dukungan banyak orang." Lu Xun menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Lei Bin.

Lei Bin hanya terdiam menatap Lu Xun.

"Jadi… Lei Bin, sekarang kamu tidak sendirian. Ada Zhao Yun dan aku. Kamu sudah memiliki teman, jadi… Lawanlah perasaan itu. Dulu aku juga melawannya mati-matian dan mendapatkan dukungan dari teman-temanku, jadi… Aku bisa membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh."

Lei Bin masih terdiam.

"Lei Bin, aku dan Zhao Yun akan mendukungmu."

Lu Xun memegang pundak Lei Bin sambil tersenyum.

"Xunnie…"

"… Ah, sekali lagi, jangan panggil aku Xunnie."

"Eh, maaf. Tidak sengaja. Anu… Terima kasih."

Lu Xun membalasnya dengan senyum.

Lu Xun terlalu imut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari Lixia! Aku tidak bisa kalau hanya diam seperti ini! Aku harus membantu Zhao Yun juga!"

"Ya. Ayo kita cari Lixia, Lei Bin!"

###

"Lixia! Lixia!"

"Nona Lixia!"

Zhao Yun dan Xun Yu menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang melintas di jalan itu.

Mungkin karena teriakan mereka memanggil Lixia terlalu keras dan heboh?

"Haah… Sebenarnya dia ada dimana, sih?!" tanya Zhao Yun terengah.

"Tidak ada dimana-mana… Zhao Yun—"

"Tuan Xun Yu, kita harus membawanya ke Zhang Jiao besok. Bagaimana pun caranya, hari ini harus ketemu! Saya… Tidak bisa diam saja setelah mengetahui hal ini. Saya—tidak, kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

Xun Yu terdiam mendengar ucapan Zhao Yun, lalu tersenyum.

"Apa boleh buat, saya sudah sejauh ini membantu kalian. Maafkan perkataanku sebelumnya, Tuan Yu Jin."

"Eh? Tuan Xun Yu? Ada apa tiba-tiba—"

Xun Yu menghela nafas, kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak.

Hening, hanya ada suara dari hembusan angin malam.

Apa yang Xun Yu lakukan membuat Zhao Yun kebingungan.

"Err… Tuan Xun Yu…?"

Sudah semakin malam, cuaca di malam hari pun semakin dingin.

"K-Kenapa mendadak dingin begini, ya…?" Zhao Yun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, "err… Tuan Xun Yu? Halo?"

Xun Yu kembali membuka matanya, kemudian menatap Zhao Yun yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hm? Ada apa, Zhao Yun? Dingin, ya? Kalau begitu maafkan saya."

"Hah? Apa maksud Anda…?"

"Agar tubuhmu hangat kembali, ikuti saya. Saya tahu keberadaan Lixia."

"Eh? EH? A-Apa yang sebenarnya—"

Xun Yu berlari lebih dulu meninggalkan Zhao Yun yang tengah kebingungan. Apa yang telah Xun Yu ucapkan kepada Zhao Yun membuatnya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang telah Xun Yu lakukan dan bagaimana ia bisa tahu keberadaan Lixia. Satu pertanyaan lagi…

Sebenarnya Xun Yu itu siapa?

* * *

LEI BIN. WHY. HIKS.

Lei Bin: ...? mana ku tahu?

Dan... sebenarnya Xun Yu ini apa? Daku cuma tahu kalau dia manusia ganteng.

Xun Yu: *smile* hm?

MATY DULU YA.

Jangan deh, nanti Zhu Ran sedih.

Ouke~ Oh iya, sebenarnya ku ada sedikit pemberitahuan, tapi karena kemungkinan masih aman ya nanti saja di update-an berikutnya yang entah bisa kuberitahu di chapter berapa wkwkwk. Tunggu saja ya (?)

Sekian chapter ini dan selamat berlibur plus selamat natal bagi yang merayakan~

Zhu Ran: PADORU PADORU~

WOY SALAH LAGU *geprekin*


	8. Lixia: Part 2

YAHOO~ MAAF MENUNGGU LAMA~ KINI SARASION DATANG MEMBAWA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~

Balas review~

 **RosyMiranto18**

Xun Yu: mobilku, ya...? Mobil yang sangat misterius~

Zhu Ran: PADORU PADO- Ah, sudah tidak hits lagi... Aku lupa, maaf, aku tobat dulu

Ipeng kembalilah~

Dan terima kasih sudah review dan bersabar menunggu lanjutannya ya :") maaf kalau lanjutannya cukup lama dikarenakan hal-hal di real life~ Selamat menikmati lanjutannya~

 **ivana** AAAAH~ HALO HALO IVANA~ Lama tidak berjumpa~

Zhu Ran: KAPAN AKU DIMUNCULIN LAGI?! HUEEEEE-

Ipeng diam.

Lu Xun: jujur aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba topiku kembali...

Biar terlindung dari sinar UV kali ya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya~ Selamat menikmati lanjutannya~

 **Yukimura-kun** waah~ Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca (dan review juga)~ Maaf menunggu lama ya~ dikarenakan ada hal-hal lain yang bikin sibuk di real life :"D selamat menikmati lanjutannya~

Yak, langsung aja ya hehehe~

* * *

"T-Tuan Xun Yu! Kita mau kemana?!"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Zhao Yun."

"E-Eh?"

Mereka sampai di suatu taman yang cukup luas, hanya ada satu pohon yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Pohon besar, sepertinya pohon itu sudah cukup tua.

Dan…

"LIXIA!" Zhao Yun otomatis berteriak ketika melihat Lixia tengah duduk di dekat pohon besar itu, kemudian berlari ke arahnya.

Mata Lixia yang semula terpejam, tiba-tiba terbuka ketika Zhao Yun memanggil namanya.

"Lixia! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Z-Zhao Yun? K-Kenapa, ya? Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja...?"

"Lixia, dengar. Kau harus ikut denganku besok."

"Eh?"

Lixia terlihat bingung.

Sepertinya Lixia yang saat ini berhadapan dengan Zhao Yun adalah Lixia yang Zhao Yun kenal.

"Besok… Kita ke daerah Wei, bagaimana?"

"H-Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Aku—"

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Zhao Yun. Oh, salam kenal, Nona Lixia. Perkenalkan, saya Xun Yu dari Wei, guru dari SMA Wei." Xun Yu mendekati Zhao Yun dan Lixia, kemudian memberi salam.

Kini Lixia menatap Xun Yu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lixia, aku… Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu. Ah, bukan cuma aku. Lei Bin juga!"

"Menyelamatkanku? Dari apa?"

Lixia seolah-olah tidak tahu tentang dirinya yang lain.

"Zhao Yun, biar saya yang urus," Xun Yu mendekati Lixia dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Nona Lixia, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Eh? Hmm… Biasa saja, sih."

"Saya tidak akan tertipu dengan jawaban Anda, Nona Lixia."

"Maksud Anda…?"

Xun Yu berdiri dan menatap Lixia dengan wajah serius, "seperti biasa, hari ini Anda diperlakukan seenaknya oleh teman-teman sekelas Anda di sekolah. Dalam menyikapinya, Anda memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, akan tetapi hati Anda mengatakan tidak. Hmm, ini terlalu formal… Ya, hatimu mengatakan tidak kepada perlakuan teman-temanmu, Nona Lixia."

Lixia terdiam mendengar apa yang Xun Yu katakan.

"Lalu, boleh saya tebak sesuatu dari dalam dirimu?"

"T-Tunggu dulu, maksud Anda ap—"

"Ini soal Chiyou."

Lixia terkejut, matanya terbelalak ketika mendengar nama 'Chiyou'.

Melihat ekspresi Lixia, Zhao Yun semakin tidak paham.

Siapa Chiyou ini?

"Chiyou. Dia memanfaatkan dirimu lewat kelemahan hati kecilmu, Nona Lixia."

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan Xun Yu. Siapa Chiyou ini?"

"Soal itu… Bolehkah saya menjawabnya, Nona Lixia?"

Lixia terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk sedih.

"Lixia. Sebenarnya apa yang—"

"Tahu apa kalian soal aku…?"

Zhao Yun dan Xun Yu terdiam.

"Tahu apa kalian soal kehidupanku dan hatiku?! Aku tidak mau kalian ikut mencampuri masalah yang menimpaku! Lebih baik kalian diam saja!"

"Lixia, aku ingin menyelamatka—"

"Zhao Yun, mundur."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang mundur, Zhao Yun!"

###

 _Zhao Yun terdiam, tanpa disadari ia berada di suatu tempat yang aneh. Putih, hanya putih yang bisa ia lihat. Tidak ada benda apa pun, bahkan pohon besar tadi. Yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah…_

 _Lixia._

 _Bukan._

 _Itu bukan Lixia._

" _Lixia! Apa ini?!"_

" _Selamat datang di duniaku, Zhao Yun."_

" _Apa maksudnya…? Siapa kau?!"_

" _Hmm… Kurasa kau sudah mendengar namaku lewat Tuan Xun Yu?"_

 _Chiyou._

 _Benar apa yang dikatakan Xun Yu. Lixia memiliki dua kepribadian, yang satu adalah Lixia yang kami kenal dan yang kedua adalah Lixia dengan sisi yang mengerikan. Tidak, bukan Lixia, melainkan Chiyou. Chiyou, kepribadian lain yang dapat melakukan sihir-sihir terlarang. Tidak seperti Zhang Jiao yang melakukan sihir untuk membuat ramuan dan barang-barang aneh lainnya, sihir yang Chiyou gunakan adalah sihir terlarang. Sihir yang seharusnya tidak digunakan lagi._

 _Dunia ini memang terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkan._

" _Aku membuat dunia ini hanya untuk kita berdua, Zhao Yun. Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan Tuan Xun Yu lebih dalam lagi."_

" _Lixia—maksudku… Chiyou! Apa maumu?!"_

 _Chiyou tertawa kecil._

" _Apa, katamu? Aku hanya ingin membantu Lixia membalaskan dendamnya kepada teman-temannya dan siapa saja yang terlibat."_

" _Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu!"_

" _Ini bukan salahku. Ini salah perkataan hati kecilnya yang meminta pertolongan. Dia meminta agar… Teman-temannya yang keterlaluan itu segera musnah saja, begitu."_

" _Tidak mungkin Lixia mengatakan hal seperti itu!"_

" _Tidak mungkin, katamu? Benarkah? Aku tidak berbohong, lho?"_

 _Zhao Yun terlihat geram._

" _Tapi apa yang kukatakan benar. Lixia sendiri yang meminta hal seperti itu."_

" _Kau…!"_

 **CRASH!**

"Zhao Yun! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"T-Tuan Xun Yu? Ah, sudah kembali, ya… Ah! Lixi—"

"Dia bukan Lixia."

Zhao Yun menatap Lixia yang entah kenapa seperti sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Matanya memancarkan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, menatap Zhao Yun dan Xun Yu tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Lixia! Kumohon sadarlah!"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Tuan Xun Yu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"… Kalau sudah seperti ini, hanya Zhang Jiao yang bisa menolong ki—"

Langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Zhao Yun! Tuan Xun Yu! Aku berhasil membawanya!"

 **Flashback**

 _Lu Xun dan Lei Bin berlarian mencari keberadaan Zhao Yun dan Xun Yu yang sepertinya sudah berjalan cukup jauh untuk mencari Lixia. Tempat dimana Lei Bin mengalami kejadian buruk pun tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka bertiga. Mungkin benar, mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh._

" _Lu Xun, tidak ketemu?"_

" _Iya. Bagaimana, ya…?"_

" _Haruskah kita mencari mereka lebih jauh lagi?!"_

" _E-Eh? Tapi, mobilnya…?"_

"… _Aku sedih kita jadi disuruh jaga mobil…"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Lei Bin—Eh? EH?!"_

 _Lei Bin melihat Lu Xun dengan bingung, "apa? Apa yang membuatmu terke—EH?!"_

" _EEH?!"_

 _Seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal kini berhadapan dengan mereka. Seseorang yang telah membuat janji dengan mereka untuk bertemu dengannya besok. Seseorang dengan rambut—_

 _Tunggu dulu…_

" _KENAPA KALIAN DISINI?!"_

" _TENTU SAJA AKU DISINI KARENA AKU ORANG SHU." jawab Lei Bin keras._

 _Ya, mereka bertemu dengan…_

 _Zhang Jiao…_

 _Dengan rambut bulan sabitnya._

 _Selamat tinggal, bintang._

" _K-Kenapa rambutnya jadi seperti itu, Tuan Zhang Jiao…?"_

" _Apa?! Ini gaya baru! Aku sangat menyukainya, daripada aku dijuluki penyihir bintang terus-terusan! Aku menggunakan gel ramuanku sendiri untuk membuat rambutku seperti ini, daripada harus pakai hairspray berkaleng-kaleng sepertimu!"_

" _EH, BUSET. AKU NGGAK PAKAI HAIRSPRAY, BULAN SABIT."_

" _APA KATAMU?!"_

" _A-Anu… Tenanglah, kalian berdua…?"_

" _Hmph! Kesampingkan masalah rambut indahku. Lalu, apa kabar orang yang kalian cari ini?"_

 _Mata Lu Xun berbinar, kemudian mendekati Zhang Jiao._

" _Begini! Karena Anda sudah ada di Shu, mari saya tunjukkan jalan menuju teman kami yang membutuhkan pertolongan Anda, Tuan Zhang Jiao!"_

" _Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang! Aku harus menyempurnakan gelku untuk dijual!"_

" _Kau bilang barusan, bukan? Kesampingkan masalah rambut indahku, katamu." Lei Bin tersenyum puas._

 _Ucapan Lei Bin membuat Zhang Jiao pusing seratus keliling._

" _Ya… Yaa… YA! Terserah apa katamu, hairspray!"_

" _Sudah kubilang aku nggak pakai hairspray!"_

" _ANU~ TUAN ZHANG JIAO~ MARI SAYA ANTAR~"_

" _AP—HOY?!"_

 _Lu Xun langsung menarik tangan Zhang Jiao dan Lei Bin, mereka berlari untuk mencari Zhao Yun, Xun Yu, dan Lixia._

###

"Zhang Jiao?"

"Andai aku tidak bertemu anak-anak ini, mungkin aku akan—tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi di sini? Hawanya tidak enak."

Bahkan Zhang Jiao bisa merasakan kehadiran Chiyou dalam diri Lixia.

"Tuan Zhang Jiao, apakah Anda berkenan untuk membantu saya menghadapi sihir aneh ini?"

"Sihir aneh… Sihir aneh macam apa?"

"Sihir aneh beserta pemiliknya, Chiyou."

"A-Apa?! Sihir terlarang itu?!"

Xun Yu mengangguk.

"Ck! Yang seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kalian semua, mundurlah!"

Zhang Jiao seperti mempersiapkan diri untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, dan Lu Xun terdiam, menjaga jarak dari Zhang Jiao dan Xun Yu yang tengah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Chiyou yang berada dalam diri Lixia. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mengusir Chiyou dari tubuh Lixia. Dengan begitu, Lixia akan kembali normal.

Lixia mulai bergerak dengan tawa kecil sadisnya.

Bukan, itu bukan Lixia.

"Kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padaku!" Chiyou mengeluarkan sihirnya, yang membuat Zhang Jiao dan Xun Yu tidak bisa berdiri tegak kembali.

"Sihir ini terlalu kuat…!"

"Tenang saja! Sihirku akan mengatasinya!"

Zhang Jiao mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi ramuan dan mengucapkan manteranya, kemudian menyipratkannya ke langit dan sihir yang dikeluarkan Chiyou pun mulai melemah.

"Hng…!"

"Kekuatanmu untuk menggunakan sihir terlarang masih belum stabil, Chiyou! Xun Yu, sekarang giliranmu!"

Xun Yu berlari mendekati Chiyou, menatap Chiyou dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Chiyou, pergilah!"

 **WUUS!**

Sekilas terlihat pecahan-pecahan es beterbangan di langit.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku!"

Zhao Yun terdiam melihat pertarungan sihir yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Rasanya ingin menolong mereka, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Tangan Zhao Yun mengepal kuat, sampai sesuatu memanggilnya.

"Zhao Yun! Tolong!"

Suara Lixia terdengar jelas oleh Zhao Yun.

"L-Lixia…?"

"Zhao Yun! Katakan pada Tuan Xun Yu dan Tuan bulan sabit! Hancurkan _pendant_ nya!"

" _P-Pendant_...?"

Mata Zhao Yun tertuju pada sebuah _pendant_ yang Lixia kenakan di lehernya.

Choker ber- _pendant_ merah menyala.

"Jika itu hancur, aku akan kembali dna Chiyou akan tersegel!"

Zhao Yun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Xun Yu dan Chiyou yang masih bertarung sengit dengan sihir-sihirnya.

"ZHAO YUN! APA YANG—"

"Tuan Xun Yu! _Pendant_ nya!"

Mata Xun Yu terlihat menelusuri letak _pendant_ yang dimaksud Zhao Yun.

'Ah, ketemu!'

"Chiyou! Segeralah pergi dari sini!"

Xun Yu mengarahkan serangannya ke arah _pendant_ merah menyala di leher Lixia.

Menyadari apa yang Xun Yu incar, Lixia yang saat itu adalah Chiyou menghindari serangan Xun Yu agar tidak mengenai _pendant_ nya.

Zhao Yun yang saat itu berada dekat sekali dengan Xun Yu dan Lixia segera mencari waktu yang pas untuk menahan Lixia sesaat.

"Kalian sudah menyadarinya, ya. Kalau begitu, saatnya melakukan—AH!"

Lixia meronta.

"Z-Zhao Yun! T-Tuan Xun Yu! _Pendant_! Cepat!"

"Zhao Yun! Kuserahkan padamu, aku akan menahan Lixia!" dengan cepat Xun Yu dan Zhang Jiao mencoba untuk menahan Lixia selama mungkin.

Zhao Yun mendekati Lixia dengan hati-hati, kemudian merampas choker yang ada pada leher Lixia.

"Chiyou, kau sudah tamat!"

 **CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Lixia meronta kesakitan, seperti terbakar oleh api, membuat Lixia terjatuh ke tanah.

Kemudian Xun Yu dan Zhang Jiao melepas sihir mereka.

"Lixia! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Zhao Yun mendekati Lixia yang terbaring di tanah.

"Z-Zhao Yun…? T-Terima kasih…"

"Lixia! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Lei Bin berlari mendekati Lixia.

"Lei Bin…? Ah, maaf…"

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Lixia. Kau aman sekarang."

"Terima kasih, kalian semua… Tapi… Maafkan aku…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah minta maaf, Lixia."

"Tapi… Aku harus minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Kepada siapa pun yang pernah bertemu denganku…"

Semuanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Nona Lixia, maksud Anda…?"

"… Selama Chiyou berada di dalam tubuhku, selama Chiyou berulang kali menggunakan sihir terlarang, aku harus membayarnya."

"Apa maksudmu, Lixia?"

"Dengan kata lain… Aku akan menghilang dari ingatan kalian."

Semuanya terkejut.

"Hmm… Benar kata gadis ini. Siapa pun yang menggunakan sihir terlarang, harus membayar apa yang ia perbuat saat melakukan sihir terlarang," ucap Zhang Jiao, berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ya… Chiyou benar, Chiyou ada karena aku meminta pertolongan padanya. Aku membuat kontrak dengannya. Jika kontrak berakhir, maka ingatan siapa saja tentangku akan hilang…"

"Tidak… Pasti ada cara! Tuan Xun Yu! Tuan Zhang Jiao! Pasti ada cara untuk menghentikan ini semua, bukan?!"

"… Sayangnya tidak, Lei Bin. Ini adalah kontrak. Nona Lixia pantas menerimanya."

Lei Bin merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lei Bin… Terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku dan maafkan aku, harus membuka ingatan lamamu. Lalu, Zhao Yun juga. Terima kasih. Semuanya. Terima kasih."

"Lixia…?"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

###

 **KRIIIIINGG!**

"HOAAAAHM~ Uh… Untung hari ini tidak ada kelas…"

Zhao Yun segera mematikan jam wekernya, kali ini tidak membuangnya ke luar jendela. Zhao Yun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai. Entah kenapa, Zhao Yun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sembari mengoles.

"Hmm…? Apa ya…? Aku seperti sedang bermimpi fantasi tadi… Tapi aku tidak ingat jelas… Ah, selainya habis. Aku harus beli ke mini market."

Zhao Yun bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya, kemudian mencari jaket dan mengenakannya, melangkah menuju pintu dan pergi ke mini market.

"Zhao Yun! Selamat pagi!"

"Gah! L-Lei Bin?! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!"

"Kamu tidak lihat? Aku sedang bersepeda pagi~ Menyehatkan, bukan?"

"Yah, terserah. Aku mau ke mini market. Aku kehabisan selai."

"Oh? Kebetulan, aku bawa selai!"

Lei Bin mengambil satu toples selai dari kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"… Apakah ini suatu kebetulan atau sudah direncanakan?"

"Ayolah, Zhao Yun! Jangan pernah menolak rejeki!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih, _hairspray_."

"… Jahat. Tapi ya sudahlah, oh iya, Zhao Yun! Aku tadi mimpi hebat, lho! Benar-benar seperti cerita fantasi~ Sayangnya aku agak lupa mimpi yang seperti apa. Tapi aku merasa itu sangat mengejutkan! Penyihir, gadis aneh dengan rambut merah muda, pokoknya benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Huh? Kau juga?"

"Eh? Zhao Yun juga?"

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Ahahaha! Keren! Ini pasti kebetulan!"

"Tidak, ini sudah direncanakan oleh Author."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Selainya jangan dibuang, lho!"

"Iya, iya. Makasih."

Zhao Yun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, menaruh toples selai sambil memikirkan mimpi fantasi Lei Bin dan miliknya.

"… Gadis aneh berambut merah muda, ya…? Ah, sudahlah. Makan roti ronde kedua lebih baik."

Zhao Yun kembali mengoles roti tawarnya dengan selai pemberian Lei Bin.

Benar.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh 'gadis itu'.

Ingatan tentang dirinya benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

Oke... Bye Lixia... :") /YHA

Oh iya, walau chapter ini agak terlambat tetap dukung terus ya~ Karena dukungan dari kalian akan menambah semangat saya sebagai author dan tentu saja akan semakin mantab ngerjain chapter barunya~

Ah, untuk chapter berikutnya adalah chapter seperti Here We Are! biasanya~ semoga Author bisa bikin pinggang kalian melayang ya~

Author cinta kalian~

Zhu Ran: cuih.

...

Nggak aku keluarin kamu kalo gitu.

Zhu Ran: ... ampun, aku tobat dulu ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	9. Mysterious Message

Halo~ Kembali lagi dengan chapter baru~

Tumben nggak delay? Karena author sedang libur sembari menunggu dicium(?) /WOY /DICIUMSIAPA

Oke, saatnya balas review dulu yak~

 **RosyMiranto18**

Yup~ Awalnya Lixia mengira nggak bakal seperti ini :"D

Lixia: *angguk-angguk* ah, dan terima kasih dukungannya selama ini. aku harap Author-san bisa memunculkanku walau hanya sebentar, hehe~

Akan kupikirkan kembali, Lixia~

Yup! Untuk chapter kali ini, bakalan ketambahan nih karakter dari DW9 yang baru-baru juga! Dan tentu saja perlahan rambut mereka bakal nyesuain DW9 juga~ Bertahap biar nggak tiba-tiba banget main ubah tampilan /YHA

Terima kasih sudah me-review yak~

...

Oke, review sudah. Dan... Sebelum ke cerita, diriku mau kasih tahu, nih~

Oke, langsung lanjut ke cerita ya~ Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan indah menjadi awal yang baik untuk memulai suatu pekerjaan. Tidak hanya pekerjaan, proses belajar pun demikian, bahkan aktivitas-aktivitas lain yang biasa dilakukan seperti olahraga pagi, bersih-bersih rumah, dan aktivitas lainnya. Dengan cuaca yang cerah dan indah ini, dalam melakukan aktivitas tentunya akan lebih bersemangat.

Hanya saja…

Tidak berlaku bagi Sun Quan.

"KAK CE!"

 **BRAK!**

"Eh maung, eh maung!"

Sun Ce yang saat itu baru saja beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang berantakan langsung melompat kaget karena dobrakan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Sun Quan, adiknya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu, lah!"

"M-Maaf Kak Ce, tapi lihat! Aku mendapat pesan aneh!"

Sun Quan buru-buru menunjukkan sebuah pesan yang dimaksud. Pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal untuk segera menyiapkan tempat karena tamu kehormatan akan datang ke Sun Café. Sebuah pesan yang benar-benar tidak jelas siapa pengirimnya, bahkan siapa tamu kehormatan yang akan datang mengunjungi Sun Café.

"A-A-APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN, KAK?! T-T-TERORIS?!" Sun Quan panik.

"Hei, hei, hei. Tenang dulu, dong! Sudah kamu coba untuk hubungi nomor itu?"

"S-Sudah, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mengirim pesan pun juga sama, tidak ada jawaban!"

Sun Ce menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung.

"Orang iseng, mungkin?"

"Tapi, kalau benar-benar terjadi, bagaimana?!"

"Hmm… Ya sudah, kumpulkan anak-anak café hari ini. Biar kita bahas sama-sama."

Hanya karena sebuah pesan misterius dari nomor tidak dikenal, pagi hari tidak lagi cerah dan indah.

"Selamat pagi kakak-kakakku!" Sun Shangxiang menyambut Sun Ce dan Sun Quan yang baru saja turun dari kamar Sun Ce, menuju meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Yo! Pagi Shangxiang! Oh, iya. Ayah sudah berangkat?"

"Sudah, Kak Ce. Sekitar lima menit yang lalu kayaknya."

"O-Ohh… Padahal aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu…"

"Hmm? Ada apa memangnya? Lalu… Kak Quan, ngapain sembunyi di balik Kak Ce begitu?"

"Ha?! E-Eh? Uhh…"

Sun Shangxiang semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Begini…"

Sun Ce menceritakannya.

"E-EH?! Tamu kehormatan?! Siapa?! Ayah yang paling terhormat disini!"

"Err… Mungkin ada yang patut dihormati selain ayah…?"

"Hmmm? Siapa?"

"Y-Ya, soal siapanya nanti kita pikirkan bersama. Shangxiang, kamu hari ini sekolah, ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Bisa pulang cepat tidak? Bilang saja aku yang menyuruhmu pulang cepat. Toh ayah juga sedang tidak di sekolah karena rapat dinas, 'kan?"

"Umm… Akan aku usahakan, kak! Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu! Aku harus beres-beres ruang OSIS!"

Ya, sekarang yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS setelah Sun Ce dan Sun Quan lulus adalah Sun Shangxiang.

"Hati-hati adikku~" Sun Ce melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar, "lalu… Quan, mau sampai kapan kamu sembunyi di belakangku dan apa motivasimu melakukan hal itu?"

Sun Ce berbalik dan menatap Sun Quan yang masih sibuk mengirim pesan kepada staff café untuk berkumpul hari itu juga.

"A-Ah! M-Maafkan aku… Aku sedang mengirim pesan kepada seluruh staff café."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku sekalian kirim pesan ke 'Rambut Moonsilk', deh."

…

Rambut Moonsilk…?

Mendengar sebutan itu, Sun Quan harus berpikir berkali-kali.

Rambut Moonsilk…

Rambut Moonsilk…?

AH!

ZHOU YU?!

"K-Kak? Kau akan mengundang Tuan Zhou Yu juga?!"

"Iya, siapa tahu dia punya saran cemerlang. Tahu sendiri 'kan Zhou Yu seperti apa?"

Benar juga, sih.

"Lalu, kenapa Moonsilk?"

"Kalau aku sebut matahari nanti ketahuan merek _shampoo_ nya apa!"

Diganti begitu juga sudah ketahuan, kok…

"Tapi, bukannya Tuan Zhou Yu ada jadwal mengajar hari ini?"

"Tenang saja adikku~ Dia pasti bisa datang kalau aku yang memohon~"

Sun Quan langsung mengangguk, entah bagaimana cara Sun Ce membujuk Zhou Yu untuk datang ke café hari ini.

"Kalau begitu, yuk kita sarapan, lalu kita pergi ke café untuk membicarakan ini!"

###

Café Sun.

Tempat paling populer untuk remaja maupun pekerja kantoran untuk melakukan meeting sampai perayaan ulang tahun dan sebagainya. Selama perayaan hari besar, café ini dihias dengan unik sesuai tema perayaan, tidak hanya dekorasinya juga, tetapi seluruh staff café. Tidak hanya itu, café ini juga memiliki menu yang luar biasa menarik dan bisa dikatakan penyajiannya yang _nistagramable_ dan lezat.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih beberapa menit, seluruh staff sudah berkumpul sebelum membuka café.

"Selamat pagi seluruh staff kesayanganku~" Sun Ce menyapa seluruh staff yang telah siap untuk mengikuti briefing pagi sebelum café dibuka.

"Pagi bos, ada apa mengumpulkan kami pagi-pagi begini, bos? Saya masuk shift siang, bos."

"Ah, maafkan aku mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi ada berita yang sangat penting dan seluruh staff harus tahu tentang berita ini…"

Sun Ce langsung menceritakannya perihal pesan misterius yang diterima Sun Quan tadi pagi.

"Eh? Tamu kehormatan? Siapa, bos?"

Tentu saja seluruh staff bertanya-tanya mengenai tamu kehormatan ini.

"Yah… Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu tahu siapa tamu kehormatan ini. Tapi aku ingin kalian semua berjaga-jaga. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kerjasama dari kalian, mengenai dekorasi dan menu spesial akan aku bicarakan dengan kapten masing-masing bagian, oke?"

"Baik, bos!"

"Kalau begitu, mohon kerjasamanya untuk hari ini. Bebereslah sebelum membuka café, aku tidak mau melihat pengunjung kecewa karena café kita kotor."

Seluruh staff langsung bergerak untuk membersihkan café sebelum buka, kecuali kapten dari masing-masing bagian.

"Umm… Sun Quan, itu bukan pesan salah kirim, 'kan?" Lu Xun sebagai kapten dari bagian pelayanan pun mulai mempertanyakan tentang tamu kehormatan itu.

"Jelas bukan, Lu Xun. Mereka langsung menyebutkan nama café ini. Aku sudah coba kontak tapi tidak tersambung… Iseng atau bukan, aku ingin kita terus berjaga-jaga."

"Lalu, Sun Ce. Kamu mau bagaimana?" Zhou Yu yang kebetulan sedang senggang karena mendapat jadwal ajar siang langsung mendekati Sun Ce yang masih memikirkan tentang apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan.

"Uhh… Zhou Yu, kira-kira kita harus mengubah konsep café dengan dekorasi yang bagaimana, nih? Konsep yang bisa kita lakukan walau tamu kehormatan itu adalah suatu kebohongan dan keisengan si pengirim pesan."

"Sun Ce, perayaan apa yang berdekatan dengan kedatangan tamu kehormatan?"

"Anu, Tuan Zhou Yu, si pengirim tidak menginformasikan kapan kedatangan tamu kehormatan yang dimaksud," jawab Sun Quan, "tapi kalau perayaan… Chinese New Year, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ah! Quan, kau benar! Sudah seharusnya kita mendekor café ini dengan dekorasi Chinese New Year! Ah, bodohnya aku sampai lupa tanggalan! Kalau begitu, kita butuh lampion, kita butuh dekorasi indah dengan tema Chinese New Year!"

"Kalian benar. Kalau begitu aku akan ikut membantu."

"Eh? Benarkah tidak masalah kalau Tuan Zhou Yu membantu kami?"

"Sudah seharusnya aku membantu kalian, bukan?" Zhou Yu tersenyum.

Silau…

"Kalau begitu, Lu Xun, tolong koordinasi dengan bagianmu, ya! Untuk bagian pelayanan, kalian cukup memikirkan dekorasi dan penyambutan tamunya. Lalu, hei kapten bagian dapur, pikirkan menu spesial yang berkaitan dengan Chinese New Year! Kalau kalian sudah memiliki ide, nanti beritahu aku, Sun Quan, atau Zhou Yu, ya!"

"Baik, bos!"

Sembari melakukan pekerjaan, mereka juga membahas tentang apa yang harus dilakukan mengenai dekorasi, menu, dan pelayanan yang harus diberikan untuk memperingati Chinese New Year.

Ide boleh?

Bagaimana kalau dress merah Lu Xun—

"AUTHOR JAHAT."

"Hahaha! Jangan, deh. Aku kasihan sama Lu Xun," ucap Sun Ce dengan tawa kecil.

"Sun Ce," panggil Zhou Yu.

"Oh, bukannya ada jadwal ajar hari ini, ya? Tidak ke SMA Wu?"

"Masih nanti siang, tenang saja. Aku hanya penasaran, siapa tamu kehormatan ini?"

"Hmm… Jangan-jangan orang pemerintahan?! Atau bagian ketenagakerjaan? Atau… Hmmm… Aku tidak tahu! Pesan yang disampaikan benar-benar tidak detail! Semoga saja tidak datang hari ini juga."

"Semoga saja, ya…"

"K-KAK CE! TUAN ZHOU YU!"

"Yo~ Ada apa adikku?"

"Si pengirim pesan misterius mengirim pesan lagi!"

Sun Ce langsung mengambil handphone yang Sun Quan berikan untuk melihat isi pesan baru tersebut.

"Tamu kehormatan akan datang hari Sabtu, mohon kerjasamanya… Huh? Setelah Chinese New Year, ya…?"

"Sangat aman, bukan? Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk dekorasi dan memikirkan menu."

"I-Iya, sih… Adikku, aku pinjam handphone-mu dulu. Aku akan menghubunginya dengan punyaku. Mungkin saja akan diangkat karena bukan nomormu yang terdeteksi."

"Ah, ide bagus, kak. Kalau begitu aku urus ke bagian dapur dulu."

"Ya, mohon bantuannya, ya!"

Sun Ce langsung menghubungi nomor misterius itu.

Tidak diangkat sama sekali.

"S-Siapa sih orang ini?! Menyebalkan…"

"Sun Ce, lebih baik kita fokuskan ke dekorasi dan menu."

"Baiklah… Mohon bantuannya, ya!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, jam istirahat bagi kloter pertama shift pagi pun tiba. Sudah saatnya Lu Xun memberitahu Sun Ce soal dekorasi dan pelayanan untuk menyambut tamu kehormatan itu. Lu Xun langsung memasuki kantor Sun Ce.

"Oh, Lu Xun! Sudah istirahat kloter pertama, ya?"

"Iya. Anu, saya dan tim sudah membicarakan soal dekorasi. Jadi…"

Lu Xun menjelaskan apa saja dekorasi yang diperlukan dan bagaimana pelayanan serta kostum yang harus digunakan kepada Sun Ce.

"Hmm… Menarik! Menarik! Aku suka idemu. Lalu, kapan kalian akan beli dekorasinya? Biar kuserahkan uang untuk beli dekorasinya."

"Kalau bisa secepatnya… Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, bukan? Soal pembelian, biar saya saja yang lakukan."

"Ah, iya juga, sih. Kalau begitu, ini kuberikan sekarang. Jangan lupa sertakan nota, ya. Aku mempercayakannya padamu, Lu Xun." Sun Ce menyerahkan beberapa uang untuk pembelian dekorasi.

"Baik, terima kasih!"

###

"Jadi… Lu Xun, kenapa aku jadi ikut urus keperluan Sun Café…? Aku 'kan anak Shu…?"

"M-Maafkan aku, Zhao Yun… H-habis, aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa…"

Ya, Zhao Yun saat ini sedang menemani Lu Xun membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk dekorasi Chinese New Year di pusat perbelanjaan. Kebetulan, saat dihubungi, Zhao Yun sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah karena dosen yang bersangkutan sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke universitas di Jepang. Begitu juga dengan…

"Halo~ Jangan lupakan aku~ Walau aku tidak ada di seri terbaru, aku masih akan muncul~"

Lei Bin.

Kemudian Zhao Yun tertawa puas.

"Z-Zhao Yun, jangan begitu. Kasihan Lei Bin."

"Lu Xun benar! Kasihanilah aku yang tidak ada kesempatan muncul di seri baru! Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun, siapa tamu kehormatan ini?"

"M-Masalah itu aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…"

"Benar-benar pesan yang mencurigakan. Apakah di Wu ada berita yang bisa disangkutpautkan dengan tamu kehormatan ini?"

Lu Xun menggeleng, "tidak, Zhao Yun."

"Oh? Atau mungkin seseorang yang seluruh Sun Café kenal akan datang? Maksudku, lihatlah! Dia hanya menyebut tamu kehormatan dan tamu kehormatan terus! Mungkin akan ada seseorang yang seluruh staff kenal akan datang?"

"Ah! Benar juga… Bisa jadi seperti itu! Lei Bin, luar biasa!" Lu Xun langsung menepuk pundak Lei Bin.

"Ah, itu hanya pemikiranku saja, sih… Mungkin seperti itu."

"Lalu, siapa tamu kehormatan yang kalian semua kenal? Apakah orang dari SMA Wu? Guru kalian mungkin?"

"Umm… Mungkin begitu, Zhao Yun… Hmm… Yang pasti bukan Tuan Zhou Yu karena beliau sudah bersama kami sejak briefing pagi, Tuan Lu Meng? Tuan Lu Su? Hmm…"

"Ah, anggap saja seseorang yang kalian kenal dari SMA Wu. Entah itu siapa yang datang."

"Lalu, lalu, dekorasinya apa saja? Yuk kita survey dulu!" Lei Bin dengan semangat menarik tangan Lu Xun untuk segera berbelanja.

"W-Wah—Tunggu dulu, Lei Bin!"

"Nanti kehabisan, lho!"

Zhao Yun hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang, sambil menghela nafas.

"Muncul orang girang baru…"

Setelah melakukan survey harga dan mendapatkan barang yang dicari, Lu Xun segera kembali ke Sun Café, tentu saja ditemani oleh Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin yang kebetulan ingin makan siang disana.

"Yo! Lu Xun—Wah? Ada Zhao Yun dan… Uhh…?"

Sun Ce terlihat bingung saat melihat Lei Bin.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Lei Bin! Saya teman kecil Zhao Yun sekaligus teman satu kampusnya!" Lei Bin memberi salam.

"O-Oh, begitu rupanya! Silahkan masuk! Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, Zhao Yun!"

"Hahaha, maaf jarang kemari."

"Ah, ya. Lu Xun, dekorasinya ditaruh di tempat yang aman, ya! Umm… Zhao Yun dan… Ibin silahkan pesan dulu! Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada kalian setelah kalian memesan."

"N-Nama saya Lei Bin~ Bukan Ibin~"

"Apakah ini masalah tamu kehormatan? Lu Xun sedikit bercerita tadi."

"Wah, sudah diceritakan, ya? Eh, pesan dulu sana! Aku ingin dengar pendapat kalian setelah memesan!"

Setelah Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin memesan menu makan siang, Sun Ce ikut bergabung dengan Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin, kemudian menceritakan lebih detail mengenai tamu kehormatan yang akan datang ke Sun Café satu hari setelah perayaan Chinese New Year.

"Saya pikir tamu kehormatan yang dimaksud adalah orang yang satu café ini kenal. Orang dari Wu yang patut dihormati…?"

"Ah… Uhh… Siapa, ya…? Kalau soal yang patut dihormati… Orang-orang dari Wu yang keluarga Sun kenal pasti tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Hmm…? Oh, atau jangan-jangan orang yang seluruh café ini kenal dan sengaja menyebut dirinya sendiri tamu kehormatan, agar orang-orang café kebingungan?"

"Pemikiran yang luar biasa, Lei Bin."

"Wah, Zhao Yun memujiku! ZHAO YUN MEMUJIKU! AKU SENANG~"

"BERHENTI MEMELUKKU, RAMBUT _HAIRSPRAY_."

"S-Siapa orang iseng itu, duh!" Sun Ce semakin kesal karena tidak mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, minuman dan makanan pun datang.

"Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati menu yang kalian pesan. Terima kasih sudah memberi pendapat. Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Sun Ce langsung beranjak pergi menuju ruangannya.

Hanya memikirkan siapa tamu kehormatan yang dimaksud saja sudah membuat Sun Ce pusing tujuh keliling, bahkan seratus keliling. Sun Ce yang tidak mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali itu kemudian duduk bersandar di kursi empuk ruangannya, ditemani oleh Sun Quan yang saat itu sedang membaca buku menu dan secarik kertas yang berisikan ide menu dari bagian dapur.

"Ah, kak. Bagian dapur sudah memberikan ide soal menu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sun Quan mendatangi Sun Ce dan menaruh secarik kertas itu di atas meja Sun Ce.

"Aaah… Sebentar adikku, aku lelah."

"Jangan diambil pusing, kak. Walau ujung-ujungnya hanya perlakuan iseng, setidaknya café kita sudah bergerak untuk mengembangkan ide seluruh staff yang ada di sini."

"Hmmm… Kau benar, adikku. Tapi tetap saja…"

Sun Quan menunduk.

"Nomor itu sudah tidak bisa dihubungi lagi. Aku juga sempat diskusi dengan beberapa teman, tapi tetap saja… Tidak ada hasil."

Sun Ce terdiam, masih bersandar di kursi empuknya.

"Ya sudah, mari kita lakukan yang terbaik. Walau pesan itu hanya perlakuan iseng seseorang."

###

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, sudah saatnya Sun Café tutup. Terlihat staff shift malam tengah melakukan _clear up_ , membersihkan peralatan makan dan masak sampai membersihkan café. Terlihat Lu Xun dan kapten bagian dapur yang memutuskan untuk tidak pulang saat jam kerjanya habis, tengah tertidur pulas di tempat istirahat staff café. Seharian ini mereka saling bertukar ide.

"Lu Xun dan kapten dapur, bangunlah! Café sudah tutup, pulanglah." Sun Quan membangunkan keduanya.

"Mmm… Ah! M-Maaf aku ketiduran saat membahas Chinese New Year!"

"Wah, maaf adik bos! Kami sedang bertukar ide tadi."

Sun Quan menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, "kalau begitu pulanglah. Untuk urusan dekorasi, besok pagi saja, sebelum café buka. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

Setelah itu Lu Xun dan kapten dapur pun pulang, kini tinggal dua kakak adik Sun yang masih berada di café.

"Kak, ayo pulang. Aku yakin Shangxiang sudah menunggu kita."

"Wah, benar juga. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku beberes dokumen kantor dulu."

Sun Quan menatap Sun Ce yang tengah membereskan dokumen yang berserakan di meja kantor. Wajah Sun Ce yang penuh dengan kebingungan dan terlihat lelah. Mungkin itu efek dari terlalu memikirkan siapa tamu kehormatan misterius itu. Melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu, Sun Quan langsung ikut membantu beberes.

"Eh? Jangan Quan, dokumen-dokumen itu berat, biar aku saja."

Sun Ce 1990.

"Tidak masalah, kak. Kantor ini 'kan kantorku juga."

Sun Ce terdiam, melihat adiknya menata setiap dokumen berdasarkan tempatnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, adikku~"

* * *

Quote baru, nih.

 ** _"Dokumen-dokumen itu berat, biar aku saja." - Sun Ce 1990_**

Duh, kira-kira siapa ya tamu kehormatan yang dimaksud? Karakter baru dari Wu? Mbah Cheng Pu? Mas Xu Sheng? Atau yang lain?

Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya, ya~ Semoga saja Author update tepat seminggu lagi ya, doakan saja~

Oh, iya. Ditunggu lho review-nya! Tanpa review author nanti gelisah terus tarik-tarik rambut Zhu Ran yang sudah tidak landak lagi~

Maafkan aku, Zhu Ran. Walau penampilanmu bikin diriku menjerit pas keluar berita+rendernya, kamulah landak di hatiku.

...

..

Oke, abaikan yang barusan.

Jadi, see you next chapter~! *tee-hee*


	10. Honored Guest

Halo, Author disini~

Pertama-tama, terima kasih sudah _support_ fanfic ini ya~

Jadi, balas review dulu yuk~

 **Raihan Sayuko** waah~ terima kasih sudah setia mengikuti HWA :") aqu senang huhu dan maafkan kalau smepat tersendat update-nya yaa huhu :"D masalah tamu kehormatan... hmmm~ siapa yaa~ jawabannya ada di chapter ini~ oh iya, terima kasih juga sudah review~

 **RosyMiranto18** liburanku sampai... sudah terjawab ya di efbe :3 /YHA

Sun Shangxiang: hmm... untuk OSIS... a-aku belum memikirkannya~ hehe

Sun Ce + Quan: *facepalm*

Sun Ce: oh, masalah quote Sun Ce 1990 yang Author katakan itu... diambil dari itu, lho, film yang lagi famous besrta meme-nya...? Umm.. D*lan 1990?

Yup, karena si D*lan ngomongin soal "rindu itu berat. biar aku saja"~ jadi begitu Sun Ce ngomong hal yang sama (rindunya diganti dokumen)~ POOF! Sun Ce 1990~

Sun Ce: *facepalm part 2*

Panggilan untuk Zhu Ran... mantan landak :(

Zhu Ran: ... nga.

Untuk tamu kehormatannya siapa, silahkan membaca chapter ini~ XD

Lu Xun: ... ah, terima kasih salam-salamnya *senyum*

*Author mati dulu*

Zhao Yun: OH BOLEH KOK, AKU ADA BANYAK, NIH.

Lu Xun: NGA-

Terima kasih sudah review ya~

 **Ayahina**

Sun Quan: ... ga asik :(

Sun Ce: kafenya dekat sama sungai kok, sungai buatannya Zhou Yu karena Xiaoqiao lebih memilih panda-pandanya daripada dia.

Zhou Yu: NGA.

tamu kehormatan? terjawab di sini~

dan.. a-aku merem kok, merem setiap jam 2 pagi :( /YHA

terima kasih sudah me-review ;3

Okelah langsung saja, kepanjangan nih wkwkkwk~ yuk mari yang ingin tahu siapa tamu kehormatannya~

* * *

"Tolong lampionnya dipasang satu lagi sebelah sana, ya!"

"Bagaimana menu barunya, bos?"

"Hmm! Enak! Kalau begitu kita masukkan menu ini!"

"Terima kasih, bos!"

Pagi-pagi sekali, kapten tiap bagian dan anak buahnya sudah berkumpul untuk melakukan dekor dan tes menu untuk Chinese New Year yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tidak hanya mereka, tetapi juga Sun Ce, Sun Quan, dan Sun Shangxiang. Bahkan Zhou Yu, Daqiao, dan Lianshi juga ikut hadir pagi itu.

"Lho? Xiaoqiao kemana?"

"Eh? Anu… Dia sibuk mengurus panda-pandanya…"

Mendengar jawaban Daqiao, Sun Ce dan Sun Quan _sweat drop_ , sedangkan Zhou Yu sudah menangis dan mungkin sudah berpikiran bahwa Xiaoqiao lebih cinta pandanya.

"Tidak masalah, Daqiao. Kalau begitu, Daqiao tolong bantu Lu Xun, ya?"

"B-Baik, Sun Ce. Aku akan membantumu!"

Daqiao berlari ke arah Lu Xun dan timnya untuk ikut membantu.

"Lianshi, tolong bantu dapur, ya?"

"Baik, Sun Quan."

Begitu juga dengan Lianshi yang langsung membantu bagian dapur.

"Calon kita memang luar biasa, Quan…" Sun Ce menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Daqiao membantu melakukan dekor.

"Hm. Harus." Sun Quan tersenyum puas.

"Hmm~ Tuan Liu Bei juga sedang bekerja keras mendirikan toko barang mahal ori~" Sun Shangxiang ikut membanggakan Liu Bei.

Sementara itu, Zhou Yu…

"C-Calonku juga… M-Merawat panda seperti… A-Anaknya sendiri…"

Zhou Yu berkata seperti itu sambil banjir air mata.

"Z-Zhou Yu?! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, lho?!"

"T-Tidak masalah, Sun Ce… Aku baik-baik saja."

Air mata masih mengalir deras.

"H-Hentikan itu, Zhou Yu—"

"Lalu, Kak Quan, sudah ada informasi lanjutan dari si pengirim?"

Sun Quan menggeleng.

"Hmph… Siapa sebenarnya dia...?"

"Jangan khawatir, Shangxiang. Kita melakukan ini semua bukan demi menyenangkan tamu kehormatan saja. Ini untuk masyarakat juga."

"Kalau begitu, adikku Shangxiang, bisa tolong bantu dekorasi? Temani Daqiao. Biar aku, Quan, dan Zhou Yu yang urus hal lain."

"Oke, Kak Ce."

Pagi-pagi sudah kerja bakti.

Mengurus dekorasi.

Tes Menu.

Memikirkan langkah selanjutnya…

Sun Café benar-benar hidup saat itu.

"Umm… Sun Quan, kita kekurangan bahan untuk buat menu baru…" Lianshi menghampiri Sun Quan yang tengah melihat-lihat dekorasi yang telah terpasang.

"Eh? Kalau begitu… Kak Ce! Bahan untuk menu baru ada yang kurang!"

"Beli saja, Quan! Ambil uangnya di tempat biasanya!"

"Baik, baik!"

Sun Ce menghela nafas panjang.

"Sun Ce, kemarin aku sempat coba menghubungi guru-guru SMA Wu. Sepertinya tamu kehormatan yang dimaksud bukan berasal dari SMA Wu seperti yang duo Shu bilang padamu." Zhou Yu mendekati Sun Ce yang tengah duduk lesu sambil melihat penataan dekorasi café.

"Lalu, kalau bukan dari SMA Wu, dari mana, dong? SMA Shu? SMA Wei-Jin?"

"Hmm… Entahlah, aku tidak mendapat petunjuk sama sekali. Tapi tenang saja, Sun Ce. Seperti yang kamu katakan kemarin, kita melakukan ini bukan untuk tamu kehormatan saja, tetapi masyarakat. Chinese New Year akan tiba, sudah seharusnya kita merayakannya, bukan? Jangan diambil pusing."

"Walau aku sendiri yang mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa tidak pusing memikirkan hal itu."

Zhou Yu menatap Sun Ce yang berkali-kali memijat dahinya.

Tak lama kemudian, dekorasi selesai, begitu juga dengan kostum staff café yang menggunakan seragam serba merah dan bagian kepala dihiasi oleh berbagai aksesoris seperti topeng anjing bahkan telinga anjing.

"Kak Lu kalau pakai telinga anjing begitu lucu sekali, lho! Imut!"

"Eh, iya, Kak Lu imut banget! Aku yakin anak-anak cewek pada naksir nanti!"

"N-Nggak! Aku _manly_!"

Nggak, Lu Xun.

Sejak kapan kamu _manly_?

"Yo! Teman-teman, sudah saatnya membuka café, jangan lupa tentang apa yang sudah kalian buat sebelumnya. Pelayanan harus oke, masakan juga harus oke. Selamat bekerja~"

Café pun dibuka, tentu saja dengan suasana yang berbeda.

"Waah! Menu baru! Yuk kita coba!"

"Dekorasinya bagus! Eh, fotoin aku, dong!"

"Kyaa~ Kak Lu Xun imut banget~"

Bla bla bla…

Tanggapan positif menyerbu Sun Café yang kini dibuka dengan suasana Chinese New Year. Sun Ce yang melihat hal itu langsung lega karena tanggapan positif dari pelanggan café. Sun Ce merasa kalau hal ini sudah cukup untuk menyambut tamu kehormatan.

"Belum, belum cukup. Khusus tamu kehormatan, aku harus membuat sambutan yang lebih berkelas!" Sun Ce menampar kedua pipinya untuk membangkitkan semangat.

"Sun Ce, sebaiknya aku ke SMA dulu, ada jadwal mengajar sebentar lagi. Nanti aku kemari lagi."

"Ahaha! Oke, Zhou Yu! Terima kasih, ya!"

"Dengan senang hati."

Zhou Yu beranjak dari sofa kantor yang empuk dan segera pergi ke SMA Wu untuk mengajar.

"Ah, adikku, kamu tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

"Hm? Oh, ada nanti siang."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kamu siap-siap saja. Biar aku yang urus café!"

"O-Oh… Baiklah kalau itu mau Kak Ce. Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu."

Kini, tinggal Sun Ce yang masih bertahan di kantornya, duduk di kursi pak bos, menghadap dokumen-dokumen penting milik café, dan masih tersisa beberapa biskuit kemasan di atas meja kerja.

"Tamu kehormatan… Ya…?"

Sun Ce masih kepikiran soal siapa tamu kehormatan ini.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Masuk!"

Masuklah seorang laki-laki cantik yang kita kenal, Lu Xun.

"Oh? Ada apa Xunnie?"

"Kenapa semua jadi memanggilku Xunnie—Anu, begini, ini soal tamu kehormatan…"

"Hmm? Ada apa? Apa kamu punya gambaran?"

"Apa belum ada petunjuk soal siapa yang akan datang nanti?"

Sun Ce menghela nafas, "belum. Dihubungi pun tidak bisa. Aku heran, kenapa ada orang aneh yang melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Setahu saya, kalau memang akan kedatangan tamu kehormatan, orang itu pasti akan bilang detailnya, bukan? Ini supaya café bisa bekerja lebih keras dan lebih baik untuk menyenangkan hati tamu kehormatan. Bukannya malah dirahasiakan."

"Kau benar, Lu Xun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… Pasti ujung-ujungnya ini adalah keisengan seseorang…"

Lu Xun duduk terdiam, menatap seisi ruangan.

"Hmm… Tamu kehormatan yang tidak sopan…" Sun Ce bergumam sendiri.

"Ah, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Oh, iya. Selamat bekerja lagi, Xunnie~ Yang semangat~"

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil, kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan Sun Ce.

Lagi-lagi Sun Ce menghela nafas.

"Aduh… Terkutuk bagi siapapun yang mengirim pesan aneh itu—Huh?"

Sun Ce menatap layar laptopnya yang menyala.

Ada pemberitahuan _e-mail_ masuk.

###

Sun Quan saat ini sedang berada di kampusnya, Universitas Wu. Terlihat Sun Quan tengah bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan tingginya luar biasa tinggi. Penampilannya sangat mengerikan, setiap ia melihat ke arah seseorang, orang yang ia lihat akan langsung ketakutan. Yup, Zhou Tai, teman satu kampus Sun Quan yang memiliki wewenang untuk mengamankan kondisi kampus.

"… Tamu kehormatan…?"

Sun Quan mengangguk.

"Bukankah itu aneh, kalau memang ada tamu kehormatan, seharusnya diberitahu tamu itu siapa, agar café juga bisa berjalan dengan baik dan tamu kehormatan tidak akan kecewa!"

Zhou Tai mengangguk diam dengan tatapan seramnya.

"Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Ahahaha! T-Tidak usah, Zhou Tai. Cukup beri aku saran saja…"

Iya, kalau Zhou Tai ikut berada di café mungkin pelanggan sudah lari terbirit-birit.

"… Anggap saja dia orang yang sangat penting…"

"Ahahaha! Sedang kami lakukan. Tapi aku penasaran saja dengan tingkah orang ini, begitu."

"… Lupakan hal itu. Kalian harus tetap melakukan yang terbaik. Walau dia bukan tamu kehormatan yang pantas dihormati sekaligus…"

Sun Quan mengangguk, "kau benar… Ya. Oh, terima kasih sarannya, Zhou Tai! Aku harap aku bisa mengajakmu bicara lagi. Sekarang aku ada kelas, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih!"

Zhou Tai hanya terdiam, melihat Sun Quan beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Sun Quan melangkah menuju kelas dengan langkah cepat. Ia harus segera sampai agar tidak terlambat. Hanya saja…

 **PIP! PIP!**

"Siapa lagi ini meneleponku saat aku hendak ke kelas— Huh? Kak Ce? Adakah sesuatu?"

Sun Quan mengangkat telepon.

"Ha—"

"QUAN! K-KAMU SUDAH SELESAI KELAS?!"

"Belum, lah! Baru mau masuk kelas! Ada apa, Kak Ce?"

"Kalau sudah selesai bilang, ya! Jangan pulang ke café dulu kalau sudah selesai kelas! Beri tahu aku, aku akan telepon lagi! Daah, adikku!"

"Eh? Tung—"

 **TUUT TUUT TUUT**

Kini Sun Quan gagal paham, apa yang telah terjadi di café?

Apa ada sesuatu yang janggal?

Atau ada hal apa yang membuat Sun Ce terlihat panik seperti itu?

Yang lebih penting lagi, Sun Quan, cepat ke kelas!

"A-Ah?! Sampai lupa, 'kan!"

Sun Quan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk segera sampai ke kelas saat itu.

Yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya adalah mengenai _e-mail_ yang baru saja Sun Ce dapatkan lewat laptop kerjanya. Sebuah _e-mail_ dari pertandingan _boxing_ tingkat nasional. Ya, Sun Ce masih belum meninggalkan dunia _boxing_. Sun Ce juga terbiasa berlatih _boxing_ ketika sedang ada waktu senggang dengan teman-teman _boxing_ nya. Teman-temannya menganggap bahwa Sun Ce adalah orang yang luar biasa. Oleh karena itu…

Sun Ce terpilih masuk ke pertandingan _boxing_ babak nasional.

"D-D-DAQIAOOOO! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANAAAA?! BERTEPATAN DENGAN KEDATANGAN TAMU KEHORMATAN, NIH!"

"S-Sun Ce, tenangkan pikiranmu! Tarik nafas, hembuskan! Jangan panik! Semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Daqiao menenangkan Sun Ce yang langsung mengikuti instruksi dari Daqiao.

"Masih ada adik-adikmu, bukan? Aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja, kok. Ah, tenang saja! Aku juga akan ikut membantu, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja, Sun Ce!"

"U-Uhh… Iya, sih. Tapi aku ingin tahu siapa tamu kehormatan itu…"

"Kami juga akan memberitahumu nanti, iya 'kan, Lianshi?"

Daqiao menatap Lianshi yang saat itu menemani Daqiao melihat keadaan Sun Ce.

Lianshi mengangguk dengan senyum, "benar. Serahkan saja pada Sun Quan."

"Aaah~ Tidak seru… Setelah Quan selesai kuliah aku akan memberitahukan hal ini…"

"Tenang saja, pasti Sun Quan mengerti, kok."

 **PIP! PIP!**

"H-Halo, Quan?!" Sun Ce langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"… Aku sudah selesai kuliah, ada apa?"

"Lho? Bukannya aku baru saja meneleponmu sepulu menit yang lalu?"

"… Dosennya sakit mendadak."

Sun Ce tertawa.

"Kenapa malah tertawa begitu?! Katakan ada apa, Kak Ce!"

"Anu… Adikku, aku terpilih pertandingan _boxing_ tingkat nasional. Waktunya… Tepat saat tamu kehormatan dijadwalkan datang."

Refleks, Sun Quan berteriak kencang di telepon, sampai-sampai Sun Ce harus menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"M-Maaf, Kak Ce! Luar biasa! Tenang saja, biar aku yang urus! Saat itu memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah, kok! Jadi tenang saja!"

"B-Benar, nih? Kakak nggak bisa urus, lho?"

"Tenang saja. Aku juga akan mengkoordinasikannya dengan Lu Xun."

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang."

Percapakan usai.

"Tuh, 'kan? Apa kataku."

"Iya, kamu benar, Daqiao. Duh, terima kasih ya! Maaf kalau aku terlalu panik tadi!"

Daqiao hanya mengangguk dengan tawa kecil.

###

Tak terasa kedatangan tamu kehormatan tinggal satu hari lagi dan hari ini adalah hari dimana seluruh masyarakat merayakan Chinese New Year. Karena peringatan tersebut, jadwal _shift_ pun diubah, agar para staff dapat merayakannya bersama keluarga. Begitu juga dengan Sun Quan yang kini harus menggantikan Sun Ce untuk urusan café. Ya, Sun Ce saat ini sedang menjalankan pelatihan boxing. Tapi tenang saja, ada Daqiao dan Lianshi yang akan membantu sampai hari dimana tamu kehormatan datang berakhir.

"Kak Quan! Kak Quan!" Sun Shangxiang mendekati Sun Quan yang saat itu sedang mengamati pekerjaan staffnya dari depan pintu kantor.

"Ada apa, Shangxiang?"

"Angpau."

"… Harusnya kamu minta Kak Ce, bukan aku."

"Bercanda! Oh, iya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau café akan seramai ini? Kebanyakan dari mereka membawa keluarganya, 'kan?"

"Ya, mungkin mereka bosan merayakan di rumah, jadi mereka datang kemari…?"

"Lalu, besok adalah harinya, ya?"

Sun Quan terdiam ketika Sun Shangxiang mengingatkannya soal esok hari.

Tamu kehormatan akan datang…

"Shangxiang, sana bantu Lu Xun melayani pelanggan."

"Oke!"

Sun Quan menghela nafas.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanya tamu kehormatan dan tamu kehormatan.

"Aku harap besok tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh…"

"Tidak akan, Sun Quan."

Lianshi mendekati Sun Quan.

"O-Oh… Lianshi, sudah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya?"

"Aku agak lelah dan mereka membiarkanku untuk istirahat sebentar."

"… Maafkan aku, kamu jadi ikut ambil bagian di café."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sun Quan. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menolongmu, bukan?"

Sun Quan tertawa kecil, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah sejenak. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu."

Lianshi tersenyum, kemudian pergi untuk beristirahat di ruang khusus istirahat staff café.

Lianshi benar, seharusnya Sun Quan tidak usah terlalu memikirkan siapa tamu kehormatan yang akan datang.

"Ah, lupakan…"

###

Pada akhirnya, hari dimana tamu kehormatan pun tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali, staff yang bertugas pada shift pagi langsung berkumpul dengan Sun Quan dan yang lain untuk melakukan _briefing_ pagi seperti biasa.

Dalam _briefing_ , Sun Quan menjelaskan bahwa tamu kehormatan akan tiba di China pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mohon kerjasama dari kalian. Pelayanan harus prima, masakan juga harus terjaga kebersihannya. Lalu dekorasi tolong dijaga baik-baik, kalau ada yang rusak segera ambil di ruang peristirahatan staff café untuk diganti yang baru."

Semua menganggukkan kepala dan menjawab dengan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja!"

Café resmi dibuka pukul sembilan pagi, lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena tamu kehormatan akan tiba di China pada pukul sepuluh pagi.

Tak terasa pukul sepuluh pun tiba.

Tim pelayanan sudah siap sedia menyambut tamu kehormatan. Lu Xun dan Sun Shangxiang yang telah siap membukakan pintu dan menyambut tamu kehormatan. Begitu juga dengan bagian dapur yang sudah mempersiapkan menu terbaik mereka dengan bantuan Lianshi. Sun Quan dan Daqiao juga telah siap sedia menyambut tamu kehormatan.

 **PIP PIP!**

Pesan baru muncul dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Teman-teman! Tamu kehormatan akan datang menggunakan taksi dari bandara! Sebentar lagi akan sampai!"

 **DEG!**

Seketika perasaan campur aduk.

Khawatir, panik, dan penasaran.

"Jangan panik! Jangan khawatir! Kita harus melakukannya dengan baik!"

Walaupun Sun Quan sempat berkata seperti itu, tetapi dalam hatinya juga demikian, merasa khawatir, panik, sekaligus penasaran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil taksi berhenti tepat di depan Sun Café. Semuanya langsung mempersiapkan diri, membenahi pakaian mereka, menghangatkan hidangan yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan, dan berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin.

Untuk Sun Café.

Lu Xun dan Sun Shangxiang langsung membukakan pintu café dan memberi salam.

"Selamat datang di Sun Café—Eh?"

Dua orang laki-laki memasuki café dengan menggunakan mantel tebal, syal, dan kacamata hitam. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang ditata rapih menggunakan gel dengan sedikit rambut yang tidak mau ikut ter-gel dan seorang lagi laki-laki dengan…

"Pfft—!"

Salah satu tamu kehormatan tertawa.

Semua yang melihat dua tamu kehormatan yang telah tiba di café ini terdiam karena bingung dan tidak menyangka siapa yang mereka lihat.

Begitu juga dengan Sun Quan yang sempat mempersiapkan diri berada di sebelah Lu Xun, harus terbelalak lebar, syok.

"Selamat pagi! Terima kasih atas sambutan meriah kalian~"

"Err… Apakah ini sedikit… Berlebihan…?"

Laki-laki dengan rambut rapih itu merasa tidak enak ketika melihat reaksi seluruh staff café.

"Tidak, Xu Sheng! Ini yang dinamakan _surprise_!"

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang agak berantakan itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, matanya langsung menatap Sun Quan dan Lu Xun yang masih terdiam dengan mata terbelalak, kemudian tersenyum.

" _Hallo, wie geht's?"_ _[1]_

"Z-Z-ZHU RAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN?!"

* * *

[1] _"Hallo, wie geht's?"_ itu artinya "Halo, apa kabar?", kurang lebih seperti itu. Sudah lama Author tidak menyentuh buku Bahasa Jerman.

Jadi, jawabannya adalah... TAA-DAA~ Selamat kepada **Ayahina** karena sudah menjawab dengan BENAR dan APA YANG DIRIMU MINTA TERNYATA MUNCUL JUGA.

 **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!**

 **HAHAHHAHAHHAA!**

 **HAA-**

Uhh...

Welcome to Here We Are, tamu kehormatan selain Zhu Ran~

Zhu Ran: KOK AKU NGGAK DISAMBUT

Kamu selalu kusambut dalam hatiku kok.

Lu Xun + Sun Quan: *facepalm*

Eh, eh, itu mas-mas rambut rapih tapi nggak rapih-rapih amat~ maksudku Xu Sheng, sini kenalan.

Xu Sheng: H-Hai...? Mohon kerjasamanya.

Jadi, jawabannya tamu kehormatan ada dua ya~ Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng~ Welcome back to Ipeng si **MANTAN LANDAK** dan Xu Sheng~

Zhu Ran: MANTAN LANDAKNYA NGGAK USAH TEBAL-TEBAL.

So, sampai jumpa next chapter~ Review akan membuatku semakin semangat dan bahagia, lho~ *wink*


	11. Welcome Back!

**PHEW! PHEW! PHEW!**

Kembali dengan Sarasion!

Sebelumnya mari kita balas review dulu!

 **Raihan Sayuko** yaay~ iya, ternyata Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng yang datang. Zhu Ran aneh-aneh saja ya isengnya. Lalu, terima kasih sudah mampir dan review~

 **RosyMiranto18** Iya, Sun Ce 1990, semoga filmnya cepat dikeluarkan, ya.

Sun Ce: Eh? Aku mau punya film?

Nggak, Sun Ce. Bercanda.

Lu Xun: T-Tolong jangan choco chips-

Zhou Tai: ...

Kemudian Zhou Tai pergi.

Jawaban bagaimana Xu Sheng bisa bertemu Zhu Ran ada di chapter ini ya~

terima kasih sudah mampir dan review~

 **Ayahina** hadiahnya meme aja ya ;) #WOY

Tenang, jawabannya ada di chapter ini, kok.

Lalu...

Berjalan saja masih napak kok ;) #YHA

Terima kasih sudah mampir + review, meme siap menantimu #GAK

 **ShinonMaru**

Lu Xun: tenang, aku akan sleding dia di penutupan.

Zhu Ran: *ngumpet di balik Xu Sheng*

Tolong itu Xu Sheng jangan dijadikan perisai.

Yang makan mecin authornya nih *cemilin* #GAK

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review~

Yuk ah, langsung saja.

* * *

" _Hallo, wie geht's?"_

"Z-Z-ZHU RAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN?!"

Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat kedatangan mantan landak yang menerima beasiswa ke Jerman secara tiba-tiba itu. Bahkan Lu Xun yang sering sekali chat dan video call dengan mantan landak satu itu pun tidak tahu kalau si landak akan pulang. Lebih parahnya lagi, memakai embel-embel 'tamu kehormatan' dan mengirimnya ke handphone Sun Quan yang adalah teman kecilnya, luar biasa.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Author, tapi tolong jangan mantan landak…"

Tapi kamu sudah tidak landak lagi, Zhu Ran.

Oh, halo Xu Sheng!

Xu Sheng yang ternyata menyadari suara alam tersenyum paksa.

Melihat kedua 'tamu kehormatan' ini, Sun Quan gelagapan karena tidak percaya kalau tamu yang akan datang adalah temannya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sampai punya ekspektasi lebih mengenai siapa yang akan datang sebagai tamu kehormatan. Ternyata yang datang adalah landak dan bapaknya.

"BAPAKNYA SIAPA—" Xu Sheng merasa terhina mendengar suara alam.

"BUKAN BAPAKKU!" begitu juga dengan Zhu Ran.

"Zhu Ran, pertanyaanku cuma satu… Apa benar kalian yang mengirim pesan misterius perihal tamu kehormatan itu…?"

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan, Sun Quan! Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang mantan landak ini lakukan, tapi tidak berhasil!" Xu Sheng menggeleng kuat karena yang melakukan hal itu adalah Zhu Ran sendiri.

"Oh! Ya, itu aku, Sun Quan. Ide bagus, 'kan?"

Mendengar pengakuan Zhu Ran, Lu Xun _facepalm_.

"Mantan landak, kamu tidak merasa bersalah atau bagaimana, gitu?"

"Oh, tenang saja Xu Sheng! Sun Quan 'kan tahu betul aku bagaimana."

"Y-Ya, tapi… Lihatlah…"

Aura mematikan keluar dari tubuh Sun Quan. Ia menatap Zhu Ran dengan sangat tajam dan mematikan. Tapi tatapan dan aura seperti itu tetap saja tidak membuat Zhu Ran merasa tidak enak.

"Kak Ran, sepertinya dirimu harus tahu bagaimana reaksi Kak Ce dan Kak Quan saat Kak Ran mengirim pesan seperti itu tanpa adanya kejelasan?" ucap Sun Shangxiang kesal.

"A-A-Anu, begini saja… L-Lupakan soal tamu kehormatan! Ingat, kita melakukan ini juga bukan untuk tamu kehormatan juga, bukan? Jangan lupakan itu, benar begitu bukan, Sun Quan?" Lu Xun mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Ah, Lu Xun benar! Sun Quan, Shangxiang, jangan lupakan itu! Toh kita juga sedang merayakan hari raya juga, bukan?" Daqiao menyetujui Lu Xun.

Melihat Lu Xun dan Daqiao yang tengah menenangkan suasana yang panas, Lianshi juga ikut mendekati Sun Quan.

"Sun Quan, tolong dimaafkan ya? Ingat, ini untuk masyarakat juga. Anggap saja ini sebagai pesta kembalinya mereka berdua, ya?"

"Lianshi, aku tidak marah kok, hanya saja…"

Sun Quan mendekati Zhu Ran.

Mendadak Zhu Ran merasa jadi tidak enak ketika Sun Quan berada di hadapannya.

"Ran…"

"Y-Ya, Master Sun Quan…?"

Memanggilnya seperti itu tidak akan membuat Sun Quan senang dalam sekejap, Zhu Ran.

Zhu Ran langsung keringat dingin, sedangkan Xu Sheng hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Selamat datang di Sun Café…"

"Eh?"

"Anggap saja ini sambutan atas kepulangan kalian berdua. Ah, Xu Sheng, lama tidak jumpa."

Xu Sheng memberi salam kepada Sun Quan.

"H-Hue…?"

Kini Zhu Ran kebingungan.

Apakah Sun Quan marah?

Atau Sun Quan sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkannya?

Tapi tadi wajahnya mengerikan sekali.

Kini Zhu Ran pusing tujuh keliling.

"Oke, semuanya! Ayo kembali bekerja! Jangan lupakan menu spesial Sun Café untuk mereka berdua!"

Melihat Sun Quan sudah kembali normal, semuanya pun ikut lega dan segera melaksanakan tugas masing-masing bagian.

"Kak Quan, kamu tidak marah?" Sun Shangxiang mendekati Sun Quan.

"Hmm? Tidak. Ini 'kan memang pesta untuk penyambutan tamu. Oh, lupakan embel-embel kehormatannya."

Sekarang Sun Shangxiang kebingungan.

"Ah, Shangxiang, lebih baik kita kembali bekerja."

"O-Oh, oke…"

Suasana café kembali normal dengan dekorasi Chinese New Year yang masih melekat, melayani pelanggan dan juga dua 'tamu kehormatan' yang kita ketahui adalah Zhu Ran mantan landak dan Xu Sheng.

"T-Tolong mantan landaknya ngapain disebut…?"

"Menu spesial Chinese New Year datang!"

Meja yang semula kosong melompong jadi dipenuhi oleh berbagai menu lezat dengan tampilan menarik dan mungkin juga _nistagramable_.

Tidak untuk dinistai, ya.

Hanya sensor.

"Whoaaa! Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan seperti ini!" mata Zhu Ran berbinar melihat menu-menu indah berada di meja.

"Memangnya di Jerman kamu makan apa? Rumput? Bunga tulip?"

"… LU XUN JAHAT."

"Ha?"

Ayolah Zhu Ran, sudah lama kamu tidak diperlakukan seperti itu, bukan?

"NGGAK. NGGAK KANGEN."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi, selamat menikmati hidangan spesial dari kami!"

Oke, sepertinya Zhu Ran tidak sadar sesuatu dari Lu Xun.

"Hmm? Apa? Aksesoris telinga anjing yang ada di kepalanya itu?"

Otomatis Lu Xun terpeleset, untuk masih bisa menyeimbangi diri.

"Lu Xun, woof!"

" **DIAM MANTAN LANDAK."**

"… Hue…"

Melihat tingkah Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun, Xu Sheng tertawa kecil.

"Sudah, sudah… Makan dulu! Setelah ini kita bicara dengan Sun Quan untuk minta maaf."

"Tenang, sudah termaafkan, kok."

Xu Sheng terdiam menatap Zhu Ran, kemudian menghela nafas.

Selesai menikmati menu spesial Sun Café, Xu Sheng langsung menarik tangan Zhu Ran menemui Sun Quan yang saat itu berada di kantor, tengah menelepon Sun Ce yang sedang berada di pertandingan boxing nasional untuk memberi kabar soal tamu kehormatan.

"Kak Ce? Gimana?"

"Tentu saja babak final menanti! Yay!"

"Hebat! Selamat, Kak Ce!"

"Ya! Aku berterima kasih kepada tamu kehormatan! Jujur saja, selama pertandingan aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan tamu kehormatan kita siapa dan rasa kesal itu membuatku ingin sekali memukul sesuatu. Ya sudah, kujatuhkan lawan-lawanku, hahaha!"

Ingin tahu detailnya?

Mari kita simak selama pertandingan berlangsung…

" _DEMI SUN CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _ **BUAGH!**_

" _DEMI MASA DEPAN WUUUUUUUU!"_

 _ **BUAGH!**_

…

Terus berlanjut sampai pertandingan usai.

Karena semangat dan rasa stress yang belum menghilang itu, Sun Ce berhasil masuk ke babak final.

…

"M-Mengerikan…"

Sun Quan saja sudah merinding.

"Jadi, Quan, siapa tamu kehormatan kita?"

"Uhh… Kak, kalau kuceritakan, kakak akan marah atau bagaimana?"

"Hmm? Untuk apa marah? Tidak akan, Quan. Katakan saja."

Sebelum mengatakannya, Sun Quan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng."

Hening sejenak, sampai suara tawa keras dari Sun Ce terdengar, membuat Sun Quan harus menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"Ya ampun! Kukira siapa! Ucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka berdua, ya! Eh, kalau tidak salah, Xu Sheng itu teman SMP, 'kan? Xu Sheng yang itu, 'kan?"

"A-Ah… Baik akan kusampaikan nanti. Huh? Iya, Xu Sheng yang itu."

"Ooh! Lama tidak berjumpa, ya. Oh, iya, final sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Doakan aku, ya!"

"Tentu saja! Semoga berhasil, Kak Ce!"

Telepon berakhir.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Masuk!"

 **CKLEK!**

Xu Sheng membuka pintu perlahan sambil menarik tangan Zhu Ran.

"Oh? Xu Sheng, ada apa?"

"A-Anu, Sun Quan, sekali lagi tolong maafkan keisengan Zhu Ran."

Xu Sheng menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa, kok! Zhu Ran 'kan memang seperti itu. Lalu, kami melakukan ini karena memang dalam rangka hari raya jadi apa salahnya. Sudah biasa kami mengikuti event-event hari raya atau peringatan untuk menarik masyarakat."

"Y-Ya, tapi—"

Sun Quan menepuk pundak Xu Sheng lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Xu Sheng. Sudahlah, anggap saja ini juga bagian dari pesta penyambutan kalian! Oh, iya, dapat salam dari Kak Ce. Dia sedang mengikuti pertandingan boxing, jadi dia tidak bisa hadir hari ini."

"O-Ohh… Terima kasih…"

"Lalu, aku bertanya-tanya. Zhu Ran ini siapamu? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama dan sudah sangat dekat? Setahuku, Zhu Ran belum pernah bertemu denganmu, ya, walau kita semua satu SMP."

"Hah? Aku satu SMP sama Xu Sheng?"

Sun Quan dan Xu Sheng menatap Zhu Ran.

"He? Xu Sheng, benarkah?"

"… Aku nggak terkenal, sih."

Lalu Xu Sheng pundung di pojokan dekat sofa.

"Ran, Xu Sheng ini satu angkatan sama kita. Ah, aku kenal dia karena satu tempat les juga, sih. Ya, kalau di sekolah memang kebanyakan aku bermain denganmu, bukan…?"

"Huhuhu, Wu itu sempit, Xu Sheng, maafkan aku. Teman mainku saat SMP 'kan hanya Sun Quan, hehe."

"D-Dimaafkan…"

Dimaafkan, tapi Xu Sheng masih pundung di pojokan sambil bermain dengan tanaman dalam pot.

"Ehem! Kembali ke topik, jadi, Xu Sheng, Zhu Ran ini siapamu? Bagaimana kalian yang sebelumnya belum pernah saling tegur sapa tiba-tiba jadi dekat begini?"

Xu Sheng itu versi kebapakannya Zhu Ran, Quan.

Sun Quan langsung jantungan.

Nggak, bercanda.

"Umm… Kami satu universitas. Aku menerima beasiswa itu karena prestasi renangku. Ah, ya, aku juga kenal dengan Ling Tong dari SMA Wu, kami sama-sama ikut pertandingan renang."

Xu Sheng menjawab pertanyaan Sun Quan, masih bermain daun di pojokan.

"W-Wah, kamu pasti juara, ya? Mengingat Ling Tong gagal memenangkannya…"

"Ahahaha, kebetulan lawanku saat itu Ling Tong, jadi… Iya. Aku berhasil masuk final dan menang."

"Hebat, pantas saja… Aku saja bingung, lho. Kenapa Zhu Ran bisa diterima."

"A-Aku ahli panahan! Tentu saja! Hmph!"

Sun Quan tertawa melihat tingkah Zhu Ran.

"Jadi, kalian satu universitas. Tidak masalah! Zhu Ran jadi punya teman disana. Oh, iya, duduk dulu di sofa itu, banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui di Jerman sana."

###

Xu Sheng, mahasiswa universitas di Jerman yang mendapatkan beasiswa karena prestasi renang yang diperoleh, merupakan teman SMP Sun Quan dan Zhu Ran. Memang benar, dia belum pernah menyapa Zhu Ran selama SMP, dia hanya tahu kalau Zhu Ran adalah teman kecil Sun Quan, tidak lebih dari itu. Xu Sheng kenal dengan Sun Quan karena mereka satu tempat les dan sering satu kelompok dengan Sun Quan. Kebersamaan mereka hanya sampai pada kelas tiga saja, karena saat SMA, Xu Sheng tidak bisa masuk ke SMA Wu karena pindah ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi. Selama SMA, Xu Sheng mendapat teman baru dan masuk ke dalam tim renang SMA-nya. Xu Sheng sangat bekerja keras untuk memenangkan apa yang dia gemari sejak kecil itu. Berkat kerja kerasnya, Xu Sheng berhasil masuk ke final dan memenangkannya. Karena prestasi itulah yang membawanya ke Jerman dan bertemu dengan Zhu Ran yang ternyata seangkatan dengannya ketika SMP.

Dunia itu sempit, sepertinya?

"Hmm… Xu Sheng, ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Silahkan."

"Itu kenapa si mantan landak tidur di sofa."

Xu Sheng menatap Zhu Ran yang duduk di sebelahnya, tertidur.

"M-Mungkin dia kelelahan… Kami dari bandara langsung kemari."

"Ah, begitu? Kalau begitu mau kuantar kalian? Oh, kamu akan menginap di tempat Zhu Ran? Biar ku antar. Tenang, aku bisa bawa mobil, kok."

"O-Oh… Terima kasih, Sun Quan. Iya, aku akan menginap di tempat Zhu Ran."

"Aah, satu pertanyaan lagi!"

"Silahkan."

"Apakah adiknya Zhu Ran sudah tahu kalau kakaknya pulang ke China?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Xu Sheng terdiam, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Sun Quan langsung _facepalm_.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar sebentar, ya. Aku harus bicara dengan Lu Xun untuk menghubungi Zhu Yuan."

Sun Quan beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari ruangan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Xu Sheng tidak bisa beranjak dari sofa karena Zhu Ran yang tertidur di sebelahnya persis.

Tidak masalah, Xu Sheng!

Beranjaklah dari sofa, biar Zhu Ran jatuh lalu bangun!

"J-Jangan, Author…"

Bapak Xu Sheng memang baik.

"B-Bapak?! Aku masih muda!"

"Nyem… Nyem… Hmm? Oh? Aku ketiduran?"

Mantan landak sudah hidup kembali.

"NGGAK."

"Ah, iya, Zhu Ran. Sun Quan mau mengantar kita ke rumahmu. Sekarang dia sedang bicara pada Lu Xun."

"He? Buat apa?"

"Katanya, sih… Kasih tahu ke adikmu kalau kamu pu—"

 **DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Zhu Ran tiba-tiba menghilang, pergi dari ruangan untuk menemui Sun Quan dan Lu Xun.

Mari melihat keadaan dua orang itu…

"Tolong ya, Xun—"

"QUAAAAAAAAAAAN! JANGAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **PLOK!**

Zhu Ran nempelin Sun Quan.

Sun Quan syok, begitu juga dengan Lu Xun.

"Apa-apaan kamu nempel tiba-tiba?! Mana Xu Sheng?"

"Jangan kasih tahu Yuan, dong, Sun Quan!"

"Kalau nggak dikasih tahu bagaimana dia mempersiapkan kamar dan segala kebutuhannya! Kamu mau merepotkan adikmu, Ran?!"

"H-Huee—"

"Tenang saja, Sun Quan. Sudah kuberitahu dan…"

Lu Xun menunjukkan percakapannya dengan Zhu Yuan.

" _APA?! Lagi-lagi seenaknya! Iya, deh! Aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam dan sebagainya! Terima kasih sudah memberitahu, Kak Lu Xun! Salam buat Kak Sun Quan juga."_

"Lihat? Apa kabar kalau tidak diberitahu?"

"U-Uhh…"

"Ah, ada disini rupanya. Tadi tiba-tiba dia hilang."

Xu Sheng datang dari arah kantor.

"Oh, Xu Sheng, aku mengantar kalian agak nanti, ya. Soalnya Zhu Yuan masih siap-siap ini itu. Yah, salahkan kakaknya yang sudah jadi mantan landak dan sekarang sudah menjadi lebih _stylish_ dengan _piercing_ ungu rumbai-rumbainya itu."

 _Stylish_ …

Xu Sheng dan Lu Xun tertawa paksa.

Tidak terasa sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Zhu Yuan juga baru saja selesai mempersiapkan kamar dan memasak untuk makan malam. Sun Quan, Zhu Ran, Xu Sheng, dan Lu Xun akhirnya pergi ke kediaman Zhu, tentu saja dengan mobil. Tapi tenang saja, Sun Quan bukan tipe orang yang kebut-kebutan di jalan seperti Sun Ce.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga, tentu saja disambut oleh Zhu Yuan.

"Selamat datang semuanya!"

Rambut hitam panjang sebahu lebih sedikit menyambut kedatangan mereka berempat. Mata biru lautnya menatap mereka dengan senyum kecil tersungging. Sudah pasti membuat laki-laki mendadak lemas ketika melihatnya seperti itu.

"YUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

 **PLOK!**

Zhu Ran menempel dan…

 **BUAGH!**

Zhu Yuan, jangan pukul kakakmu, itu terlalu kejam.

"KAKAK BODOH! KENAPA NGGAK BILANG KALAU KAMU PULANG! UNTUNG SAJA KAK LU XUN MEMBERITAHUKU, JADI AKU BISA MEMPERSIAPKAN SEMUANYA! PAYAH! PAYAH! MANTAN LANDAK BODOH!"

 **JLEB.**

"M-Mantan landak—"

"Ah, maaf. Silahkan masuk dulu. Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Zhu Yuan, saya adiknya Zhu Ran dan anak dari Zhu Zhi."

"Ahhh… Ya, ya. Aku tahu Tuan Zhu Zhi."

"Eh? Benarkah? Umm…"

"Xu Sheng, teman satu universitas kakakmu. Salam kenal."

Setelah sedikit perkenalan, mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat sangat rapih dan bersih.

Mereka semua duduk di sofa empuk dengan suguhan berupa teh hangat dan beberapa camilan dalam toples.

"Terima kasih Kak Sun Quan dan Kak Lu Xun mau mengantar kakakku dan temannya kemari…"

"Hahaha! Santai saja, Yuan. Aku juga sudah lama tidak kemari, iya 'kan, Lu Xun."

"E-Eh? Ah… Iya…"

"Kalau begitu, aku ke dapur sebentar, ya."

"A-Ah, Yuan, biar kubantu."

Zhu Yuan berlalu kemudian disusul dengan Lu Xun.

"Aku kangen rumaaah…"

"Hmm… Rumahku apa kabar, ya…?"

"Jauh ya, Xu Sheng?"

Xu Sheng mengangguk pelan.

"Iya makanya dia kemari dulu, Quan."

"Oh, begitu…"

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Semuanya, makan malam sudah siap!"

Lagi-lagi, meja makan terlihat sangat bersinar dengan masakan Zhu Yuan.

"SUDAH LAMA TIDAK MERASAKAN MASAKAN YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ipeng, tolong hentikan."

"Tunggu—Xu Sheng, kenapa kamu tahu kalau panggilan anehku itu Ipeng?!"

Akhirnya dia mengakui panggilan anehnya.

"Eh? Oh… Entahlah? Haha!"

Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah lama sekali Zhu Ran tidak kembali ke rumahnya.

Hal yang wajar kalau dia begitu senang dapat merasakan masakan adiknya.

"Kak Xu Sheng, apakah kakakku lebay seperti ini?"

"YUAN JAHAT—"

"Hmm… Terkadang."

"Apakah Zhu Ran masih suka salto?" tanya Lu Xun secara random.

"Eh? Salto…?"

"Oh, Xu Sheng, apakah Zhu Ran selalu merepotkanmu?" tanya Sun Quan.

"Uhh…"

"KALIAN JAHAT. APA SALAHKU."

"Tapi lihat, Zhu Ran sudah agak berbeda sekarang. Penampilannya, maksudku. Oh? Apa karena rambutnya sudah tidak landak?"

"Mantan landak."

"SUN QUAN, LU XUN, KALIAN KOK MASIH JAHAT SAMA AKU?!"

Suara tawa memenuhi ruang makan, begitu juga dengan Xu Sheng yang bisa tertawa lebar dan sempat tersedak karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan random dari teman-temannya dan adiknya.

Suasana sangat hidup saat itu.

Tidak tahu akan bagaimana kalau teman-teman Zhu Ran yang lain seperti Zhao Yun dan Xingcai bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin…

Akan lebih hidup?

* * *

Lu Xun: *auto sleding Zhu Ran*

Zhu Ran: WOOOOYY?!

Oke, ini kenapa Lu Xun sleding Zhu Ran segala.

Aku tahu kamu kesal, Xun.

Lalu... Memang benar. Ketika Zhu Ran muncul dengan tampilan baru, aku syok. Syok. SYOK. Posisi saat itu sedang magang, iseng buka twitter #WOY dan... TADAA~ Muncul Zhu Ran dengan tampilan baru dan ENTAH KENAPA PAS LIHAT ITU MEMANG BEDA BANGET DARI SEBELUMNYA. Lalu, dulu juga sempat berharap bisa lihat rambut turunnya Zhu Ran. POOF! Terkabul saudara-saudara...

Otomatis pas lihat itu cuma bisa internal screaming soalnya masih jam kerja (lol).

Pokoknya gitu.

Untuk penampilan Zhu Ran aku lebih bahagia yang sekarang, sih.

Terima kasih, DW9.

 **EHEM!**

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya! Jangan lupa review juga biar diriku makin semangat kerjain chapter barunya~


	12. Special: Guan Yinping and Her Wish

Hai, sarasion kembali~

Maafkan telat ya, hehe. Kemarin-kemarin disibukkan dengan sesuatu, jadi nggak sempat upload~

Sebelumnya, mari balas review!

 **RosyMiranto18** untuk menginjak-injak, karena Sun Quan bilang mereka melakukan hal itu bukan untuk tamu kehormatan saja, jadi ya... Seperti itu (?)

Sun Quan: ... urusan itu biar Kak Ce yang lakukan, deh. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya Zhu Ran kenapa-kenapa.

Zhu Ran: NGGAK.

Sun Ce: Oho? Boleh juga, tuh. Chapter depan, ya!

Zhu Ran: aku bilang NGGAK.

Lu Xun: ... m-maaf, salah ambil buku *kembaliin lagi*

Hohoho, tentu saja, semua orang harus tahu panggilan mautnya itu~ Dan untuk renang... Iya, ku ambil dari sana HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Xu Sheng: *sweat drop*

Terima kasih sudah review + semangatnya ya~

 **Yukimura-kun** wah, terima kasih sudah review dan memberi semangat~

Sebelumnya, chapter ini chapter spesial ya, mau tahu chapter apa?

Oke, langsung saja deh, di akhir baru aku kasih pidato *GAGITU*

* * *

 _Aku berdiri di atas panggung yang besar dan megah…_

 _Ditonton oleh ribuan orang dengan ayunan warna hijau…_

 _Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku senang!_

 _Senang sekali!_

 _Aku ditonton oleh ribuan orang yang selalu mendukungku, orang yang menyayangiku, dan orang yang selalu memberikanku semangat setiap saat._

 _Melihat mereka bersemangat dengan sorakan mereka, bentuk dukungan mereka, aku sangat senang sekali!_

 _Tapi…_

 _Satu yang hanya aku inginkan._

 _Aku ingin keluargaku melihatku tampil secara langsung bersama dengan ribuan penggemar ini._

 _Ayah, Kak Ping, Kak Xing, Kak Suo…_

 _Oh, bahkan aku ingin Bao Sanniang dan Kak Xingcai melihatku juga!_

 _Kak Zhao Yun yang sudah membantuku juga, lalu Kak Lu Xun dan Zhu Yuan…_

 _Tapi…_

 _Yang sangat aku harapkan kehadirannya bersama dengan ribuan penggemar ini adalah seseorang…_

 _Ya, seseorang yang sudah membantuku dari awal sebelum debut, seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkanku berulang kali, dan seseorang yang tulus…_

 _Aku harap, dia bisa melihatku dari dekat, bersama dengan ribuan penggemar dan panggung besar ini._

 _Semoga apa yangsangat ku inginkan, terwujud._

 **Special Chapter: Guan Yinping and Her Wish**

"Zhu Ran! Bangun!"

Aku membuka mata perlahan, kemudian meregangkan tubuhku, melihat siapa yang sudah membangunkanku dari tidurku dengan mimpiku yang indah itu.

"Hmm? Xu Sheng? Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, landak."

"Hee… Memangnya ada di skenario?"

"Improvisasi juga diperlukan, landak. Oh, iya! Tadi aku beli sesuatu buat sarapan, ada di dekat termos air panas tuh. Kalau mau minum teh saja." Ucap Xu Sheng lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Benar juga, aku masih landak di _special chapter_ ini…

Author, _why_ …?

Masih dengan hawa malas-malasan, aku menggapai handphone-ku yang kuletakkan di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurku, siapa tahu Lu Xun mengirim pesan atau mungkin saja adikku, sudah biasa kalau mereka mengirim pesan. Dari pemikiranku yang seperti itu, ternyata pesan yang masuk bukan dari Lu Xun atau adikku. Seseorang yang sedang mengadakan _live tour_ Eropa dan kini berada di Jerman. Seseorang yang sempat menganggapku sekedar penggemar nomor satunya. Seorang gadis berkekuatan kuli.

Guan Yinping.

Aku terperanjat dan segera membaca pesan yang dia kirimkan.

' _Selamat pagi, Landak-dono! Kapan aku bisa menemuimu? Ayo kita jalan-jalan!'_

Wah, kebetulan sekali!

' _Pagi, Yinping! Kebetulan hari ini aku libur kuliah, bagaimana kalau hari ini?'_

' _Asyik! Ayo! Kita bertemu di daerah dekat universitasmu saja bagaimana?'_

' _Hmm… Terserah Yinping, deh.'_

' _Hore! Jam sepuluh, ya!'_

"URYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Melihat aksiku yang tiba-tiba berteriak itu, Xu Sheng langsung melompat dan tersedak.

"Uhuk! Ran! Uhuk! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Aku sedang minum tiba-tiba kamu—Uhuk!"

"W-Wah, wah! Maaf, Xu Sheng! Oh, iya. Hari ini aku pergi, ya! Aku akan bertemu seseorang."

"Huh? Jadi aku sendirian di kamar?!"

"Maafkan aku, Xu Sheng. Ini orang penting!"

"Huh… Ya sudahlah. Oh, sekalian. Aku titip gel rambut."

Lihatlah saudara-saudara…

Xu Sheng pakai gel rambut, lho.

Masih mau aneh-anehin aku yang masih landak ini?

"Dibilang pakai punyaku dulu kenapa—"

"Kalau terus-terusan pakai punya orang rasanya aneh. Lebih baik punya sendiri!"

"Haah… Iya deh… Kalau ingat."

Kemudian Xu Sheng lempar bantal.

"Aku mandi dulu!"

Setelah mandi dan badan terasa segar, aku kembali menata rambutku, kemudian mengenakan pakaian berlapis, mengingat di luar sana pasti dingin sekali. Setelah selesai dengan penampilan prima, aku bergegas mengambil apa saja yang perlu kubawa dan berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"Xu Sheng! Aku jalan dulu, ya!"

"Hati-hati! Jangan lupa g—"

 **BLAM!**

Ups…

Maafkan aku Xu Sheng, aku tidak dengar, aku tidak dengar.

Aku berlari dengan senangnya, sampai-sampai aku dimarahi oleh beberapa teman satu dorm yang sedang berada di luar kamar mereka, tentu saja dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

' _Yinping, kamu dimana? Aku tunggu di taman dekat pintu masuk dan keluar universitas, ya.'_

Aku duduk di bangku taman, menatap sekelilingku yang dipenuhi oleh bunga yang bermekaran, bangunan-bangunan dengan ciri khas yang luar biasa berbeda dari tanah kelahiranku. Lalu orang-orang dengan bahasa lain. Bahkan suasana yang sudah berbeda drastis. Walau demikian, aku menyukai suasana baru ini, walau agak kesulitan juga. Mau bagaimana lagi, budaya yang benar-benar berbeda membuatku kebingungan dan penuh tanya. Untung saja Xu Sheng ada di Jerman lebih dulu dari aku dan dia memang tahu persis bagaimana budaya Jerman, jadi aku tidak masalah.

"Aku harus menyesuaikan diri, nih…"

"Heeeei!"

Sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang terikat melambaikan tangannya. Bajunya didominasi warna hijau dengan sedikit merah dan menggunakan syal merah. Gadis itu berlari senang ke arahku. Sedangkan di belakangnya ada seseorang yang menggunakan setelan jas rapi membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat.

Ya, Guan Yinping dan managernya.

"Landak, apa kabar! Lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu!" gadis itu langsung memelukku erat.

"Demi dewa, aku bukan landak—"

"Masih landak, kok!"

Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian menoleh ke arah manager yang berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

"Hei, itu managermu 'kan? Nggak apa-apa kalau kamu meluk begini?"

"Yup! Tidak masalah, karena aku sedang menyamar!"

Menyamar, katanya…

Ya, rambutnya sedikit berbeda dari terakhir kali bertemu, tapi memang itu gaya rambut terbaru Guan Yinping.

"Samaran yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan aslinya, dasar… Oh iya, salam dari Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun. Oh, Xingcai juga."

"Eh?! Waaah! Salam balik! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka!"

"Nanti deh aku sampaikan."

"Oh, iya. Selamat datang di Jerman, Kak landak!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan landak, Yinping. Lalu, aku lebih dulu sampai di Jerman sebelum kamu."

"Hehehe…"

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum dan tingkahnya.

Kurasa dia tidak berubah sama sekali.

Hanya penampilannya saja.

Itu pun tidak drastis.

"Selamat pagi, Zhu Ran. Hari ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya manager Guan Yinping dengan sopan.

"Ohh… Selamat pagi! Umm… Kita mau kemana, Yin—"

"Waaah! Bunganya indah sekali, ya! Taman ini indah sekali!"

Tiba-tiba dia sudah bermain dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman itu.

Ingin rasanya bilang seperti ini…

Awas kalau disentuh Guan Yinping langsung kenapa-kenapa.

"Yinping, kalian berdua hari ini mau kemana? Biar saya antar."

"Umm… Kak Zhu Ran, ada ide?"

Oh, tidak.

Aku belum pernah keluyuran sebelumnya.

Seharusnya aku bertanya pada Xu Sheng terlebih dahulu—

 **PIIP PIIP!**

Oh, ada pesan.

' _Ran, beli gel rambutnya di daerah X saja ya, lebih murah. Satu lagi, di sana banyak tempat kuliner enak-enak, lho! Kamu harus mencobanya!'_

Xu Sheng panutanku, Xu Sheng penyelamatku.

"Oh, oh! Kita ke daerah X saja! Kudengar dari temanku kalau di daerah X banyak tempat kuliner enak, kebetulan aku belum pernah berkunjung. Bagaimana?"

"Oh, daerah X, ya? Tempat yang bagus. Yinping, bagaimana? Biar aku antarkan kalian berdua. Kalau sudah mau pulang kabari lagi, bagaimana?"

"E-Eh? Manager tidak ikut bersama kami?"

Manager menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Ya! Ayo kita ke sana! Kebetulan aku lapar!"

Kamu selalu lapar…

Punya tenaga kuli harus makan yang banyak.

Akhirnya kami berdua diantarkan oleh manager ke daerah X yang menjadi tujuan kami.

Daerah X, benar-benar daerah yang sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan. Banyak sekali tempat nongkrong seperti café dan tempat-tempat asyik lainnya. Berjejer penjual makanan dengan aroma yang lezat dan terlihat menarik. Entah kenapa, melihat pemandangan seperti ini mengingatkanku pada Sun Café. Aku benar-benar rindu Sun Café.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua bersenag-senanglah. Zhu Ran, tolong jaga Yinping, ya? Aku harus pergi ke tempat live tour Jerman, tidak jauh dari sini, kok."

"I-Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

Kini tinggal kami berdua.

"Nah, Yinping… Tempat apa yang harus kita kunjungi pertama?"

"Nah, karena Yinping lapar, kamu ingin makan apa?"

"A-Ahahaha… Ini dia, pilihan sulit kalau tempat makan yang enak berjejer begini…"

"Ya sudah, kita beli makanan yang ringan dulu saja, sambil melihat-lihat target makan siang."

"Yay! Setuju! Ayo!"

 **GRAB!**

Tenang, itu _sound effect_ , bukan ojol[1].

Tiba-tiba Guan Yinping menarik tanganku dan membawaku jalan bersamanya…

Dengan tarikan yang luar biasa.

Sakit, ini sakit!

Ya, kami jalan berdua. Membeli beberapa camilan sambil melihat-lihat tempat untuk makan siang yang Guan Yinping inginkan, melihat-lihat ke toko aksesoris yang ada di daerah X, dan melihat-lihat beberapa tempat yang menjual mode pakaian. Selama kami menelusuri daerah X, Guan Yinping terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Melihatnya bahagia seperti itu, aku turut merasa senang. Ya, walau terkadang ada perasaan aneh yang membuatku hangat.

Apakah kamu menyalakan api dalam hatiku?

…

Author, kamu masih hidup, 'kan?

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran, tentu saja makan makanan Jerman!

"W-Wuaaah! Ini enak sekali!"

"Y-Yinping, makannya pelan-pelan saja…"

"Habwis, inwi, enwak, swekaliw!"

Kebiasaan…

"Kak, aku mau tambah!"

"H-Heh, belum habis mau tambah?!"

Benar-benar tidak berubah, porsi kulinya…

Setelah kami selesai makan, kami berbincang sesaat.

"Bagaimana _live tour_ Eropa?"

"Saaaaangat menyenangkan! Ribuan penggemar menyemangatiku saat aku berdiri di panggung besar! Aku senang sekali!"

"Baguslah, tidak ada kejadian aneh, 'kan?"

"Tidak, kok! Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, aku bisa langsung memukulnya, kok!"

Tenaga kuli…

"Kak Zhu Ran sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hmm… Awalnya aku benar-benar syok melihat budaya yang berbeda dengan kampung halaman, tapi aku harus bisa menyesuaikannya. Untung saja aku punya teman yang dari China juga. Jadi aku bisa belajar darinya."

Xu Sheng panutanku, Xu Sheng penyelamatku.

"Oh, begitu… Umm… Oh, iya. Kalau tidak keberatan…"

 **SRAK.**

Guan Yinping memberiku tiket _live tour_ Jerman, barisan paling depan dekat panggung.

"Terimalah. Umm… Mumpung aku konser di Jerman dan mumpung kakak landak juga ada di Jerman! Karena… Yah… Pasti kita akan sulit untuk bertemu, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam, menatap tiket yang kini kupegang.

"Aku… Ingin kakak landak datang."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku akan datang."

Mendengar jawaban dariku, Guan Yinping tersenyum lebar.

Hangat…

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi, kakak landak!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan landak!"

###

Selama berada di perjalanan, aku dan Guan Yinping berbincang banyak hal. Sampai-sampai, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Sangat tiba-tiba sekali. Aku langsung melepas syalku dan memberikannya kepada Guan Yinping yang terlihat panik, kemudian barlari mencari tempat aman.

"K-Kenapa hujannya tiba-tiba begini, sih?!"

"U-Uwawawawah!"

Akhirnya kami berdua berteduh di teras sebuah butik.

Basah…

"Yinping, maaf ya, jadi kehujanan begini."

"Tidak masalah, kok. Hmm?"

Guan Yinping tiba-tiba menatapku dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Aku hanya bisa diam mematung, mengetahui bahwa aku sedang diperhatikan dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Jari-jariku hanya bisa menyisir rambutku yang basah dan sepertinya gel rambut yang kupakai tidak berfungsi dengan baik saat hujan.

"Kak Zhu Ran, boleh aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"H-Hah? A-Apa, ya?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Guan Yinping mengacak-acak rambutku, tentu saja dengan cepat, sampai-sampai membuatku terkejut.

"Y-Yinping?! Apa yang—"

"Nah, seperti ini lebih bagus!"

"H-Hah?"

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Guan Yinping dengan rambutku, aku langsung mengampil _handphon_ e-ku untuk berkaca.

Rambutku yang semula landak, berubah.

"Kurasa, Kak Zhu Ran lebih bagus kalau rambutnya seperti itu!" ucap Guan Yinping dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku terdiam menatapnya.

Lagi-lagi hangat…

Kami berdua terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya hujan pun berhenti.

Hanya hujan lewat, tapi sangat berkesan.

"Ah, sudah berhenti, ayo kak—"

"Yinping."

"Huh? Ada apa?"

"… Tidak, hanya ingin bilang terima kasih…"

Guan Yinping menatapku bingung.

Tuh, 'kan?!

Apa yang aku lakukan?!

"W-Wah, wah! Lupakan! Ayo kita jalan lagi!"

Kali ini, aku yang menarik tangannya untuk kembali menelusuri daerah X.

Tidak terasa, hari sudah mulai sore. Sudah saatnya Guan Yinping kembali ke hotelnya untuk mempersiapkan konser yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Manager pun sudah datang untuk membawa Guan Yinping ke hotel.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku jalan-jalan! Jangan lupa datang ke konserku, ya!"

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya yang mulai memasuki mobil.

Dua hari lagi, ya…

Aku tidak sabar melihatnya berdiri di atas panggung sebagai artis top…

###

"Ran! Gel rambut pesananku dimana?!"

"Huh? Gel ram—eh…"

"Sudah kuduga kamu lupa membeli gel rambut dua hari yang lalu… Lalu bagaimana, ini?! Aku harus menemui dosen untuk membahas laporan, nih!"

Aku melangkah mendekati Xu Sheng, kemudian memberinya gel rambut milikku.

"Pakai saja. Aku sudah tidak butuh."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Ipeng?"

"AKU BUKAN IPENG! LALU, PAKAI SAJA SANA!"

Xu Sheng menatapku kebingungan.

Sudah kuduga…

Sejak hari itu, sejak seorang Guan Yinping melakukan hal itu kepadaku, aku merubah penampilan. Dengan bangga pula, aku sudah keluar dari zona kelandakanku. Akhirnya!

"Xu Sheng, mala mini aku mau pergi nonton konser."

"Aku nggak diajak?!"

"Tiketnya cuma satu…"

"Memangnya konser ap—"

"Rahasia."

"… Y-Ya sudah. Aku juga mau siap-siap bertemu dosen. Terima kasih gel rambutnya."

Author, tolong beri Xu Sheng gelar yang berhubungan dengan gel rambutku!

###

 **Guan Yinping**

Aku berdiri di atas panggung besar, semua penggemar sudah berkumpul dengan ayunan warna hijau mereka. Terdengar teriakan dukungan, memberikanku semangat yang luar biasa. Ditambah lagi, orang itu akan melihatku tampil di atas panggung.

Aku sangat senang…

"Guan Yinping, persiapan sudah siap. Dua menit lagi langsung ke panggung untuk memberi sambutan."

"Ah, baik manager! Doakan aku!"

Manager tersenyum kepadaku.

Lampu sorot pun dinyalakan, tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi ruangan konser.

Aku berjalan dengan lambaian tangan dan sapaan penuh semangat.

Hanya saja…

Dimana…?

 **Zhu Ran**

Aku berlari terengah-engah menuju gedung besar tempat _live tour_ Guan Yinping diadakan. Entahlah, bisa-bisanya aku tertidur di kamar saat menunggu jam keberangkatanku kemari. Dengan cepat aku merogoh kantong tasku dan…

Huh?

HUH?!

"TIKETNYA DIMANA?!"

Aku mencari tiket pemberian itu di dalam tas dan di saku celana dan mantelku.

Tidak ada.

TIDAK ADA!

BODOHNYA AKU!

"AAAARGH! ZHU RAN BODOH! IPENG BODOH! KELANDAKANKU PERGI TAPI KESIALANKU TIDAK!"

"Zhu Ran?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu memanggil namaku.

Manager!

"Zhu Ran, apa yang—"

"M-Manager! A-Aku kehilangan tiketku! B-Bagaimana ini?!"

"Eh? Umm… Masuklah lewat backstage! Aku bisa menolongmu!"

"W-Wah! Terima kasih, manager!"

Aku dan manager berlari menuju pintu untuk masuk ke _backstage_ , kemudian menelusuri lorong dan meminta penjaga pintu untuk membukakan pintu menuju kursi penonton.

Dari pintu masuk, aku bisa melihat Guan Yinping yang benar-benar bersinar penuh semangat, menyanyikan lagu-lagunya. Semangatnya di panggung mempengaruhi penontonnya yang juga dengan semangat mengayunkan _light stick_ hijaunya. Benar-benar idola…

Tanpa mengganggu penonton lain, aku memasuki ruangan live dan menemukan kursiku yang berada sangat dekat dengan panggung.

Ya, aku bisa melihat kehebatannya menjadi penyanyi top.

Dari nol dia mencoba dan akhirnya menjadi sesukses ini.

Aku benar-benar salut padamu…

 **Guan Yinping**

Kursi kosong itu akhirnya terisi, seorang laki-laki dengan penampilannya yang sudah berbeda drastis dari dua hari yang lalu.

Terima kasih sudah datang, Kak Zhu Ran.

Ah, tidak dengan embel-embel 'kak'…

Terima kasih, Zhu Ran!

Akhirnya apa yang paling kuinginkan terwujud!

###

 **Zhu Ran**

"Wah, ini Guan Yinping anak SMA Shu itu, ya? Luar biasa! Dia sudah mengukir sejarah dirinya di negeri orang!"

"Err… Lei Bin, tolong hentikan kemaniakanmu akan sejarah!"

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi, kapan dia akan kembali, Ran?"

"Hmm? Dia masih harus keliling Asia bulan ini, mungkin bulan depan dia baru kembali untuk konser penutup _live tour_ Asia. Semoga saja kalian mendapat tiket gratis darinya!"

"S-Soal tiket gratis sepertinya tidak akan, deh… Pasti tiket gratisnya untuk keluarga, Ran. Tapi, aku senang kalau dia sudah sesukses itu."

Aku menatap kedua teman seperjuanganku dan satu teman baruku, mereka terlihat sangat kagum dengan sosok Guan Yinping yang telah menjadi orang yang sukses di dunia.

Benar apa kata Lei Bin, dia telah mengukir sejarah indah tentang karirnya yang sangat berhasil.

"Lalu… Kamu mendapat pencerahan mengenai penampilanmu yang sekarang dari dia, ya? Enaknya, bisa dekat dengan idola!"

"Haha… Mantan landak."

"NGGAK ZHAO YUN, NGGAK—"

Ya, di kesempatan ini, aku akan berbagi cerita dengan Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Lei Bin mengenai Guan Yinping dan cerita-cerita lain yang terjadi di Jerman. Entah itu cerita tentang gel rambut, sampai dengan cerita bagaimana penampilanku berubah. Tapi, untuk urusan perasaan hangat yang muncul, aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada kalian. Perasaan itu akan kupendam sendiri, karena perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang paling tulus untuknya.

* * *

[1] ojol = ojek online

Jadi... Gel rambut...

Xu Sheng: *menggeleng kuat*

...

Tidak, Xu Sheng tidak perlu dianeh-anehin, tenang saja.

Zhu Ran: AUTHOR CURANG!

Maaf chapter ini agak panjang dari HWA!AGAIN yang biasanya...

Oh, soal pidato yang ingin kusampaikan... Jadi begini, sebelumnya saya sebagai author fanfict ini, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader(s) yang sudah mengikuti Here We Are! dari awal sampai Here We Are!AGAIN berjalan. Terima kasih juga untuk semangat dan review yang diberikan, benar-benar membuat saya bersemangat untuk memunculkan ide-ide aneh nan ajaib. Ya, tepat minggu lalu, saya berhasil menamatkan kuliah saya. Iya, minggu lalu itu hari yudisium (bukan wisuda ya, beda sama wisuda, anggap saja ini peresmian dinyatakan lulus oleh pihak kampus, mungkin?) dan oke, saya sudah melepas status sebagai mahasiswa D3 (iya, saya D3, makanya cepat 'kan? Perasaan baru kapan kuliah, tiba-tiba udah lulus aja. Tapi wisudanya masih lama, sih... hehe)

Ini juga berkat reader(s) yang benar-benar mendukung saya saat tidak sempat update atau saat saya harus tulis status untuk tidak update lama karena persiapan pendadaran atau tugas atau kelas lapangan... Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! *bow*

Lalu, untuk yang masih berjuang dengan sekolah atau kuliah atau mungkin skripsi, tetap semangat dan selalu memotivasi diri untuk tidak malas dan sebagainya. Ingat, apa yang kalian tempuh ini merupakan bekal awal untuk menuju ke dunia kerja dan dunia... kedewasaan (?)

Pokoknya tetap semangat buat kita semua!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya!

Dapat salam dari Ipeng, nih.

Zhu Ran: IPENG SIAPA-


	13. A Gothic Lolita Young Girl

Halo! Maaf agak terlambat, ya! Kemarin nggak sempat update karena kejar deadline, hehe...

Langsung balas review!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Sun Ce: ... AAAH! CHOCO CHIPSNYA LUPA! MAAFKAN AKU!

Sun Quan: *diam-diam makanin Choco chips* ... Ups.

Yah, kalau soal Yinping jadi idol... Untungnya pas ya kostumnya wkwkwk umm... Selain idol, ya...? Jujur saja, waktu Yinping muncul di Here We Are! aku sendiri kepikirannya dia adalah idol, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa kepikirannya langsung ke arah itu, hehe. Jadi tidak terpikirkan yang lain. Mungkin bisa lihat-lihat Yinping itu seperti apa lebih dalam lagi biar menemukan jawaban(?)

Xu Sheng: P-Pokoknya ini gel rambut terkeren yang pernah kupakai, kalau sebut merk dia kesensor sendiri.

Lalu... Mereka berdua ada di kota mana? Hmmm... Mana ya~ *dibakar* Mungkin suatu saat akan disebutkan, masih rahasia untuk saat ini~

Zhu Ran: AHAHA! Bratwurst, ya? Sayangnya, tidak. Aku tidak sanggup makan dengan cara seperti itu selapar apapun... Tapi, boleh dicoba...

Xu Sheng: ... Nggak gitu, Ran... Oh, soal kembali ke Jerman-

Zhu Ran: NO NO NO! TIDAK SEKARANG, XU SHENG! JANGAN! Ya, kami akan kembali ke Jerman beberapa saat lagi. Tepatnya kapan? Kita lihat saja *lirik Author*

Zhu Ran memang mengerti Author *nangis bahagia*

Chapter-chapter berikutnya akan dibahas kok kapan mereka kembali, jadi silahkan ditunggu saja~

Yaay~ semoga termotivasi ya :") dan terima kasih sudah review dan support HWA!Again ya~

Oke, cukup?

Karena chapter ini ternyata lebih panjang dari chapter lain di HWA!Again, langsung saja ya~

* * *

Pagi hari yang sangat indah, dimana hawa dingin masih menusuk hingga ke tulang. Walau dengan baju berlapis pun, dingin masih terasa menusuk. Tapi tidak bagi Zhu Ran, dia begitu bersemangat. Berjalan saja harus sedikit melompat sambil bersenandung intro lagu Akad.

"TERETETETETEREEET! TERETETETETEREEET! TERETETETETEREET! TEREEEET—"

"Lu Xun, tolong itu mantan landak satu dikondisikan, dong. Rantai mana rantai, lepas ya?"

Zhao Yun sampai harus mencari rantai di sekitarnya.

"Ahahaha… Jangan jahat begitu, Zhao Yun… Kalau tidak girang, bukan dia."

"Lu Xun benar, aku saja sampai pusing setiap hari lihat dia terus."

Bahkan Xu Sheng sampai pusing tujuh keliling karena melihat kegirangannya yang tidak menghilang.

Kelandakannya yang hilang tidak membawa kegirangannya hilang.

Lupakan soal kelandakannya yang telah lama pergi.

Kelandakannya tinggal kenangan.

Hari ini, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, dan Xu Sheng tengah pergi bersama untuk melepas penat. Mungkin akan ada yang bertanya, Lei Bin ada dimana. Kebetulan saat ini Lei Bin sedang melakukan kunjungan museum dan tempat bersejarah lainnya bersama dengan dosennya. Ya, mereka sedang mencari tempat untuk melakukan kunjungan mahasiswa ilmu sejarah ke tempat-tempat bersejarah.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan dulu? Hawa dingin membuatku lapar."

"Ah, Zhao Yun benar. Aku juga belum makan. Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, kalian mau cari makan juga nggak?" tanya Xu Sheng melirik Lu Xun yang tengah memegang lengan Zhu Ran untuk mencegah kegirangannya memburuk.

"Ah! Aku—"

"Betapa bahagianya hatiku saat ku duduk berdua denganmu—"

Melihat Zhu Ran yang entah kenapa mendadak keracunan lagu Akad, Zhao Yun dan Xu Sheng langsung menginjak Zhu Ran.

"AMPUN—TOLONG!"

"MAKAN TUH LAGU AKAD! INGIN CEPAT NIKAH YA KAMU?!"

"Z-Zhao Yun—hentikan… X-Xu Sheng juga!"

Sudah sana, kalian kelaparan jadi naik pitam begitu lihat Yifeng nyanyi lagu akad.

…

Zhu Yifeng, nikah sama aku saja.

"NGGAK."

Author ditolak mentah-mentah.

Apa salahku?

"BANYAK!"

EHEM!

Lanjut.

Selesai menginjak-injak mantan landak, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk membeli roti di toko roti yang dekat dengan tempat mereka saat ini. Setelah membeli beberapa roti dan jus kotakan, mereka berempat duduk di teras toko roti yang kebetulan menyediakan enam kursi untuk duduk-duduk. Tentu saja sambil melahap roti di tempat itu.

"Wuaah! Krimnya enak sekali!" mata Lu Xun berbinar ketika mencicipi roti yang dia beli.

"Hmm… Boleh juga, nih. Pamer ke Lei Bin dulu."

Zhao Yun langsung memotret roti yang dia beli untuk dikirimkan ke Lei Bin.

Dilarang pamer.

"Aku tidak pamer, aku hanya menunjukkan ada roti enak disini, itu saja. Yah… Maksud keduanya sih baru pamer."

Sudah kuduga.

"Hmm? Hei, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun. Ini apa?"

Zhu Ran tiba-tiba menunjuk sebuah poster berukuran sedang yang tertempel di jendela toko roti tersebut.

"Hmm…? Pertunjukan panggung teater… Entahlah, aku baru lihat. Zhao Yun, bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baru lihat. Memangnya disini ada gedung teater, ya?"

"Mungkin baru…"

"Hoo…"

Hening.

Tiba-tiba pintu toko roti itu terbuka, keluarlah seorang ibu muda, masih dengan celemeknya.

"Ah, baru sebulan yang lalu ada gedung teater baru disini. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, kok. Mereka sedang mempromosikan pertunjukan pertama mereka sekaligus pembukaan gedung teater, begitu."

Keempat mahasiswa ini mengangguk mengerti.

"Telusuri saja jalan ini, kalian akan menemukan gedungnya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah membeli roti kami, anak muda. Ah, posternya boleh kalian bawa, kok. Masih ada beberapa lembar di dalam."

Ibu muda pemilik toko roti itu bergegas pergi dengan keranjang belanjanya, sepertinya hendak membeli bahan untuk membuat roti.

"Pantas saja, baru sebulan."

"Mau coba melihat-lihat gedungnya, mungkin?"

"Habiskan dulu roti dan jus kotakannya."

Setelah menghabiskan roti dan jus, mereka berempat datang menelusuri jalanan tersebut dan menemukan sebuah gedung baru dengan cat yang masih baru.

Sangat baru.

Sebuah gedung baru yang terlihat megah.

"W-Wah… Jadi ini yang dimaksud…?" Zhao Yun sekali lagi menatap poster yang dipegangnya.

"Besar, ya! Kalau pertunjukan mereka sukses pasti tempat ini akan ramai sekali!"

"Hah! Tentu saja pertunjukan kami akan sangat sukses!"

 **SRAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja berlembar-lembar poster pertunjukan teater turun dari langit bagaikan hujan. Ya, seseorang telah menyebar poster itu dari lantai atas. Seorang gadis dengan gaun _gothic lolita_ yang didominasi oleh warna ungu dan rambut perak, dia yang telah menyebar poster itu dari lantai atas gedung teater.

"Anu…! Nak! Jangan menyebar poster dengan cara seperti ini! Tidak sopan!" teriak Xu Sheng kepada gadis rambut perak itu.

"Heee…? Berani mengatur rupanya, rakyat jelata?"

"H-Hah?!" Xu Sheng syok mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Tunggu sebentar… Kamu siapa, ya?" tanya Zhao Yun yang mulai agak kesal.

"Oh? Masih ada yang tidak mengenalku? Aku artis papan atas, lho?" gadis itu tersenyum jahat.

"Halo? Papan atas katamu? Tapi kenapa kami berempat tidak tahu, ya? Apakah kamu benar-benar artis papan atas atau artis papan cucian? Jangan-jangan artis papan selancar?"

Tepuk tangan untuk Zhu Ran.

"Hei kamu rakyat jelata rambut hitam! Berani-beraninya kamu mengotori gelarku!"

"Anu, nak! Rambutku juga hitam. Tapi aku tidak mencemari gelarmu…" ucap Xu Sheng mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, aku juga." demikian juga dengan Zhao Yun.

Kemudian Lu Xun pundung karena rambutnya cokelat sendiri.

Tenang, Lu Xun.

Yang penting kamu tidak mencemari gelar gadis itu.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian semua hanya rakyat jelata! Termasuk yang rambut cokelat!" gadis itu mulai main tunjuk dengan tidak sopan.

"Maaf, nona! Tapi jika memang nona ini artis papan atas, sudah semestinya nona tahu kalau menyebar poster dengan cara ini tidak sopan."

"Xunnie benar. Sudah kubilang, bukan? Mungkin kamu artis papan cucian. Papan selancar saja masih lebih mahal darimu."

BRAVO ZHU RAN, BRAVO!

"H-Huee… Xunnie siapa…?" Lu Xun masih pundung.

Sekarang gadis itu terlihat kesal dan memutuskan untuk terjun dari lantai atas gedung teater yang cukup tinggi.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Bunuh diri jangan disini!"

"TERIMA INI!"

 **SYUUT!**

 **DUAGH!**

Ya, gadis itu terjun dari lantai atas dan berhasil menginjak wajah Zhu Ran.

"R-Ran?! Kamu nggak apa-apa?!"

"GAAH! Wajahku! Hei! Kamu ini apa-apaan artis papan cucian?!"

"Nah, itulah akibatnya kalau kamu mencoreng gelarku sebagai artis papan atas, dasar rakyat jelata! Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan rakyat jelata seperti kalian! Ha ha ha!"

Gadis itu tertawa puas setelah menginjak wajah Zhu Ran dari lantai atas gedung teater.

Melihat tingkah laku gadis gaun lolita itu, Zhao Yun dan Xu Sheng tidak bisa menahan kesabaran mereka.

"Zhao Yun, mohon bantuannya."

"Oke, Xu Sheng. Ayo kita lakukan."

 **GRAB!**

Ingat, bukan ojol!

"H-Hei?! Mau apa kalian menarik lenganku dengan kasar?! Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, kalian dalam masalah, lho?! Ingat! Aku artis papan—"

"Papan cucian! Iya, aku tahu itu! Xu Sheng, tong sampah yang muat buat buang anak ini dimana, ya?"

"Ada di sini, Zhao Yun!" Xu Sheng menunjuk tempat sampah yang berukuran lumayan besar dengan beberapa kantung sampah di sekitarnya.

"Mari bawa artis papan cucian ini ke tempat sampah!"

"Z-ZHAO YUN JANGAN—" Lu Xun berusaha menghentikan Zhao Yun yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membawa gadis itu ke tempat sampah.

Hanya saja…

 **GRAUP!**

Tangan Zhao Yun digigit oleh gadis itu dan gadis itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari tangan Zhao Yun.

"A-Anu… Bisakah kita bicara baik-baik, nona? Teman-temanku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu atau apa. Hanya saja, sikap yang nona tunjukkan benar-benar membuat kami agak kesal. Apalagi menyebut rakyat jelata. Kalau boleh tahu, nona ini siapa, ya?"

Lu Xun mencoba bicara baik-baik dengan gadis lolita yang tengah membersihkan gaunnya dari debu.

"Untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diri kepada rakyat jelata seperti kalian! Tidak sudi!"

"ANUU… NONA MUDA…?"

"W-Walah, sisi lainnya Lu Xun keluar, tuh."

"Eh? Cantik-cantik punya sisi lain seperti itu…?"

"Err.. Xu Sheng, jangan sebut dia cantik. Dia tidak akan suka…"

Gadis itu agak syok melihat Lu Xun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sadis dengan aura kelam, seperti hendak membunuhnya.

"B-Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan memperkenalkan diri agar aku lebih terkenal lagi! EHEM! Namaku Dong Bai, aku adalah artis papan atas yang selaaaalu saja mendapat peran utama dalam pementasan teater! Mau bagaimana lagi, aku 'kan artis papan atas! Fu fu!"

Perkenalannya saja sudah seperti itu…

Sementara itu, keempat mahasiswa ini hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak tertarik dengan ucapan gadis bergaun _gothic lolita_ yang bernama Dong Bai itu.

"… Tatapan macam apa itu, dasar rakyat jelata."

"Zhu Ran, Xu Sheng, Zhao Yun, kita pergi kemana gitu, yuk? Aku butuh jalan-jalan ke tempat lain."

"Aha, kita ke taman kota saja, yuk! Tamannya jadi lebih indah dari yang dulu, lho!" Zhao Yun menyarankan.

" _Nice_ , Zhao Yun! Xu Sheng, ayo!"

"Oke, pasti tempatnya indah."

"Indah banget! Ayo!"

Keempat mahasiswa itu berlalu, meninggalkan Dong Bai yang hanya terdiam penuh tanya sambil melihat keempatnya pergi meninggalkannya dengan tebaran poster yang berserakan.

" **APA-APAAN MAKSUD KALIAN, DASAR RAKYAT JELATAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

###

Setelah melewati masa-masa naik pitam menghadapi gadis lolita pemeran utama pertunjukan teater baru itu, mereka berempat duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman kota, melihat anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari dengan damai, pasangan yang sedang jalan-jalan, dan beberapa _booth_ makanan yang tersedia di taman itu.

"Andai kita ajak Sun Quan juga. Mungkin gadis itu akan tobat secepatnya. Haah…" Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ajak Sun Ce sekalian, dia 'kan pandai menghadapi orang menyebalkan seperti itu."

"Ya, termasuk kamu, 'kan? Sebelum kamu dengan girang menyanyikan lagu akad tadi. Kamu diinjak-injak. Tapi karena terlalu mengerikan, jadi Author tidak mengeksposnya di awal."

"Jangan diceritakan juga, dong, Xun…?"

"Ahaha, maaf."

Lu Xun, kamu bilang tidak akan mengeksposnya?

"E-Eh? Eh? Author ja—"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Ya, sebelum mereka berempat pergi hari ini, trio anak Wu menunggu Zhao Yun di Sun Café yang baru saja buka, sekalian saja karena Lu Xun harus menyerahkan sesuatu kepada rekan kerjanya karena hari ini dia libur bekerja._

" _Zhu Ran, Xu Sheng, selamat pagi!" Sun Quan menyapa kedua anak Wu yang kuliah di Jerman._

" _Selamat pagi, Sun Quan."_

" _Pagi Quan—"_

" _YO! SELAMAT PAGI, MAN-TAN LAN-DAK!"_

 _Dari belakang Sun Quan muncul Sun Ce yang ternyata sudah pulang dari pertandingan yang berhasil ia juarai._

 _Mendengar sapaan dan gerak-gerik Sun Ce yang seperti hendak membunuh, Zhu Ran langsung bersembunyi di balik Xu Sheng._

" _Oh! Xu Sheng, ya? Lama tidak berjumpa!"_

" _Ah, iya Kak Sun Ce… Lama tak jumpa dan senang bisa melihat Kak Sun Ce sehat-sehat saja."_

" _Oh, tentu saja! Ini semua berkat MANTAN LANDAK! Aku bisa juara pertandingan nasional. Nah, sekarang, Xu Sheng, tolong minggir sebentar. Biarkan aku memberi ucapan terima kasih kepada Zhu Ran!"_

" _JANGAN PERGI, XU SHENG. AKU BISA MATI KALAU KAMU MINGGIR."_

" _Tenang! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kok!"_

" _NGGAK! NGGAK PERCAYA! AKU TIDAK AKAN JATUH DALAM TIPU MUSLIHATMU!"_

" _Ran, lihat, Kak Sun Ce bisa menang berkat kamu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."_

" _NGGAK! JANGAN XU—"_

 _Xu Sheng mengabaikan apa yang Zhu Ran minta, ia langsung pergi mendekati Sun Quan._

 _Kini Zhu Ran berhadapan dengan Sun Ce._

" _Naah, naaaah! Aku sangaaaaat…. BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADAMU!"_

 _ **DUAGH! BUAGH! UGYAAAAAA!**_

 _Lu Xun dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah membuat semuanya bingung dan panik dengan cara anehnya itu._

Ya, mari kembali ke normal!

Mendengar apa yang Author ceritakan soal Zhu Ran yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sun Ce, Zhu Ran langsung pundung.

"E-Eh… Uhh… Yah… Ngomong-ngomong, untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan perkataanmu, Ran. Artis papan cucian." ucap Xu Sheng lalu mengacungkan jempol yang bersinar agar Zhu Ran bahagia kembali.

… Dan Zhu Ran benar-benar bahagia kembali.

Hanya dengan melihat jempol bersinar Xu Sheng beserta pujiannya.

"Hmm… Tapi, aku merasa familiar dengan namanya…? Dong Bai, ya…? Dong…?" Zhao Yun masih memikirkan nama yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar di telinganya.

"Nah! Itu dia! Dong Bai, Dong? Siapa Dong ini? Huh? Tunggu sebentar…" Zhu Ran juga mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Uhh… Jangan-jangan…?"

Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran langsung syok dan menatap Lu Xun, masih dengan wajah syok mereka.

"Bos mafia incaran polisi legendaris Lu Bu… Benar, 'kan?!"

"Bos mafia yang menculik Lu Xun karena pakai dress merah. Iya, 'kan?!"

 **DUAGH!**

"ZHU RAN! JANGAN SEBUT-SEBUT DRESS MERAH LAGI!"

Zhu Ran kena pukul Lu Xun.

Zhu Ran, sudah berapa kali kamu kena sial hari ini?

"D-Dress merah?!" Xu Sheng syok mendengar perkataan Zhu Ran.

Wajah Lu Xun langsung merah padam, "w-waaah! Xu Sheng nggak perlu tahu!"

"Psst! Xu Sheng," bisik Zhao Yun kepada Xu Sheng, "mau lihat kecantikan hakiki dengan dress merah, nggak?"

"E-Eh?" Xu Sheng terlihat kebingungan dengan tawaran Zhao Yun.

"ZHAO YUN JANGAN—"

"AHA! Ketemu kalian, dasar rakyat jelata!"

Tiba-tiba Dong Bai muncul dari semak-semak dekat dengan tempat mereka berempat duduk.

" **HAAAH?! KAMU LAGI?!"**

"Hmph! Kelakuan kalian benar-benar payah! Mau bagaimana lagi, rakyat jelata, sih!"

"Hei hei, nak Dong Bai! Hentikan celotehanmu tentang rakyat jelata dan rakyat jelata! Sebenarnya apa maumu, sih?! Kenapa kau mengikuti kami yang kamu bilang adalah rakyat jelata?" ucap Xu Sheng mulai naik pitam.

"H-Huh? Siapa yang mengikuti kalian?! Aku hanya ingin menyebar poster pertunjukanku! Itu saja!"

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan kami dan sebarlah poster pertunjukanmu itu! Kamu 'kan artis papan atas, pasti mudah melakukan hal itu! Pasti banyak juga yang nonton!"

Melihat dia diusir, Dong Bai merasa kesal dan segera pergi meninggalkan keempat mahasiswa itu untuk menyebar poster pertunjukan teater.

" _Geez_ … Apa-apaan, sih…? Dasar, dia ini siapanya bos mafia Dong Zhuo, sih?"

"Entahlah, Ran. Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Pokoknya, sudahlah. Kita cari makan siang saja, bagaimana? Sudah hampir jam makan siang, nih."

"Ya sudah, kita cari makan saja, yuk."

Dari kejauhan, Dong Bai menatap keempat mahasiswa itu pergi dari bangku panjang tadi untuk mencari makan siang.

Sembari menatap mereka pergi, Dong Bai bergumam.

"… Dasar bodoh…"

Restoran terdekat dari taman kota, menyajikan berbagai sajian laut lezat di meja mereka dan minuman segar, membuat hati keempat mahasiswa ini berbunga-bunga.

"Makan mania, mantab!"

"Err… Ran, itu bukannya man—"

"Tidak boleh sebut, kita tidak dibayar oleh acara mereka. Lalu, kita sedang tidak memancing, jadi itu tidak masalah."

"Tapi—"

Duo anak Wu pecinta api ini malah sibuk memperdebatkan soal slogan acara televisi sebelah, sedangkan Zhao Yun dan Xu Sheng sudah mulai melahap makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Zhao Yun, aku coba sedikit boleh? Kita barter."

"Oke! Aku juga coba punyamu!"

Zhao Yun dan Xu Sheng menjadi akrab dengan cepat.

" **MMM! UEENAAAK!"**

Ngomong 'enak' saja serentak.

"Hei! Kenapa cuma kalian yang barter! Aku juga mau!"

"Ah, aku juga. Ran, barter yu—"

"Nggak."

Zhu Ran langsung menjauhkan makanannya dari Lu Xun.

Lu Xun diam sejenak.

"… Huee…"

Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan dan membayarnya, mereka berempat keluar dari restoran tersebut untuk mencari tempat nongkrong lain di sekitar taman kota, sampai akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat gadis lolita Dong Bai masih berada di taman kota.

"Huh? Dong Bai masih disana dari tadi…?"

Lu Xun menunjuk ke arah Dong Bai yang tengah duduk dengan wajah lesu, poster pertunjukan yang masih tersisa banyak dipeluknya dengan kuat.

"Mungkin tidak ada yang mau menonton pertunjukannya, mengingat sikapnya yang seperti itu."

"Jangan-jangan saat dia sebar poster juga disebar sambil mengagung-agungkan dirinya seperti itu?"

"Ummm… Aku agak kasihan."

"Xun, jangan dibantu. Lihat sikapnya kepada kita selama ini."

"Tapi, aku yakin dibalik sikapnya yang seperti itu, dia pasti punya maksud lain."

Lu Xun langsung berlari mendekati Dong Bai, disusul oleh ketiga temannya yang gagal paham dengan pemikiran Lu Xun.

"Ah, Dong Bai—"

"STOP! Panggil aku nona muda!"

Lu Xun menghela nafas.

"Dong Bai."

"Nona muda, dasar rakyat jelata!"

"Dong Bai."

Hening sejenak.

"Terserah. Ada apa berlari-lari seperti itu. Oh? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah ingat siapa aku, ya? Seorang artis papan a—"

"Postermu."

"Huh?" Dong Bai terlihat kebingungan dengan maksud Lu Xun.

"Kamu… Tidak berhasil menyebar postermu, bukan?"

Dong Bai terdiam, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Lu Xun.

"A-Apa maksudmu tidak berhasil?! Berhasil, kok! Tadi aku bawa banyak, jadi masih sisa banyak!"

"Jangan ditutup-tutupi seperti itu. Aku tahu kamu tidak berhasil menyebar postermu kepada pengunjung taman."

Lagi-lagi Dong Bai terdiam, sesekali berdecak kesal.

"Lu Xun, apa maksudmu dengan tidak berhasil?"

"Zhao Yun, jumlah posternya masih sama dengan saat dia muncul dari semak-semak."

"E-Enak saja! Sudah berkurang, kok!"

"Berkurang, sedikit sekali. Mungkin lima atau empat lembar saja."

Dong Bai semakin terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan Lu Xun.

"Kalau kamu berkenan, aku bisa membantumu menyebar poster pertunjukanmu."

"Meh! Aku tidak mau dibantu oleh kalian! Artis papan atas bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"… Yakin?"

Dong Bai menatap Lu Xun, kemudian membuang muka.

"Aku—"

"Aku tahu, kamu saat ini sedang butuh bantuan untuk menyebar poster, bukan? Makanya, ketika kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota, kamu mendengarnya dan kamu pasti berpikir bahwa poster pertunjukan teater ini pasti bisa habis tersebar di taman kota, mengingat jumlah pengunjung taman kota yang lumayan banyak. Lalu, kamu muncul tiba-tiba dari semak-semak, pasti kamu ingin minta bantuan kepada kami, bukan?"

"Hnnnggghh…" gerutu Dong Bai yang tidak kunjung mengakui maksud sebenarnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku bersedia membantumu menyebar poster kepada pengunjung taman kota. Ah, kalau tidak, aku akan minta izin Sun Ce dan Sun Quan untuk menempel poster ini di Sun Café."

"Hoo… Jadi seperti itu… Baiklah, masalah menyebar poster itu perkara mudah."

"Wah, Zhao Yun termotivasi. Kalau begitu aku juga!"

"Heh, ngapain kamu ikut-ikut, mantan landak Ipeng?"

"Heh, siapa yang mantan landak, naga iklan susu kaleng beruang!"

"Umm… Kalau begitu… Aku juga ikut bantu, deh." Xu Sheng menawarkan diri.

Lu Xun mengangguk dengan senyum, kemudian menatap Dong Bai yang terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mereka.

"Bagaimana, Dong Bai?"

Dong Bai masih menatap Lu Xun dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian tertawa jahat.

"HA HA HA HA! Akhirnya kalian tunduk pada artis papan atas sepertiku! Kalau begitu, cepat sebarkan poster ini! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Pada akhirnya, Dong Bai menyetujui Lu Xun dan yang lain untuk membantunya menyebar poster pertunjukan teater…

Masih dengan gaya congkak badai luar biasa miliknya.

* * *

Wow! Dong Bai muncul! Yup, dia masih berpakaian in game karena memang sudah cocok dan tidak usah diubah-ubah lagi jadi ya sudah. Dong Bai di fanfic ini berperan sebagai seorang aktris panggung teater yang sebenarnya ingin sekali jadi terkenal, itu sudah jadi cita-citanya sejak kecil. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak punya maksud untuk merendahkan tim mahasiswa(?), kok. Ya, sebenarnya dia anak baik...

Zhu Ran: papan cucian...

Dong Bai: ... rakyat jelata diam saja!

Zhu Ran: ... AUTHOR, TOLONG AJAK SUN QUAN BERSAMA KAMI!

Oke, mungkin sekian dulu... Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya! Review kalian akan sangat sangat saaangat membantu untuk membakar semangat Author! (Karena dibakar Zhu Ran tidak cukup)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	14. Show Us Your Talent! - Mini Drama

Selamat malam minggu! Sarasion kembali membawa lanjutan chapter minggu lalu~

Sebelumnya, mari balas review yang masuk dulu ya!

 **RosyMiranto18** oh, oh, bukan deadline fanfic ini hehe, tapi deadline commission gambar. Yup, beberapa waktu lalu aku buka commission gambar, dan kemarin-kemarin sempat menumpuk karena semua gambar harus selesai di hari yang sama (dan harinya nabrak sama waktu update-an juga. Terlebih lagi, butuh waktu agak lama untuk menyelesaikan satu gambar)

Zhao Yun: oh, rantai! Terima kasih, di akhir akan Zhu Ran akan kurantai.

Zhu Ran: NGGAK GITU-!

Dong Bai: ini bukan hanya teater dansa saja, teater drama juga bisa, pertunjukan opera juga bisa, semua pertunjukan bisa dilakukan di tempat ini! Dan... Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kejadian itu. Tapi tenang saja, mungkin sebentar lagi kakek kembali? Fu fu...

Zhu Ran: papan kartu-

Dong Bai: ... RAKYAT JELATA DIAM SAJA!

Zhu Ran: Tenang, kami akan baik-baik saja. Ada Author yang siap melindungi kami dua puluh empat jam! Oh, soal minta bantuan ke Sun Quan.. Agar si artis papan cucian dan papan kartu ini tidak bisa menyebut kami rakyat jelata!

Sun Quan: Err... Nggak... Zhu Ran... Kayaknya nggak bakalan mempan.

Oh, aku baru lihat yang bagiannya Lu Lingqi, terima kasih sudah share~ Terima kasih juga sudah review ya~

 **Diriku** ... Dilarang malas login, kalau malas login nanti ku kasih meme seabrek.

Malah seneng ya dikasih meme seabrek...?

Xu Sheng: ... k-kolam renangnya besok-besok aja, ya... Dingin...

Boleh juga wajahnya disamain sama Sima Yi yang itu wkwkwkwk

Atau jangan-jangan si ibu malah bagiin roti yang ternyata topinya Zhuge Liang? #GAGITU

Nggak apa-apa Dong Bai nyanyiin lagu akad buat Lu Xun dan... HMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMmMM...

Terima kasih sudah review dan jangan lupa kalau kepikiran meme receh atau punya meme receh kirimkan padaku. Aku butuh... #YHA

Sepertinya... Sudah... Iya, memang sudah...

Kalau begitu, langsuk ke te-ka-pe!

* * *

" _Namaku Dong Bai, aku adalah artis papan atas yang selaaaalu saja mendapat peran utama dalam pementasan teater! Mau bagaimana lagi, aku 'kan artis papan atas! Fu fu!"_

" _Nah, itulah akibatnya kalau kamu mencoreng gelarku sebagai artis papan atas, dasar rakyat jelata! Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan rakyat jelata seperti kalian! Ha ha ha!"_

" _AHA! Ketemu kalian, dasar rakyat jelata!"_

" _A-Apa maksudmu tidak berhasil?! Berhasil, kok! Tadi aku bawa banyak, jadi masih sisa banyak!"_

" _HA HA HA HA! Akhirnya kalian tunduk pada artis papan atas sepertiku! Kalau begitu, cepat sebarkan poster ini! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"_

Dong Bai, seorang gadis yang masih belum ketahuan punya hubungan apa dengan bos mafia Dong Zhuo, seorang gadis yang menjadi salah satu pemeran tetap di teater yang baru saja berdiri belum lama ini, dan seorang gadis dengan gaya lolita berwarna gelap yang selalu membanggakan dirinya.

Mungkin dia melakukan itu karena suatu alasan…

Atau memang bawaan…?

Kini, Zhao Yun dan ketiga temannya tengah membagikan poster pertunjukan teater Dong Bai kepada pengunjung taman, begitu juga dengan menitipkannya kepada penjaga kedai dan karyawan tempat nongkrong kekinian di sekitar taman. Ada yang meresponnya dengan respon yang baik, ada juga yang tidak peduli dengan apa isi dari poster yang dibagikan tersebut. Benar-benar beragam, mulai dari yang sangat antusias karena dia senang menonton pertunjukan teater dan penasaran sampai dengan yang tidak mau menerima poster itu sama sekali. Beginilah suka duka menyebarkan poster promosi, mau itu promosi apapun.

"Author, nggak usah curhat. Beginilah yang namanya pekerjaan. Tidak mungkin enak melulu," Zhao Yun menanggapi apa yang suara alam ini katakan.

Ku tahu itu, Zhao Yun.

"Yah, kurasa disini sudah cukup. Aku harap yang lain bisa bekerja dengan baik juga…"

"Ah! Zhao Yun!" Lu Xun melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan, kemudian melangkah ke arah Zhao Yun, "bagaimana posternya?" lanjutnya.

"Hmmm… Lumayan banyak yang pengunjung terima. Tapi aku tetap tidak yakin. Jangan menilai banyaknya penonton lewat pembagian poster seperti ini, ya?"

"Ahahaha… Iya, aku tahu itu, kok. Aku harap yang lain bisa lebih berhasil dari kita…"

Lu Xun kemudian menoleh ke arah Zhu Ran yang tengah berlarian mendatangi pengunjung yang tengah lalu lalang maupun duduk, begitu juga dengan Xu Sheng yang entah kenapa dikerumuni oleh beberapa gadis yang tengah _fangirling_ melihat Xu Sheng membagikan poster teater.

Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun _speechless_.

Begitu juga dengan Zhu Ran yang begitu melihat ke arah Xu Sheng langsung mengomel sendiri.

"Hmm… Mungkin kita harus melakukannya dengan cara lain…"

"Huh? Cara seperti apa, Xun?"

"Katakan saja, rakyat jelata."

Dong Bai muncul dari belakang Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun.

"Katakan saja kalau kalian semua punya ide. Mungkin itu bisa membantu menarik pengunjung teater nantinya. Lalu… Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada laki-laki yang itu. Dia berhasil menarik pengunjung wanita. Menarik." Dong Bai tertawa kecil sambil melihat Xu Sheng.

"Uhh… Yah… Langsung saja ucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Lu Xun, kita harus melakukan apa?"

"Umm… Begini, Dong Bai. Aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu dan teatermu secara _full time_. Ya, kami mahasiswa dan kami harus kuliah. Bahkan dua orang yang ada disana. Walau mereka sedang berlibur, tapi mereka punya tugas yang harus dikerjakan dan harus dikumpulkan ketika waktu libur mereka habis, dan yang jelas mereka bukan mahasiswa universitas mana pun di Cina."

"Ho? Mereka mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri maksudmu?"

"Ya. Jadi, kami akan membantu sebisa kami."

"Hmph! Ya sudah kalau begitu, tidak masalah! Toh ini demi teater! Aku tidak mau penonton pertunjukan teater hanya sedikit. Apa kata kakekku nanti!"

"Umm… Maaf, Dong Bai… Kakekmu…?" Lu Xun bertanya-tanya.

Mendengar Lu Xun yang mulai bertanya-tanya siapa kakek yang dimaksud oleh Dong Bai ini, Dong Bai tersenyum penuh bangga.

"Tidak menyadarinya?"

"Sadar, sih… Dilihat dari namamu saja sudah ketahuan, hanya saja… Kamu siapanya Dong Zhuo?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Senyum Dong Bai semakin lebar ketika Zhao Yun mulai bertanya-tanya soal Dong Zhuo.

"Tentu saja kakekku! Kakekku adalah Dong Zhuo, orang paling hebat, paling kaya, dan yang paling aku sayangi di seluruh Cina!"

Mendengar jawaban Dong Bai, Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun _speechless_.

"Lu Xun," bisik Zhao Yun, "Berarti dia cucu dari bos mafia, dong?"

"Uh-huh…" jawab Lu Xun sambil mengangguk.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! Jangan-jangan kalian menjelek-jelekkan kakekku, ya?!"

"Hah? Siapa bilang! Kami hanya terkejut, itu saja!"

"Hooi! Kalian bertiga! Kami kembali!" Zhu Ran berlari menghampiri Zhao Yun dan yang lain, begitu juga dengan Xu Sheng.

"Aku… Lelah dengan gadis-gadis itu… Uhh…"

"Lihat, Zhu Ran, Xu Sheng sangat terkenal di kalangan gadis. Kamu?"

"Grrr… Yang penting aku masih kesayangannya Author!"

…

Tapi, aku juga sayang Xu Sheng.

Kemudian Zhu Ran pundung dan wajah Xu Sheng memerah.

"T-Terima kasih, Author…"

"Lupakan, lupakan! Aku hanya bercanda, landak—maksudku, mantan landak!"

Zhu Ran masih pundung.

"Kalian bertiga, bagaimana posternya?"

"Lumayan, nih. Sisa sedikit."

"Aku juga. Bagaimana denganmu, Xu Sheng?"

"Sama. Lalu, Zhu Ran?"

…

Zhu Ran masih pundung episode dua.

"… Ran, jangan diambil hati."

Iya, jangan ambil hati, ambil saja ginjal, lalu dijual.

Kemudian Author ditombak Zhao Yun.

Tidak, Zhao Yun.

Simpan kembali tombakmu, itu hanya dipakai waktu ujian.

"Lalu, adakah cara lain yang bisa kita terapkan untuk meningkatkan pengunjung teater nanti? Mungkin Xu Sheng dan Zhu Ran punya ide?"

"Uhh… Aku tidak kepikiran cara lain, Lu Xun… Maaf."

"Kalau begitu, Zhu Ran?"

…

Zhu Ran masih pundung episode tiga.

"Iya gitu aja terus sampai kelandakanmu dikembalikan lagi di _game crossover_ yang sudah disebar trailernya itu. Tapi tenang, sepertinya Author tidak akan mengembalikan landakmu. Aku tahu kamu bahagia karena sudah tidak landak lagi, 'kan?" Zhao Yun sampai harus toel-toel Zhu Ran dengan ujung tombaknya, "Zhu Ran, jawab, biar kamu nggak mati di tahun 222."

ZHAO YUN, JANGAN.

SUDAH KUBILANG, SIMPAN TOMBAKNYA.

"Uhh… Baik, baik! Agar aku tidak terbunuh di tahun 222, aku akan angkat bicara! Bagaimana dengan sedikit sesi peragaan? Itung-itung sambil latihan, juga…"

Akhirnya Zhu Ran hanya pundung tiga episode.

Mendengar ide Zhu Ran, Lu Xun dan yang lainnya langsung mengangguk.

"Ide bagus, Zhu Ran! Kita hanya perlu ke tempat yang lebih ramai, kemudian memperagakan sedikit apa yang akan Dong Bai tampilkan atau pernah Dong Bai tampilkan di pertunjukkan teater. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, tuh! Dong Bai, bagaimana?"

Dong Bai terdiam sesaat.

"Huh? Idemu boleh juga, padahal kamu hanya rakyat jelata."

"Belum tahu dia… Belum tahu dia kalau Lu Xun dapat beasiswa di Universitas Han… Belum tahu dia kalau Lu Xun ranking satu saat _try out_ di Universitas Han… BELUM TAHU DIA!"

"Zhu Ran, simpan _chang gun_ nya—Eh, tunggu… _Chang gun_ …?" Lu Xun menatap Zhu Ran yang tiba-tiba menggenggam _chang gun_ miliknya.

Lu Xun, ingat, senjata utama mantan landak kita sudah berubah.

Tunggu…

Ini kenapa pada keluarin senjata masing-masing, sih?!

"Aku nggak mau kalah dari Zhao Yun."

"… Lu Xun, apakah Zhu Ran berubah jadi kera sakti…?"

"NGGAK ZHAO YUN, NGGAK."

CUKUP!

SIMPAN SENJATA KALIAN!

LIHAT, DONG BAI MENATAP KALIAN DENGAN TATAPAN JIJIK!

Tobatlah mereka berdua.

"Uhh… Maafkan kami, Dong Bai. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hmph! Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau itu memang bisa membantu teater! Akan kutunjukkan kepada mereka kalau aku benar-benar artis papan atas yang selalu mendapatkan peran utama!"

###

"Jadi… Pertunjukan teater apa yang pernah kamu tampilkan?"

Kini, mereka berlima tengah berada di tempat yang lebih ramai, masih di sekitar taman. Ya, Dong Bai akan menunjukkan aksinya agar menarik banyak pengunjung taman, dengan begitu pembagian poster pun akan lebih mudah dan pengunjung taman akan lebih tertarik karena sudah menyaksikan langsung aksi pemeran utama teater itu. Semoga saja cara ini dapat memikat lebih banyak orang dari pada sekedar membagikan poster.

"Kebanyakan drama musikal. Berdialog, menyanyi, bahkan menari. Semua bisa aku lakukan."

"Hmm… Ngomong-ngomong soal drama… Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat jaman SMA…" ucap Lu Xun yang teringat kembali akan masa-masa SMA-nya.

"Huh? Kalian pernah melakukannya?" tanya Dong Bai.

Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran langsung keringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku melakukannya."

"H-Hah… S-Siapa yang pernah main drama? I-Iya 'kan, Zhu Ran?" Zhao Yun menatap Zhu Ran yang lagi-lagi harus pundung episode empat.

"Lho? Zhao Yun? Kamu tidak ingat? Tiga babi kecil di pinggir sungai, Hansel dan Gretel punya SMA Wu, dan kalau tidak salah SMA Shu melakukan drama Snow White? Lalu, drama Sleeping Beauty yang diganti judulnya jadi Sleeping He—"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran langsung menutup mulut Lu Xun karena malu.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, drama paling hancur selama masa SMA…

"Eh? Kalau begitu kalian bisa membantuku melakukan pertunjukan kecil ini!"

"NGGAK DONG BAI, NGGAK. KAMI NGGAK PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA. LU XUN HANYA SALAH INGAT, IYA 'KAN, ZHU RAN?! HAHAHA!"

"YA YA YA, ZHAO YUN BENAR! LU XUN SALAH INGAT, HAHAHA!"

"H-Huee…"

"Fu fu fu! Kalian tidak pandai berbohong! Ayo adu akting denganku! Bagaimana dengan Snow White? Tenang, aku pernah memerankannya, kok! Tentu saja dengan nyanyian dan tarian! Kalian hanya tinggal improvisasi dengan gerakan saja!"

Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran lagi-lagi keringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu, karena aku pemeran utama di pertunjukan teater, aku Snow White! Lalu, kamu yang dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang tadi, kamu jadi pangerannya, kamu yang tinggi jadi kurcaci dengan yang kalian sebut mantan landak, dan kamu yang cantik jadi penyihir pembawa apel!"

" **HAAAAAAAAH?!"**

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!"

Dong Bai membagi peran tanpa persetujuan dari Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, dan Xu Sheng.

Baiklah, untuk saat ini, tidak akan seperti dulu lagi, harus diubah-ubah, tidak perlu.

Urusan narator, biarlah suara alam ini beraksi.

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di sebuah istana yang diliputi oleh kegelapan, tinggal seorang ratu yang terkenal licik dan sombong, seorang ratu yang dikenal akan menghabisi siapa saja yang menghalangi statusnya sebagai ratu yang paling cantik dan paling indah di seluruh dunia!

"Improvisasi yang bagus… Ini sangat berbeda dari drama SMA Shu yang penuh dengan lawakan!" bisik Zhao Yun kepada Zhu Ran yang saat itu berada di sebelahnya.

Sang ratu yang kejam ini memiliki anak tiri, seorang gadis muda yang bernama Snow White. Snow White dikenal sebagai anak yang manis, berbeda sekali dengan sang ratu yang kejam! Snow White sangat dikenal oleh masyarakatnya, dan masyarakat memiliki harapan agar Snow White dapat membimbing mereka menuju cahaya dan keluar dari kekejaman sang ibu tiri. Akan tetapi, Snow White yang tidak tahan dengan sikap sang ratu, memilih untuk kabur dari istana dan pergi jauh dari wilayah kerajaan. Sampai pada suatu hari…

Lu Xun yang berperan sebagai ratu jahat memasuki wilayah pertunjukan mini mereka, tentu saja sambil berakting menjadi orang yang jahat dan kejam…

Walau sebenarnya anak muda ini tidak cocok sama sekali.

"H-Huee…"

Tidak, Lu Xun. Mana ada ratu yang terkenal kejam mewek seperti itu.

Benar juga, seharusnya Dong Bai yang jadi ratunya!

"Wahai cermin ajaib! Katakan padaku, siapa yang paling cantik di kerajaan ini?!"

"Tentu saja Anda, wahai ratuku!" Zhao Yun membantu dari belakang, menyuarakan suara dari cermin ajaib sang ratu.

"Lalu, siapa yang paling cantic di dunia ini!"

"Wahai ratuku, Snow White lah yang paling cantik di dunia ini!"

Mendengar jawaban cermin ajaib, sang ratu takjub dan marah besar.

Sang ratu memerintahkan pemburu kepercayaannya untuk membunuh Snow White.

"BUNUH… BUNUH SNOW WHITE SEKARANG JUGA!"

Awas, itu yang ngomong beneran Lu Xun atau sisi Lu Xun yang lain?

Di sisi lain, Snow White yang telah berhasil pergi jauh dari wilayah kerajaan, tak sengaja harus mendengar kabar bahwa sang ratu akan mencari dirinya untuk dibunuh. Snow White semakin ketakutan dan berusaha untuk pergi lebih jauh agar ia tak terbunuh di tangan ibu tirinya. Sampai akhirnya, Snow White berada di hutan yang paling dalam. Tersesat di dalam hutan yang sepi!

Beruntungnya, Snow White menemukan sebuah rumah yang tampak sepi.

"Oh, apakah aku dapat singgah sebentar di rumah itu?" Dong Bai berjalan mendekati rumah itu dan mengetuk pintu, "halo? Halo? Bolehkah aku singgah sebentar?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Snow White mengetuk pintu itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Halo? Halo? Adakah orang di dalam?"

Rupanya, pintu itu tidak terkunci. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, seperti mempersilahkan Snow White untuk masuk. Snow White yang kebingungan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Oh, lihatlah rumah ini… Benar-benar bersih dan udaranya sangat baik. Lalu, tujuh tempat tidur? Oh, oh, ijinkan aku melihat-lihat…"

Kemudian Snow White menyentuh, bahkan mencoba tempat tidur yang sangat empuk itu. Sampai-sampai Snow White lupa akan statusnya sebagai tamu. Ia bernyanyi sambil menari, melompat dan berjalan dengan riang di atas tujuh tempat tidur itu, sampai ia merasa lelah dan tak sengaja terlelap di salah satu tempat tidur.

Tak lama setelah itu, dua kurcaci datang dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu, lalu melihat kehadiran Snow White yang tengah terlelap.

"Kurcaci Zilong! Lihat, siapakah gadis itu?!"

"Aku tidak mengenal gadis itu, kurcaci Ipeng!"

"Eh, woy, lagi-lagi kamu salah sebut namaku! Kurcaci Yifeng! Yifeng!"

"Kamu juga salah sebut. Aku bukan kurcaci! Yang kurcaci itu justru kamu!"

Zhu Ran terdiam, menatap Zhao Yun dengan kesal.

Perdebatan mereka berdua mengundang gelak tawa dari pengunjung yang menonton bahkan merekam aksi mereka dengan handphone masing-masing.

Mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua, tak sengaja Dong Bai yang semula terlelap harus terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ah! AH! Dua orang mesum!"

" **SIAPA YANG MESUM?!"**

Tawa pengunjung kembali terlepas.

"Nona, mohon maaf, ini rumah kami. Kenapa nona secantik dirimu bisa berada di… Tengah hutan?"

Snow White menceritakan semua tentang ibu tirinya, tentu saja dengan sedikit nyanyian dan beberapa gerakan.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal lah bersama kami! Tapi, ada satu syarat yang harus nona lakukan selagi kami pergi mencari nafkah!"

"Ya! Kurcaci Zilong benar! Mudah, hanya mengurus rumah ini, benar begitu bukan, kurcaci Zilong!"

"Ya! Kurcaci Ipeng benar. Mencuci pakaian, menyapu lantai dan halaman, menyiram tanaman, semua pekerjaan rumah harus nona lakukan!"

Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran berkata seperti itu, tentu saja dengan senyum jahat mereka.

… Apakah itu bentuk balas dendam mereka kepada tingkah Dong Bai beberapa waktu lalu?

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Dong Bai yang harus menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam berakting, berhasil untuk menahan amarah yang dia pendam ketika melihat wajah Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran dengan berakting layaknya Snow White sungguhan.

Setelah menyepakati perjanjian tak tertulis antara kurcaci dan Snow White, mereka bertiga hidup bersama di rumah itu. Sementara itu, pemburu yang gagal menangkap Snow White yang berhasil kabur, memberitakan laporan palsu kepada sang ratu, bahwa Snow White telah berhasil mereka bunuh. Mendengar kabar tersebut, sang ratu langsung mengambil cerminnya dan kembali menanyakan siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Hanya saja, jawabannya tetaplah Snow White. Mendengar jawaban itu, sang ratu marah besar dan memutuskan untuk turun menjadi seorang nenek penjual apel, tentu saja apel beracun.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sang ratu yang mengetahui keberadaan Snow White, mendatangi rumah tersebut. Diketuklah pintu dan dibukakannya pintu oleh Snow White. Snow White tak sadar bahwa nenek itu adalah sang ratu.

Sang ratu menawarkan apel yang dibawanya kepada Snow White, tentu saja dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang miskin yang hanya punya sekeranjang apel untuk hidup. Snow White yang awalnya merasa ragu, tetapi sang ratu menawarkan Snow White untuk terlebih dahulu mencicipi satu apel. Dengan satu gigitan apel, Snow White memutuskan untuk membeli satu keranjang apel tersebut. Tak lama setelah sang ratu pergi kembali ke istana, Snow White merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, kemudian jatuh dan pingsan, sampai-sampai Kurcaci Zilong dan kurcaci Ipeng yang telah kembali pulang ke rumah, kini bingung harus melakukan apa.

Kabar tentang Snow White yang tertidur kini tersebar kemana-mana, sampai seorang pangeran yang ingin menyelamatkan Snow White datang…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA—! Kakak yang tadi!"

 _Fangirl_ Xu Sheng mana suaranya…!

"KYAAAAAAAAAA—"

Beberapa gadis yang tadi mengerumuninya kini menjerit habis-habisan ketika Xu Sheng harus tampil di wilayah pertunjukan kecil mereka.

"Oh, apakah kau datang untuk menyelamatkan Snow White?"

"Ya, saya datang untuk menyelamatkan Snow White."

"Kurcaci Zilong, mari kita antarkan anak muda ini kepada Snow White!"

"Baik, kurcaci Ipeng! Mari, ikut kami!"

"Kurcaci Zilong, namaku Yifeng!"

Sang pangeran pun datang menemui Snow White yang tertidur.

Dua kurcaci menjelaskan kepada pangeran, hanya cinta sejati yang dapat membangunkannya.

Sang pangeran pun mulai beraksi untuk membangunkan Snow White, tentu saja dengan cinta sejati…

Walau kenyataannya tidak.

Ini hanya akting, saudara-saudara!

Dengan segenap keberanian yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, Xu Sheng mencoba untuk menyanyikannya, ia melantunkan kata-kata yang indah, membuat para _fangirl_ menjerit dan mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Snow White pun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan hidup bersama dengan pangeran…

Selamanya…!

Dong Bai mengakhiri drama mini mereka dengan menari dan menyanyi bersama Xu Sheng yang entah kenapa agak kewalahan harus mengikuti irama dari Dong Bai. Mau bagaimana lagi, Xu Sheng agak malu melakukan hal itu, terlebih lagi ia tak pandai menari, bahkan membuat gerakan secara mendadak. Melihat akhir drama mini mereka, pengunjung yang berkumpul di hadapan mereka langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah, begitu juga dengan para _fangirl_ Xu Sheng.

"Hebat! Hebat!"

"Kalian benar-benar memainkannya dengan baik!"

"Ah, aku suka bagian dua kurcaci tadi!"

"Akting Snow White bagus! Aku suka!"

Tanggapan positif dari pengunjung taman yang menonton mereka berakting membuat Dong Bai senang dan sampai harus mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Di kesempatan inilah, Dong Bai mengumumkan tentang pertunjukan teater di gedung teater baru, tidak lupa juga keempat mahasiswa ini membagikan poster kepada pengunjung yang belum mendapatkan posternya.

###

"HUWAAAH! Aku lelaah!"

Zhu Ran ambruk di kursi taman, begitu juga dengan Xu Sheng yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kurcaci Ipeng, baru segitu saja kamu sudah ambruk?"

"Diam kamu, kurcaci Zilong. Lagi-lagi kamu salah sebut namaku!"

"Sudah _official_ kok dari Author."

"NGGAK KURCACI ZILONG, NGGAK."

Lu Xun hanya bisa _sweat drop_.

"Umm… Hei."

"Huh? Ada apa, Dong Bai? Oh, untuk yang tadi, aktingmu benar-benar hebat!"

"… Terima kasih."

"Oh, wow… Artis papan atas kita mengucapkan terima kasih kepada rakyat jelata!" ucap Zhao Yun bercanda.

"Diam kau! Aktingmu kurang tadi!" gerutu Dong Bai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah sore… Sebaiknya kita pulang. Sukses untuk pertunjukan teatermu, ya—"

"Aku ingin kalian datang menontonku…"

Keempat mahasiswa itu hanya bisa saling memandang dalam keheningan.

"… Tentu saja kalian harus datang menontonku! Akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana kesungguhanku dalam berakting, bernyanyi, dan menari! Aku bisa lebih dari yang tadi!"

 **SRAK!**

Dong Bai menyerahkan empat tiket pertunjukan teaternya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku akan datang menonton!"

"Terima kasih, artis papan cucian!"

"KURCACI MANTAN LANDAK! AKU BUKAN ARTIS PAPAN CUCIAN!"

"Tentu saja kamu artis papan cucia—TUNGGU! KAU BILANG APA TADI?!"

"KURCACI MANTAN LANDAK!"

"Woy, woy, woy! Udahan!"

Zhao Yun menerima keempat tiket yang diberikan oleh Dong Bai, kemudian membagikannya kepada Zhu Ran, Lu Xun, dan Xu Sheng.

"Lihat saja nanti! Kalian akan tahu bahwa aku benar-benar artis papan atas!"

* * *

Zhao Yun: *pasang rantai ke Zhu Ran*

Zhu Ran: KURCACI ZILONG! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!

Zhao Yun: Diam kamu kurcaci mantan landak. Jangan intro akad lagi!

Yaay! Untuk chapter depan masih akan menceritakan pertunjukan teater Dong Bai! Semoga saja pertunjukannya berjalan dengan lancar!

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini dan jangan lupa untuk review, karena review bisa membuat Author bersemangat! Semangat membara kalau kata Zhu Ran!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Zhu Ran: LEPASIN RANTAINYA DULU DONG?!


	15. Show Us Your Talent! - Drama

Wah, maafkan baru bisa update hari ini hehe *dikubur reader*

Sebelumnya, Author mau mengucapkan Selamat Paskah bagi yang merayakan. Jangan lupa hiasin telurnya ya, terus dimakan *GAGITU*

Oke, sebelum masuk cerita, saatnya review seperti biasa, oh aku benar-benar cinta review~ *YHA*

 **Raihan Sayuko** Yay! Akhirnya bisa munculin Dong Bai~ Silahkan baca chapter ini untuk tahu lebih lanjut tentang pertunjukan Dong Bai dan terima kasih sudah mampir buat review juga~

 **joonstar** EHEHEHEHEHE habisnya kalau soft-soft aja kurang tantangan *GAGITU*

Iyaaaaa gara-gara liat ending cutscene-nya dia dan cutscene lainnya yang ada Xu Sheng ku juga jadi makin cinta Xu Sheng- Mana itu badan aduhai banget *YHA*

Waah~ request kutampung yak~ rencana juga chapter-chapter kedepannya bakalan munculin mereka-mereka yang belum sempat muncul hehehe~ ditunggu saja *wink*

Zhu Ran: ... NGA.

Btw terima kasih sudah mampir buat review ya~ daku senang~

 **RosyMiranto18**

Zhu Ran: Sangat yakin, karena dalam lubuk hati Author yang terdalam dia cinta padaku! *Auto kena injek Author*

Tolong maafkan Ipeng dan segala perkataannya barusan~ Ahahaha iya benar sekali, gara-gara itu diriku jadi tahu perasaan orang yang diperlakukan demikian *nangis sambil elus landak(?)*

Zhu Ran: TIDAK TIDAK! AKU MANUSIA NORMAL!

Xu Sheng: ... Manusia mini

Zhu Ran: ... AKU MASIH LEBIH TINGGI DARI AUTHOR

*jleb*

... Oke fix gaji Ipeng aku turunin, nih.

Zhu Ran: *ngesot minta pengampunan*

Lu Xun: m-maafkan aktingku... aku tidak pandai jadi orang yang seperti itu, hehe...

Lu Xun terlalu indah /GAK

Terima kasih sudah mampir review walau sedang sibuk sekali pun~ Ini membuat Author semakin senang-senang terharu~(?)

Dan... Mari langsung ke teeekaaapee!

* * *

Terlihat Dong Bai memasuki sebuah gedung megah menjulang tinggi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita yang ada dihadapannya, wanita yang sangat terkenal akan kecantikannya. Melihat wanita itu, Dong Bai hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Dong Bai. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"… Tidak usah bersikap sok manis seperti itu, wanita payah."

Tatapan tajam Dong Bai membuat wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakekku."

"A-Anu… Nona Dong Bai, kami tidak bisa melakukannya sepagi ini. Mungkin siang nanti—"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pagi ini? Kakekku pasti akan sangat menerimaku, kok! Apa masalahmu?"

"A-Ah… Tapi… Sepagi ini…?"

"Hmph. Inilah kenapa aku sangat membencimu, Diaochan."

Wanita yang berhadapan dengan Dong Bai saat itu, Diaochan, hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan sayu. Diaochan tahu, dia sangat dibenci oleh Dong Bai karena suatu alasan. Diaochan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Dong Bai agar tidak membencinya, tapi belum juga berhasil. Pandangan Dong Bai tentang Diaochan masih sama, tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi ribut di _lobby_?"

Seorang pria gagah dengan tatapan yang paling ditakuti se-China, mendatangi Diaochan dan Dong Bai.

Ya, Lu Bu.

"Tuan Lu Bu, Nona Dong Bai datang sepagi ini untuk menjenguk kakeknya…"

"Hmph! Kalau sepagi ini, tidak bisa."

Mendengar jawaban Lu Bu membuat Dong Bai semakin kesal.

"Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan… Aku perlu bertemu dengan kakekku sekarang! Aku harus menyerahkan sesuatu! Dan setelah kakekku menerimanya, kalian harus menuruti apa yang kakekku inginkan dengan barang itu!"

"… Diaochan, tinggalkan saja."

Lu Bu langsung meninggalkan Dong Bai yang masih mengomel keras sampai seisi lobby menatapnya heran.

"Grrr…! Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dan menyerahkan barang saja! Kenapa dipersulit?! Diaochan! Lakukan sesuatu! Aku perlu sekarang!"

"M-Maaf, Nona Dong Bai… Kami tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"Cih…! Apa aku harus meminta bantuan kepada rakyat jelata…?"

"Eh…?"

Mendengar ucapan Dong Bai tentang rakyat jelata, Diaochan kebingungan.

"Hmph! Baiklah! Terserah kalian saja!"

"Tunggu, Nona Dong Bai! Mau kemana?"

Dong Bai langsung pergi dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Diaochan.

Hal ini membuat Diaochan khawatir.

' _A-Apa aku harus mengikutinya…? Mengingat dia adalah cucu dari Dong Zhuo…'_ pikir Diaochan yang kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti Dong Bai secara diam-diam.

###

Pagi itu, Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin tengah membeli sesuatu untuk sarapan, mengingat dua jam lagi mereka berdua akan pergi kuliah.

"Bisaan ya, jadwal kuliah kita samaan!" ucap Lei Bin sambil mengaduk teh hangat.

Zhao Yun hanya terdiam sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Oh iya, Zhao Yun. Aku dengar, kamu kemarin pergi ke taman kota ya? Kalau tidak salah, kalian juga membantu cewek dengan pakaian… Umm… Apa itu namanya… Lolicon?"

"Lolita, bego."

"Nah, iya. Itu. Benarkah?"

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Teman sekelasku, dia mengirim gambar ketika kamu sedang diam dengan si mantan landak _piercing_ rumbai-rumbai ungu itu."

Zhu Ran sangat _stylish_ , aku terharu.

"Yah… Ini gara-gara Lu Xun juga, sih… Dia terlalu baik."

"Lu Xun udah kayak malaikat gitu, ya… Pintar, baik, rajin, wajahnya juga cantik pula!"

"Untung nggak ada Lu Xun disini, kalau ada kamu udah dibunuh, wahai Ibin."

"SIAPA IBIN—"

"Kamu, siapa lagi—"

"Hei, kamu. Iya. Kurcaci Zilong."

"INI SIAPA YANG MANGGIL GUE KURCACI—HUH?!"

Zhao Yun langsung melonjak kaget ketika melihat Dong Bai berada di sebelahnya sambil menikmati mie ayam pesanannya.

Author laper, tolong…

"D-D-Dong Bai?! K-Kenapa kamu disini?! Kenapa kamu bisa sampai sini, hah?!"

"Panggil aku nona, rakyat jelata!"

"Wuaaah?! Jadi dia yang kalian bantu, Yun?!"

"Uhh… Dong Bai, tolong jelaskan. Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?!"

"Hmm? Kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

"Y-Ya, bukan gitu juga, sih—"

"Kurcaci Zilong, dengan terpaksa aku harus meminta bantuan kepadamu."

"MAAF. AKU MENOLAK. YANG LAIN SAJA."

"Mudah, kok. Kamu hanya perlu menemui kakekku untuk menyerahkan tiket pertunjukanku dan memastikan agar kakekku datang ke pertunjukanku, itu saja. Kamu tahu sendiri, bukan? Hari ini jadwalku sangat padat! Nanti aku harus latihan di teater dan sebagainya! Aku tidak akan sempat jika harus bertemu dengan kakekku secara langsung." ucap Dong Bai.

Zhao Yun langsung menggeleng kuat, menolak mentah-mentah.

"Kamu kira jadwalku tidak padat? Aku ada kuliah! Setelah kelas selesai aku harus mengumpulkan tugasku dan mengerjakan tugas yang lain! Jangan anggap sepele kegiatan perkuliahan, dong!"

"Kalau begitu…" Dong Bai menatap Lei Bin tajam.

"E-Eh?"

"Tolong jangan libatkan dia. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Y-Yah, kebetulan aku juga harus menemani dosenku juga, Yun… Ya, kami masih belum _fix_ soal tempat kunjungan, jadi… Seperti itu."

Dong Bai terdiam, kemudian dengan cepat menghabiskan mie ayam yang dipesan dan menatap Zhao Yun penuh kesal.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa datang ke pertunjukanku. Aku akan minta bantuan rakyat jelata yang lain!" Dong Bai beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin.

"A-Aaah… Tunggu, Dong Bai! Tolong jangan libatkan trio Wu lagi!"

Tapi sepertinya saran Zhao Yun tidak diindahkan.

"W-Waduh… Apa perlu kamu hubungi trio Wu, Yun?"

"… Parah… Kenapa juga kami harus terlibat dengan hal yang begini…"

"Anu… Maaf, nak," pedagang mie ayam itu menghampiri Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin, "gadis yang pergi tadi belum membayar mie ayamnya…"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan pedagang mie ayam membuat Zhao Yun semakin kesal.

"… Dia belum tahu ketajaman tombakku kayaknya…"

"W-Wah, Yun… Jangan marah disini—"

"Ah, soal itu biar saya yang bayar."

Seorang wanita cantik dengan seragam polisi menghampiri pedagang mie ayam, mengeluarkan uang sebesar harga mie ayam yang dipesan oleh Dong Bai.

"N-Nona Diaochan?!" Zhao Yun syok melihat Diaochan datang untuk membayar.

"W-Wuaah?! Apa yang dilakukan Nona Diaochan disini?" tanya Lei Bin.

Diaochan terdiam sesaat.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita dari kalian. Ini soal… Dong Bai."

Zhao Yun mengangguk paham, kemudian menceritakan semua hal yang akan Dong Bai lakukan, mulai dari tentang pertunjukan teater sampai dengan tiket pertunjukan untuk kakeknya, Dong Zhuo.

"Jadi… Dong Bai pemeran utama tetap di teater baru dan akan tampil? Lalu meminta bantuan kepada kalian untuk menyerahkan tiket pertunjukan kepada Tuan Dong Zhuo?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk pelan.

Mendengar penjelasan Zhao Yun tentang Dong Bai, Diaochan semakin mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Dong Bai pagi-pagi sekali di kantor kepolisian pusat.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih informasinya, Zhao Yun. Aku harus segera pergi mengejarnya."

"Ah, soal tempat, mungkin dia ada di Sun Café. Tadi si mantan landak _piercing_ ungu rumbai-rumbai sempat bilang kalau dia akan sarapan di Sun Café."

… Gelarnya kepanjangan, ya?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Diaochan langsung pergi untuk mengejar Dong Bai.

Mari kita beranjak ke trio Wu.

Lu Xun, mantan landak _piercing_ ungu rumbai-rumbai, dan Xu Sheng tengah berada di Sun Café. Lu Xun saat itu bekerja _shift_ pagi, sedangkan mantan landak _piercing_ ungu rumbai-rumbai dan Xu Sheng nebeng sarapan. Sarapannya di café, ya. Dasar kaum elit.

"Nggak Author, nggak. DAN SIAPA MANTAN LANDAK _PIERCING_ UNGU RUMBAI-RUMBAI?!"

"Kamu, lah. Siapa lagi?" jawab Xu Sheng dengan santainya.

"Grrr…"

"Ahem! Kalian hanya pesan ini saja, 'kan? Kalau ada tambahan bilang, ya." Lu Xun berlalu untuk menyerahkan pesanan kepada pihak dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Xu Sheng, kenapa kamu muncul terus?" tanya Zhu Ran dengan ketidakjelasannya.

"… Kamu punya dendam apa sama aku? Tanya Author, Ran."

Bersenang-senanglah sebelum kalian kembali lagi ke Jerman suatu saat nanti, wahai mantan landak yang kini sudah _stylish_ dengan _piercing_ rumbai-rumbai warna ungu dan mas-mas atlit renang badan besar.

Kemudian Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng hanya bisa diam.

"Oh, iya. Ran. Kita datang kemari juga bukan hanya liburan saja, 'kan?"

"Mmm… Sejujurnya aku ingin melupakan tugas itu."

Xu Sheng _sweatdrop_.

"Minuman kalian sudah datang, silahkan."

Lu Xun membawakan satu cangkir kopi dan parfait— Tunggu, ini siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah makan parfait?

Dengan malu-malu, Xu Sheng mengangkat tangannya sambil tertawa kecil, "Hehe…"

Zhu Ran menatap Xu Sheng dengan penuh tanya, "apa-apaan kamu…?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin coba saja, kok! Habis, kulihat di buku menu sepertinya menarik. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba!"

"… Atlit renang badan besar hobinya makan parfait…"

Kemudian Xu Sheng mengeluarkan senjatanya—Hei, hei! Sudah kubilang di chapter sebelumnya, bukan?! Jangan bawa senjata kalian kemari!

Akhirnya Xu Sheng sadar dan menyimpan kembali senjatanya.

Apa-apaan kalian ini?!

Melihat tingkah laku Xu Sheng, Lu Xun hanya bisa tertawa paksa, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke bagian dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang dipesan kedua temannya, "Makanan sebentar lagi selesai dimasak. Tunggu sebentar ya—HUH?!"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Xunnie?"

Lu Xun yang hendak pergi mengambil makanan dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya.

"U-Uhh… Ran, Sheng, lihat siapa yang duduk di—"

"Selamat pagi wahai rakyat jelata yang mencoba elit."

Ya, Dong Bai beranjak dari kursi belakang, kemudian duduk di sebelah Xu Sheng.

Dong Bai ada dimana-mana, ya…?

"… Jangan curi parfaitku…" Xu Sheng langsung mengamankan parfait pesanannya dari Dong Bai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huh? Siapa juga yang mau curi parfaitmu?! Begini, aku ingin meminta bantuan dari kalian, wahai rakyat jelata!"

"Maaf, setelah _shift_ kerjaku selesai, aku harus kuliah." ucap Lu Xun dengan wajah lelah.

Otomatis, Dong Bai langsung menatap Xu Sheng dan Zhu Ran yang keringat dingin.

"A-Ah! Ran, kita ada harus mengerjakan tugas, benar?"

"N-Nah! Iya! Kalau tidak segera diselesaikan, liburan kita jadi kacau, 'kan! Haha!"

"Huh. Alasan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kuterima. Kalian berdua, bantu aku menemui kakekku! Hanya menyerahkan tiket pertunjukan saja! Mudah, 'kan?"

"M-Maaf Dong Bai… Kami tidak bisa—"

"HILIH, KIMVRIT[1]…!" ucap Dong Bai kesal.

Tolong mbak, jangan begitu.

"Kenapa tidak kamu sendiri saja? Kami juga punya kesibukan walau liburan."

"Kalian pikir aku tidak akan sibuk menjelang pertunjukanku, hah?!"

"Anu… Maafkan kami, Dong Bai. Tapi kami memang benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan? Kami tidak bisa membantumu secara _full time_."

"Nggggh…! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Nona Dong Bai!"

Dong Bai menatap ke sumber suara itu, dilihatnya Diaochan yang kewalahan mengejar Dong Bai sampai ke Sun Café. Melihat Diaochan yang berhasil mengejarnya setelah pergi dari kantor kepolisian pusat, wajah Dong Bai semakin tidak senang. Diaochan benar-benar dibenci oleh Dong Bai.

" **E-EH?! N-NONA DIAOCHAN?!"** teriak Trio Wu secara bersamaan.

"A-Ah… Jadi yang dimaksud Zhao Yun, trio Wu itu kalian… Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Saya ada perlu dengan Nona Dong Bai."

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Dong Bai dengan nada tidak senang.

"Nona Dong Bai. Nona ingin menyerahkan tiket pertunjukan teater, bukan? Kalau itu… Saya bisa menyerahkannya langsung…"

"Tidak, aku tidak mempercayai kalian."

"Tolong percayalah. Saya akan meyakinkan Tuan Lu Bu agar kakekmu bisa menonton pertunjukanmu dengan aman. Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Dong Bai terdiam, matanya tidak ingin menatap Diaochan.

"Nona Dong Bai—"

"Hei, aku titip tiket ini pada kalian. Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku harus pergi latihan!" ucap Dong Bai lalu meletakkan satu tiket pertunjukan teater di meja Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Lagi-lagi kita terlibat…" ucap Xu Sheng kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"A-Anu… Bisakah kalian mempercayakan tiket itu padaku? Saya mohon."

"Huh? Eh? Nona Diaochan yakin?"

Diaochan mengangguk pelan, "saya akan mencoba meyakinkan Tuan Lu Bu."

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Nona Diaochan."

Xu Sheng langsung menyerahkan tiket pertunjukan itu kepada Diaochan.

"Terima kasih, trio Wu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Untuk saat ini, mari kita ekspos Diaochan yang tengah bersikeras membujuk polisi legendaris, Lu Bu, agar Dong Zhuo, kakek Dong Bai, bisa menyaksikan cucu kesayangannya bermain di panggung teater. Hanya saja, Lu Bu benar-benar menolak dan tidak berniat untuk mengubah pikirannya. Lu Bu tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, misalnya Dong Zhuo kabur dan semacamnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat Diaochan putus asa. Ia mencari cara agar Dong Zhuo bisa menyaksikan cucu kesayangannya. Yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah satu hal, yaitu dengan membawa Dong Zhuo pergi ke teater ketika Lu Bu lengah.

' _Aku akan langsung membawa Tuan Dong Zhuo pergi besok. Jadi untuk hari ini aku tidak akan memberikan tiket ini. Aku tidak mau apa yang dikatakan Tuan Lu Bu benar-benar terjadi…'_ batin Diaochan sambil menghela nafas di kantornya.

###

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul setengah empat sore, Lu Bu saat itu mendapat panggilan mendadak karena ada aksi kejahatan yang pelakunya sulit ditangkap di daerah yang lumayan jauh. Oleh karena itu, Lu Bu harus pergi meninggalkan kantor kepolisian untuk bertugas. Mengetahui kejadian ini, Diaochan langsung memanfaatkan waktu untuk membawa Dong Zhuo pergi ke teater pertunjukan Dong Bai. Diaochan mengunjungi Dong Zhuo secara diam-diam, tanpa diketahui seorang pun yang ada di kantor tersebut.

"Tuan Dong Zhuo, cucu Anda akan tampil di teater pukul lima sore ini, apakah Anda tertarik untuk melihat?" Diaochan menyerahkan tiket itu kepada Dong Zhuo.

Dong Zhuo terdiam sesaat, membaca apa yang ada pada tiket, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Ternyata cucu kesayanganku benar-benar mencintai hobinya… Ya! Aku ingin sekali datang. Tapi, kurasa… Tidak akan bisa, benar?"

Diaochan menggeleng pelan, "saya bisa antarkan."

"Hah? Apa kamu yakin? Bagaimana kalau saat kau membawaku pergi, aku kabur?"

"Tidak akan. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Anda akan aman bersama saya."

Dong Zhuo terdiam, kembali melihat tiket itu.

"Ini karena… Dong Bai sangat menginginkan kakeknya untuk melihatnya tampil. Itu saja… Karena yang selama ini benar-benar mendukungnya adalah Anda."

"Hah! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Tuan Lu Bu sedang bertugas saat ini, ikuti saya…"

Dengan segala akal-akalan Diaochan, akhirnya Diaochan berhasil membawa Dong Zhuo memasuki mobil polisi tanpa diketahui siapa pun dan segera berangkat menuju teater pertunjukan Dong Bai.

Sementara itu, di teater pertunjukan Dong Bai…

"Jangan-jangan rakyat jelata Wu benar-benar memberikan tiketnya kepada Diaochan si wanita payah itu! Grrr….!"

"Ah, Nona Dong Bai," seorang staff teater datang menghampiri Dong Bai yang tengah mengintip dari belakang panggung, "terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu dalam mempromosikan pertunjukan pertama teater kita. Kursi penonton hampir penuh!" lanjutnya dengan senang.

Tapi pujian itu tidak mendapat respon baik dari Dong Bai.

"Umm… Nona Dong Bai, apakah ada masalah?"

"Hmph! Ya! Banyak!" ucap Dong Bai kemudian meninggalkan staff itu menuju ruang tunggu.

Dong Bai berpikir, tanpa kakeknya, pertunjukan ini benar-benar tidak berarti. Dong Bai benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiran kakeknya untuk datang menonton pertunjukannya. Karena Dong Zhuo kakeknya lah yang benar-benar mendukung hobi dan cita-citanya itu. Menjadi artis papan atas, bisa terkenal, bermain peran dimana-mana, dan kalau bisa sampai pada tingkat internasional. Karena hal itu, Dong Bai selalu berlatih dan berlatih. Dukungan yang luar biasa dari kakeknya membuatnya termotivasi untuk terus maju. Akan tetapi, kini perasaannya hancur karena ia tidak melihat kakeknya hadir di tempat itu. Padahal pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Dong Bai sampai berpikir bahwa tiket itu pada akhirnya pasti dibawa oleh Diaochan dan Diaochan tidak memberikan tiket tersebut kepada kakeknya.

' _Menyebalkan…!'_

"Nona Dong Bai! Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai, mohon bersiap di balik tirai!"

'… _Untuk saat ini, aku harus tetap menjadi seorang yang professional. Sembunyikan perasaan ini, sembunyikan, Dong Bai!'_

Dong Bai menepuk kedua pipinya dan menatap tajam tirai merah yang perlahan terbuka. Terlihat pemandangan yang luar biasa. Kursi penonton yang benar-benar hampir penuh, sorotan lampu yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh staff teater, bahkan orang-orang yang ia panggil rakyat jelata pun berada di kursi masing-masing. Mata Dong Bai berkilau karena melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar ia harapkan. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa melihat pemandangan indah dari suatu pertunjukan tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya…

Dua orang datang untuk duduk di kursi penonton.

Dua orang yang sangat ia kenal, seorang yang selalu mendukungnya dan seorang lagi yang benar-benar ia benci karena ia tidak bisa mempercayakan sesuatu padanya.

Benar, Dong Zhuo dan Diaochan telah hadir untuk menonton pertunjukan tersebut.

' _Ooh…! Cucuku tersayang! Kau benar-benar hebat dalam akting! Kakekmu yang hebat ini akan selalu mendukungmu!'_

Terngiang kata-kata dari Dong Zhuo yang dapat membangkitkan semangatnya.

Dan saat itu juga, Dong Bai mulai menunjukkan aksinya, sebagai pemeran utama yang mencoba untuk meraih mimpinya.

###

"Hei, artis papan cuci—"

 **BUAGH!**

Zhao Yun yang mencoba menyapa Dong Bai di belakang panggung meronta kesakitan karena Dong Bai berhasil memukul perut Zhao Yun dengan keras.

"Hmph! Kalian ini benar-benar bodoh! Sudah jelas aku ini papan atas! Sudah kubuktikan di panggung! Masih saja…"

"Ahahaha… Maafkan Zhao Yun. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas keberhasilan pertunjukanmu, Dong Bai." Lu Xun langsung menyerahkan satu buket bunga beserta amplop kecil yang tertempel di buket bunga tersebut.

"Hm? Amplop apa ini? Uang?"

"Err… Bukan, itu kupon diskon pembelian parfait di Sun Café saat _weekend_."

"W-Wah… Terima kasih, rakyat jelata pintar! Kali ini kumaafkan!"

Lu Xun langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Anu… Nona Dong Bai, ada dua orang tamu yang ingin menyapamu!" seorang staff datang dengan dua orang tamu yang dimaksud.

Melihat kedua tamu yang datang, mata Dong Bai terbelalak lebar, kemudian berlari untuk memeluk salah satu orang yang benar-benar ia harapkan kedatangannya.

Tepat sekali, Dong Zhuo.

"Ooohhh! Cucuku tersayang! Kamu benar-benar sudah berkembang! Aku melihatnya tadi! Aku sangat bangga sekali!"

"Kakek! Terima kasih banyak sudah melihatku!"

"Ya! Ya! Kakek benar-benar terharu! Oh, ini buket bunga untuk cucu tercinta kakek!"

"Waah! Terima kasih kakek!"

Melihat Dong Bai yang benar-benar senang karena kakeknya menonton pertunjukannya, Diaochan tersenyum lega.

"Oh, sudah saatnya kakek kembali. Tapi tenang saja, kakek akan sangat menunggu pertunjukanmu!"

"Terima kasih banyak karena kakek sudah datang melihatku. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kakek semakin bangga padaku!"

"Ahahahahaha! Benar sekali, cucu terhebatku! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lain waktu! Datanglah ke kepolisian untuk bercerita segala macam kepada kakekmu ini! Oh, iya. Diaochan, mau bicara dengan Dong Bai?"

Diaochan yang diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Dong Bai langsung menganggukkan kepala dan mendekati Dong Bai.

"Nona Dong Bai, selamat atas keberhasilan pertunjukannya! Nona benar-benar hebat—"

"Diaochan. Kali ini aku percaya padamu. Hanya kali ini saja! Besok sudah tidak lagi, ingat itu baik-baik." bisik Dong Bai, memotong ucapan Diaochan.

Diaochan yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum senang.

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir, Diaochan mengantar Dong Zhuo untuk kembali ke tahanan kepolisian.

"W-Wah… Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Nona Diaochan kembali ke kepolisian dengan Dong Zhuo…" Zhao Yun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Nona Diaochan benar-benar berani mengambil resiko…" ucap Lu Xun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan saking senangnya itu kakek-kakek sampai tidak sadar akan keberadaan kita. Syukurlah, karena kita 'kan-"

Sebelum selesai bicara, Lu Xun langsung menutup mulut Zhu Ran.

"Untuk selanjutnya… Wahai rakyat jelata! Kalian harus melihat pertunjukanku lagi! Aku akan buktikan kepada kalian kalau aku ini benar-benar papan atas!"

"Asyik, tiket gratis!"

"Tidak ada tiket gratis lagi, bodoh!"

"NOOO!"

Pertunjukan teater pertama di gedung teater baru yang telah sukses diselenggarakan, membuat Dong Bai senang dan memiliki motivasi untuk terus berkembang bersama dengan teater tersebut.

' _Terima kasih, rakyat jelata dan wanita payah…'_

* * *

[1] Hilih, Kimvrit = halah, kampr*t! Tolong maafkan saya…

... Syukurlah mereka jadi invis begitu Dong Zhuo bertemu dengan cucu kesayangannya...

Mungkin suatu hari Dong Bai harus tahu tentang hal ini...

Dan demikianlah akhir cerita tentang artis papan cucian!

Dong Bai: Oh? Author mau kulempar sesuatu? *smirk*

... Tidak, terima kasih.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena baru update minggu ini... Next chapter minggu depan, ya! Hehehe *dibuang reader*

 **DAAAAN...!** **Jangan lupa review~** Karena dengan review kalian, Author jadi semangat mengerjakan chapter selanjutnya! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa minggu depan ya~


	16. Competition!

Hai hai~ Maafkan baru tanggal segini updatenya, karena suatu hal yang bikin nggak sempat update minggu lalu~

Okelah, mari balas ripiw piw piw dulu~

 **joonstar**

Hohoho tentu saja, Dong Bai harus selalu _update_ hal-hal terkini *wink* /YHA

Uhuk iya 'kan badannya gede gitu aku ingin menangis /nangissana

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan _review_ ~

 **RosyMiranto18**

Zhu Ran: y-yang penting author lebih pendek dariku

DURHAKA EMANG YA KURANGIN AH GAJINYA, TERNYATA ADA YANG SETUJU HEHEHEHE *wink*

Zhu Ran: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Itu karena Diaochan ingin menolong Dong Bai, karena si Dong Bai udah terlanjur nggak percaya sama kepolisian, jadi kalau terang-terangan pun mungkin dia nggak bakalan mau wkwkwk~

Lei Bin: soal _piercing_ , Zhu Ran kan kini ber- _piercing_ dan _piercing-_ nya itu sesuatu yang berwarna ungu itu? Iya yang ada di telinga kirinya, sama sekali nggak nyambung sama fire clip yang dia pakai, tapi itu _piercing_ , dan karena rumbai-rumbai seperti itu, ya sudah deh, taa-daa! P _iercing_ rumbai-rumbai warna ungu~

Zhu Ran: ... Diem kamu yang nggak ada di DW9.

Lei Bin: ... Author, mohon gajinya dikurangi lagi. Dan soal kunjungan, pokoknya tempat bersejarah *wink*

Dasar maniak sejarah.

Diaochan: Uhh... Sebenarnya saya merasa tidak enak setelah Dong Bai tahu tentang itu... M-Makanya, hubungan kami jadi... Agak aneh begini...? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Sudah seharusnya kami sebagai kepolisian melakukan itu.

Xu Sheng: Hmm? Parfait dengan chocochips sepertinya boleh juga...? Ah, ditambah astor atau wafer cokelat dan semacamnya juga boleh, tuh!

JANGAN XU SHENG, JANGAN.

Zhao Yun: ah, maaf, mungkin karena tiba-tiba aku kepikiran cucian di rumah...?

Zhu Ran: EHEHEHEHEHE KALAU BOCOR MUNGKIN LEBIH SERU-

Gajimu mau diturunin lagi, Ran?

Zhu Ran: *geleng*

Wahaha maafkan ya updatenya terlambat karena suatu hal :") dan terima kasih sudah mampir _review_ ~

 **OKE!**

Mari kita langsung saja menuju ke teekaaapee!

* * *

Pagi itu di kantin Universitas Shu, Zhao Yun dengan lahap menyantap makanan yang ia pesan, sedangkan Lei Bin hanya bisa melongo melihat Zhao Yun yang tumben-tumbennya makan dengan lahap seperti belum makan satu tahun.

Mati, dong?

"Err… Zhao Yun? _Are you okay_?"

Zhao Yun merespon pertanyaan Lei Bin dengan acungan jempol, tentu saja sambil makan.

"H-Hei, Xingcai, itu Zhao Yun kenapa, sih?"

"Hmm? Biasa. Menatap tugas sampai lupa makan seharian. Paling cuma makan snack saja."

"W-Wah… Kamu kejar deadline, Yun?"

"Ibu kantin! Tambah!"

Lei Bin hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Akhir-akhir ini, dosenku agak rewel dengan laporan. Padahal jangka waktunya masih lumayan panjang. Tapi benar-benar ditarget tanggal sekian harus selesai bagian apa saja. Aku lebih cinta kehidupan SMA. Author, balikin ke SMA lagi boleh?" tanya Zhao Yun sambil menunggu Ibu Kantin mengantar pesanan tambahannya.

"J-Jangan dong!" tolak Lei Bin.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal SMA… Zhao Yun." Xingcai mengambil handphone-nya dan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Zhao Yun.

"Hmm? 'Nikmati sensasi petualangan ai…' Maksudnya…?"

"Aku dapat dari Bao Sanniang, katanya ada wahana air baru di Shu."

"Eh? Tunggu, Xingcai. Ini masih masuk musim dingin, lho? Y-Yah, walau sebentar lagi musim semi datang, sih… Tapi, tahu sendiri bukan airnya sedingin apa…?"

"Kata Bao Sanniang, airnya bukan air biasa. Mereka punya teknologi canggih agar kita bisa menikmati wahana air di musim peralihan." Xingcai mengacungkan jempolnya yang bersinar.

"Mmmm… Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Bao Sanniang selain itu?"

"Diskon dua puluh persen untuk pelajar dan mahasiswa." ucap Xingcai masih dengan mengacungkan jempol bersinarnya.

"Jadi… Maksudmu… Bao Sanniang mengajak kita untuk pergi ke tempat itu atau bagaimana?"

Xingcai mengangguk, masih dengan jempol berkilaunya.

"Aaah… Kalau begitu, Lei Bin, kamu harus ikut juga."

"Eh? Ohh! Tentu saja aku mau! Demi gaji dari Author!"

"Bagian gaji nggak usah dibahas juga kali…" Zhao Yun _facepalm_.

Jadi, Bao Sanniang mendapat poster yang disebar melalui mading SMA Shu, brosur tentang wahana air yang baru saja dibuka awal tahun, tentu saja dengan konsep yang berbeda dengan wahana air lainnya, dimana mereka mengolah air dengan teknologi canggih antah berantah agar bisa dinikmati di musim yang masih terbilang dingin ini. Melihat brosur itu, Bao Sanniang langsung memulai percakapan di grup yang judulnya 'Trio Cewek Perkasa' yang isinya hanya ada dia, Xingcai, dan Guan Yinping. Tapi mengingat Guan Yinping belum tiba di China alias masih melakukan _tour_ keliling Asia, ia tidak bisa ikut besama Bao Sanniang. Oleh sebab itu, Xingcai langsung menunjukkan poster tersebut kepada Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin, agar Bao Sanniang bisa punya teman untuk pergi ke sana, walau ujung-ujungnya pasti dia akan mengajak Guan Suo, sih.

"Oh, aku kepikiran. Author, bagaimana dengan—"

Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Lei Bin.

Tentu saja **MEREKA HARUS IKUT**.

Mereka siapa?

Siapa lagi!

Siang hari sepulang trio Universitas Shu dari kuliah yang entah kenapa jadwalnya samaan, mereka berniat untuk mengunjungi tempat nongkrong favorit mereka. Ya, dimana lagi kalau bukan Sun Café. Tempat tongkrongan kekinian dan memang menjadi tempat tongkrongan mereka sejak SMA, tepatnya sejak Zhao Yun bertemu dengan Lu Xun setelah terpisah lama.

"Jadi… Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Zhao Yun kepada trio Wu yang berada di hadapannya.

Mendengar ajakan Zhao Yun, Zhu Ran langsung menghela nafas dan menatap Xu Sheng, "Xu Sheng, aku yakin kamu—"

" **ZHU RAN! KITA HARUS KE TEMPAT ITU! KITA. HARUS. KE. TEMPAT. ITU!"**

Zhu Ran syok setengah mati melihat Xu Sheng yang tiba-tiba bersemangat itu.

"Oh iya, Xu Sheng 'kan atlit renang, benar? Sudah pasti kamu ingin ke tempat itu!" Lei Bin mengacungkan jempol bersinarnya.

Sepertinya jempol bersinar Xingcai menular…?

" **ZHU RAAAN!"**

"IYA IYA IYA KITA KE TEMPAT ITU! TAPI BERHENTILAH MENGGUNCANG TUBUH MINIKU?!"

Akhirnya dia mengaku kalau dia mini.

Kemudian Zhu Ran menangisi _databook_ yang ia pegang.

"Jadi, duo Jerman fix ikut juga, ya? Lalu… Lu Xun, kamu bagaima—"

"M-Maaf, Zhao Yun! Aku tidak bisa ikut. A-Aku… Umm… Anu… A-Ada shift…"

Zhao Yun menatap Lu Xun dengan bingung, entah kenapa Lu Xun terlihat panik.

"Eeeh?! Kita pergi di hari libur kerjamu, 'kan?"

"Y-Ya… Tapi… Aku akan menggantikan salah satu rekan kerja yang berhalangan hadir karena ada urusan mendadak… Uh… Ya…"

Semua menatap Lu Xun yang entah kenapa terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hmm… Lu Xun."

Panggilan Zhao Yun membuat Lu Xun membatu.

"Y-Ya, Zhao Yun?"

"Kamu tidak pandai berbohong, ya."

 **JLEGER!**

Sepertinya Zhao Yun bisa membaca tingkah aneh Lu Xun.

"A-A-Apa maksudmu, Z-Zhao Yun..?" kini Lu Xun bergetar hebat.

"Nah, makin mencurigakan. Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Xunnie, kamu menyembunyikan apa dariku?!"

Lihat, si mantan landak yang kini lebih _stylish_ saja sampai marah begitu.

"Lu Xun… Umm… Maaf, tapi… Jangan bilang kalau… Kamu tidak bisa bere—"

" **AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAH!** A-Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di lokerku! T-Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku ambil dulu!"

Lu Xun langsung berlari menuju lokernya untuk mengambil barang yang katanya tertinggal itu.

Xu Sheng yang semula hendak mengatakan sesuatu kemudian dipotong oleh Lu Xun langsung hening.

' _Sepertinya dugaanku benar…?'_ batin Xu Sheng kemudian menghela nafas.

' _Xu Sheng, apakah pikiran kita sama?'_ tanya Zhao Yun melalui telepati.

Xu Sheng menjawab telepati Zhao Yun dengan anggukan yakin.

"Jadi, kita pergi tanpa Lu Xun?" tanya Lei Bin kepada Zhao Yun yang saat itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tingkahnya aneh begitu." ucap Zhu Ran kemudian membolak-balik halaman _databook_.

Zhu Ran, kamu ngapain bawa-bawa _databook_ …?

"Aku masih tidak terima Lu Xun lebih tinggi dariku, Author! Lalu, kenapa Author bisa menebak tinggiku sebelum _databook_ ini keluar?!"

…

Tanda cintaku padamu, wahai mantan landak yang kini sudah lebih _stylish_.

Kemudian Zhu Ran ijin ke toilet untuk muntah.

…

 **GAJINYA MINTA DIKURANGIN LAGI, NIH?**

 **AHEM!**

Kembali ke jalan yang benar!

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kita belum pesan apapun, lho!"

Perkataan Lei Bin membuat yang lainnya terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap buku menu.

###

Setiap hari, Xu Sheng dan Zhu Ran selalu nongkrong di Sun Café untuk sekedar nongkrong atau mengerjakan tugas yang mereka bawa dari Jerman sana.

Dasar kaum elit, nongkrong tiap hari di café.

Setiap hari pula, Lu Xun dirayu oleh keduanya untuk ikut pergi ke wahana air itu. Tentu saja, Lu Xun menolak, masih dengan alasan yang sama. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat duo Jerman menyudahi ajakannya.

"Ayolah Xunnie! Pasti tidak akan asyik tanpamu!"

"SIAPA XUNNIE?!"

"Lu Xun, kalau kami berdua sudah kembali ke Jerman bakalan nyesel, lho!"

"A-Anu… Xu Sheng, tapi—"

"AH! Sun Quan! Sun Quan!" Zhu Ran langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah Sun Quan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

Melihat kehadiran Sun Quan, Lu Xun langsung keringat dingin.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Ipeng?"tanya Sun Quan mendekati meja Zhu Ran.

"Begini, aku—Tunggu, siapa Ipeng?!"

"Kamu, 'kan?"

Zhu Ran langsung kesal.

"Hahaha! Bercanda! Maaf, maaf! Jadi, ada apa?"

"Kamu tahu soal wahana air baru di Shu? Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

Mendengar ajakan Zhu Ran, Lu Xun entah kenapa langsung merasa kesal.

' _... Kenapa dia malah ajak Sun Quan…?'_ batin Lu Xun.

"Hmm? Oh, benar juga, kalian mau kesana, ya? Tapi maaf, aku harus menjaga café. Kak Ce akan pergi bersama Ayah, lalu Shangxiang akan pergi dengan Tuan Liu Bei."

Kencan, ya?

"Kenapa tidak ajak Lu Xun saja, kamu nggak ada jadwal 'kan hari itu?"

 **JLEGER!**

Lu Xun langsung syok setengah mati.

"Eh? Lho? Tapi Lu Xun bilang—"

"B-Baiklah, a-aku ikut… Tapi… Jangan menertawakanku…"

Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng saling memandang bingung.

"Hahaha! Selamat jalan-jalan, kalian! Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut! Mungkin lain kali saja!"

###

Wahana air di Shu benar-benar wahana air yang sangat besar dengan berbagai macam permainan asyik. Karena masih terbilang baru, wahana ini ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung dari wilayah Shu maupun dari luar. Zhao Yun, Xingcai, Lei Bin, Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo, dan entah kenapa ada induk ekstrak Jiang Wei, sudah berada di wahana air tersebut.

Tidak ada Bai Jiaoju?

Kali ini tidak ada.

"Terima kasih Author, aku lelah dengan Jiaoju…" ucap Jiang Wei sambil sujud syukur.

"Nah, 'kan. Kamu merasakannya sendiri." Zhao Yun juga ikut sujud syukur.

"Eehh? Memangnya Jiaoju kenapa? Dia baik, kok!" tidak dengan Lei Bin.

"Joyun, siapa dia?!" Jiang Wei syok melihat Lei Bin.

"Lah… Oh, iya, belum pernah ketemu ya. Kenalin, dia si rambut nyentrik _hairspray_ satu kaleng maniak sejarah, teman kecilku dan Jiaoju."

"SIAPA YANG RAMBUT _HAIRSPRAY_ SATU KALENG, YUN?!"

"Ah, salam kenal. Aku Jiang Wei, teman SMA-nya Zhao Yun."

"UWAAHH! AKU DIKERUMUNI ANAK SMA SHU!"

Melihat reaksi Lei Bin membuat Jiang Wei _sweatdrop_.

"Kalian mau coba wahana yang mana?" tanya Bao Sanniang dengan girang, tentu saja sambil menarik tangan Guan Suo.

"Hmm… Kami masih menunggu yang dari Wu. Kalian duluan saja."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu… Suo…?" Bao Sanniang menatap Guan Suo dengan pipi merahnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kami duluan."

Bao Sanniang dan Guan Suo sudah berlalu untuk mencoba wahana air terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi… Dimana anak-anak Wu in—"

" **ZHU RAAAAN! INI KEREEEN!"**

"IYA IYA INI KENAPA XU SHENG JADI GIRANG BEGINI YA?! TOLONGIN, DONG?!"

Trio Wu muncul dengan…

…

Sebentar, Author pingsan dulu boleh?

 **Zhao Yun**

…

Hah?

…

Ya sudah, aku lanjutkan.

Xu Sheng terus mengguncang Zhu Ran yang terlihat mini itu. Tahu sendiri, Xu Sheng adalah atlit renang, sudah pasti air adalah tempatnya. Berbeda dengan Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun yang lebih cinta api. Tapi anak-anak Wu semua cinta api, sih. Walau tidak semaniak mereka berdua. Ah, intinya Xu Sheng atlit renang.

Tentu saja atlit renang badannya indah.

Lihat.

…

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Author ijin pingsan dulu.

"Hoo… Ototnya keren…" ucap Xingcai sambil mengangguk pelan melihat Xu Sheng yang masih sibuk mengguncang Zhu Ran.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Baru pertama kali aku melihat badan atlit renang!" ucap Lei Bin sambil memegang _monocle_ -nya.

"Ah, maaf kami terlambat, Zhao Yun." Ucap Lu Xun mendekatiku, Xingcai, dan Lei Bin.

"Wah, Lu Xun boleh juga! Padahal wajahmu canti—UP!"

Segera aku membungkam mulut Lei Bin yang hampir bilang kalau Lu Xun itu cantik.

"Eh? Lei Bin, wajahku kenapa?"

"Nggak Xun, nggak. Lebih baik kamu tolongin Zhu Ran, kasihan itu jadi bahan guncang-guncangnya Xu Sheng yang mendadak girang."

"E-Eh? Ah! A-Aduh, kalian berdua hentikan!" Lu Xun langsung mencoba menghentikan Xu Sheng.

Aku menyelamatkan nyawa satu orang.

 **Normal**

Hai, Author kembali!

Mari lanjutkan…

Wahana air yang baru dibuka pada awal tahun ini bisa dibilang cukup besar. Banyak sekali permainan yang patut dicoba. Begitu juga dengan airnya, poster yang ditunjukkan oleh Bao Sanniang tidak bohong. Cuaca memang sudah mulai menghangat, tapi tetap saja masih terhitung dingin. Tenang saja, air di wahana ini benar-benar membuat tubuh terasa sangat nyaman dan tidak sedingin yang dibayangkan.

"Entah kenapa, aku malah hanya ingin berendam disi—"

"Boom!"

 **BYUUR!**

"Ipeng, aku belum selesai ngomong tiba-tiba kamu lompat gitu aja ke sebelahku?!"

"Maafkan aku kurcaci Zhao Yun!"

"Kamu yang kurcaci, lebih mini dari Lu Xun pula."

 **JLEB.**

Mendengar perkataan Zhao Yun, Zhu Ran auto gebukin Zhao Yun.

"Ini kenapa jadi main gebuk?!"

"Permisi! Aku mau lompat indah! Xu Sheng, meluncur!"

Dengan gaya indahnya Xu Sheng terjun dari ketinggian yang masih terbilang tidak seberapa itu.

 **BYUUR!**

"PWAH! Hahaha! Menyenangkan sekali!"

"Hei, hei, Xu Sheng, gimana kalau kita coba lompat dari ketinggian? Kita berlomba siapa yang paling indah! Xingcai akan menilainya!" ucap Zhu Ran sambil menunjuk ke arah wahana yang dikhususkan untuk lompat dari ketinggian sekian meter.

"Hoo… Aku yang menilai? Boleh. Kalau begitu, Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, dan Weiwei juga harus ikut."

"Siapa takut. Ayo, Lei Bin! Kita sudah pernah melakukannya waktu kecil, bukan?"

"Wah! Teringat jaman dulu, ya! Oke, aku dan Zhao Yun akan maju!"

" **SIAPA WEIWEI?!"** Jiang Wei langsung _ngegas_ dan meninggikan suaranya.

Jangan _ngegas_ , dong.

"Oke kalau begitu! Lalu," Zhu Ran menatap Lu Xun yang entah kenapa hanya berdiam diri menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya dengan wajah cemas, "Lu Xun, kamu ngapain?"

"Mmmmblebleblebleblebleblebleb…."

"… Aku tidak mengerti bahasa alien. Lu Xun, kamu ngapain. Ayo kita lompat dari ketinggan."

Lompat dari ketinggian…

Lompat dari ketnggian…

Mendengar ucapan Zhu Ran membuat Lu Xun panik dan menggeleng kuat.

"A-Aku dengan Xingcai saja!"

Zhu Ran menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa?"

"Mmm… Nggak apa-apa."

"Takut ketinggian?"

"Nggak! S-Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa! Sudah sana pergi! Biar aku sama Xingcai saja!"

Xu Sheng yang melihat tingkah aneh Lu Xun langsung memikirkan hal yang sama ketika mereka berada di Sun Café.

' _Jangan-jangan dugaanku memang benar…?'_ batin Xu Sheng.

"Lu Xun, kamu harus ikut kalau kamu _manly_. Kalau tidak… Tidak akan ada yang mengakuimu _manly_ …"

Ancaman Zhu Ran entah kenapa membuat Lu Xun terpelatuk.

"B-Baiklah! Aku ikut!"

Zhu Ran jahat memang.

Dasar mantan landak mini _stylish_.

Xu Sheng, diikuti oleh Zhu Ran, Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, dan Jiang Wei, pergi ke wahana lompat dari ketinggian, sedangkan Xingcai duduk sambil mencelupkan kedua kakinya di pinggir kolam untuk melihat siapa diantara mereka yang paling keren dan spektakuler lompatannya.

Mari kita lihat mereka-mereka yang sudah berada di atas…

"Heh, rupanya kalian juga ada disini…"

"Bah! Pangeran es serut—"

"Siapa kamu, berani-beraninya memanggilku pangeran es serut…?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cao Pi yang ternyata berada di tempat itu, menunggu giliran untuk melompat. Tidak hanya Cao Pi, ada juga yang lain seperti Zhang He yang ingin melompat dengan keindahan yang hakiki, Guo Jia yang dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang entah kenapa ikut naik ke ketinggian, satu paket Yue Jin dan Li Dian yang sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama sambil menunggu giliran, dan orang baru yang adalah Cao Xiu.

Lalu, sepertinya Cao Pi pangling melihat Zhu Ran yang dulu adalah landak dan sekarang sudah mantan…?

"Hmm? Bukankah dia Zhu Ran? Rambut yang bagus!" ucap Guo Jia sambil mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya ke arah Zhu Ran.

Ada apa dengan jempol-jempol kalian hari ini?

"Oh? Jadi kamu sudah tobat jadi landak?"

"Diam kamu pangeran es serut! Lalu… Kamu membawa ekstrakmu?"

"Hah? Ekstrak Cao Pi?!" mendengar ucapan Zhu Ran soal ekstrak barusan membuat Jiang Wei dengan semangat mencari siapa ekstrak yang dimaksud.

Semua mata tertuju pada Cao Xiu.

"H-Hah?! S-Siapa yang ekstrak?! Kami masih satu keluarga Cao, apakah itu termasuk ekstrak?!"

"Tolong maafkan mantan landak Wu yang satu ini, duo Cao. Ran, mereka tidak masuk ke dalam kategori ekstrak. Ekstrak hanya milik Tuan Xun Yu dan induknya, Weiwei." Zhao Yun langsung jitak Zhu Ran.

" **SIAPA WEIWEI?"** Jiang Wei lagi-lagi _ngegas_.

"Hmph! Karena kamu telah menyulut api, ayo kita bertanding. Siapa yang paling hebat dalam lompat dari ketinggian akan memenangkannya!"

"Ooh… Jadi sekarang bukan hanya Shu lawan Wu, tapi lawan Wei juga? Xu Sheng, bagaimana?" Lei Bin menepuk pundak Xu Sheng yang dari tadi hanya bisa melongo melihat siapa yang ia jumpai.

"Eh? Ohh… Ide bagus! Kalahkan aku kalau bisa!"

Selagi menunggu giliran, mari kita lihat keadaan Xingcai yang berhadapan dengan anak-anak Wei juga.

"Ohoho! Kamu disini juga? Sedang bersama anak-anak Shu?"

"Oh, Zhenji. Ya. Kamu pasti bersama Cao Pi?"

"Tentu saja, dia akan melompat dari ketinggian!"

"Hoo… Sama kalau begitu."

Hening sejenak.

"Mari kita bertarung. Siapakah yang paling hebat dalam melompat!"

"Hmph. Shu pasti menang!"

Sepertinya bagian penjurian juga mengalami persaingan sengit.

Melihat Zhenji dan Xingcai adu pandang, Cai Wenji yang mengikuti Zhenji hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Hei, hei! Xingcai! Sedang ada di sini rupanya—Etdah! Ada Zhenji!"

Bao Sanniang bersama dengan Guan Suo mendekati Xingcai dan Zhenji yang masih adu pandang.

"Wah, sepertinya mereka akan berlomba lompat indah, ya? Sanniang! Ayo kita dukung Shu!"

Mendengar ajakan Guan Suo membuat mata Bao Sanniang berbinar dan memutuskan untuk melihat lompat indah anak Shu dan yang lainnya.

"Oh, gitu? Jangan lupa kalau kami punya Kak Xu Sheng!"

Siapa lagi ini…?

Pasti dari Wu.

Dan ternyata benar, Xiaoqiao dan Daqiao datang dengan semangat.

"K-Kami tidak akan kalah!" ucap Daqiao agak grogi.

"Ya! Wu akan mengalahkan kalian semua! Karena kakak badan indah perwakilan Wu yang akan memenangkannya!" ucap Xiaoqiao dengan sangat bersemangat.

Pertarungan menjadi semakin sengit dan siapakah yang akan menang?

Apakah perwakilan dari Shu, Wei, atau Wu?

* * *

Jadi...

Sekarang saatnya kompetisi lompat dari ketinggian, siapa yang paling spektakuler dialah yang menang!

Dan tentu saja cewek-cewek Shu, Wei, dan Wu akan mendukung masing-masing perwakilan yang ikut kompetisi!

Ngomong-ngomongsoal _update_ , doakan Author Sarasion bisa update minggu depan, ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ *wink*


	17. Who is The Best

... Oke, mungkin ada beberapa yang bertanya-tanya "katanya nggak update hari ini?"

Hmm, awalnya sih gitu. Tapi ternyata ada keajaiban. Iya, tadinya ku rencana mau update minggu depan aja (udah kutulis di FB dan Twitter juga sih, hehe) karena masalah koneksi. Beberapa waktu yang lalu wifi mati, paketan nggak mau kompromi juga buat upload segala macamnya. Tapi ternyata hari ini tadi wifi sudah kembali hidup, jadi bisa update hehehehehehhehehhe *dibuang*

Oke, balas review!

 **ShinonMaru**

Seluruh pelompat: *facepalm*

Sayangnya tidak ada rangorang Other hiks

Terima kasih sudah mampir review~

 **Ayahina** ***PLOK PLOK***

aku baca sambil nyanyi gimana dong...

Iya, si Cao Pi mau bersatu dengan air *GAGITU*

... Sinema siangnya Lu Xun, ya? *YHA*

Makasih syudah mampir dan mari kita maty lagi *GAK*

 **RosyMiranto18** iya ku sadar kok ehehe, makanya ku di awal juga sempat bilang baru sempat update tanggal segitu coz minggu lalunya ga sempat update *nangis bobay*

Zhu Ran: AUTHOR LEBAY, AUTHOR ALAY, ITU HANYA ANTING-ANTING RUMBAI BIASA HIKS

Maafkan aku Zhu Ran, akan lebih stylish kalau jadi piercing

Zhu Ran: NGGAK. NGGAK STYLISH.

Ipeng ngamuk saudara-saudara...

Xu Sheng: mau ikut makan parfait? boleh, kok! *senyum indah*

MATI DULU AKU MATI DULU

Lei Bin: ... Ya! Aku nggak mau balik ke masa suramku! Ngomong-ngomong soal waterpark dan gaji... Kalau aku hanya muncul sebentar, gajiku sedikit. Author mah gitu...

... Saking banyaknya karakter aku tidak sanggup memberi gaji lebih *sweatdrop*

Lu Xun: a-aku bisa berenang kok! Hanya saja... Ya... Gitu.

Zhu Ran: ... alasan ditolak.

Lu Xun: H-Huee-

Zhu Ran: Author saking cintanya sama aku sama lu xun sampai compare tinggiku sama xun sebelum databook keluar ya... Ngeri juga lama-lama

EHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHHEE *tebar cinta*

Zhu Ran: *menghindar*

Jiang Wei: SIAPA WEIWEI?!

Nggak usah _ngegas_ dong~

Guo Jia: oh, tidak akan, mereka cukup melihatku beraksi saja juga tidak masalah. Aku tidak mau membahayakan _fangirl_ ku.

Cao Xiu + Zhang He: APA MAKSUDNYA?!

Dan terima kasih sudah _review_ ~

Oke... Abis? Iya, abis~ Terima kasih banyak yang sudah me- _review_ ya!

Langsung aja, yuk!

* * *

" _Mari kita bertarung. Siapakah yang paling hebat dalam melompat!"_

Mereka yang akan berkompetisi lompat dari ketinggian langsung berbaris sesuai dengan kehadiran mereka di tempat itu. Sebelum memulai kompetisi ini, saya sebagai komentator akan membacakan peraturannya. Pertama, sebelum melompat, kalian harus menempatkan diri di tempat yang sudah saya beri silang.

Tidak kelihatan?

Ya memang, ini cuma tulisan.

Kedua, kalian akan melompat dengan cara berlari dari tempat kalian berdiri dan begitu sudah menyentuh tempat yang kalian anggap cocok sebagai tempat untuk melompat, lompatlah dengan gaya kalian masing-masing, entah itu gaya yang dipenuhi oleh keindahan maupun gaya lawak sekalipun.

Ketiga, yang akan menilai adalah komentator yang ada di bawah.

Mungkin seperti itu sudah cukup, karena ini hanya kompetisi kecil-kecilan.

Baiklah, mari kita pukul gong terlebih dahulu sebagai tanda bahwa kompetisi sudah dimulai.

 **TERETETETETEREET TERETETETETEREET TERETETETETEREET TEREEET…**

…

 **GONG, BUKAN TEROMPET AKAD.**

"Eh, maaf. Salah setel." ternyata Li Dian lah pelakunya.

 **AHEM!**

Baiklah, mari kita pukul gong terlebih dahulu sebagai tanda bahwa kompetisi sudah dimulai.

 **GONG! GONG! GONG!**

Kompetisi sudah resmi dimulai, siapakah pelompat pertama yang akan unjuk gigi kehebatan lompatannya?!

Dia yang akan melompat pertama kali adalah Zhang He. Dengan gaya uniknya yang sangat mengedepankan keindahan yang hakiki, Zhang He mempersiapkan diri untuk berlari dan melompat seindah mungkin.

"Kalian jangan kaget ya kalau keindahanku benar-benar keindahan yang hakiki!"

Semua hanya menganggukkan kepala, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Zhang He yang indah ini, meluncur!"

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

 **WUUUSHH!**

Dengan indahnya Zhang He berpose seperti halnya ballerina yang melakukan lompatan indah, terjun dari ketinggian yang terbilang sangat tinggi tersebut.

 **BYUR!**

"Zhang He sangat indah!" ucap Cai Wenji kagum sambil memberikan tepuk tangan untuk mendukung Zhang He, tentu saja sambil menuliskan skor yang diperoleh Zhang He di papan skor.

"Wah, wah, lihatlah! Dia benar-benar indah, bukan?" Zhenji menatap Xingcai yang masih berwajah datar seperti biasa saat melihat Zhang He melompat.

"Whoa! Whoa! Boleh juga, walau agak alay…" Xiaoqiao memberikan komentar, sementara Daqiao hanya memberi tepuk tangan.

Untuk pelompat selanjutnya, Yue Jin!

"Oke, oke, aku harus menang!" Yue Jin terlihat sangat siap, kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin dan melompat dengan berani, seperti melompat untuk meraih cita-cita saja.

Alay memang, biarin.

 **BYUR!**

Komentator dipersilahkan!

"Lompatan yang sangat pria, saudara-saudara!" teriak Xiaoqiao yang entah kenapa lebih cocok jadi komentator dari pada Authornya.

Lagi-lagi Daqiao hanya memberikan tepuk tangan sambil tersenyum.

Xingcai masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara Zhenji dan Cai Wenji masih mengagung-agungkan Wei.

Sudah dua orang dari Wei yang melompat, kini giliran Shu yang akan melompat.

"Siapa, nih? Shu cuma ada aku, Jiang Wei, dan… Ibin."

"SIAPA IBIN, YUN?" Lei Bin _ngegas_.

"Ya sudah, Lei Bin, kamu duluan. Aku bosan jadi yang pertama." ucap Zhao Yun kemudian mendorong Lei Bin untuk segera menempatkan diri.

Bagi yang mau menduakan Zhao Yun, dia sudah rela jadi yang kedua, tuh.

Kemudian Zhao Yun lempar tombak ke langit.

Tidak, Author tidak ada di langit, Zhao Yun.

"Uhh… Oke… Jadi, _quote_ apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Langsung lari terus lompat aja apa salahnya sih, harus pakai _quote_ segala? Toh juri nggak tahu kita teriak apa sebelum lari." ucap Zhao Yun tidak sabaran.

Mereka tahu, kok.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu… Lei Bin! Akan melompati waktu untuk mengetahui kebenaran sejarah!"

…

Baiklah.

Lei Bin mulai berlari dan melompat seakan-akan ia benar-benar melompat untuk pergi ke masa yang diinginkan untuk membuktikan kebenaran sejarah di masa lampau.

Kenapa semakin kesini semakin tidak jelas…?

Tolong gayanya dikondisikan.

 **BYUR!**

Komentator dipersilahkan!

"W-Wah, boleh juga, lompatan menjelajahi waktu…" Zhenji agak kagum melihat lompatan Lei Bin.

"Hoo… Dasar maniak sejarah." ucap Xingcai, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Lihat! Apakah dia benar-benar menjelajahi waktu?!" teriak Xiaoqiao yang sedari tadi heboh sendiri.

"A-Anu… Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi…"

Daqiao, biarkan Xiaoqiao berfantasi.

Selanjutnya perwakilan dari Wu, tentu saja yang akan maju terlebih dahulu adalah Xu Sheng. Xu Sheng langsung menempatkan diri sambil melakukan sedikit pemanasan untuk otot-otot lengannya yang indah. Tenang saja, Author tidak akan mati kali ini.

" **AKU, XU SHENG! DEMI PARFAIT TERENAK DI SUN CAFÉ!"**

Mendengar quote sebelum melompat milik Xu Sheng, semua pelompat _sweatdrop_.

Xu Sheng berlari sekuat tenaga dan melakukan _roll_ saat melompat.

 **BYUR!**

Komentator!

" **INDAH SEKALI!"**

Komentator mengatakannya dengan sangat kompak, begitu juga dengan kontestan yang sudah berada di bawah terlebih dahulu.

Kembali ke pelompat selanjutnya dari Wei.

Li Dian dipersilahkan!

"Hmm… Apa ya, apa ya, apa yaa…?"

"Semangat Li Dian, kamu pasti bisa dan kamu **HARUS** bisa!"

Dorongan semangat dari Guo Jia membuat Li Dian mendadak kaku.

"Hmmm… Aku, Li Dian, yang akan memenangkan kompetisi ini dan membawa nama Wei ke seluruh penjuru dunia!"

Sungguh mulia sekali apa yang dikatakan Li Dian barusan.

Li Dian melompat dengan penuh semangat membara, benar-benar akan membawa Wei menuju kejayaan.

 **BYUR!**

" **HIDUP WEI!"** dua gadis dari Wei, begitu juga dengan kontestan dari Wei yang sudah maju langsung berteriak sambil menitikkan air mata.

Sedangkan Xingcai, Xiaoqiao, dan Daqiao _speechless_.

Satu pelompat lagi sebelum pindah ke Shu, silahkan maju!

Guo Jia mempersiapkan diri dengan indahnya dan membuat gadis-gadis yang entah kenapa bisa berada di tempat itu langsung meleleh dan terpesona.

"Aku, Guo Jia, akan menunjukkan kepada dunia, bahwa aku… Akan merebut hati para gadis di seluruh dunia!"

" **KYAAAAA! GUO JIA KEREN SEKALI!"** _fangirl_ Guo Jia pun berteriak.

Guo Jia berlari dari tempat persiapan dan melompat sambil memainkan poninya, tentu saja sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **BYUR!**

" **KEKUATAN KETAMPANAN WEI!"** teriak Zhenji dengan semangat.

' _Dasar playboy…'_ batin Xingcai sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Pelompat selanjutnya adalah perwakilan Shu, induk esktrak yang kebetulan ekstraknya sedang tidak ada di tempat, Weiwei!

" **SIAPA Weiwei?!"**

Nggak usah _ngegas_ , dong.

Jiang Wei langsung menempatkan diri, beberapa kali mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang, bukan menghembuskannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jiang Wei sebelum lari…" Zhao Yun sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

Dengan berani, Jiang Wei langsung bersiap untuk berlari, tentu saja dengan _quote_ andalannya sepanjang waktu.

" _ **BENEVOLENCE!"**_

… Benar, 'kan?

Jiang Wei berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan melompat dengan kekuatan _benevolence_ -nya.

 **BYUR!**

Komentator!

" **AKU BISA MERASAKAN KEKUATAN** _ **BENEVOLENCE**_ **MILIKNYA!"**

"Xiaoqiao, kamu terlalu berlebihan—"

"K-Kekuatan apa ini…?!" Xingcai mendadak syok berat.

"Uhh… Kekuatan yang luar biasa! Hanya dengan satu kataitu saja sudah bisa menghasilkan kekuatan yang seperti ini!"

Tolong maafkan para komentator ini…

Pelompat selanjutnya dari Wu adalah…

…

"Aku sudah berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini! Terlebih lagi, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan kalian semua!"

Zhu Ran.

"Hmph. Coba saja kalau bisa, mantan landak tapi tetap mini." ucap Cao Pi kemudian tertawa kecil.

 **JLEB.**

Zhu Ran, perlu aku buka _databook_ mu?

" **TIDAK TERIMA KASIH, AUTHOR JAHAT!"**

Jangan _ngegas_ , dong?!

Zhu Ran menempatkan diri sambil melakukan sedikit pemanasan, walau sebenarnya dirinya sudah memanas.

"Aku, Zhu Ran! Berhentilah mengatakan bahwa aku mini dan julukan bodoh kalian karena aku akan mengalahkan kalian dengan jurus jitu!"

Zhu Ran berlari dan terjun dengan pose kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya.

Tidak lupa juga Zhu Ran berteriak setelah melakukan pose yang katanya adalah jurus jitu miliknya…

" **W*KANDA FOREVER** **[1]** **!"**

 **BYUR!**

...

Komentator sila—

" **W*KANDA FOREVER!"**

Entah kenapa semua yang menyaksikan dari bawah, entah itu komentator maupun yang sudah beraksi melakukan pose yang sama sambil meneriakkan apa yang Zhu Ran teriakkan.

…

Author tidak bisa ikutan karena kedua tangan Author harus dipakai untuk mengetik.

Maafkan aku, Ipeng si mantan landak mini dengan _piercing_ rumbai-rumbai warna ungu dan terlihat _stylish_.

" **PWAH! AUTHOR, INI ANTING BIASA, KENAPA JADI** _ **PIERCING**_ **?!"**

Santai, dong…

Nggak usah _ngegas_ …

Zhu Ran _sweatdrop_ dari kolam.

Hei, lihat, landak mini berenang.

Pelompat selanjutnya dari Wei, anak baru yang sebelumnya disebut-sebut sebagai ekstrak tapi tidak jadi, Cao Xiu!

"Xiu," Cao Pi menepuk pundak Cao Xiu, "jangan kecewakan aku."

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik demi keluarga Cao!" balas Cao Xiu lalu tersenyum mantap.

Cao Xiu mempersiapkan diri sambil menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya agar rileks.

" **AKU CAO XIU DAN AKU BUKAN EKSTRAK CAO PI!"**

Seketika itu Cao Pi _sweatdrop_.

Cao Xiu berlari dan melompat dengan pose yang entah kenapa mirip seperti patung pancoran, kemudian melakukan _roll_ untuk terjun bebasnya.

 **BYUR!**

Melihat aksi Cao Xiu barusan membuat komentator dan pelompat yang sudah melompat _speechless_.

…

Kenapa patung pancoran…?

 **AHEM!**

Selanjutnya, kontestan terakhir dari Wei, pangeran es serut!

Kemudian Author dibekukan.

"Hmmm… Ngomong-ngomong soal es serut… Es apa itu yang lagi tren?" Zhao Yun bertanya kepada Lu Xun yang entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang.

"E-Eh? Ah… Uhh… Es…?"

"… Lu Xun, kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku hanya sedikit… Grogi…"

Cao Pi, kontestan terakhir dari Wei, mempersiapkan diri di tempat.

"Hmph! Aku akan membuat masa depan Wei menjadi lebih cerah dari apa yang kalian duga!"

Cao Pi berlari dan melompat dengan sangat indah.

 **BYUR!**

" **CAO PI MEMANG INDAH!"** teriak Zhenji _fangirling_ ria.

"Benar-benar masa depan yang cerah!" ucap Cai Wenji.

"Calon pemimpin yang bertekad kuat…" Xingcai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" **WUAAH! MASA DEPAN WEI MENYILAUKAN!"**

"X-Xiaoqiao, sudah kubilang jangan berlebihan!"

Daqiao, sudah kubilang, biarkan dia berfantasi.

Selanjutnya, pelompat terakhir dari Shu, Zhao Yun.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan bilang _benevolence_ , kok." Zhao Yun berjalan untuk menampati posisi, meninggalkan Lu Xun yang menunggu gilirannya dengan sangat tegang.

" **HIYAAAAAHHHH!"**

Zhao Yun berlari sekuat tenaga dan melompat dengan semangat yang luar biasa.

" **KALIAN BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA, AKULAH MASKOTNYA!"**

 **BYUR!**

Komentator?

"… Dasar maskot."

"Iya deh, yang maskot."

Sepertinya Zhao Yun gagal mendapat dukungan gara-gara kesombongannya sebagai maskot.

Untuk yang terakhir, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Zhu Ran dan tidak _manly_!

" **AKU** _ **MANLY**_ **!"** Lu Xun langsung lempar ranting pohon yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

" _Nice_ , Lu Xun! Hajar saja!"

Bahkan Lu Xun dapat dukungan dari Zhu Ran.

Zhu Ran gajinya mau aku kurangin berapa lagi, ya?

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO—!"**

Makanya jangan aneh-aneh.

Lu Xun bersiap di tempatnya, hanya saja…

Lu Xun, kamu tidak apa-apa?

"Umm… A-Aku sedang… Berpikir…"

Teriakkan saja apa yang sering kamu katakan., entah itu teriak Papa Meng, _fire attack_ , aku cinta buku, aku _manly_ , atau hal lainnya.

"Umm… Uhh… B-Baiklah…"

Lu Xun mempersiapkan diri untuk berlari dan melompat dari ketinggian.

"A-Aku, Lu Xun, kalian harus tahu bahwa aku dua kali lebih _manly_ dari kalian semua!"

Lu Xun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan sesampainya di tempat yang pas untuk melompat, tiba-tiba Lu Xun memilih untuk berhenti dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Hal ini membuat semua yang sudah berada di bawah kebingungan.

"Lu Xun! Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?!" teriak Zhu Ran.

"Lu Xun, jangan ragu! Lompatlah dengan seluruh keyakinanmu!" begitu juga dengan Xu Sheng.

"Ayo Lu Xun! Menangkanlah! Ini demi Wu!" Xiaoqiao dan Daqiao dengan kompak mendukung Lu Xun.

"Apakah aku harus ke atas lagi untuk menanyakan kenapa dia sangat ragu untuk melompat?" tanya Zhao Yun kepada Xingcai.

"Hmm… Cobalah. Tapi tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk mendapat nilai lagi, ya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, biar aku ke atas lagi."

Zhao Yun memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Lu Xun atas persetujuan Xingcai.

Sementara itu, Lu Xun masih melihat dengan sangat tegang, sementara itu dukungan dari Wu terus mengalir.

' _Jadi, aku harus lompat, nih? Tapi ini tinggi sekali?!'_ batin Lu Xun agak bimbang.

Ayo Xunnie, kamu pasti bisa!

" **SIAPA XUNNIE?!"**

 **KAMU LAH, SIAPA LAGI?!**

"H-Huee…"

"Lu Xun! Ayo tunjukkan seberapa _manly_ dirimu!"

Selamat datang di 'Here We Are', seberapa _manly_ kah dirimu?

Lu Xun tetap terdiam di tempat.

"Ini ketinggian… Aku… Takut terjadi sesuatu…"

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lu Xun?

"LU XUN!"

Terlihat Zhao Yun sudah kembali naik ke atas untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Zhao Yun mendekati Lu Xun.

"Hei, Lu Xun, kamu—"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! S-Sudah kubilang aku hanya grogi, bukan?!"

"Tenangkan diri dulu, begitu sampai di tempat yang menurutmu enak untuk melompat, lompatlah."

"Y-Ya… Aku tahu itu… Hanya saja…"

Zhao Yun menepuk pundak Lu Xun.

"Kamu bisa, kok. Ulangi lagi, jangan lupa ulangi _quote_ -mu. Jadilah _manly_ , Lu Xun."

Lu Xun mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali ke posisi dimana ia harus melakukan persiapan sebelum lari dan lompat.

"Tarik nafas, lalu hembuskan. Tapi jangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ya. Author sedih nanti."

Lu Xun mengikuti instruksi Zhao Yun agar dirinya bisa lebih rileks.

"Fokus ke tempat yang akan dijadikan pijakanmu untuk melompat…"

"Ya."

"Sudah? Teriakkan _quote_ -mu dan berlarilah!"

" **AKU, LU XUN! ASAL KALIAN TAHU KALAU AKU LEBIH MANLY DARI KALIAN SEMUA DAN BERHENTILAH MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU TIDAK MANLY, MEMAKAIKAN DRESS BERWARNA MERAH YANG ENTAH ITU SUDAH DIBAYAR ATAU BELUM, AKU LUPA, DAN NILAI PLUS MILIKKU ADALAH LEBIH TINGGI DARI ZHU RAN!"**

" **WOY, XUN! KAMU NGAJAK TUBIR APA GIMANA?! KUKIRA KITA TEMAN?!"** Zhu Ran mengamuk dari bawah.

"K-Kepanjangan Xun… Tapi… Larilah!"

Lu Xun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dan bersiap untuk melompat dengan pose yang sudah ia pikirkan dengan ma—

 **SLIP!**

"Eh…?"

Hal yang tidak terduga, entah itu karena quote-nya terlalu panjang atau karena Zhu Ran merasa jengkel kemudian ia menyumpah dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Lu Xun yang berusaha untuk melompat di tempat yang sudah ia mantapkan…

Harus tergelincir.

"LU XUN!" Zhao Yun berlari untuk menarik tangan Lu Xun, hanya saja…

" **WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

" **LU XUN!"**

Lu Xun terjatuh dengan tidak indah.

###

…

Tidak, setelah ini bukan _scene_ dimana Lu Xun berada di depan perapian lalu bersin, bukan itu.

"Seluruh pelompat sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Hanya saja kami para juri sekaligus komentator selama kompetisi hanya akan memilih satu yang paling menarik. Ini semua sesuai dengan total skor yang kalian dapat." ucap Xingcai kemudian kembali berdiskusi dengan juri lainnya.

Situasi menjadi tegang, menanti siapa yang memenangkan kompetisi yang sepanjang perjalanan terasa tidak mutu seperti ini.

Apalagi bagian pose 'W*kanda Forever'.

"Ahem! Yang memenangkannya adalah…"

DAG DIG DUG…

BAR DEBUR BERDEBAR HATIKU TAK SABAR.

DAG GEDIG GEDAG DUG, HATIKU DAG DIG DUG.

BAR DEBUR BERDEBAR HATIKU TAK SA—

" **JANGAN NYANYI!"**

…

Xingcai mendadak ganas.

Maafkan aku, Xingcai.

"Yang memenangkannya adalah…"

Suasana semakin tegang, dan yang memenangkannya adalah…

"LU XUN!"

Tepuk tangan meriah dan sorak sorai dari juri lain beserta para pelompat terdengar ramai.

Lu Xun yang entah kenapa masih lemas dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya itu semakin kebingungan.

"Selamat! Kamu benar-benar melompat sampai mencuri perhatian seluruh juri dan pelompat lain! Walaupun tergelincir dan ujung-ujungnya kamu tenggelam. Untung ada Xu Sheng." ucap Xingcai kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Lu Xun yang kebingungan.

"E-Eh…? Uhh…"

"Sebagai hadiahnya, kamu bisa meminta satu hal, apa saja. Asal jangan menyuruh kami semua untuk mentraktirmu."

"Satu… Umm… Anu…"

Semuanya memasang telinga.

Memangnya telinga kalian pada dilepas, ya?

"Uhh… Kumohon untuk lupakan soal aku yang tenggelam. Aku… Aku hanya syok begitu tergelincir… Itu saja…"

Semuanya hening dan mengangguk tanda mengerti, hanya Zhu Ran yang tertawa puas.

Mantan landak _stylish_ jahat memang, gajinya aku kurangi lagi, mungkin?

" **AUTHOR JANGAN, KUMOHON, NANTI AKU MAKAN APA—"**

Nasi kecap.

Zhu Ran pundung.

Jadi, permintaan dari sang pemenang adalah, merahasiakan soal Lu Xun yang tenggelam karena tergelincir dan jatuh dengan tidak indah kepada siapapun yang tidak ada di sana.

"Heh. Baiklah. Kami akan merahasiakannya dan kami mengaku kalah." ucap Cao Pi kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Lu Xun.

"Kalau begitu, Lu Xun," Xu Sheng mendekati Lu Xun, "aku akan mentraktirmu parfait, bagaimana?"

"Eh? P-Parfait…?"

"Kudengar dari Zhu Ran kalau kamu pernah terlihat sangat menikmati parfait Ladies Set—UP!"

Zhu Ran langsung membungkam mulut Xu Sheng.

"SSSSSSST! SSSSST! Sudah kubilang itu rahasia, Xu Sheng!"

Mendengar perkataan Xu Sheng membuat Lu Xun memasang _deathglare_ ke arah Zhu Ran.

"Ran…" panggil Lu Xun penuh amarah.

"… W-W*kanda Fo—"

 **DUAGH!**

###

"W-Wuah! Parfait ini luar biasa!"

Xu Sheng dengan lahap menyendok parfaitnya dan memakannya dengan wajah bahagia. Lu Xun yang tidak bisa fokus untuk mencicipi parfait yang dijual di _food court_ wahana air Shu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat wajah bahagia Xu Sheng. Ternyata Xu Sheng punya sisi yang seperti ini, ya?

"Oh, iya! Lu Xun! Soal kejadian tadi, mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu teknik lompatan bagus lainnya!"

"O-Oh… Terima kasih, Xu Sheng…"

Mereka berenam sudah terpisah dari anak-anak Wei dan beberapa anak Wu lainnya, dan kini lebih memilih untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke wahana ini denganku dan Joyun."

"Terima kasih juga sudah memberitahu kami, Zhao Yun dan Xingcai. Wahana air ini cukup menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi… Mereka menyediakan parfait yang enak!" sudah ketahuan siapa yang bicara seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu…"

Zhu Ran tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kameranya, tentu saja kamera anti air.

"Ayo kita abadikan! Aku sudah mengabadikan Lu Xun yang jatuh juga, lho! Mungkin akan lebih keren kalau Sun Quan tahu!"

" **IPENG,** _ **DON'T YOU DARE**_ **!"**

"Waaah! Lu Xun marah!"

Tukang cari gara-gara memang…

Pada akhirnya, setelah selesai beristirahat, mereka kembali bermain sepuasnya dengan mengabadikan setiap momen melalui kamera milik Zhu Ran.

 **Bonus**

Sesampainya trio Wu di Sun Café…

"Sun Quan! Lu Xun tadi tenggelam, lho!"

"H-HAH?!"

Sun Quan syok setengah mati, sementara itu Zhu Ran berlari menghampiri Sun Quan sambil menunjukkan detik-detik terjatuhnya Lu Xun dari ketinggian yang berhasil ia abadikan melalui kameranya.

"Lihat! Aku punya bukti detik-detik Lu Xun terjatuh!"

Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Zhu Ran, Lu Xun langsung menyalakan pemantik api dan siap untuk membakar amplop berisi gaji milik Zhu Ran yang sudah berkurang banyak karena Author benar-benar memotong gajinya.

" **BAKAR NIH… BIAR MAKAN NASI KECAP PUN TAK MAMPU. HEHEHEHE…"**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—!"**

Xu Sheng hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

[1] W*kanda Forever = Wakanda Forever, buat yang belum mengerti, _go google it_ , tapi pose yang dilakukan Si Ipeng alias Zhu Ran ini kedua tangannya tidak mengepal seperti pose Wakanda Forever yang seharusnya, coba lihat _ending scene_ Lu Xun di DW9, nah, pose Zhu Ran ketika lompat seperti yang ada di _scene_ (dan entah kenapa saat lihat itu langsung kepikiran Wakanda Forever…?)

...

W*KANDA FOREVER!

Okee ku ingin memberi sebuah pengumuman menyangkut 'Here We Are! AGAIN' ini, nih!

Mulai _now_ (?), updatenya dua minggu sekali, ya, balik kayak dulu lagi waktu awal-awal chapter HWA!AGAIN (aslinya dua minggu tuh wkwkwk) dan karena Author harus melakukan sesuatu hal yang lain juga, jadi mari bertemu di chapter selanjutnya yang update dua minggu lagi.

 **Ingat! Dua minggu lagi~**

Terima kasih sudah baca dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun, gajinya Ipeng balikin ke aku aja.


	18. My Daily Life

Halo halo~ Diriku kembali membawa chapter baru~

Langsung saja ya balas _review_ nya~

 **RosyMiranto18**

Xu Sheng: hmmm parfait dengan chocochips, wafer coklat, es krim vanila... w-waduh-

Zhu Ran: bahaya, Xu Sheng berbahaya kalau udah ngomongin parfait! *kabur*

Lu Xun: Uhh... Nggak juga sih... Cuma... Nggak biasa...

Cao Xiu: *menangis bersama kuda-kudanya*

Cao Pi: *geleng*

TERETETETETEREEET TERETETETETEREET TERETETETETEEREET TEREET *dibuang*

Zhang He: Aaah! Ide yang sangat bagus! Kalau begitu besok aku akan menari dengan pose indah magical girl! *lompat indah*

Lei Bin: akan lebih keren kalau bisa melompati waktu, kita bisa lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lampau! Aku butuh alatnya Dorameong!

Zhao Yun: TOLONG ITU _HAIRSPRAY_ SATU KALENG DIPEGANGIN BENTAR.

Jiang Wei: _BENEVOLENCE_!

Zhao Yun: INI APA LAGI SI _BENEVOLENCE_?! AKU LELAH!

Zhu Ran: Di naskahnya Wak*nda Forever, nih *tunjukin naskah*

Ipeng, itu naskah jangan main tunjukin ke orang.

Soal gaji minus sudah dibakar oleh Lu Xun, kok. Nggak dapet gaji deh si Ipeng.

Zhu Ran: JAHAT! KAPAN KALIAN BAIK SAMA AKU?!

Boom! Ipeng Meledak bersama uangnya!

Terima kasih sudah _review_ ~

...

Hm, oke, langsung saja ya!

* * *

Namaku Sun Shangxiang, panggil saja Shangxiang. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA Wu sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, menggantikan kakakku Sun Quan setelah dia lulus dari SMA Wu. Keseharianku di SMA benar-benar tidak ada yang spesial dan benar-benar sibuk. Entah kenapa itu membuatku berpikir ingin segera lengser dari jabatanku agar bisa bernafas lega. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku lengser tiba-tiba juga, bukan?

Pemimpin macam apa aku kalau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dengan alasan seperti itu?

Terlebih lagi, pengunduran diriku pasti akan ditolak oleh ayah selaku kepala sekolah SMA Wu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal SMA Wu…

Memang, kehidupan di SMA tidak ada yang berubah drastis. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku agak rindu dengan murid-murid dari angkatannya Kak Quan, mereka yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa, atau melanjutkan pekerjaan orang tuanya, atau langsung menikah begitu lulus. Sedikit rindu, itu saja.

Guru-guru yang mengajar pun masih tidak berubah. Soal guru, kami kedatangan guru baru yang merupakan teman ayahku, beliau dulunya bekerja di kedinasan, entah ayah melakukan apa kepada beliau, beliau jadi tenaga pengajar di SMA Wu. Keluarga SMA Wu pun bertambah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Cheng Pu!" sapaku kepada guru baru yang kumaksud tadi.

"Selamat pagi Nona Shangxiang. Kamu terlihat bahagia sekali, ya?"

"Hehe… Iya, begitulah. Seberat apapun kegiatanku hari ini, aku harus tetap tersenyum untuk mendatangkan hal positif!"

"Nona Shangxiang benar. Kalau begitu, semoga hari-harimu dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Saya permisi."

Tuan Cheng Pu, guru baru yang kumaksud tadi, melangkah pergi dengan memberikan senyuman kepadaku.

Semoga Tuan Cheng Pu diberikan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan juga!

Kini aku memasuki ruang OSIS, ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh dokumen bertumpuk dan agak berantakan. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sedang mencari berkas-berkas penting agar selalu terjaga dengan baik. Habisnya, Kak Ce yang suka seenaknya menyimpan dokumen selalu saja panik ketika dokumennya tercampur dengan yang lain. Oleh karena itu, aku sebagai ketua OSIS periode ini, harus menemukan dokumen-dokumen yang hilang dan menyimpannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Tenang saja, tidak hanya aku sendiri yang melakukannya, ada seorang lagi yang selalu membantuku karena memang dia bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Shangxiang!"

"Selamat pagi, Yuan! Tumben pagi sekali kamu datang kemari? Ada yang tertinggal?"

Zhu Yuan, adik mantan landak yang kini sudah lebih _stylish_ , murid kelas satu SMA Wu, alias keluarga baru kami. Zhu Yuan sangat mahir dalam hal menemukan barang yang hilang, beres-beres, dan terkadang ia membantu Huang Gai untuk memasak di kantin SMA Wu kalau pesanannya menumpuk. Sifatnya yang ramah dan terlihat begitu anggun di mata orang-orang juga menjadi nilai plus, walau ketika dia berhadapan dengan kakaknya, dia pasti akan berubah drastis karena tingkah kakaknya memang tidak bisa ditangani dengan sifat tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, mau dia segalak apapun kepada kakaknya, dia tetap terlihat sangat dewasa di mata orang lain.

Gadis anggun yang sangat memikat banyak orang.

Sangat _perfect_!

"Umm… Kak Shangxiang? A-Ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Eh? O-Oh! Maaf, aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, itu saja. Oh, iya. Yuan, ada keperluan apa datang ke ruang OSIS? Aku belum meminta bantuanmu, lho?"

"Ah, begini… Kemarin aku mencoba mencari dokumen-dokumen yang Kak Shangxiang cari, tapi ada yang belum kutemukan. Ada beberapa tempat yang belum aku cari."

"Wah, maaf merepotkanmu ya, Yuan! Dan terima kasih sudah mau menolongku! Dasar Kak Ce ini… Bahkan Kak Quan saja kemarin-kemarin kewalahan mencari dokumen-dokumen ini!"

"Ahahaha…"

Aku sangat terbantu dengan Zhu Yuan yang ahli dalam menemukan dokumen yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Selain itu, Zhu Yuan juga anggota dari ekskul memanah, mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Walau tidak sejago kakaknya, tapi kemampuannya untuk memanah bisa dikatakan cukup mahir.

Kurang apa Zhu Yuan ini…?

Tak terasa bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, segera aku dan Zhu Yuan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

Tuan Lu Meng datang membawa beberapa buku yang tidak begitu tebal, menghadap murid-muridnya yang tentu saja beliau kasihi. Aku jadi teringat apa kata Kak Quan mengenai murid kesayangan Tuan Lu Meng. Dimulai dari Kak Gan Ning dan Kak Ling Tong yang selalu saja bertengkar, sampai-sampai Tuan Lu Meng harus pusing tujuh keliling menasihati mereka yang tak kunjung akur. Kira-kira, apa kabar mereka berdua, ya?

Entah kenapa aku berharap kalau mereka tidak akan pernah akur selamanya, karena dimulai dari situlah yang membuat mereka bisa menjadi kompak dalam suatu hal.

Lalu murid kesayangan Tuan Lu Meng yang lain, Lu Xun yang merupakan murid jenius di SMA Wu dan Zhu Ran yang memiliki bakat tapi kelakuannya tidak bisa diam. Karena Lu Xun masih bekerja di Sun Café dan Zhu Ran yang dalam posisi sedang pulang kampung dan sering sekali mengunjungi Sun Café, aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kabar mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati masa-masa menjadi mahasiswa yang kata Kak Quan lebih merepotkan dari pada menjadi siswa SMA.

"Karena mereka berempat sudah jadi mahasiswa, entah kenapa rasanya sepi sekali. Tidak ada yang bikin pusing tujuh keliling dan tidak ada yang cerewet soal api. Aku jadi rindu."

Itulah yang pernah tidak sengaja aku dengar saat aku berada di ruang guru, Tuan Lu Meng yang mengatakan hal itu kepada Tuan Lu Su yang berada di sebelahnya.

Jangan rindu, Tuan Lu Meng.

Rindu itu berat.

Biar Kak Ce saja.

Mengingat di beberapa chapter yang lalu Kak Ce mendadak main film 'Sun Ce 1990'.

Oh, lupakan.

Mari kita bergerak ke sisi SMA Wu yang lain!

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kantin, aku melihat segerombolan murid yang sedang berkumpul dengan Tuan Zhou Yu, sepertinya mereka minta diajarkan sesuatu yang belum mereka mengerti.

Tuan Zhou Yu, guru yang baik dan kalau tersenyum bisa membuat gadis remaja pingsan. Padahal mereka tahu kalau Tuan Zhou Yu tidak dapat mereka miliki. Ingat, Tuan Zhou Yu hanya milik Xiaoqiao seorang.

Setibanya di kantin, aku melihat Zhu Yuan dan Huang Gai sedang mengurus kantin SMA Wu yang belakangan ini selalu dipadati oleh murid kelaparan. Entahlah, mereka benar-benar lapar atau hanya sekedar ingin melihat dan menyapa Zhu Yuan, mengingat bagi murid lelaki menganggap Zhu Yuan adalah primadona SMA Wu…?

"Ah, Kak Shangxiang! Hari ini kantin menyediakan kari, Kak Shangxiang mau pesan?"

"Oh! Boleh, boleh! Aku tidak sabar menikmati kari buatanmu, Yuan!"

Zhu Yuan tersenyum lembut, "terima kasih."

"Jangan lupakan aku juga, lho, Nona Shangxiang!" Huang Gai muncul dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak akan lupa! Pengurus kantin yang paling bisa diandalkan!"

"Uhh… Entah kenapa aku jadi terharu mendengar hal itu dari Nona Shangxiang. Nona Shangxiang memang terbaik!"

Dasar Huang Gai ini, ada-ada saja.

"Kak Shangxiang, ini karinya."

"Terima kasih, Yuan! Terima kasih juga Huang Gai!"

"Ohhhh dengan senang hatiii!"

Aku benar-benar menikmati hari-hariku di SMA Wu!

###

"Aduh… Kurang satu dokumen ini saja, kira-kira Kak Ce menaruhnya dimana, ya?"

Aku masih disibukkan dengan mencari dokumen yang bersembunyi entah dimana, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang.

"Anu… Nona Shangxiang, permisi…?"

"Dimana, ya…?"

"Umm… Nona Shangxiang, boleh bicara sebentar?"

"Kak Ce saja tidak tahu dokumen itu disimpan dimana. Hmmm…"

"Nona Shang—"

" **WAAH?!"**

Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba seseorang berada di belakangku.

Seseorang yang kalau kata banyak orang adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja keberadaannya sulit terdeteksi.

"Ah, maaf mengejutkanmu, Nona Shangxiang. Begini… Saya hanya ingin cek ruang OSIS. Itu saja."

"M-Maafkan aku, Tuan Han Dang. Seharusnya aku menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Ahaha… Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa, walau terkadang sakit juga, sih."

"W-Waaah! Maafkan aku, Tuan Han Dang!"

Benar sekali, Tuan Han Dang. Seorang guru sekaligus yang menjamin keamanan SMA Wu. Ayah memilihnya sebagai pemegang keamanan SMA Wu karena keberadaannya yang sulit terdeteksi. Dengan kemampuan itu, sudah banyak sekali murid bandel yang berhasil ditangkap oleh beliau. Memang benar, sih, kemampuannya sangat hebat, hanya saja aku merasa kasihan kalau beliau sedang tidak bertugas. Kehadirannya benar-benar tidak dapat dirasakan, seperti hantu, padahal bukan.

Maafkan kami, Tuan Han Dang.

"Dokumen yang hilang, ya…? Coba cari di ruangan Tuan Sun Jian, nona. Mungkin saja nyasar sampai sana…?"

Benar juga, terkadang Kak Ce suka membawa dokumen penting yang seharusnya tidak perlu dikeluarkan dari ruang OSIS ke tempat ayah, entah karena dapat panggilan atau karena bosan dengan suasana ruang OSIS.

"Benar juga, aku belum cek ke tempat ayah… Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Tuan Han Dang!"

"Ooohh… Sama-sama, Nona Shangxiang! Senang dapat membantu!"

Sudah kubilang bukan, Tuan Han Dang ini sebenarnya baik hati.

Hanya masalah keberadaannya saja yang…

Ya, intinya seperti itu.

Aku melangkah menuju ruangan ayah, mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban untuk masuk.

Aku membuka gagang pintu dan segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut, ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ada apa, Shangxiang?" tanya ayah yang saat itu sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Ayah, tahu dokumen ini nggak?"

Aku menunjukkan selembar kertas yang berisikan nama-nama dokumen yang dimiliki OSIS.

"Hmm? Ayah tidak pernah melihatnya. Coba saja kamu cari di rak buku sebelah sana."

Ayah menunjuk ke arah rak buku yang penuh dengan dokumen penting milik kepala sekolah.

Uhh…

Apakah aku harus meminta bantuan Yuan lagi?

"Ayah, boleh aku ajak Zhu Yuan kemari? Sepertinya aku butuh bantuannya… Hehe…"

"Hmm? Anak perempuannya Zhu Zhi, ya? Boleh."

"Terima kasih ayah!"

Aku segera menghubungi Zhu Yuan dan beberapa saat kemudian, Zhu Yuan masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"Permisi, Tuan Sun Jian…"

"Oh! Silahkan! Dicariin Shangxiang, tuh!"

"Yuaaan! Tolong bantu aku, ya!"

Kami berdua akhirnya mencari satu dokumen yang hilang bersama-sama. Menelusuri setiap rak yang penuh dengan dokumen penting milik kepala sekolah. Sampai akhirnya kami mendapatkan apa yang kami cari.

"Dasar Kak Ce ini! Seenaknya menyimpan dokumen OSIS di ruang kepala sekolah!"

"Syukurlah ketemu…" ucap Zhu Yuan lega.

"Biar ayah marahi nanti sepulang dari SMA. Kalau begitu, Shangxiang, ajak saja Yuan ke Sun Café, traktir parfait atau yang lainnya juga tidak masalah."

"A-Ah… Tidak usah repot-repot, Tuan Sun Jian…"

"Ayah benar! Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu lewat traktiran! Setelah kita bereskan ini, ayo ke Sun Café!"

"E-Eeeh?"

###

"Selamat datang di… S-Sun Café…"

Lu Xun menyambut kami dengan tatapan malu-malu.

Apa mungkin karena aku bersama Zhu Yuan kemari?

"Silahkan duduk di tempat yang kalian inginkan, masih banyak tempat, kok."

" **AAAAAAAAAAAADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

 **PLOK!**

Mantan landak _stylish_ tiba-tiba datang memeluk adiknya dengan girang.

 **DUAGH!**

Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bahwa Zhu Yuan punya sisi yang lain jika berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"KOK AKU DIPUKUL?!"

"Malu-maluin! Sana kembali ke tempat dudukmu!"

"H-Huee… Xu Sheng, aku diusir adikku sendiri."

Kak Xu Sheng hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu memang malu-maluin, Ran." Lu Xun datang dengan membawakan buku menu untuk kami berdua, "silahkan pilih pesanannya."

"Maafkan kakakku ya, Kak Lu Xun. Kukira sejak dia pergi ke Jerman, dia akan berubah. Ternyata hanya tampilannya saja yang berubah."

"Yuan, kalau aku berubah total, nanti Author nggak cinta aku lagi gimana?"

Sepertinya tidak akan…?

"Kembalilah ke mejamu, Ran."

"Shangxiang pindah ke mejaku sama Xu Sheng aja, biar Lu Xun sama Yuan berduaan."

 **DUAGH!**

Suasana yang benar-benar hidup. Inilah kenapa aku rindu akan murid SMA Wu angkatan atas yang seperti ini. Meramaikan setiap langkahku, kemana pun aku melangkah pergi. Entah itu pergi ke lobby SMA, taman SMA, kantin, lorong setiap kelas…

Tapi tidak masalah juga dengan yang sekarang, sih.

 **BIP! BIP! BIP!**

Handphone-ku bergetar hebat, setelah kulihat, ada satu _chat_ masuk.

Dan pengirimnya adalah…?

' _Halo, Nona Shangxiang. Bagaimana keadaan SMA Wu hari ini? Menyenangkan? Aku harap hari-harimu semakin berwarna.'_

Tuan Liu Bei, mantan kepala sekolah SMA Shu yang kini menjalankan bisnis barang antik. Tahu sendiri kalau aku adalah tunangannya Tuan Liu Bei. Mungkin aku akan menikahinya setelah lulus dari SMA Wu. Ini masih kemungkinan, ya. Karena Tuan Liu Bei belum bicara apapun soal pernikahan.

' _Aku baik-baik saja, Tuan Liu Bei! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Oh, iya. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan semua dokumen OSIS yang bersembunyi!'_

' _Oh, benarkah? Hahaha! Aku senang kamu berhasil menemukannya! Ngomong-ngomong soal hari yang menyenangkan, hari ini ada yang membeli banyak sekali barang antik dari Dinasti Tang. Tahu siapa yang membelinya? Yuan Shao, pengusaha terkaya!'_

Aku tersenyum melihat kabar bahagia dari Tuan Liu Bei tentang barang antiknya.

' _Senangnyaaaa! Semoga barang antik Tuan Liu Bei membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa, ya!'_

Belum ada balasan…

Tidak masalah, Tuan Liu Bei terlihat begitu senang, kok.

Setiap hari mendapatkan kabar bahagia, setiap hari merasakan hal bahagia, walau ada-ada saja hal yang bikin kesal, tetap saja hari-hari berakhir dengan bahagia. Sesulit apapun tantangan yang dihadapi, dengan kerja keras dan mungkin bantuan dari beberapa orang yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya, semua akan terlewati dengan lebih mudah walau penyelesaiannya membutuhkan waktu panjang. Inilah apa yang kutanam dalam benak dan pikiranku setiap harinya.

"Umm… Kak Shangxiang tidak pesan sesuatu?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"E-Eh? Oh… Yang seperti biasa saja!"

"Ada tambahan?"

"Nanti akan kami panggil kalau ada tambahan."

"Kalau begitu, mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Aku menatap Zhu Yuan yang entah kenapa tidak berani menatap Lu Xun.

"Yuan, kamu kenapa?"

"Eh? Oh… Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Melihat tingkah gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memang menarik, ya!"

"E-Eh?"

Apakah ada yang berpikiran seperti itu saat melihatku sedang jatuh cinta, ya?

* * *

Kelakuan Sun Ce memang ya, nyusahin adik-adiknya...

Sun Ce: Ehehe... apa, lho?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Zhu Yuan, beberapa hari yang lalu diriku sempat gambar Yuan versi DW8E _outfit_ , sayangnya cuma _half body_ gara-gara yang aku _screenshot_ pas main itu kebanyakan _half body_ aja, jadi... Ya sudah... *menangis*

Kalau penasaran Zhu Yuan kayak apa, bisa cek di Twitter art account (jangan yang main, nggak bakal nemu wkwkwk), akun dA, pixiv, atau instagram yang art account ya! (Bisa cek di profil ya!) Karena kalau urusan gambar, biasanya post di sana hehehe... Di fb jarang, entah kenapa agak... Ya gitu *boboan*

Oh, dan untuk chapter depan, dua minggu lagi ya hehehe dan karena sebentar lagi puasa, Author mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa (kecepetan ya ngasih ucapannya? Nggak apa-apa, deh, baru ketemu dua minggu lagi sih, ya...?)

Okelah, mari disudahi, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	19. Parfait Time

Hai, aku kembali membawa yang segar-segar.

...

Beneran segar.

Karena chapter ini mengandung... Sesuai judul, parfait.

Balas _review_ dulu, deh.

 **RosyMiranto18**

Zhu Ran harus traktir Author *wink*

Zhu Ran: Gajinya dikurangin malah disuruh traktir... Otw nasi kecap.

Cheng Pu: Hm? apa ya?

Itu mbah, soal tamu kehormatan yang disangka Anda...

ChengPu: Oh, itu. Nggak apa-apa...

Shangxiang: Dokumen ini rahasia OSIS, aku tidak bisa bilang dokumen apa.

Sun Jian: Biar Han Dang dinotice anak-anak, hahaha!

Han Dang: *berlinang air mata* T-Tuan Sun Jian, boleh saya peluk Anda?

Sun Jian: *kabur*

Sun Ce: Huh? Ehehehe... Ya maaf, aku 'kan sering main ke tempat Ayah. Jadi... Ya gitu, haha!

Sun Quan: Akhirnya ketemu di masa jabatannya Shangxiang ya... Kak Ce nyusahin.

Sun Ce: Eeh?

Zhu Ran: Yuan Shao? Aku trauma ingat masa-masa itu.

Lu Xun: ... M-Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku nggak bermaksud mengubahmu jadi landak...

Zhao Yun: Hahaha, landak sungguhan.

Zhu Ran: diam kamu yang kebut-kebutan pakai mobil orang.

H-Habis, terlalu fokus mainin _game_ -nya sampai lupa ambil _screenshot_ yang lain pakai Zhu Yuan, hehe dan... Laptop yang biasa buat main jauh dari jangkauanku... *pundung* Tapi tenang saja, gambar full body menyusul karena sudah sempat cari-cari di utube dan akhirnya kutemukan yang Zhu Yuan pakai (kebetulan ingat bawahannya gimana, cuma lupa motif detailnya kayak apa hehe), untuk OC yang lain juga menyusul juga~

Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, karena masih banyak Work In Progress bertebaran nggak kelar-kelar *nangis*

Terima kasih _review_ nya ya~

Oke, langsung saja, ya.

 **Ingat, chapter ini mengandung parfait.**

* * *

Zhu Ran menikmati secangkir kopi panas di sebuah _café_ , bukan Sun Café. Dia tidak sendirian, ada Xu Sheng dan Zhao Yun yang sedang berdiskusi memilih makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan, Lu Xun yang baru saja datang yang kini sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, dan Xingcai yang sedang sibuk _chat_ dengan Bao Sanniang dan Guan Yinping lewat LAIN. Jangan tanyakan Lei Bin yang sedang melakukan tur kunjungan tempat bersejarah ke tempat hasil survey dengan dosennya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Xu Sheng, kamu mau pesan yang ini atau yang satunya?" tanya Zhao Yun sambil menunjuk dua menu yang membuat mereka berdua harus berdiskusi sebelum memutuskan.

"Hmm… Itu dia, Yun. Aku bingung aku harus pesan yang mana. Terlihat menggiurkan semua. Tapi kayaknya aku pesan yang ini saja, deh…?" jawab Xu Sheng lalu menunjuk salah satu dari dua menu tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ini, ya? Nanti kita saling icip. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, deh. Terus, Zhao Yun mau minum apa?"

"Kalau minum aku pilih _latte_ saja. Kamu pasti pilih parfait."

"Waduh, parfaitnya ada banyak macam… Banyak ukuran juga!"

"… Pilihan yang susah, ya?" tanya Zhao Yun _sweatdrop_.

Dasar pecinta parfait.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan kepentingan masing-masing, tiga orang yang bukan pelayan _café_ mendatangi meja mereka, tiga orang yang sangat mereka kenal dan tentu saja membuat masalah saat pertama kali Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran bertemu dengan mereka.

"Hmph. Rupanya kalian ada di _café_ ini."

"Hilih, pangeran es serut."

"Landak diam saja, biarkan aku bicara dengan anak tidak _manly_ yang berhasil memenangkan lompat indah di wahana air baru."

"H-Huee…"

Lu Xun, kamu membuat apa yang dikatakan Cao Pi itu benar.

Ya, Cao Pi datang bersama dengan dua orang yang memang sudah biasa bersama dengan Cao Pi, Guo Jia dan Zhenji.

"Hai! Tumben kalian ada di daerah perbatasan? Biasanya nongkrong di Sun Café, 'kan?" Guo Jia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kalian rupanya. Soal kenapa kami ada di tempat ini, tolong tanyakan ke anak berbadan besar ini saja." jawab Zhao Yun kemudian melirik Xu Sheng yang masih berpikir keras soal parfait mana yang akan ia pesan.

Mendengar jawaban Zhao Yun, Guo Jia jadi penasaran dengan Xu Sheng.

Guo Jia langsung melirik Xu Sheng dan melihat ke arah menu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Xu Sheng, kemudian tersenyum.

"Parfait, ya? Mas badan besar, bagaimana kalau kita adakan lomba makan parfait? Dari pada kamu bingung memilih yang mana, kenapa tidak semuanya saja?"

Zhao Yun semakin gagal paham mendengar apa yang Guo Jia katakan kepada Xu Sheng.

"Buset! Situ mah kaya, bisa beli semuanya. Mungkin _café_ juga bisa kalian beli?!" ucap Zhu Ran syok.

"Eeh… Kalau begitu, mas badan besar bayar yang paling enak dan sisanya aku yang bayar. Bagaimana? Ayo lomba denganku."

"Heh, Guo Jia. Kamu ngapain pakai bikin acara lomba segala." Cao Pi melipat kedua tangannya dengan tampang bingung.

"Jangan mau, Xu She—"

"Oke. Aku terima tantanganmu."

Zhu Ran _auto_ jatuh dari kursi.

"Sip! Tapi ada aturannya, ya. Siapa yang lebih cepat makan parfaitnya adalah pemenangnya dan akan melontarkan satu pertanyaan kepada yang kalah. Pertanyaan yang entah itu membuka aib seseorang atau hal lainnya. Bagaimana?"

"SETUJU!"

"XU SHENG, PLIS, SADAR." teriak Zhu Ran yang masih gagal paham.

"Kalau begitu, ayo satukan meja, kita mulai lombanya!"

Setelah meja disatukan oleh pelayan, Guo Jia memesankan aneka parfait yang ada di daftar menu dan tentu saja air putih untuk menetralisir rasa parfait.

"Silahkan, Tropical Mini Parfaitnya."

Tropical Mini Parfait, parfait yang disajikan dengan buah-buahan seperti pisang, mangga, dan nanas, serta satu _scoop_ kecil es krim vanilla dan dua astor mini. Parfait ini disajikan sesuai dengan namanya, mini, yang berarti dalam wadah yang lebih kecil dari wadah yang sering digunakan parfait biasa. Mungkin Zhu Ran mau coba makan karena itu mini?

"… Ah… Author kapan nggak jahatin aku, sih…?" Zhu Ran mencoba sabar.

Baiklah, teman-teman dari tim Wei dan tim Wu sudah siap?

Mari kita mulai pertandingannya!

Dengan cepat Guo Jia dan Xu Sheng menyendok parfait mini itu, hanya saja, karena terlalu terbawa suasana setiap menyendok parfait, Xu Sheng sampai harus masuk ke dunia parfait dengan senyum senangnya, lupa kalau dia sedang berlomba dengan Guo Jia.

"XU SHENG SADARLAH?!" tim Wu bonus dua anak Shu nyasar sampai harus berteriak untuk menyadarkan Xu Sheng.

"Yay! Aku menang!"

Xu Sheng yang tersadar langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Oke, karena aku menang dalam babak pertama, aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan untukmu."

"S-Silahkan…"

"Hmm… Siapa yang paling kamu cintai di dunia ini?"

Dengan cepat Xu Sheng menjawab pertanyaan Guo Jia, "keluarga."

"Maksudku, siapa orang yang paling—"

"Satu pertanyaan sudah kamu tanyakan dan sudah aku jawab, Guo Jia." cela Xu Sheng.

Guo Jia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Maaf, harusnya aku tanya yang lebih spesifik lagi, ya? Baiklah, mari kita lanjut babak kedua."

Pelayan datang membawa dua parfait untuk babak kedua.

"Silahkan, Choco Parfaitnya."

Choco Parfait, sudah terlihat dari namanya, parfait yang disajikan di gelas yang ukurannya lebih besar dari parfait pertama, parfait dengan sajian coklat lumer dan coklat batang pahit yang memberikan kesan parfait cokelat yang tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu pahit, dengan topping es krim vanilla dan biskuit susu sebagai penetral rasa. Tidak lupa juga taburan choco chips.

Melihat taburan choco chips, Zhu Ran mencoba sabar.

Langsung saja, mari kita mulai!

Keduanya menyendok parfait dengan cepat dan tidak mau kalah, sampai-sampai Xu Sheng yang menyesal harus masuk ke dunia parfait melakukan balas dendam yang terbalaskan.

" **AKU SELESAAAAAAAIII!"** teriak Xu Sheng berlinang air mata.

"NGGAK USAH LEBAY DONG?!" refleks, Zhu Ran memukul punggung Xu Sheng.

Xu Sheng, saatnya mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Guo Jia, silahkan.

"Ceritakan sesuatu yang memalukan untuk diceritakan kepada orang lain sampai-sampai harus kamu rahasiakan sendiri."

Guo Jia terdiam, memandang Xu Sheng dengan tatapan kesal, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya.

Xu Sheng mau dikasih uang atau bagaimana?

"Nggak, Author. Aku… Harus menunjukkannya kepada Xu Sheng."

Sebuah foto ia letakkan di atas meja, sehingga Xu Sheng dan tim Wu bonus dua anak Shu nyasar bisa melihat foto apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Guo Jia.

"Err… Seorang gadis?" tanya Zhao Yun bingung.

"Hoo… Cantik juga, ya." gumam Xingcai.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Xu Sheng.

"Bukan."

"… Terus?"

"Tunggu, dia 'kan yang dansa denganku." ucap Cao Pi yang terkejut melihat foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Guo Jia.

"Eeh? Dansa dengan Tuan Cao Pi? Kapan?" Zhenji terlihat tidak terima.

Semua mata tertuju pada Guo Jia yang entah kenapa penuh akan penyesalan.

"M-Maafkan saya, Tuan Cao Pi. Tapi itu saya."

…

..

.

" **MATI SANA."**

Mendengar pernyataan Guo Jia membuat Cao Pi murka dan langsung bersiap untuk menghajar Guo Jia sampai babak belur, untungnya ditahan oleh Zhenji.

"A-Ampun Tuan Cao Pi! I-Itu saya kena _dare_ dari teman—"

Tidak bisa menghajar Guo Jia dengan tangan, Cao Pi langsung menginjak-injak Guo Jia.

"T-Tuan Cao Pi?!" Zhenji berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tapi terlalu panik.

Tim Wu bonus dua anak Shu nyasar hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi Cao Pi menginjak-injak Guo Jia.

Sepertinya Cao Pi merasa tertipu dengan kecantikan Guo Jia saat mengenakan wig, gaun indah, dan sentuhan _make up_.

"Umm… Anu… Bisa lanjut lombanya? Masih ada beberapa parfait lagi, lho?"

"A-Ah, Tuan Cao Pi, tolong hentikan. S-Saya masih harus melanjutkan lombanya…"

"Hmph. Seumur hidup tidak akan kumaafkan."

Guo Jia pundung dengan babak belur.

"S-Silahkan, Sweet Berry Parfaitnya…"

Bahkan pelayannya saja sampai gemetar mengantar parfait babak ketiga.

Sweet Berry Parfait, aneka _berry_ seperti _strawberry_ dan _blueberry_ disajikan di gelas khusus parfait, hanya saja ukurannya _medium_ , dengan topping _whip cream_ , jelly warna-warni, dan meyses yang ditabur.

Silahkan dimulai!

 **HAP, HAP!**

 **HAP, HAP!**

Tangkap, tangkap!

Tunggu, iklan jaman kapan itu?

"SELESAI!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Xu Sheng menang.

"A-Ah… Jangan buka aib lagi, ya?"

 **EHEM!**

Tunggu dulu, Guo Jia.

Pertanyaan yang entah itu membuka aib seseorang atau hal lainnya, 'kan?

"A-Author jahat…"

Itu perkataanmu sendiri, jadi mari kita dengarkan apa pertanyaan Xu Sheng untuk Guo Jia.

"… Ini menyangkut foto yang tadi. Cao Pi bilang kalau dia sempat berdansa denganmu yang menyamar jadi cewek karena _dare_ dari temanmu, benar? Nah, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" tanya Xu Sheng dengan senyum jahatnya.

" _S-Sialan…"_ batin Guo Jia meringis.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Xu Sheng, Guo Jia melirik Cao Pi yang wajahnya semakin galak dari biasanya, seakan Cao Pi siap menerkam Guo Jia kapan saja.

"U-Uhh… Saat itu… Aku bermain _truth or dare_ dengan teman kuliahku sebelum pesta dalam rangka ulang tahun SMA Wei. Alumni disuruh hadir juga, jadi… Aku dengan bodohnya memilih _dare_ , lalu temanku yang tahu kalau SMA Wei akan mengadakan acara dan mengundang alumni menyuruhku untuk datang ke acara itu dengan menyamar sebagai seorang wanita anggun yang bisa menarik perhatian siapapun termasuk Tuan Cao Pi. Jadi… Aku datang dengan _make up_ luar biasa menipu, wig yang senada dengan rambutku agar tidak terlihat seperti memakai wig, dan gaun indah untuk dansa. Tentu saja berusaha menarik perhatian Tuan Cao Pi dan akhirnya kami bisa dansa bersama. Oh, dan kalian harus tahu! Tuan Cao Pi sempat gombal dengan kata-kata romantis—"

Guo Jia yang belum selesai cerita langsung dihajar habis-habisan oleh Cao Pi.

Ini sih namanya bukan buka aib Guo Jia lagi, tapi aib Cao Pi juga terbongkar.

Tim Wu dan dua Shu nyasar menahan tawa.

"HEH. APA KALIAN KETAWA."

"M-Maaf, aku membayangkannya, pangeran es serut berdansa dengan Guo Jia versi cantik, lalu gombalin Guo Jia... PFFT—!" ucap Zhu Ran yang kemudian menahan tawanya.

"Tuan Cao Pi bilang kalau ada yang lebih indah dari kristal es, yaitu kamu—"

 **KRAK!**

Mungkin tulang Guo Jia ada yang berhasil dipatahkan oleh Cao Pi.

"Tuan Cao Pi," Zhenji terlihat kecewa, "ternyata Tuan Cao Pi bisa suka cowok juga…" lanjutnya kemudian menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"TIDAK, ZHENJI."

"BWAHAAHHAHAHAHA!" tim Wu dan dua Shu nyasar tertawa lepas.

Anu…

Mari kita lanjutkan ke parfait berikutnya…?

"Silahkan, Matcha Parfait ga Daisuki."

…

Matcha Parfait ga Daisuki, yang artinya aku cinta parfait _matcha_ atau lebih dikenal _green tea_. Parfait ini disajikan dalam gelas parfait panjang dengan _sponge cake_ yang berada di paling bawah, satu atau dua sendok makan _corn flake_ , es krim vanilla, jelly, dengan topping _green tea whip cream_ , kacang merah, dan es krim _matcha_ yang ditaburi bubuk _matcha_ dan diberi wafer vanilla. Sesuai dengan namanya juga, pelanggan akan merasakan sensasi _matcha_ atau _green tea_ yang luar biasa sampai-sampai pelanggan bisa saja berteriak 'aku cinta parfait _matcha_!'.

… Baiklah, kita mulai!

 **HAP HAP HAP HAP!**

"AKU CINTA PARFAIT MATCHAAAAAAAAAA!" Guo Jia berteriak dengan semangat membara akibat sensasi _matcha_ luar biasa dari parfait tersebut.

"WOY DIEM, MALU-MALUIN!" Cao Pi kemudian menampar Guo Jia.

"Huft… Parfait yang luar biasa. Stressku langsung hilang…" ucap Guo Jia yang merasa lega.

"Tidak, yang membuat stressmu hilang itu karena kamu barusan teriak…" ucap Zhenji tidak setuju dengan perkataan Guo Jia.

"Hahaha! Sekarang giliranku untuk membalas dendam. Aku ingin tahu, Xu Sheng si badan besar, bagaimana awal cerita kamu suka parfait?"

Pertanyaan Guo Jia membuat Xu Sheng terdiam sejenak dan mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih.

"Umm… Xu Sheng, kamu baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Lu Xun mulai khawatir karena tiba-tiba Xu Sheng terdiam dan terlihat sedih.

"Hei, Zhu Ran. Memangnya ada hal yang membuatnya sedih saat ditanya seperti itu?" bisik Zhao Yun kepada Zhu Ran.

"Huh? Mana aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu."

Setelah agak lama terdiam, Xu Sheng langsung mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bercerita.

"Saat SMA, aku tergabung dalam klub renang. Di klub renang, aku dekat dengan ketua klub karena dia kagum dengan kemampuan renangku dan menaruh harapan besar kepadaku. Dan kalian tahu? Ketua klub sangat menyukai parfait. Katanya, parfait bisa menghilangkan beban pikiran, karena kita bisa masuk ke dalam dunianya, walau tidak semua orang bisa seperti itu, sih. Dia mengajakku makan parfait dan aku mulai menyukai parfait karena apa yang dikatakan ketua klub benar. Saat itu, dia juga bilang padaku, dia punya impian besar, yaitu memenangkan pertandingan tingkat nasional dan dilirik oleh internasional. Memang wajar itu dijadikan sebuah impian, tapi aku percaya bahwa klub kami bisa membantu impian itu terwujud. Benar, kami masuk ke babak nasional, hanya saja… Ketua klub kami tidak bisa ikut bersama kami karena suatu kejadian yang tak disangka…"

Semuanya menatap Xu Sheng dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku merasa tertekan, stress, karena kepergian ketua sebelum tingkat nasional sangat mempengaruhi anggota klub yang menjadi tidak bersemangat dan putus harapan. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengembalikan semangat mereka, hanya saja itu tidak berhasil. Sampai suatu saat, aku melakukan apa yang ketua klub katakan, parfait membuat tingkat stressku menurun. Aku menjadi lebih tenang. Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyemangati kembali anggota klub dan kami berusaha mewujudkan impian ketua klub kami. Benar saja, kami melawan SMA Wu di final pertandingan nasional dan kami berhasil memenangkannya. Kami berhasil menang di tingkat nasional dan saat itu juga aku didatangi oleh orang dari universitas di Jerman yang hendak menawarkan beasiswa atas prestasi renangku. Karena aku masih memegang impian ketua klub untuk dilirik oleh internasional, aku pun menyetujuinya. Dan aku harap, dengan aku yang kini menjadi mahasiswa di universitas tersebut, bisa mengharumkan tanah kelahiranku dan mewujudkan apa yang menjadi impian ketua klub. Begitu ceritanya…"

Semuanya masih terdiam mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Xu Sheng.

Mereka semua tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik Xu Sheng yang dianggap aneh karena sangat mencintai parfait sampai segitunya, ternyata ada cerita yang sangat menyentuh.

"… Kamu tidak mengada-ada, 'kan?" tanya Cao Pi masih tidak percaya.

Xu Sheng menggeleng kuat.

"Ah… Maaf, aku bertanya hal yang—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Guo Jia."

"Xu Sheng," panggil Lu Xun yang terlihat siap menangis kapan saja yang dia mau, "jangan berhenti mengejar impian ketua klub, ya."

"Lu Xun benar! Aku mendukungmu seribu persen! Tidak, dua ribu persen!" Zhu Ran menyemangati Xu Sheng.

"Xu Sheng, aku tidak menyangka kalau kejadian dibalik kecintaanmu terhadap parfait itu seperti ini… Aku doakan impian yang kedua menjadi kenyataan, ya?" ucap Zhao Yun kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku mendukungmu." Xingcai mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya kepada Xu Sheng.

"Uhh… Sangat menyentuh. Aku sependapat dengan Zhao Yun." ucap Zhenji sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ahahaha, terima kasih. Maaf kalau suasananya jadi seperti ini. Yuk, lanjut parfait terakhir?"

"Xu Sheng benar, ayo kita lanjutkan lomba parfait terakhir!"

Pelayan datang membawa dua parfait jumbo.

"Silahkan, Summer Parfaitnya."

Summer Parfait adalah parfait yang menjadi unggulan _café_ tersebut. Parfait dengan gelas berukuran jumbo dengan porsi berlipat. Parfait yang didominasi rasa kelapa dengan sentuhan potongan buah semangka, buah nanas, tiga _scoop_ es krim kelapa dengan taburan kacang _almond_ sebagai topping, dan kayu manis utuh sebagai hiasannya, membuat parfait ini menyajikan sensasi musim panas di pantai.

"Ini jumbo, lho. Kuat makannya?" tanya Guo Jia yang kagum melihat penampilan dan ukuran parfait itu.

"Pecinta parfait pasti kuat." jawab Xu Sheng siap menyendok parfait terakhir dalam lomba.

Keduanya siap menyendok parfait jumbo sampai tak bersisa.

Karena sudah siap, mari kita mulai!

 **HAP HAP HAP!**

Guo Jia dan Xu Sheng melahap parfait terakhir mereka dengan lahap, sampai-sampai membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Cao Pi yang tadinya murka menjadi tegang dan berkeringat dingin, mendoakan agar Guo Jia menang dan rahasianya tetap aman terkendali. Sedangkan Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun berdoa agar Xu Sheng memenangkan perlombaan makan parfait ini.

 **HAP!**

 **HAP!**

 **HAP!**

Tiba-tiba tangan Guo Jia berhenti melahap parfaitnya.

Xu Sheng yang mengetahui hal tersebut menatap Guo Jia dengan tatapan bingung, masih menyantap parfaitnya.

"Ahem! Maaf. Aku kalah… Aku sudah tidak kuat makan parfaitnya."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Guo Jia. Cepat lanjutkan—"

"Guo Jia, jangan menyerah!"

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Cao Pi, Nona Zhenji. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah tidak kuat. Memang ini parfait unggulan mereka dan ini enak. Tapia pa boleh buat, aku sudah tidak sanggup makan…"

Mendengar perkataan Guo Jia, Xu Sheng ikut berhenti melahap parfaitnya.

"Guo Jia, apa ini karena cerita yang tadi…?"

"Oh? Ahaha! Bukan, bukan! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Kamu hebat, bisa menampung parfait sebanyak ini… Aku kalah."

Tim Wu bonus dua anak Shu nyasar pun bersorak gembira.

Sementara Cao Pi dan Zhenji hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jadi, tanyakan sesuatu padaku dan semoga saja tidak membahayakan nyawaku…"

"Hmph. Kamu kalah pun siap-siap saja nanti aku hajar."

"Ahahaha, jangan dong, Tuan Cao Pi…?"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apakah benar kamu akan membayar parfait-parfait ini?" tanya Xu Sheng.

"Hm? Ya jelas, dong. Aku sudah bilang di awal, bukan? Tapi khusus parfait yang paling kamu suka, bayar sendiri, ya. Aku akan membayar sisanya."

"Kalau begitu… Tidak ada parfait yang lebih enak dari parfait Sun Café."

Guo Jia terdiam, syok.

"Jadi… Semua parfait ini Guo Jia yang bayar, Sheng?" tanya Zhu Ran.

Xu Sheng tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ahahaha... Ahahaha! Astaga… Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung ke Sun Café untuk mencicipinya. Pelayan, tolong _bill_ untuk semua parfaitnya!"

Pelayan langsung mengambil _bill_ parfait dan memberikannya kepada Guo Jia, kemudian Guo Jia membayar seluruh parfait perlombaan.

"Terima kasih, Guo Jia."

"Sama-sama, Xu Sheng. Kapan-kapan kita adakan lagi, ya! Tentu saja di tempat yang berbeda. Karena aku akan menang dengan taktik baruku."

"Ah, akan kutepis taktik barumu."

Guo Jia tertawa kecil, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi dari _café_ tersebut bersama dengan Cao Pi dan Zhenji yang dari tadi gagal paham dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Guo Jia.

Perlombaan parfait pun berakhir, pemenangnya adalah Xu Sheng.

"Kau hebat, Xu Sheng! Aku mengidolakanmu!" ucap Zhu Ran kemudian mengayunkan dua buah _lightstick_ merah.

Tolong jangan _ngidol_ di sini.

"Ahaha! Maaf ya, acara kumpul-kumpul kita jadi aneh begini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Xu Sheng. Melihatmu berlomba dengan Guo Jia sudah membuat kami terhibur, kok." Lu Xun tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Xu Sheng, kita belum jadi memesan makanan, lho?"

"… Aku sampai lupa makan. Kalau begitu, ayo pesan makanan yang tadi, Zhao Yun."

Pada akhirnya, jam makan Zhao Yun dan Xu Sheng tertunda.

 **Bonus**

"Aduh… Susah gerak…" Guo Jia terkapar di trotoar pejalan kaki, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bingung, "kekenyangan sekaligus babak belur… Luar biasa…"

"Hmph. Makanya nggak usah aneh-aneh."

Setelah keluar dari café tempat perlombaan parfait tadi, rupanya Cao Pi kembali menghajar Guo Jia sampai babak belur, karena masih tidak terima kalau Guo Jia adalah gadis yang berdansa dengannya dan cerita tersebut sudah diketahui oleh trio Wu dan duo Shu.

"Cih. Harga diriku…"

"Tuan Cao Pi, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi makan! Kita tidak membeli apapun tadi."

"Hmph. Baiklah. Kita tinggalkan Guo Jia di sini saja."

Cao pi dan Zhenji pun meninggalkan Guo Jia yang masih terkapar di trotoar pejalan kaki.

Halo?

Guo Jia?

Masih hidup?

…

Sepertinya tidak.

* * *

...

XU SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGG!

AKU INGIN MEMELUKMU.

Xu Sheng: *merinding* A-Aduh... Kok merinding, ya?

Zhu Ran: Jangan mau dipeluk Author, nanti kamu ikutan jahatin aku.

Guo Jia: **MATCHA GA DAISUKIIIIIIIII!**

Cao Pi: * _auto_ injak Guo Jia*

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, dua minggu lagi ya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa _review-_ nya~


	20. Special: Masak Makanan!

Hai! Aku kembali~

Langsung deh balas review dulu!

 **joonstar**

PELUK XU SHENG RAME-RAME YUK, KALO SENDIRIAN GA KEPELUK KAYAKNYA (?)

Awww terima kasih sudah mencintai HWA *terharu* tenang saja, soal Li Dian, dia bakalan muncul lagi kok~ (Walau nggak sekarang juga sih ehe #YHA)

Terima kasih sudah mampir review ya~

 **RosyMiranto18**

Sun Jian: tenang saja, soal Han Dang, dia sudah lumayan famous kok. Han Dang sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan murid-murid yang ingin menghindarinya tapi tidak bisa itu hahaha!

Han Dang: T-Tuan Sun Jian- *nangis*

Zhu Ran: ganti suasana, Sun Cafe mulu...

Guo Jia: hayoo cafenya dimana hayoo~

Cao Pi: *injekin Guo Jia* diam kamu _crossdresser_.

Xu Sheng: ... Ahahaha, bukan Ding Feng, kok. Untuk ketua klub sendiri... Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dia kenapa, hanya saja... Masih agak sedih membahas itu, haha.

Zhu Ran: *peluk Xu Sheng*

Xu Sheng: *singkirin Zhu Ran*

Zhu Ran: AKU BERUSAHA MENENANGKANMU!

Cao Pi: hmph. Esku bisa rasa apa saja. Bahkan rasa yang pernah ada.

Zhenji: j-jangan-jangan Tuan Cao Pi menyimpan rasa pada crossdress Guo Jia?!

Cao Pi: *injekin Guo Jia* nggak.

Guo Jia: a-ampun...?!

Terima kasih sudah _review_ ~

Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong **chapter ini punya unsur makanan** , tapi tenang saja, **tidak sedetail parfait kemarin** , kok.

Lalu, sudut pandang di akhir-akhir berubah-ubah gara-gara artis J.E.P yang ngaku-ngaku professional tapi disuruh pegang POV aja nggak kuat.

Zhong Hui: * _deathglare_ -in Author*

Langsung yuk!

* * *

 **Zhong Hui**

"Selamat pagi! Aku Xin Xianying…!"

"Dan aku artis paling keren, Zhong Hui!"

"Selamat datang di acara memasak masa kini, Masak Makanan... _You don't say_!" serentak aku dan Xin Xianying meneriakkan nama acara dengan yel-yel khas untuk acara paling terkenal di dunia pertelevisian dan masak-memasak.

Ya, aku dan Xin Xianying menjadi pembawa acara di acara yang baru sebulan tayang, acara milik Jin Entertainment Project. Sejujurnya, aku menolak dipasangkan dengan Xin Xianying, tapi karena aku artis yang reputasinya melejit, jadi aku tidak boleh kalah dari Xin Xianying yang baru saja dapat nominasi artis pendatang baru terbaik dari artis pendatang baru lainnya. Ngomong-ngomong, acara untuk episode terbaru kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, karena biasanya istri kepala SMA Jin lah yang melakukan tutorial memasak, kini akan menjadi jurinya. Walaupun masaknya _meatbun_ terus, tapi acara ini mendapat rating yang sangat baik selama sebulan tayang.

Aku bersyukur kalau untuk episode kali ini orang-orang pilihan tidak akan memasak _meatbun_.

Semoga saja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal nama acara…

Memang benar, kok, Masak Makanan adalah nama acaranya dan _you don't say_ adalah yel-yelnya.

…

Kenapa?

Nggak terima?

Protes?

Sini maju.

"Pagi ini kami punya sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya!"

"Eeeh? Ada yang beda, nih? Kira-kira apa, ya?"

"Begini, Xianying—"

"Zhong Hui, nggak usah _ngegas_ , dong!"

Aku langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu aku tersadar bahwa aku memanggil Xin Xianying dengan tidak lengkap.

Kalau tidak lengkap, dia pasti marah.

Kenapa marah?

Pikirkan saja sendiri.

"Oke… Jadi, begini," karena aku artis senior dan professional, aku tetap melakukan yang terbaik dalam menjalankan pekerjaanku sebagai pembawa acara kali ini, walau perkataan Xin Xianying membuatku sedikit emosi, "biasanya kita masak bersama Mama Chunhua, benar? Kali ini tidak. Kali ini bintang tamu kita akan bersaing dalam menunjukkan masakan siapa yang paling baik dan bisa memasak bersama dengan Mama Chunhua di episode berikutnya!" lanjutku.

Mama Chunhua, selama syuting acara 'Masak Makanan' julukan dari Zhang Chunhua adalah Mama Chunhua, hanya selama syuting acara 'Masak Makanan', ya.

Di luar syuting mungkin kalian sudah dicambuk habis-habisan.

"Wah?! Mereka akan bersaing agar bisa syuting dengan Mama Chunhua?! Menarik sekali, ya! Tapi, siapa saja yang akan bersaing hari ini?" tanya Xin Xianying.

"Kita punya tiga tim, terdiri dari tim hijau yang beranggotakan perwakilan dari Shu, tim merah perwakilan dari Wu, dan tim biru dari keluarga ternama di Wei!"

Kamera menyorot ketiga tim yang otomatis melambaikan tangan.

"Mari kita menuju ke tim hijau terlebih dahulu," Xin Xianying berjalan membawa _mic_ -nya ke meja masak tim hijau, "Selamat pagi, Tuan Liu Bei dan Zhao Yun. Bagaimana perasaan Anda setelah tahu Anda diundang ke acara ini?" lanjut Xin Xianying.

"Ya, pertama-tama saya ucapkan puji dan syukur kepada—"

"Kami senang sekali bisa menjadi tamu undangan di acara terkenal ini," jawab Zhao Yun, mencela pidato Liu Bei untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

Mendengar jawaban Zhao Yun, Liu Bei hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Liu Bei, dalam mengikuti acara ini, kenapa Anda memilih Zhao Yun sebagai partner memasak?" tanya Xin Xianying.

"Karena saya sudah menganggap Zhao Yun sebagai anak saya sendiri." jawab Liu Bei dengan penuh keyakinan.

Semuanya hening, termasuk Zhao Yun yang tiba-tiba menitikkan air mata, terharu.

…

Hah?

"Sungguh menyentuh sekali," Xin Xianying menyeka air matanya yang keluar, "Tim hijau merasa senang bisa hadir di acara ini, bagaimana dengan yang di sana, Zhong Hiu?"

"Xianying, namaku Zhong Hui."

"Nggak usah _ngegas_ dong kasih tahunya."

Muncul perasaan ingin terjun dari atas tebing tertinggi di dalam benakku.

Apakah aku akan gila setelah acara ini selesai?

"Perwakilan tim merah, Tuan Sun Jian dan…?"

Aku terdiam, menatap bingung dengan siapa yang berada di sebelah Sun Jian.

Siapa, sih?

Baru lihat.

" _Remember me, please…?"_ batin orang itu sambil elus dada.

"Jadi… Tim merah, bagaimana perasaan tim merah hari ini?"

"Tentu saja senang! Bisa datang di acara terkenal seperti ini! Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik!" jawab Sun Jian dengan semangat berapi-api.

Sangat Wu.

Orang-orang Wu sangat membara, ya.

"Tim merah sangat bersemangat, bagaimana dengan tim biru, Xin Xianying?"

"Tim biru yang beranggotakan perwakilan dari keluarga ternama di Wei, keluarga Cao, saat ini sedang menyerut es batu dengan semangat yang tidak kalah dari tim merah!"

…

WOY, ACARANYA BARU PERKENALAN MASING-MASING TIM, KENAPA UDAH NYERUT ES BATU SEGALA?!

KALIAN CURI _START_!

"Ah! Lihat, Zhong Hui! Bahkan mereka sudah memasukkan es serut ke dalam wadah dan memberinya topping sirup warna-warni!" Xin Xianying mengomentari tindakan _ngawur_ dari tim biru yang curi _start_.

TOLONG HENTIKAN, ACARA MASAK BELUM DIMULAI!

"… Tolong hentikan kegiatan serut-menyerutnya, tim biru!" teriakku sambil menahan emosi yang sudah meledak-ledak karena segala keabsurdan yang terjadi hari ini.

Untung saja mereka mau berhenti setelah aku berteriak.

"Ummm… Jadi, Tuan Cao Cao dan Tuan Cao Pi, bagaimana perasaan Anda?" Xin Xianying mencoba menanyakan apa yang hendak ia tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Oh, saya merasa terhormat bisa diundang ke acara ini. Kami dari keluarga Cao akan menunjukkan kehebatan kami kepada pemirsa. Sebagian kehebatan keluarga Cao sudah kami tunjukkan dengan menyerut es batu!" jawab Cao Cao penuh semangat.

Alasan ditolak.

"Hmph. Kami tidak akan kalah. Bahkan dari Zhang Chunhua."

Mendengar jawaban Cao Pi membuat seisi studio tercengang.

"Wow?! Deklarasi perang?!" teriak Sun Jian bersemangat.

"Anak muda jaman _now_ , nyalinya memang luar biasa…" ucap Liu Bei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tim Wei begitu semangat sampai-sampai ingin mengalahkan Mama Chunhua! Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Mama Chunhua, beliau hadir sebagai juri, lho! Mari kita sambut Mama Chun—"

 **KRAK!**

Cao Pi tiba-tiba tumbang, membuat Cao Cao menjerit ala pemain film horror.

"Ohoho? Ada yang menyatakan perang, nih?" Zhang Chunhua, atau kalau di acara ini julukannya jadi Mama Chunhua, berhasil menumbangkan pangeran es serut Cao Pi karena pernyataan perangnya.

"Gah! Zhang Chunhua! Kau apakan anak—"

 **KRAK!**

Kini giliran Cao Cao yang tumbang.

Melihat tim biru sudah tumbang membuat tim merah dan tim hijau menjerit ala pemain film horror.

"Ada yang mau deklarasi perang lagi? Wu atau Shu mungkin?"

Mereka berempat menggeleng kuat.

"Ah, ya sudah. Hai, Mama Chunhua di sini! Kali ini aku akan menjadi juri yang akan menilai masakan ketiga tim. Kalau ada yang berani meracuniku, aku tidak akan terkena racun kalian. Yang ada racunnya balik ke kalian."

Suasana menjadi tegang karena Zhang Chunhua yang paling ditakuti sudah muncul.

"K-Kalau begitu, s-s-siapakah yang akan menang dan mendapat kesempatan untuk memasak bersama M-Mama Chunhua?" Xin Xianying bergetar hebat.

Hoy, professional, dong!

"Sebelum kita mulai, mari kita sebutkan peraturannya! Masing-masing tim akan membuat dua masakan dengan kreasi sebebas mungkin dengan tema Lebaran, mengingat sebentar lagi Lebaran tiba. Lalu, jangan merusak properti. Mahal gantinya." ucapku melanjutkan Xin Xianying yang mendadak lemas, "kalau begitu, pertama-tama, perwakilan tim mengumpulkan bahan makanan dalam waktu lima menit di ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan, kemudian bergegaslah ke tempat masing-masing dan mulailah memasak! Waktu yang diberikan adalah empat puluh lima menit untuk memasak. Xianying, katakan sesuatu untuk memulai kegiatan masak-memasaknya."

"Sudah kubilang nggak usah _ngegas_!" tiba-tiba Xin Xianying mengamuk.

"… Baiklah, maafkan aku Xin Xianying. Kalau begitu, mari kita… MULAI!"

 _ **Demo sonnanja dame, mou sonnanja hora, kokoro wa shinka suru yo motto motto!**_ **[1]**

…

GONG, WOY!

INI SIAPA YANG SETEL LAGUNYA?!

 **GONG, GONG, GONG!**

 **WUSH!**

Mendengar tiga kali suara gong berbunyi, masing-masing perwakilan tim pun melesat menuju tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan. Masing-masing perwakilan tim adalah Zhao Yun, orang yang aku tidak tahu namanya, dan Cao Pi yang sudah sehat seperti sedia kala. Mereka mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang dirasa perlu untuk masakan terbaik mereka.

"Saat mengumpulkan bahan makanan pun terlihat sengit, ya." kata Xin Xianying mengomentari ketiga tim.

"Benar, Xin Xianying. Mereka memilih bahan dengan kualitas terbaik untuk masakan mereka. Kira-kira, akan seperti apa ya, masakan mereka?"

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli terhadap hasil masakan mereka, sih.

" _Jangan begitu, Zhong Hui. Siapa tahu kamu tertarik untuk mencobanya?"_ batin Xin Xianying yang entah kenapa bisa mendengar narasiku.

Kenapa kamu bisa dengar?!

" _Hmm… Entahlah?"_

Telepati karakter dengan narator.

Tak terasa, waktu untuk mengambil bahan makanan pun habis. Saatnya mereka kembali ke meja tim masing-masing dan mulai memasak. Terlihat masing-masing tim sibuk menyiapkan peralatan dan mengeluarkan bahan yang akan diolah terlebih dahulu.

"… Zhao Yun? Kita akan membuat apa…?"

"Aku… Aku akan memasak sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepada Anda, Tuan Liu Bei!" jawab Zhao Yun, masih menangis karena terharu dengan ucapan Liu Bei tadi.

Otomatis, Liu Bei langsung memeluk Zhao Yun dengan dramatis.

"Zhao Yun… Terima kasih!"

"Oh, Tuan Liu Bei!"

…

Tolong efek _sparkling_ -nya dihilangkan.

Ketiga tim memasak dengan sungguh-sungguh, tentu saja dengan gaya yang bisa dibilang professional, saking profesionalnya sampai-sampai masakannya bisa gosong.

"Aku biasa dimasakin istri! Nggak ngerti beginian…" Sun Jian pundung karena bahan yang sedang diolah ada yang gosong.

"A-Ahh… Tenang, Tuan Sun Jian. Saya bisa bantu. Ada saya, lho?" orang yang saya tidak tahu siapa itu mencoba menenangkan Sun Jian.

"Han Dang…!"

"Percayakan padaku, Tuan Sun Jian."

"Haaaan Daaaang!"

Sun Jian memeluk orang yang ternyata bernama Han Dang sambil menangis, tentu saja dengan efek dramatis yang bikin mual.

…

ITU YANG GOSONG TOLONG DIANGKAT DULU DARI WAJAN, MAKIN GOSONG TUH!

Tolong, tim hijau dan tim merah kenapa sama-sama drama, sih?!

"Mereka terlihat sangat serius ya, Zhong Hui dan Xianying."

Aura mematikan muncul dari belakang kami, aura gelap Zhang Chunhua yang sedang tersenyum.

Serius dari mana?!

Aku menatap Xin Xianying yang ternyata kembali bergetar hebat sambil memandang Zhang Chunhua.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Xin Xianying…

TADI ZHANG CHUNHUA MENYEBUT NAMAMU SECARA TIDAK LENGKAP, LHO?!

KAMU NGGAK MARAH?!

KAMU TERLALU TAKUT?!

HALOOO?!

 **###**

"Waktu tersisa sepuluh menit lagi! Sepertinya ketiga tim sudah hampir menyelesaikan masakan mereka! Lihat, mereka sedang sibuk menghias masakan mereka!"

Suasana antar tim semakin tegang.

Memang seharusnya suasana yang seperti ini lah yang muncul, bukan suasana penuh drama dan keabsurdan dari masing-masing tim.

"Hmm… Masih sepuluh menit lagi, nih?" Zhang Chunhua bertanya padaku dan Xin Xianying dengan tatapan bosan menunggu lama.

Apakah aku harus mempercepat waktu seperti yang Author lakukan?

Memangnya bisa?

"Hmm… Aku cepetin deh waktunya, hoho!"

"Ah, Mama Chunhua, yang bisa mengatur waktu 'kan cuma Author—"

 **GONG!**

"Waktu sudah habis!" teriak Zhang Chunhua tersenyum senang.

"HAAH?!" aku tak sadar sempat berteriak kencang karena syok.

Waktu masih sepuluh menit lagi, tapi gong sudah dipukul dan entah kenapa jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dimana waktu memasak habis.

Sihir apa ini?!

Makin absurd?!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai penilaiannya, yuk! Dimulai dari tim hijau, silahkan maju ke depan dan taruh masakan kalian di meja penilaian."

Liu Bei dan Zhao Yun maju ke meja penjurian dimana Zhang Chunhua sudah menunggu untuk menilai masakan dari ketiga tim.

"Hmm…? Tuan Liu Bei dan Nak Zhao Yun, nama masakan kalian apa, ya?" tanya Zhang Chunhua sambil melihat tampilan masakan mereka.

"Uhh… Tuan Liu Bei saja yang beri nama." bisik Zhao Yun yang kehabisan ide.

"Oh, kami menamainya… Umm… Sleeping Dragon Roll Cake!"

"Sleeping Dragon? Lalu, dari penampilannya, manakah yang menunjukkan Sleeping Dragon?"

"… Keseluruhannya!"

Zhang Chunhua terdiam, menatap _roll cake_ yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan topi milik Zhuge Liang.

…

"Ah, aku paham… Sleeping Dragon, ini bentuk topi bodohnya Zhuge Liang, 'kan?" tanya Zhang Chunhua memastikan.

"Ya, benar! Tapi topi Tuan Zhuge Liang tidak bodoh! Topi bodoh hanya milik Lu Xun!" jawab Zhao Yun.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu… Kudengar kau membuat _roll cake_ ini untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihmu kepada Tuan Liu Bei. Lalu, kenapa topi Tuan Zhuge Liang?"

"Itu karena… Tuan Liu Bei sangat mengidolakan Tuan Zhuge Liang! Saat saya SMA, saya pernah tidak sengaja melihat Tuan Liu Bei mengayunkan _lightstick_ hijaunya ke arah Tuan Zhuge Liang yang sedang menya—UMPH!"

Belum selesai menjelaskan, Liu Bei langsung membungkam mulut Zhao Yun dengan tangannya.

"Nak Zhao Yun! Aib saya jangan diumbar-umbar! Nggak sopan!"

Zhao Yun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm… Begitu? Boleh saya tanya sekali lagi, Tuan Liu Bei?"

"S-Silahkan…"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Lebaran?"

Liu Bei semakin berkeringat dingin mendengar pertanyaan Zhang Chunhua yang seperti menginterogasinya di kepolisian.

"K-Karena… S-Selainya hijau dan topinya putih! M-Maksudku… _Roll cake_ -nya putih."

"Hmmm… Baiklah, alasan diterima. Dari segi penampilan sih sudah bagus. Sekarang saya akan menilai rasanya… Xianying, kemari sebentar."

"E-Eh? Ada apa Mama Chunhua?" Xin Xianying mendekat.

Gawat, perasaanku nggak enak.

"Coba kamu makan satu potong."

H-Hah?!

Kenapa Xin Xianying yang disuruh makan?!

"Eh? Ummm… B-Baiklah…"

Dimakanlah satu potong _roll cake_ topi Zhuge Liang dan…

"Mama Chunhua…"

"Ya? Gimana rasanya?"

"K-Kok pedas, ya…?"

Eh?

Mendengar komentar Xin Xianying, Liu Bei langsung menatap Zhao Yun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Memangnya pedas seperti apa?"

"Pedasnya sama kayak wasabi… Tolong, aku nggak tahan!" Xin Xianying langsung kabur untuk minum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Zhang Chunhua menatap Liu Bei dan Zhao Yun dengan senyum membunuh.

"Salah selai, ya? Untung saya tidak makan. Lalu, masakan kedua kalian apa?"

Zhang Chunhua, tolong pikirkan nasib Xin Xianying!

"Ah, untuk yang kedua ini menyimpan kejutan bagi siapapun yang membuka kaleng itu!"

Masakan kedua mereka berada di dalam kaleng yang terlihat sangat ringan dan aku pun tidak yakin isinya memuaskan.

Karena harus membukanya, Zhang Chunhua dengan terpaksa membuka kaleng tersebut dan…

 **POOF!**

Rengginang!

…

NIAT MASAK NGGAK, SIH?!

"Oh… Tipuan jadul…" lagi-lagi Zhang Chunhua harus melontarkan senyum membunuh, "baiklah, sudah cukup. Hasilnya tunggu yang lain dinilai, ya."

Liu Bei dan Zhao Yun kembali ke tempat masing-masing dengan lemas.

Berikutnya adalah masakan dari tim merah yang beranggotakan Sun Jian dan…

Siapa tadi namanya?!

Tim merah menyerahkan masakan mereka yang terlihat…

…

"Hmm… Masakan pertama kalian namanya apa?" tanya Zhang Chunhua sambil melihat-lihat masakan pertama yang berada di meja penjurian.

"Don't Judge My Opor Ayam by Its Cover!"

… Menarik…?

"Bisa jelaskan maksudnya?"

"Kalau dicoba pasti akan mengerti, Mama Chunhua." jawab Sun Jian dengan penuh optimis.

Tiba-tiba saja, Zhang Chunhua menatapku dengan senyum lembut yang menyimpan kejahatan.

"Zhong Hui, cobain yuk?"

Cobain yuk, katanya…

Padahal yang makan ujung-ujungnya cuma aku.

Tapi, dilihat dari tampilannya, ini Opor Ayam seperti Lebaran biasanya, 'kan…?

 **HAP!**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

MOHON MAAF, AUTHOR, TOLONG LANJUTKAN.

 **Normal**

… Eh?

Oh.

Zhong Hui yang baru saja menyantap Opor Ayam beserta kuahnya tiba-tiba berteriak penuh air mata dan langsung kabur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Nah, itu maksudnya. Jangan menilai Opor Ayamku dari Luarnya saja. Dari segi penampilan, dia terlihat biasa saja, tapi setelah dimakan akan terasa sangat pedas dan membakar semangat! Hahahaha!"

Sun Jian tertawa keras, sementara Han Dang tersenyum penuh bangga.

"Hee… Tim merah bisa membunuh orang dengan semangatnya, ya."

"Oh? Tidak, tidak! Kami tak berniat untuk membunuh siapapun—"

"Lalu, masakan kedua kalian apa?"

Sepertinya Zhang Chunhua mengabaikan penjelasan Han Dang.

" _Notice me, please…"_ batin Han Dang sambil elus kepala, maksudku, elus dada.

"Masakan kedua kami mengandung unsur tebak-tebakan. Ketupat Roulette!"

…

HMMM?

KOK MENARIK?

"Ketupat Roulette, sama seperti _roulette_ yang biasanya, di antara ketupat-ketupat ini ada satu ketupat spesial!" lanjut Sun Jian menjelaskan.

"Oh, apakah mengandung tingkat pedas yang sama seperti Opor Ayam kalian?"

"Oh, tenang saja! Kali ini aman, kok! Tidak pedas! Kalau mau sentuhan pedas, bisa dicocol sambal sesuai selera."

Lagi-lagi, Zhang Chunhua menatap Xin Xianying yang masih agak syok dengan wasabi milik tim hijau.

"Xianying, tidak pedas, kok." ucap Zhang Chunhua dengan senyum khasnya.

Ini emak-emak satu mengerikan juga, ya…?

"B-Baik, Mama Chunhua…"

Xin Xianying mendekat ke meja penjurian dan mencoba mengambil satu ketupat berukuran mini dan melahapnya.

 **HAP!**

"P-P-PAHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Nah! Selamat, Nak Xin Xianying! Anda kena _zonk_ dari _roulette_! Ketupat isi ayam yang saya goreng tadi. Iya, yang gosong. Hehe…"

…

Ini kenapa masakan tim merah menjebak semua…?

Xin Xianying langsung berlari untuk segera minum air putih.

"Wah, ide yang sangat menarik untuk menghancurkan lidah orang. Luar biasa. Terima kasih, nilainya menunggu semuanya selesai penjurian, ya."

Sun Jian dan Han Dang berlalu menuju meja tim merah dengan penuh bangga.

Ah, Zhong Hui sudah kembali.

 **Zhong Hui**

ASTAGA, MASAKAN APA TADI.

KALAU AKU KE WU SAAT LIBUR LEBARAN, AKU NGGAK MAU MAKAN OPOR AYAM MEREKA, DEH.

ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN INI MENU LEBARANNYA SUN CAFÉ?!

Ah, maaf, aku masih trauma sama yang tadi.

Selanjutnya, tim biru mendekat dan menaruh masakan mereka ke meja penjurian.

"Oh? Masakan pertama kalian namanya apa?" tanya Zhang Chunhua.

"Zihuan, kamu yang jawab."

"… Es Kepal Sirup."

"Hmm? Es kepal, ya? Tapi kok cair…? Biasanya ada es serutnya, 'kan?"

…

TUNGGU, TUNGGU, TUNGGU…

"Ah, maaf Mama Chunhua, saya ingin tanya kepada tim biru. Jangan bilang itu es kepal yang kalian buat saat perkenalan anggota tim tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"… Heheh, tepat sekali." jawab Cao Pi sambil tersenyum.

…

PANTESAN UDAH CAIR?!

KENAPA NGGAK BIKIN BARU?!

INI SIH ES SIRUP NAMANYA.

"Ah… Lalu, bahannya apa saja?" tanya Zhang Chunhua.

"Es serut, susu kental manis, dan sirup. Oh, kami tambahkan selasih juga."

…

KAKIGORI?!

AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!

 **Normal**

… Lah?

INI KENAPA ZHONG HUI LEMPAR-LEMPAR POV, SIH?!

Ya sudah, mari kita selesaikan dengan POV yang biasanya saja.

"Ohh… Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan masakan dan Lebaran? Ini minuman. Es kepal? Aku tidak melihat kepalannya karena sudah cair. Ini lebih ke es sirup dan susu, ya? Oh, sudah tidak dingin juga."

Mendengar Zhang Chunhua, ayah dan anak Cao ini hanya bisa saling memandang dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras.

Awas keringatnya beku.

"B-Begini," akhirnya Cao Cao angkat bicara, "sirup yang kami gunakan adalah sirup melon yang warnanya hijau. Lalu dipadukan dengan susu kental manis putih. Jadilah warna dengan tema Lebaran! Kira-kira seperti itu… Sepertinya." jelas Cao Cao.

"Hmm… Masuk akal juga. Lalu, masakan kedua kalian namanya apa?"

"Es Sirup M*rjan dan Selasih."

…

APA BEDANYA SAMA YANG TADI?!

SEKARANG AKU MENGERTI KENAPA ZHONG HUI NGGAK BETAH LIATINNYA.

"Hmph! Author tidak mengerti. Yang tadi ada campur tangan kekiniannya." jelas Cao Pi.

PENJELASAN DITOLAK, SAYA TIDAK MAU _ACC_ MENU KALIAN.

"Wah, kali ini aku setuju dengan Author. Karena penyajian kalian ujung-ujungnya juga sama saja kalau sudah cair. Ditambah lagi, ini bukan masakan." Zhang Chunhua lagi-lagi melontarkan senyum dengan maksud tersembunyi di dalam senyumannya, "mohon ditunggu sebentar ya untuk hasilnya…"

###

Setelah Zhang Chunhua berdiskusi dengan Zhong Hui dan Xin Xianying yang masih lemas dengan rasa masakan maupun keabsurdan anggota timnya, Zhang Chunhua pun mengumumkan siapa yang menang dan berhak ikut menjadi partner masak di episode selanjutnya.

"Jadi, setelah kami melakukan pertimbangan, maka, pemenangnya adalah…"

 **TETEW .. TETEW .. TETETETETETEW!**

WOY!

SINGKIRKAN _TREND_ TOKTIK DARIKU!

AKU GAGAL PAHAM!

"Selamat kepada tim merah! Kalian terpilih sebagai partner masakku di episode berikutnya!"

"YESS! HAN DANG, LIHAT! KITA TER- _NOTICE_!"

Mendengar perkataan Sun Jian, Han Dang menangis penuh haru dan langsung memeluk Sun Jian.

Terharu karena di- _notice_ sebagai pemenang.

"Wah, sungguh kemenangan penuh perjuangan dan haru, ya." Xin Xianying menghapus air matanya karena melihat tim merah berpelukan penuh haru.

"… Sejujurnya aku gagal paham sama episode kali ini. Tapi… Menarik, ide kreatif dari tim merah membuat mereka memenangkannya. Walau rasanya mengerikan…"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah menonton episode kali ini! Jangan lupa kami kembali minggu depan di jam yang sama!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

 **PIP!**

Televisi Sun Café langsung dimatikan oleh Sun Ce begitu acara berakhir.

Semua yang menonton pun hening, antara tidak bisa berkomentar apapun setelah menonton episode terbaru atau sedih.

"… K-Kak Ce! Kak Quan! Setidaknya ayah memenangkannya. B-Benar, 'kan?!" Sun Shangxiang terlihat panik karena suasananya berubah drastis.

"… Dik Shangxiang, bolehkah aku bicara dengan lantang sebentar? Aku tidak tahan ingin melakukannya."

"E-Eh? Silahkan, Kak Ce. Memangnya mau ngomong a—"

"TERIMA KASIH IBU, OOOHHH! TERIMA KASIH IBU! UNTUNG ADA IBU YANG SELALU MEMASAK MASAKAN PALING ENAK DI MUKA BUMI INI! OOOHHH IBU, TERIMA KASIH?!"

Sun Shangxiang _sweatdrop_ , kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sun Quan yang bergumam sendiri dengan suara pelan.

"Nggak bakal aku _acc_ menunya, nggak bakal aku _acc_ menunya, nggak bakal aku _acc_ menunya… Oh? Kecuali _roulette_. Itu akan aku _acc_ langsung. Tapi tidak dengan ayam gosong… Huh…? Ayam gosong…" Sun Quan tertunduk lesu memikirkan apakah ide _roulette_ milik ayahnya bisa dijadikan menu untuk Lebaran nanti atau tidak.

Melihat kedua kakaknya, Sun Shangxiang langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Daqiao dan Lianshi yang masih menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan kosong, seakan jiwa mereka sudah melayang pergi berkeliaran entah ke mana.

Sun Shangxiang lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Lu Xun yang sedang menuangkan susu yang sudah berbusa ke dalam cangkir kopi _espresso_ untuk dibuat _latte_ , hanya saja susu yang dituang terlalu banyak sampai tumpah-tumpah karena jiwanya ikut melayang berkeliaran ke mana-mana.

Kini Sun Shangxiang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang ia lakukan hanya berdoa dalam hati.

"… TOLONG KAMI?"

* * *

[1] Lirik lagu Renai Circulation, lagu dari anime Bakemonogatari. Bagi yang belum pernah dengar, coba deh dengar, lagunya asyik kok, sampai keputer terus di otak.

Dikarenakan diri ini update di saat tidak Lebaran, jadi... Sekarang aja ya.

Kami segenap keluarga besar Here We Are! mengucapkan...

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maafkan kalau Author punya salah kata sama kalian, maafkan kalau kemarin-kemarin sempat terlambat update karena urusan _real life_.

Dan buat yang mudik, hati-hati di jalan ya! Oh, iya, sebelum mengakhiri chapter ini, diriku mau bilang sesuatu, nih. Dikarenakan Author beserta keluarga akan pergi ke luar kota, doakan Author bisa update tepat waktu ya! Iya, itu aja.

Jadi...

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	21. Main Characters on Vacation

Yahuu~ Akhirnya bisa update dan ternyata aku harus pulang lebih awal karena harus ke kampus kemarin. L-Liburku nggak jadi lama, jadi ku sudah kembali dengan laptop tercinta! *tepuk kaki*

Gimana liburan kalian? Menyenangkan?

Kalau gitu, balas review dulu!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Xin Xianying: hmmm... rasanya muncul di chapter begini itu... yah, seru sih, tapi... *lirik Zhong Hui* kapan dia nggak ngegas?

Zhong Hui: ...

Zhang Chunhua: hmm? kalau ada tim cyan... Mungkin aku akan memanggil Yuanji untuk memasak.

Wang Yuanji: *gulp*

Liu Bei: sejujurnya itu hanya bercandaan, tolong jangan dianggap serius...

Zhao Yun: jadi Tuan Liu Bei tidak menyayangiku sebagai anak?

Liu Bei: ... Zhao Yun, aku menyayangi semua murid SMA Shu.

Zhao Yun: tapi saya sudah bukan murid SMA Shu.

Liu Bei: ... NEXT!

Zhang Chunhua: tidak didiskualifikasi, sih. Hanya memberi sedikit hukuman. Hmm, coba saja bayangkan sendiri pakai apa.

Cao Cao: ITU BUKAN SEDIKIT! ITU BANYAK! SAKIT!

Sun Jian: HMM... PARFAIT CABAI? BOLEH JUGA-

Sun Ce + Sun Quan: NO!

Zhong Hui: aku tidak membencinya!

Cao Pi: heh. kakigori bisa ditambahkan dengan toping apapun.

Sun Ce + Sun Quan: NGGAK.

Terima kasih sudah me-review~

 **ShinonMaru**

*nyalain kembang api* hanya karena nggak kuat aja lempar-lemparin POV seenak jidat, dasar Zhong Hiu-

Zhong Hui: HUI!

Masakannya lebih ekstrim ya *wink*

Zhong Hui: INI MENGERIKAN!

Terima kasih sudah mampir review~ XD Ku kan berjuang!

Yaay! terima kasih review yang sudah diberikan~

Langsung saja, ya!

* * *

Hari libur, Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran tengah berbaring di rerumputan dekat Kali Code, eh, salah, emang ada rerumputan luas di Kali Code? Oke, maksudku di pinggir kali. Terserah kali apa. Kali Putih juga nggak apa-apa.

Kemudian author bermandikan lahar dingin.

Ah, ulangi narasinya nggak beres ini…

Hari libur, Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran tengah berbaring di rerumputan luas dekat sungai yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung.

Ujung mana?

Cari sendiri.

"Aaah… Bosan, nih! Kita mau ngapain sekarang?"

"Menatap langit."

"Yaelah Xun, apa yang menarik dari langit sih? Biru doang begini…?"

"Nggak apa kali Ran, kamu mah sukanya sama api doang…"

Kemudian mereka kembali menatap awan.

Diam, hening, tidak ada suara.

"AAAAARGH! AUTHOR—"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Ada apa, Zhao Yun?

"Narasinya, dialognya, latar tempatnya, terasa begitu familiar! Author, kamu mau ulangi hal beginian berapa kali?!" protes Zhao Yun.

"Ah, benar juga, aku baru sadar aku mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Zhu Ran." gumam Lu Xun pelan.

Mau berapa kali?

Ratusan.

"… Geprek, nih."

"Eh? Ayam geprek, Yun? Enak, tuh. Mau dong." sahut Lei Bin dengan mata berbinar.

Tenang, Zhao Yun. Kali ini berbeda, kok. Lihat, ada Lei Bin, dulu 'kan nggak ada. Aktivitas kalian juga akan berbeda, kok. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Hanya awalnya saja yang sama, agar pembaca bernostalgia dengan _story_ sebelumnya.

"Ah, benar. Ini 'kan sequel." gumam Lu Xun.

"Xunnie, kamu kenapa baru sadar kalau ini sequel? Otakmu korslet lagi, ya?"

"Eh? Kornet?" mata Lei Bin semakin bersinar.

"… KORSLET, BUKAN KORNET."

"Apa?! Lu Xun pakai korset?!" ucap Zhao Yun syok berat.

Mendengar ucapan Zhao Yun, Lu Xun langsung menitikkan air mata.

"… Huee…"

Zhu Ran _sweatdrop_.

"… Ngelawan, kek. Kebiasaan. Kapan _manly_ -nya?"

"AKU _MANLY_!"

"AUTHOR, LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

Tolong maafkan pembukaannya, mari kita langsung ke topik sebenarnya.

Hari libur yang kebetulan jatuh pada hari Jumat membuat keempat mahasiswa ini bingung harus melakukan apa. Ngomong-ngomong, mahasiswanya kurang satu, ya. Xu Sheng sedang mencari tempat rekomendasi parfait bersama dengan Sun Quan. Benar, Sun Quan meminta bantuan kepada Xu Sheng untuk melakukan tur parfait suatu hari nanti. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mengetahui rasa dan penampilan di tempat lain seperti apa. Siapa tahu ada yang menurut Xu Sheng lebih enak dari parfait di Sun Café.

Xu Sheng dapat bayaran nggak, tuh.

"Awas diabetes."

Kalau kata Xu Sheng, diabetes bakalan diabetes duluan kalau lihat dia.

Zhao Yun hanya bisa tersenyum paksa.

"Teman-teman, mumpung kita di sini. Besok kita pergi ke suatu tempat, yuk! Soal menginap tenang saja, kebetulan dosen yang biasa mengajakku survey tempat kunjungan memberiku voucher menginap keluarga selama _weekend_ di villa beliau sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah sering menemani beliau. Pemandangannya luar biasa! Ada danau, pegunungan, bahkan ada gua karstnya juga, lho! Mau? Kita bisa _barbeque_ juga, lho! _Barbeque_!" ajak Lei Bin, masih dengan mata berbinar.

Ini Lei Bin belum makan atau gimana, sih?

"Hmmm… Ide bagus. Mumpung lagi libur panjang dan nggak ada tugas juga."

" _Barbeque_ …" kini Lu Xun yang terlihat kelaparan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tempatnya di mana?"

Lei Bin berdiri dengan semangat.

"Kalau dari sini… Kita ke barat daya!"

###

Keesokan harinya, Zhao Yun dan rombongan kini sudah tiba di bandara yang paling dekat dengan tujuan dengan bawaan masing-masing. Dari bandara menuju ke tempat tujuan, mereka harus menaiki bus kira-kira dua jam. Tidak masalah, mereka sudah kemana-mana selama ini. Uang yang mereka pakai pun hasil kerja keras sebagai karakter yang sering sekali muncul.

Author kaya, sanggup gaji karakter seabrek.

Amin.

Terima kasih doanya.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan, Lei Bin asyik duduk dengan Zhao Yun sambil menunjukkan brosur tempat tujuan mereka. Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran mengintip dari kursi belakang Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin, penasaran seperti apa lokasi yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka. Sedangkan Xu Sheng yang meluangkan waktu untuk ikut bepergian dikala sedang mencari tempat untuk tur parfait duduk sendirian sambil mengakses jaringan internet di _handphone_ -nya, tentu saja masih mencari rekomendasi parfait yang enak di China.

"Di tempat ini yang paling terkenal adalah danaunya, karena di danau itu kita bisa melihat bunga teratai bermekaran. Terlihat juga kok dari villa, walau tidak sedekat kalau kita lihat langsung di danaunya, sih. Oh, penduduknya juga menggunakan pakaian yang unik." Jelas Lei Bin sambil menunjukkan brosur yang ia ambil saat masuk ke bus.

"Sepertinya menarik. Jarang-jarang juga kita liburan sampai seniat ini…?"

"Oh, benar! Dulu waktu SMA kita liburan paling jauh hanya ke Jepang…" ucap Zhu Ran mengingat kembali ke masa-masa aneh mereka sewaktu mengunjungi Jepang dalam rangka _study tour_.

"Iya, _handphone_ -ku dilempar Zhu Ran sampai rusak."

Kemudian Zhu Ran terdiam sejenak.

"… LU XUN, MAAFKAN AKU."

"NGGAK. KAMU JAHAT. ITU EDISI TERBATAS."

"KAMU YANG JAHAT, XUN."

Zhao Yun hanya bisa diam melihat kedua mantan murid SMA Wu itu berkelahi.

Sementara Lei Bin menjelaskan berbagai hal kepada teman-temannya, dua orang yang duduk di kursi depan mereka terdengar sedang merencanakan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah kita sampai di sana, kita mau ngapain?"

"Istirahat lah, dodol garut."

"Wah, enak tuh dodol."

"Mmm? Bentar, deh."

Sosok laki-laki menampakkan dirinya tepat di bangku depan Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin, saling menatap.

"Ooh… Kalian yang ikut lompat indah wahana air di Shu! Kalau tidak salah… Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin, 'kan? Lalu kalian berdua yang di belakang, Lu Xun si anak Universitas Han dan Zhu Ran yang kuliah di Jerman, benar?" kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"… Ketemu anak Wei lagi." gumam Zhao Yun kemudian menghela nafas.

"Umm… Li Dian, ya? Lalu… Yue Jin, benar?"

"Ah, halo. Ternyata kita satu tujuan, ya?" Yue Jin menyapa Zhao Yun dan yang lain kemudian menatap ke arah Xu Sheng yang masih asyik mencari parfait di dunia maya, "oh… Ada mas badan besar juga, sepertinya lagi asyik sendiri, tuh. Ngapain?"

"Cari rekomendasi parfait, katanya…"

Yue Jin dan Li Dian terdiam.

"Ah, Li Dian dan Yue Jin, kalian akan pergi ke ***piip*** — Lah?! Kok sensor?!" Lei Bin syok karena nama tempat saya sensor.

Sengaja.

"Untung sensornya udah bukan huruf konsonan semua…" Zhao Yun kini bisa bernafas lega.

…

Oh?

Lei Bin, coba sebut nama tempatnya lagi.

"Huh? Hmm… ***mblrg*** — HAH?!"

"TIDAK, TOLONG KEMBALI KE ***PIIP***!"

"Ahahaha! Iya, benar, kami berdua akan ke ***mblrg***. Oh? Jangan-jangan kalian juga akan ke ***mblrg***? Menginap dimana?" tanya Li Dian sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena tidak mau terganggu dengan sensor.

"Kami akan menginap di villa dosen Universitas Shu. Kami dapat voucher menginap keluarga selama _weekend_. Kalian ke ***mblrg*** berdua saja? Menginap di mana?" Zhao Yun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Li Dian.

"Wah, enaknya dapat voucher. Kami menginap di ***mblrg*** Resort, habis pemandangannya lumayan bagus."

"Oh, ***mblrg*** Resort, ya? Tempat menginap yang bagus, tuh."

"Hahaha, benar! Makanya kami menginap di sana."

"Anu… Tolong Joyun dan sapu lidi, hentikan menyebut nama tempatnya… Sensornya bikin mati." ucap Zhu Ran sweatdrop.

"Hei, hei, pendek penganut W*kanda! Siapa sapu lidi?!"

"Kamu lah! Terus siapa penganut W*kanda?!"

"Kamu lah!"

Keduanya saling buang muka.

"Hei, hei, sudah cukup berkelahinya. Oh, iya. Kenapa kalian tidak bergabung dengan kami saat _barbeque_?"

"Lei Bin, kamu mau mengundang mereka berdua?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Akan lebih asyik kalau ramai."

Li Dian dan Yue Jin saling pandang, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Yue Jin pasti mau."

"Ah, pasti kamu yang mau, sapu lidi."

"Oke, siapa sapu lidi ini… Baiklah, kami akan bawa sesuatu untuk tambahan bakar-bakar. Kurasa si pendek penganut W*kanda akan menyukainya. Ya, ku tahu, kamu suka api, 'kan? Oh, si cowok cantik juga."

"AKU _MANLY_!" teriak Lu Xun menggemparkan satu bus.

"Terima kasih sudah menawarkan kami _barbeque_. Kami sangat senang." ucap Yue Jin dengan senyum.

"Kamu yang senang, Yue Jin."

"Oh? Jadi kamu tidak senang? Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke tempat kalian."

"HAH?! Uhh… Baiklah, baiklah! Aku senang."

Yue Jin tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, boleh minta kontak kalian? Akan kuhubungi nanti."

Pada akhirnya, acara _barbeque_ mereka akan diramaikan oleh dua anak dari Wei.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam mereka berada di dalam bus. Sudah saatnya mereka keluar ketika bus berhenti di tempat pemberhentian tujuan mereka. Setelah keluar dari bus, mereka pergi ke tempat peristirahatan.

"Kalau begitu, kami ke arah sini. Sampai jumpa nanti malam! Kutunggu kabarnya!" ucap Yue Jin melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, yang benar itu 'kami'! Kamu melupakanku?!" protes Li Dian.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi kamu tidak tertarik, ya?"

"… Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" Li Dian melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Yue Jin.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, dong! Aku salah apa?!"

"Banyak!"

Rombongan Lei Bin hanya bisa diam melihat kedua anak dari Wei itu bertengkar.

"Oke, sekarang kita akan pergi ke villa! Hmm…"

"Lei Bin, kamu bisa baca peta, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Zhao Yun! Ke arah sini!"

Rombongan Lei Bin, dipandu oleh Lei Bin sendiri, berjalan menapaki persawahan. Terlihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, jauh dari kata polusi. Terlihat penduduk setempat yang sedang beraktivitas di sawah maupun berdagang di pasar. Yang paling menarik lagi, mereka bertemu dengan orang yang mungkin Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran mengenal dua orang ini karena kejadian penyerahan resep Ladies Set di Sun Café.

"Bagaimana kualitas panen kalian hari ini?"

"Membaik, Tuan! Ini berkat penyuluhan panen kemarin! Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan sebaik ini!"

"Hahaha! Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Melihat pria besar dan seorang wanita berkulit eksotis yang sedang berbincang dengan penduduk membuat Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun terdiam, mematung.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Xu Sheng yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Uhh… Anu… Itu… Zhurong bukan…?" Zhu Ran menunjuk wanita yang bersama dengan pria besar.

Lu Xun hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita berkulit eksotis tadi menyadari keberadaan rombongan Lei Bin dan mendekati mereka.

"Ohh! Lama sekali tidak bertemu, dua anak Wu. Bagaimana Ladies Set-nya?"

Benar, wanita itu adalah Zhurong, wanita yang dulu bekerja di café saingan Sun Café. Akan tetapi mereka tidak bertahan lama dan menyerahkan menu Ladies Set, menu andalan mereka, kepada Sun Café, yang tentu saja sudah lebih dimodifikasi sekarang. Mereka bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu.

"O-Oh… Ladies Set aman, kok!" jawab Lu Xun sambil mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya kepada Zhurong.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang berlibur?"

"Iya, melepas penat dari perkotaan, hahaha!"

Melihat keakraban Zhurong, Zhu Ran, dan Lu Xun, rombongan Lei Bin yang lain kebingungan.

"Hmm? Ah, salam kenal! Namaku Zhurong! Dulu aku pegawai café saingan Sun Café. Kami yang membuat resep Ladies Set dan menyerahkannya kepada Sun Café!"

Ladies Set…

Ladies Set…

Tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan cahaya, Xu Sheng mendekati Zhurong.

"L-L-LADIES SET?!" teriak Xu Sheng dengan mata berbinar dan nafas memburu.

Zhurong hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"A-Ahh… Perkenalkan, dia teman kami, Xu Sheng. Orang Wu juga, hanya saja kami baru kenal ketika kuliah ini…"

"Oh? Jadi kalian sudah kuliah. Cepat juga, ya?"

"Istriku! Kamu kenal mereka?"

Pria besar yang bersama Zhurong mendekati mereka.

"Tentu saja. Mereka berdua anak Sun Café."

"Ohh! Salam kenal! Namaku Meng Huo! Kebetulan kami sedang membantu masyarakat di daerah ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka baru saja kegagalan panen, jadi kami membantu mereka."

Mulia sekali Meng Huo dan Zhurong ini.

"Ahh, bilang saja kita p—HMPH!"

Meng Huo tiba-tiba membungkam mulut istrinya.

"Ahaha! Lupakan! Ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan menginap dimana?"

"Kebetulan dosen Universitas Shu memberi kami voucher menginap di villanya."

"Oh! Villa yang itu… Pilihan yang bagus! Kalau begitu, cobalah kalian mampir dan bercengkrama dengan penduduk di sini. Mereka sangat ramah kepada wisatawan dan mungkin kalian bisa melakukan tur keliling dengan salah satu penduduk!"

"Ah, benar. Begini saja, aku yang akan menjadi _guide_ kalian selama di sini. Bagaimana?"

"Nah, benar! Istriku yang akan—Tunggu! Kenapa kamu?!"

"Hmm? Memangnya tidak boleh? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal jahat kepada mereka. Oh iya, ini kontakku. Kalian boleh menghubungiku ketika kalian siap. Aku yakin setelah kalian sampai di villa kalian akan bersitirahat sejenak, benar?"

Rombongan Lei Bin mengangguk, masih terkagum-kagum dengan sosok Zhurong yang akan menjadi _guide_ mereka selama berlibur.

"Kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat! Ayo, suamiku! Kita harus ke tempat lainnya."

"O-Ohh… Iya… Selamat beristirahat, kalian semua! Selamat datang di ***mblrg*** — Hah?!"

"Sensor, suamiku… Sensor…"

Zhurong dan Meng Huo pergi untuk kembali menyapa penduduk.

"Oke, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju villa!"

###

Sesampainya di villa, mereka segera menaruh barang bawaan mereka di kamar yang sudah dibagi berdasarkan hasil musyawarah, kamar untuk duo Shu dan trio Wu—

"TIDAK, AUTHOR!"

… Eh?

"Untuk kali ini, kita tidak akan membagi kamar sesuai dengan tempat asal! Kita akan adakan undian!" Lei Bin mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan kertas kecil yang berisikan nomor satu dan dua, "dengan ini, kita akan mengetahui di kamar mana kita akan tidur! Ambil satu saja, ya!"

Semua mengambil gulungan kertas kecil yang mereka inginkan dan membukanya.

Mari kita lihat hasilnya.

Ternyata kamar satu diisi oleh Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun, sedangkan kamar dua diisi oleh Lei Bin, Zhu Ran, dan Xu Sheng.

Lihat, duo _pyromaniac_ terpisah.

"Wah, aku sekamar dengan Zhao Yun. " ucap Lu Xun yang terlihat sangat senang dan memandang Zhao Yun dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Zhao Yun langsung mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan mengenakan apa yang dia ambil, kacamata hitam.

"Maaf, Lu Xun. Kamu terlalu silau."

"E-Eh…?"

"Wah! Lihat! Zhao Yun seperti agen mata-mata! Aku juga mau pakai!"

"Tidak, Lei Bin tidak boleh. Cukup kamu pakai saja _monocle_ -mu itu, Profesor Lei Bin." ucap Zhao Yun dengan gaya sok keren.

"Baiklah, Agen Rahasia Shu, Zhao Zilong." begitu juga dengan Lei Bin dan _monocle_ -nya.

Trio Wu hanya bisa diam memandang duo Shu yang bergaya sok keren di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti lapar, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Tadi pagi sekali aku sempat memasak, tinggal dihangatkan saja, kok. Bagaimana?" Lu Xun langsung mengeluarkan bekal yang ia masak sendiri dari tas ranselnya.

"MASAKAN LU XUN! AKU MAU!" mata Zhu Ran berbinar.

"Terima kasih, Lu Xun. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Xu Sheng. Aku sendiri yang punya niat untuk membawakan kalian bekal…"

…

Hening sejenak…

"Lu Xun baik banget…"

"Xunnie sangat pengertian…"

"Lu Xun semakin tidak _manly_ —"

 **BUAGH!**

Zhu Ran berhasil ditendang sampai menggelinding ke pojokan.

"SIAPA BILANG MEMASAK ITU TIDAK _MANLY_."

"AKU NGGAK BILANG GITU, AKU CUMA MENILAI DARI WAJAHMU YANG BERSERI-SERI KAYAK CEWEK YANG BIKININ BEKAL BUAT PACARNYA!"

"WAJAHKU _MANLY_!"

" _MANLY_ DARI MANA?! _MANLY_ ITU WAJAHNYA PAPA MENG!"

Kemudian Lu Xun pundung di pojokan.

"H-Hiks… Andai aku punya wajah seperti Papa Meng…"

Sementara itu, di tempat Lu Meng berada…

"AHCHOO—!"

"Hm? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Lu Su bingung melihat Lu Meng yang tiba-tiba bersin saat sedang memancing bersamanya.

"Tenang, Tuan Lu Su, ini hanya pertanda kalau Lu Xun sedang membicarakanku—lebih tepatnya menyesali sesuatu dan ingin sesuatu itu seperti milikku."

Lu Su terdiam, menatap Lu Meng bingung.

"Lupakan saja, Tuan Lu Su! Oh! Aku dapat ikan!"

Baiklah, jangan ganggu konsentrasi Lu Meng saat memancing, mari kita kembali ke rombongan Lei Bin.

Setelah Lu Xun berhasil ceria kembali, Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, Zhu Ran, dan Xu Sheng kini duduk di ruang tengah, menonton televisi yang entah kenapa tidak ada siaran bagus. Oh, yang menonton televisi hanya Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, dan Zhu Ran saja. Xu Sheng sibuk mencari rekomendasi parfait untuk turnya suatu saat nanti. Sedangkan Lu Xun masih berada di dapur, menghangatkan makanan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana setelah makan?"

"Kita serahkan saja kepada _guide_ kita nanti. Dia pasti tahu harus membawa kita ke mana."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mempersiapkan barang bawaan dulu." Lei Bin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi untuk mempersiapkan barang bawaannya.

"Benar juga, kenapa kita tidak persiapkan saja dari sekarang? Kalau begitu aku juga." demikian juga dengan Zhao Yun, beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah untuk mempersiapkan barang bawaan.

"Ah, aku juga." begitu juga dengan Zhu Ran.

Kini, hanya ada Xu Sheng yang masih asyik dengan pencarian parfaitnya.

"Lho? Xu Sheng, yang lain pada ke mana?" tanya Lu Xun yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di dapur.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lu Xun, Xu Sheng langsung menatap sekitarnya.

"… Lu Xun."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"… Apakah ini ulah Th*nos[1]…?"

* * *

[1] Th*nos = Thanos, itu lho yang di Avengers Infinity Wars. Kenapa Thanos? Mungkin kalian tahu soal _meme_ yang jadi butiran debu. Nah, itu saja, tidak akan kusebutkan yang lain.

Akhirnya ada anak Wei lagi yang muncul, halo Yue Jin dan sapu Li Dian!

Dan Zhurong kembali!

Li Dian: ... Dih.

Zhurong: Halo! *lambaikan tangan*

Jadi, gimana liburan mereka kali ini, ya? Apakah akan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan? Ditunggu saja ya di chapter selanjutnya!

Sampai jumpa!


	22. Main Characters on Vacation 2

Halo! Maaf atas keterlambatan update, dikarenakan Author sedang sibuk dengan urusan kampus *sad react*

Langsung balas _review_ ya!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Wah, sama, liburan paling cuma ke tempat saudara, nggak ke tempat wisata (KARENA TAHU PASTI BAKAL PENUH UGH) dan turut berduka cita ya...

Zhao Yun: tidak, aku tidak mau memainkan drama aneh itu lagi... Lalu, geprek Lei Bin itu tidak enak.

Lei Bin: hah...?

Xu Sheng: MASUK CHECKLIST! TERIMA KASIH!

Mas Xu Sheng matanya lebih terang dari masa depan- *GAGITU*

Zhao Yun: Xingcai bantu ibunya di rumah karena dapat orderan kue, lalu... Jiang Wei... Oh, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Ketemunya Lei Bin terus, sih.

Ipeng mah makan makanan landak- *kemudian Author dibakar*

T-Terima kasih sudah mampir _review_...

 **Guest (cullylingz)**

AAAAAHH! TENTU SAJA AKU INGAT! Halo, halo!

Maaf soal nggak update lama, karena kesibukan magang dan lain sebagainya di kampus juga, maklum pas itu udah semester akhir-akhir jadi... Banyak yang harus dikerjakan *sad react* AAAAHHH! T-T-T-TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENCINTAI FANFIC INI HUHUHU AKU TERHARUU-

Zhu Ran: ... *kasih Author tissue*

Kalau soal rambut baru... Ya, dulu sempat sih penasaran kalau rambut Ipeng turun kayak apa dan... Oke, ku cinta dua-duanya, tapi lebih srek sama rambut landaknya uhuhu, ku rindu rambut landak Ipeng... Soal senjata berubah, IYA AKU MASIH NGGAK TERIMA SOAL ITU UGH... Aku lebih suka lihat dia pakai busur gedenya loncat kesana kemari mencari alamat JENG JENG *GAGITU* Tapi tetap support lah ya ke Ipeng walau banyak yang berubah (jujur pertama liat Ipeng DW9 aku pangling dan harus mikir dulu dia siapa)

Ehehe, iya, biar pembaca juga enak bacanya, jadi ada yang kuubah~

AAAHHH TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAMPIR BACA DAN REVIEW!

AHEM!

Langsung deh, yuk dibaca!

* * *

Di siang hari yang sejuk, rombongan Lei Bin berwisata mengelilingi tempat-tempat indah yang dimiliki oleh wilayah ***mblrg*** , dipandu oleh Zhurong yang sempat menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _tour guide_ rombongan Lei Bin.

"Selamat datang di ***mblrg*** , dimana kebanyakan penduduk adalah seorang petani!" jelas Zhurong memulai kegiatannya sebagai _tour guide_ rombongan Lei Bin, "hamparan sawah hijau yang menyegarkan mata dan beberapa bukit karst adalah keindahan alam yang dimiliki oleh ***mblrg***! Kalian tidak akan pernah bosan melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Benar-benar menyejukkan mata, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Benar saja, begitu mereka keluar villa, yang dilihat pertama kali adalah jalan setapak dengan bebatuan yang cukup lebar sebagai tangga dan dikelilingi oleh tanaman hijau yang menambah kesejukan area villa yang terbilang ada di tempat yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pemukiman penduduk. Setelah menapaki bebatuan, hamparan sawah hijau kekuningan menyejukkan mata, ditambah lagi pemandangan bukit-bukit karst dengan beberapa tanaman hijau yang tersebar di area persawahan semakin menambah keindahan dan menyejukkan mata.

Berjalan beberapa meter, terdapat aliran sungai yang terbilang lumayan lebar dengan beberapa _boat_ yang mengarungi sungai tersebut.

"Di ***mblrg*** kita bisa menemui _boat_ yang digunakan oleh penduduk sekitar untuk wisata air atau keperluan sehari-hari mereka, entah itu mengangkut barang dagangan dan lain sebagainya. Kalian bisa melakukan 'perang air', dimana ketika dua _boat_ saling berpapasan, pendayung _boat_ atau bahkan penumpang _boat_ akan menyipratkan air sungai ke _boat_ satunya."

"Sepertinya seru…?" gumam Xu Sheng sambil melihat penduduk sekitar mendayung _boat_ yang berisikan barang dagangan.

"Lebih seru lagi kalau masih pagi. Airnya sangat dingin dan segar."

"Ah, kalau begitu, ayo kita coba perang air besok! Kita ajak dua anak Wei itu juga!" ajak Lei Bin dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh? Lei Bin mendeklarasikan perang…?" ucap Zhao Yun kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Trio Wu tidak akan kalah!"

"Ah, lawan mantan landak mah kecil."

"Diam kamu Joyun."

"… Siapa Joyun…?"

Hmph!

Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran membuang muka, membuat Lu Xun tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha! Kalau kalian memang mau perang air, lakukan saja besok pagi. Pasti lebih seru," ucap Zhurong, "kalau begitu, mari lanjutkan ke bagian yang lain!"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menelusuri persawahan dan berujung pada pemukiman penduduk.

Terlihat penduduk lalu lalang membawa barang dagangan maupun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja.

"Oh! Nyonya Zhurong! Sedang melakukan tur dengan wisatawan?" seorang ibu pedagang menghampiri Zhurong.

"Haha, iya. Bagaimana dagangan hari ini?"

"Mantap jiwa!" ibu pedagang tadi mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu. Kami permisi, ya. Semoga dagangannya laku!"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke tempat utama yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh wisatawan, bisa dibilang tempat yang sangat terkenal di kalangan wisatawan.

"Anu… Zhurong, mau ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Lu Xun yang kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati Zhurong.

"Oh? Kita akan ke tempat yang paling terkenal di sini." jawab Zhurong.

"OH! OH! Tempat itu?! Astaga! Aku ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" teriak Lei Bin dengan girangnya.

"Santai, Ibin. Memangnya tempat apa itu?" tanya Zhao Yun langsung menjauhi Lei Bin yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa diam itu.

"Jadi begini—"

"No, no, no, Lei Bin! Biarkan mereka semakin penasaran dengan tempat ini. Kalian harus menunggunya sampai tiba di lokasi, ya! Kalau sudah lelah bilang padaku, karena perjalanan masih agak jauh!" Zhurong mencela Lei Bin yang berniat untuk memberi _spoiler_ kepada Zhao Yun soal lokasi yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Jangan _spoiler_ , Lei Bin!

 **###**

"Teman-teman, kita sudah sampai di lokasi!"

Sebuah pemandangan yang tak biasa muncul di hadapan mereka. Sebuah danau seluas tiga ratus meter dan kedalaman kira-kira tiga meter dengan teratai yang tumbuh dan mekar di danau tersebut, seakan-akan danau tersebut merupakan kolam teratai yang luas. Danau ini biasa digunakan oleh penduduk sekitar untuk mengadakan beberapa festival tradisional mereka, begitu juga dengan aktivitas wisatawan seperti menaiki boat untuk menikmati teratai yang bermekaran dan _barbeque_ saat malam hari.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku bebaskan kalian untuk melakukan kegiatan kalian di tempat ini. Kalau mau foto-foto juga bisa. Mungkin aku bisa bantu untuk mengambil gambar kalian semua jika perlu." ucap Zhurong yang kemudian mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya.

"WAAAHH! Ayo kita foto bersama!"

"Ibin, tolong hentikan kegiranganmu itu. Kamu semakin mirip dengan sebelahmu."

"… Hah?" Zhu Ran menatap Zhao Yun dengan wajah kesal dan api yang berkobar dahsyat di belakangnya.

"… Nggak, lupakan. Yuk, foto."

Saat mereka sedang berfoto bahkan membuat nista _story_ —tidak, bukan nista yang itu, yang kumaksud adalah _nistagram story_ , tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan…

"Halo! Lagi di danau ***mblrg*** nih! Apa kabar kalian yang ada di sana? Mampir lah kemari biar nggak stress sama suasana kota!"

Seorang laki-laki yang dijuluki sapu lidi dengan fitur _nistagram live_ -nya.

"Oh! Di sini kalian juga bisa melihat spesies langka dari landak!"

"WOY! SAPU LIDI, KENAPA KITA KETEMU LAGI?!" teriak Zhu Ran murka.

"Maaf ya, dia sangat kekinian." ucap Yue Jin yang mau-maunya membawakan barang milik Li Dian.

"Oh? Teman kalian juga?" tanya Zhurong kepada rombongan Lei Bin.

"Teman yang… Tidak dekat… Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Zhao Yun, masih gagal paham dengan Li Dian yang masih melakukan siaran langsung di akun _nistagram_ dengan hebohnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Zhurong yang menjadi _guide_ mereka. Mungkin kalian juga bisa ikutan. Gratis, lho."

"Hei, Li Dian, mau ikut sama mereka, nggak? Lumayan, gratis."

"Hmm…? Boleh. Aku gabung, ya!"

"Yang benar itu kami! Memangnya kamu saja yang gabung?!"

Rombongan Lei Bin akhirnya bertambah dua orang dari Wei, Li Dian dan Yue Jin.

"Oh iya, kalian bisa banget kalau mau _barbeque_ di sini, biasanya wisatawan mengadakan _barbeque_ di sini."

"Waah! Mantap jiwa! Kalau begitu kita _barbeque_ di sini saja malam ini, bagaimana? Zhurong juga harus ikut! Mungkin bisa ajak suaminya sekalian."

"Terima kasih tawarannya. Tapi kalau malam aku tidak janji apakah aku dan suamiku bisa bergabung, karena aku harus membantu suamiku mempersiapkan keperluan untuk besok. Nikmati saja waktu kalian nanti malam."

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal akan lebih asyik kalau ramai…" ucap Lei Bin.

"Hahaha! Maaf ya, lain kali saja. Masih banyak urusan."

"Tidak masalah, tapi terima kasih sudah mau menjadi _guide_ kami, Zhurong." ucap Xu Sheng kemudian melontarkan senyum.

Duh, makin tampan saja dirimu, mas.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sekaligus kembali ke daerah villa.

Sesampainya di daerah villa, hari sudah semakin sore dan matahari mulai perlahan tenggelam.

"Nah, kalau begitu sampai di sini dulu perjalanan kita. Besok pagi kalian akan perang air, 'kan? Kita bertemu besok pagi."

"Eh? Perang air…?" Li Dian mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ketika kedua _boat_ berpapasan, masing-masing penumpang _boat_ akan mencipratkan air ke _boat_ lawannya. Oh iya, Lei Bin ingin mengajak kalian juga untuk perang air. Dia menyatakan perang ke kalian." ucap Zhao Yun mencoba menjelaskannya kepada Li Dian.

"Z-Zhao Yun?! Jangan dilebih-lebihkan!"

"Ohh…? Menyatakan perang? Kalau begitu kami tidak akan kalah! Benar, 'kan, Li Dian?" Yue Jin menyenggol lengan Li Dian.

"Oh? Kalian akan melihat seberapa hebat kekuatan Wei walau hanya berdua!" ucap Li Dian dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh? Shu juga berdua, lho."

"Wu curang, ih."

"Ih."

…

"H-Hue…"

Lu Xun, kamu semakin terlihat tidak _manly_ kalau kayak gitu terus.

"Hahaha! Dasar kalian ini! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, ya!" ucap Zhurong kemudian berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah rombongan Lei Bin plus duo Wei.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Zhurong!" Lei Bin memberi salam, kemudian berbalik ke arah teman-temannya, "sekarang saatnya persiapan barbeque! Ayo ambil peralatan dan bahan-bahannya!"

"Kalau begitu kamu kembali ke _resort_ dulu ya. Kami bawa beberapa tambahan yang bisa dijadikan _barbeque_. Sampai bertemu di TKP! Ayo Li Dian!"

Yue Jin menarik tangan Li Dian.

"Eeeh? Kok ditarik begini, sih! Sakit!"

"Biar cepat, kamu 'kan lamban."

"… Kurang ajar anak satu ini. Mentang-mentang mau makan langsung semangat!"

"APA?!"

Sepanjang mereka berjalan meninggalkan rombongan Lei Bin, Li Dian dan Yue Jin saling beradu mulut, bahkan Li Dian sempat-sempatnya menampar Yue Jin saking kesalnya.

Duo Wei tolong jangan _tubir_.

 **###**

"Maaf menunggu lama!"

Li Dian dan Yue Jin datang membawa satu box yang berisi _supply_ makanan untuk dijadikan _barbeque_ malam itu. Benar, malam ini juga mereka akan membuat _barbeque_ di pinggir danau teratai, sesuai dengan kesepakatan siang tadi. Rombongan Lei Bin yang sudah mempersiapkan peralatannya langsung menghubungi Li Dian dan Yue Jin untuk segera datang ke lokasi _barbeque_. Jadi, Li Dian dan Yue Jin menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja sebentar, membeli bahan makanan yang bisa dijadikan _barbeque_.

"Wow, paprika yang terlihat masih segar. Oh, ada sosis jumbo juga! Terima kasih, kalian berdua! Taruh saja di dekat kotak yang itu."

"Bagaimana dengan bumbu _barbeque-_ nya? Sudah siap?" tanya Li Dian mendekati Lu Xun dan Xu Sheng yang sedang mengolah bumbu _barbeque_.

"Sebentar lagi jadi, kok."

"Kalian persiapkan saja apa yang perlu ditusuk atau dimakan langsung dari panggangan."

"Oke, oke… Yue Jin! Bantu aku!"

"Sebenarnya aku nggak mau bantu, tapi ya sudahlah."

Li Dian dengan sengaja langsung menginjak kaki Yue Jin.

"AW! Sakit dasar sapu lidi!"

"Hmmm… Tadi kayaknya ada yang semangat _barbeque_ -an, siapa ya? Atau jangan-jangan orang yang tadi sore menarikku adalah Yue Jin yang lain?!"

"Ah, paling hanya perasaanmu saja."

Kemudian Li Dian dan Yue Jin saling memandang dalam diam, cukup lama.

Rombongan Lei Bin _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

Mari lanjut ke _barbeque_.

Lu Xun dan Xu Sheng bagian bumbu, Li Dian dan Yue Jin bagian persiapan bahan makanan mana yang akan ditusuk dan mana yang tidak perlu ditusuk, Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin mempersiapkan peralatannya, dan yang terakhir sudah jelas tugasnya apa.

Menyalakan api cintaku.

Mendengar narasi, Zhu Ran pasang tampang jijik.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal pecinta api, aku pernah membaca buku dan di buku itu disebutkan soal _pyromania_. Jadi _pyromania_ adalah gangguan—"

 **SLAP!**

Li Dian yang hendak menjelaskan sesuatu tentang _pyromania_ langsung ditampar oleh Zhao Yun.

"KOK AKU DITAMPAR?!"

"Situ mau tanggung jawab udah bikin dua orag sakit hati?"

Li Dian terdiam, dia lupa kalau yang cinta api bukan hanya mantan landak _stylish_ saja.

"Gangguan? Gangguan apa?" tanya Xu Sheng yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti anak polos.

Li Dian dan Zhao Yun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Setelah selesai dengan bahan, bumbu, dan alatpanggang yang sudah panas, saatnya _barbeque_!

"WHUAAAAA SEDAP SEKALI AROMANYAAA!" teriak Lei Bin yang sudah mulai _ngiler_ dengan _barbeque_ di atas panggangan.

"Jangan gosong ya, Ran."

"… Segitunya kah aku mencintai api, sampai-sampai makanan yang dipanggang di atas bara api pun jadi gosong…?"

"Nggak, sih. Aku hanya mengingatkan biar nggak kejadian."

Zhu Ran langsung bertampang kesal.

"Landak api, yang benar ya panggangnya." ucap Li Dian ikut-ikutan usil.

Li Dian, dia sudah jadi mantan.

"Author benar! Aku sudah bukan landak lagi!"

"Tapi di mataku kamu masih landak. Lihat, rambut bagian belakang masih terlihat seperti duri."

"NGGAK!"

"Ran! Jangan lempar arang seenaknya!" Lu Xun mencoba menghentikan Zhu Ran yang hendak melempar arang ke wajah Li Dian.

Ipeng, yang benar ya kerjanya.

Nanti aku minus gajinya.

"… Gaji udah minus ini."

…

Oh iya, lupa.

Kemudian Zhu Ran menangis sambil membolak-balikkan _barbeque_ di atas panggangan.

"… Apakah air mata bisa dijadikan penyedap rasa…?" tanya Zhao Yun _sweatdrop_ melihat Zhu Ran.

"Apakah ada bawang bombay di _barbeque_ -nya…?" tanya Lei Bin.

"Ada di saus _barbeque_ -nya, sih… Tapi yang itu belum diberi saus, lho…?" Xu Sheng berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Lei Bin.

Hentikan acara menangisnya, lanjut bakar saja sana, mengingat dirimu suka dengan kegiatan membakar…

"A-Author…"

Ya, Li Dian?

"K-Kumohon jangan dibahas lagi. Aku merasa bersalah hampir keceplosan ngomong yang tadi…" ucap Li Dian yang akhirnya mengakui kesalahannya setelah kejadian ditampar Zhao Yun.

… Zhao Yun, terima kasih, kamu penyelamat jiwa mantan landak dan Xunnie.

"Sama-sama. Itulah tugas karakter utama." ucap Zhao Yun dengan segala kesombongannya sambil makan _barbeque_.

Bolehkah aku _sleding_ Zhao Yun, sebagai bentuk cintaku kepadanya?

"Nggak, makasih. Author nggak boleh menduakan seperangkat anak api." jawab Zhao Yun, masih menikmati _barbeque_ -nya.

"Oh, apakah seperangkat anak api ini sudah dibayar tunai?" tanya Li Dian dengan wajah polosnya.

"Oh, apakah sudah saatnya kita bilang sah?" Yue Jin ikut-ikutan pasang wajah polos.

Bolehkah aku _sleding_ duo Wei ini?

LANJUT!

"WUAAAHHH! MANTAP JIWA RAGA DAN BATIN!" teriak Lei Bin setelah melahap _barbeque_ yang ia ambil langsung dari panggangan.

"Barbeque yang diolah sendiri lebih enak, ya!" ucap Yue Jin dengan semangat melahap satu tusuk _barbeque_ yang masih panas.

"Ini masih terlalu panas… Hei, Yue Jin! Pelan-pelan makannya! Lidahmu tahan panas, ya?"

"Ini lebih enak kalau panas, sapu lidi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku sapu lidi, itu sudah tidak lucu lagi, tahu!"

"Makanya, nama _nistagram-_ nya diganti, dong! Nggak mau dipanggil sapu lidi, sendirinya kasih nama akun _nistagram_ -nya sapu _dot_ Li Dian!"

Mendengar perkataan Yue Jin membuat semuanya hening sejenak, termasuk Li Dian yang harus menanggung malu karena nama akun _nistagram_ -nya kini terkuak.

"A-Apa kalian kok diam?! Hei, mantan landak! Itu nanti gosong!"

"Anu, Li Dian… BPPFFFT!"

"HOY, BADAN BESAR! KENAPA KAMU KETAWA?! KARAKTER BARU DIAM AJA, DEH?!"

Xu Sheng berusaha menahan tawanya sampai perutnya sakit.

"U-UDAH WOY! LANJUTMAKAN, GIH!" teriak Li Dian yang semakin malu.

Kemudian suasana kembali normal, walau masih terdengar tawa kecil di antara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita santap _barbeque_ sambil cerita saja? Entah itu berbagi pengalaman atau mungkin ada yang mau ditanyakan." ucap Lei Bin menyarankan.

"Oh, ide bagus. Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau… Cerita hantu!" ucap Zhao Yun kemudian melirik Lu Xun yang tadinya sedang asyik makan tiba-tiba tersedak hebat.

"A-Ah! Lu Xun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xu Sheng kemudian menyerahkan botol air mineral kemasan kepada Lu Xun.

"Ah, Zhao Yun! Ngomong-ngomong tentang cerita hantu, SMA Wei punya cerita hantu yang sangat terkenal, lho! Mau mendengarnya?"

Semua tertari dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Li Dian, kecuali Lu Xun yang langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Oh, cerita hantu SMA Wei, ya? Boleh juga. Silahkan, Li Dian."

Li Dia terlihat senang dan langsung menceritakannya.

"Ini cerita lama, sih. Tapi benar-benar terjadi! Jadi, seorang murid SMA Wei pergi ke ruang kesenian malam hari untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal di ruang kesenian. Saat murid itu sampai di ruang kesenian dan mendapatkan bukunya… Guci yang berada di ruang kesenian tiba-tiba bergetar hebat! Awalnya murid itu hanya menganggapnya ilusi. Hanya saja…"

Li Dian berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan…

" **TIBA-TIBA GUCI ITU TERLEMPAR DENGAN SENDIRINYA!"**

"ANJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Zhu Ran menjerit sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ia memeluk Xu Sheng dengan erat.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEE—" kalian pasti tahu siapa yang begini.

"Tidak hanya guci itu! Semua barang yang diletakkan di meja panjang… **TERLEMPAR DAN BERSERAKAN DI BAWAH!** "

"Wow! Terus, gimana?" tanya Xu Sheng semakin penasaran.

"Murid itu langsung kabur dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali kepada murid itu, tetapi juga murid yang lainnya. Lebih mengerikannya lagi, tidak hanya terjadi di ruang kesenian. Tapi dimana-mana!" lanjut Li Dian sedikit berbisik.

"Yah, tapi itu hanya cuplikan dari film horror yang dibuat oleh angkatan lama, benar?"

Yue Jin merusak kesenangan Li Dian untuk menakut-takuti rombongan Lei Bin.

"E-Eh? J-Jadi itu hanya… Cuplikan dari film…?"

Yue Jin mengangguk, "ya. Itu hanya cuplikan dari film horror yang dibuat oleh angkatan lama. Film pendek untuk tugas."

"… Yue Jin, kamu kok nggak seru, sih…?"

Sekarang Li Dian bertampang kesal karena Yue Jin membeberkan kebenaran dari cerita hantu Li Dian.

"Wah, maaf. Keceplosan."

Kemudian Li Dian dan Yue Jin ribut sendiri.

"… Kukira beneran." ucap Xu Sheng mulai tidak tertarik.

"Ya sudah, anggap saja kita kena _spoiler_ film yang hanya ada di SMA Wei… Ada lagi?" Zhao Yun masih mencari siapa yang punya cerita horror lainnya.

"Hmm… Aku punya cerita horror." Lei Bin akhirnya mengajukan dirinya untuk bercerita.

"Oh, silahkan."

"A-Anu… Kalian lihat ke arah pepohonan di sana, deh…" ucap Lei Bin kemudian memandang ke arah pepohonan yang agak jauh dari lokasi _barbeque_ mereka.

Kini semuanya melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Lei Bin.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Eh? Lho? Hilang?" Lei Bin mulai kebingungan.

"Hei, Lei Bin, kamu melihat apa…?" tanya Li Dian bingung.

"T-Tadi ada anak kecil di sebelah sana, dia memandang ke arah kita lama sekali…"

Hening sejenak.

Telihat raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi tegang.

"Apa maksudmu…?" tanya Zhao Yun kebingungan.

"Beneran, Yun! Tadi aku lihat!"

"Mungkin kamu sudah lelah."

"Mungkin karena efek bicarain hal berbau horror. Biasanya sih begitu."

"Atau ada anak kecil yang melarikan diri dari rumah untuk bermain di sana?"

"… Yue Jin, apakah itu referensi dari film…?"

"Tidak, Li Dian. Terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku."

Suasana hening kembali.

"S-Sudahlah! Ayo kita selesaikan kegiatan _barbeque_ -nya! Besok pagi kita perang air, ya! Li Dian dan Yue Jin, besok pagi kita kumpul di dekat villa kami saja, ya. Kalian mau, 'kan?"

"Baiklah, Lei Bin. Kalau begitu cepat kita selesaikan kegiatan hari ini!"

Mereka segera menyelesaikan acara _barbeque_ mereka yang sedikit terganggu dengan apa yang Lei Bin lihat.

 **###**

 **GRAK!**

Pintu geser kamar Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun terbuka saat mereka berdua sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Lho? Lei Bin? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Lu Xun yang melihat siapa orang yang menggeser pintu kamar mereka.

"Uhh… Anu… Bolehkah aku tidur di sini untuk malam ini saja…?"

"Lho? Memangnya kamarmu kenapa?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Zhao Yun, Lei Bin langsung duduk di kursi kosong dekat dengan kamar mandi dalam.

"Zhao Yun, Lu Xun… Maaf menakuti kalian, tapi aku agak takut dengan apa yang kulihat saat _barbeque_ …" jawab Lei Bin dengan wajah melas.

"H-Huee… I-Itu beneran…?"

"Aku sendiri yang melihatnya. Saat aku ajak kalian melihatnya juga, dia pergi. Jadi… Tolong ijinkan aku untuk tidur di kamar kalian! Malam ini saja!" ucap Lei Bin memohon kepada Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun.

Zhao Yun menatap Lu Xun, meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan, Lei Bin. Bagaimana denganmu, Zhao Yun?"

"Aku juga tidak keberatan."

"Waah! Terima kasih Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun! Kalau begitu aku tidur, ya!"

"Sama-sama. Ini juga baru mau tidur, kok."

Cahaya lampu kamar digantikan oleh lampu kecil di dekat meja, setidaknya ada sedikit cahaya di kamar mereka di kegelapan.

Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, dan Lu Xun segera mengakhiri aktivitas ngobrol mereka dan segera tidur, agar besok pagi mereka bisa bangun lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan kegiatan perang air dan seterusnya.

Hanya saja…

"Umm… Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, masih melek?"

"Huh? Apa kamu lihat sesuatu lagi, Lei Bin?"tanya Zhao Yun yang masih berusaha untuk segera tidur.

Mendengar pertanyaan Zhao Yun membuat Lu Xun langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, benar-benar tidak mau mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Nggak. A-Anu… Dengar suara, nggak?"

"… Suara apa? Suaramu? Dengar, kok."

"Zhao Yun, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

…

Hening.

"Sudahlah Lei Bin, itu hanya rasa ketakutanmu saja. Selamat ma—"

 **DAK!**

Otomatis Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin terperanjat, bangun dari tempat tidur mereka karena suara aneh barusan.

"T-Tuh, 'kan? Kamu pasti mendengarnya juga, Yun!"

"H-Hah? A-Apa ya, hahaha—"

 **DAK!**

"Z-Z-Zhao Yun! Kamu dengar itu?!"

"A-Ah, paling hanya ulah Ipeng, ahahaha…" Zhao Yun mulai keringat dingin.

"B-Bagaimana kalau kita cek…? Lu Xun, apakah kamu mau ikut?" tanya Lei Bin kemudian menengok ke arah Lu Xun yang sudah sepenuhnya menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Ng-Nggak mau…" jawab Lu Xun dengan suara pelan.

 **DAK!**

"Z-Zhao Yun! Suaranya semakin dekat, lho?!"

Zhao Yun terdiam menatap pintu kamar, kemudian berteriak sekeras mungkin, "MAJU SINI! GANGGU TAHU!"

"Z-Zhao Yun?! Apa yang kamu lakuka—"

 **BRAK!**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jadi, siapa yang berhasil mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, dan Lu Xun?!

Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas _support_ kalian dalam fanfic ini, _support_ kalian sangat berarti bagi saya dan jangan berhenti mengikuti dan mencintai fanfic ini ya *sobs* lalu, karena Author menjadi mahasiswa lagi (jujur, nggak nyangka aja dapat kesempatan lanjut, padahal tadinya sudah mikir mau kerja lol. Dan begitu lanjut langsung ke semester 7 ya HEHEHE *menggelinding*) semoga kehidupan mahasiswa Author kali ini nggak sesibuk tahun kemarin, biar bisa rajin _update_. Sebenarnya _chapter_ ini sudah digarap dari dua minggu yang lalu, tapi karena setelah itu ada hal yang harus Author urus ke kampus (dan ke tempat lain juga) dan nggak bisa kalau cuma satu hari saja, jadi belum sempat edit dan baru bisa edit semalam, mohon maaf ya kalau telat uhuhu *sobs* (tadinya mau _update_ semalam, tapi karena mata sudah nggak kuat jadi baru _update_ sekarang hehe)

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, ya! Semoga saya bisa _update_ sesuai jadwal _update_!

Semangat buat kalian semua!


	23. Main Characters on Vacation 3

Hai, maaf baru update malam-malam begini wkwkwk

Langsung saja deh balas _review_...

 **RosyMiranto18**

Yah, liburan cuma ke tempat saudara yang ada di Bandung sama meet up temen lama saja sih, hehe. Soal chapter Jiang Wei, nanti ada saatnya kok, cuma nggak sekarang-sekarang aja hoho~

Zhu Ran: ... Aku bukan hamster bukan landak, aku manusia.

AHAHAHA~ terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya btw~

Soal sensor... Tidak ada artian khusus, sih. Hanya tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala dan _poof_! Jadilah sensor! Dan benar sekali, tempat yang dikunjungi mereka-mereka ini aku ambil dari suatu tempat yang memang benar-benar ada.

Li Dian: tidak, aku sedang mencari landak _stylish_.

Zhu Ran: ... Entah aku harus senang atau marah...?

Wah, soal gaji minus Zhu Ran, itu rahasia perusahaan(?)

Zhu Ran: ... Bilang aja nggak tahu berapa.

...

Pecat, nih.

Zhu Ran: ... JANGAN.

Awas Ran, kalau kamu coba-coba bakar danau nanti Zhurong dan Meng Huo murka...

Yue Jin: mmm... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bikin film itu, sih... Tapi terlihat benar-benar seperti film horror pada umumnya. Dan film itu dianggap yang paling bagus di angkatan lama.

Banyak sih kalau film, hampir semua _genre_ suka, tapi kalau yang suka pakai banget(?) itu yang jalan ceritanya nggak asal-asalan, punya kesan yang menarik, atau bisa juga yang bikin film emang terkenal pernah bikin film yang aku anggap bagus sebelumnya.

Terima kasih sudah _review_ ~

 **joonstar**

EHEHEHE TERIMA KASIH UCAPANNYA~

Wkwkwkwk kepikiran aja gitu masukin karakter yang jarang muncul, kasihan gajinya sedikit nanti(?)

Tolong salahkan , dia sangat kekinian.

Terima kasih sudah _review_ ~

Langsung cerita ya, hehe...

* * *

Sebelumnya, rombongan Lei Bin melakukan tur keliling dengan Zhurong sebagai _guide_ -nya, yang berakhir di sebuah danau luas bagai kolam teratai. Setelah itu mereka bertemu dengan Li Dian dan Yue Jin yang kebetulan sedang mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Kemudian pada malam harinya, mereka mengadakan _barbeque party_ di pinggir danau dengan cerita hantu yang ternyata adalah cuplikan film horror dari tugas angkatan atas SMA Wei, sampai-sampai Lei Bin melihat 'sesuatu' yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Karena terlalu takut, Lei Bin akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun. Akan tetapi…

 **DAK!**

Suara misterius muncul…

"Z-Z-Zhao Yun! Kamu dengar itu?!"

"A-Ah, paling hanya ulah Ipeng, ahahaha…" Zhao Yun mulai keringat dingin.

"B-Bagaimana kalau kita cek…? Lu Xun, apakah kamu mau ikut?" tanya Lei Bin kemudian menengok ke arah Lu Xun yang sudah sepenuhnya menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Ng-Nggak mau…" jawab Lu Xun dengan suara pelan.

 **DAK!**

"Z-Zhao Yun! Suaranya semakin dekat, lho?!"

Zhao Yun terdiam menatap pintu kamar, kemudian berteriak sekeras mungkin, "MAJU SINI! GANGGU TAHU!"

"Z-Zhao Yun?! Apa yang kamu lakuka—"

 **BRAK!**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **###**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saking takutnya, Lei Bin dan Zhao Yun berteriak sekencang mungkin ketika pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar, sedangkan Lu Xun sibuk menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

Hening sejenak…

"Eh? K-Kok nggak ada siapa-siapa…? Z-Zhao Yun, pintunya buka sendiri…?" tanya Lei Bin masih ketakutan.

"Pasti pelakunya ada di balik tembok kamar ini…!"

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Zhao Yun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu malam-malam begini.

Zhao Yun berjalan penuh hati-hati ke arah pintu dan melihat ke arah luar.

"Z-Zhao Yun, gimana?" tanya Lu Xun yang memberanikan diri untuk menampakkan wajahnya dari balik selimut.

"H-Huh? Kok aneh… Nggak ada siapa-siapa…?"

Zhao Yun menengok ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas, dan ke bawah…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

 **DUAGH!**

Zhao Yun yang syok melihat sosok laki-laki ketika menengok ke bawah, tepat di balik tembok kamarnya dan di dekat pintu, langsung menendang sosok laki-laki itu.

"ZHAO YUN, KENAPA KAMU MENENDANG WAJAHKU?! SAKIT!"

Sesosok laki-laki dengan julukan landak mini merintih kesakitan akibat ditendang oleh Zhao Yun.

"W-Wah? Maaf refleks! Tunggu… TUH 'KAN, IPENG PASTI PELAKUNYA."

"SIAPA IPENG?! NAMAKU BUKAN IPENG!"

"O-Oh…? Zhao Yun, jadi yang mendobrak pintu kamar kita… Zhu Ran?" tanya Lei Bin masih berada di tempat tidurnya.

"H-Hueee…"

Lihat perbuatanmu wahai Zhu Ran, kamu membuat anak ini semakin tidak _manly_.

"Tenang, hanya landak mini kabur dari kamar, kok." jawab Zhao Yun.

"Aku nggak kabur dari kamar! Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kamar kalian! Begitu aku hampir sampai di dekat pintu kamar kalian, tiba-tiba pintu kalian terbuka dan suaranya keras sekali! Makanya aku sembunyi di sini!" jelas Zhu Ran masih mengusap pipinya yang sakit akibat tendangan Zhao Yun.

"H-Huh? Jadi… Itu bukan ulahmu? Tentang suara dan pintu terbuka…?"

Zhu Ran menggeleng kuat, "kalian juga dengar suara aneh?"

Zhao Yun langsung menatap Lei Bin dan Lu Xun.

"Terus… Siapa…?"

 **DAK!**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **###**

Pagi harinya, seperti apa yang sudah dijadwalkan kemarin, mereka akan melakukan perang air bersama dengan anak-anak Wei yang sudah berada di dekat villa rombongan Lei Bin.

Melihat mereka berdua yang sudah ada di lokasi, Lei Bin dan teman-teman langsung menghampiri mereka, tentu saja membawa pakaian ganti.

"Selamat pagi! Ayo perang—huh? Ada apa wajah kalian lesu sekali?" tanya Yue Jin yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah rombongan Lei Bin yang baru saja turun dari villa mereka.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ini ulah hawa dingin pagi hari…" jawab Lei Bin yang terlihat lesu dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Eh? Yah… Tapi kalau aku lihat, kantung mata kalian—"

"Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan olehmu, Yue Jin. Kami hanya kurang tidur, itu saja! Sekarang ayo kita perang air!" ucap Zhao Yun kemudian mendorong Yue Jin dan Li Dian untuk segera pergi ke tempat dimana dua buah _boat_ sudah disediakan untuk perang air.

"Selamat pagi kalian—Uh… Rombongan Lei Bin, kenapa wajah kalian mirip _zombie_ begitu…? Oh, kecuali Xu Sheng, dia terlihat segar." ucap Zhurong yang sudah berada di lokasi untuk memulai perang air.

"U-Uhh… Kami hanya kurang tidur, benar 'kan, Lei Bin?"

"Hahahaha, Zhao Yun benar."

"Uhh… Kalau begitu, selamat perang air. Sebelumnya maaf, untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani kalian karena keperluan mendadak dengan suamiku. Yang akan memandu kalian adalah para pendayung _boat_ ini." Zhurong memperkenalkan dua pendayung _boat_ yang sudah siap membawa mereka mengarungi sungai.

Perang air pun dimulai, _boat_ pertama beranggotakan Zhao Yun, Lei Bin, dan Yue Jin, sedangkan _boat_ kedua beranggotakan Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, Xu Sheng, dan Li Dian.

"Kalau begitu… _It's show time_!"

Tiba-tiba Lei Bin buka baju dan melemparnya.

…

APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, LEI BIN?!

"Lho? Akan lebih menarik kalau telanjang dada! Toh baju yang kupakai tadi tidak basah—"

"Basah, tuh. Kamu lempar tadi. Lihat, ada baju mengambang di sungai."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zhao Yun langsung menyadarkan Lei Bin dan segera mengambil bajunya yang untung saja masih mengambang di dekat _boat_ , apa kabar kalau sudah terbawa arus atau mungkin tenggelam.

"A-Ah, ah! Bajuku!"

"Nah, makanya, nggak usah banyak gaya—"

Tiba-tiba Xu Sheng membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu dan terpampang nyata cetar membahana tubuh atletis dari atlit renang kita.

Tenang, bajunya tidak dilempar, kok.

"Whoa! Badan besar sudah menantang kita! Aku tidak boleh kalah!" Yue Jin yang bersemangat langsung mengikuti jejak Xu Sheng.

"Aku juga nggak akan kalah dari Yue Jin!" begitu juga dengan Li Dian.

"Zhao Yun! Ayo ikutan! Pasti seru! Kita bisa merasakan sensasi dinginnya langsung!" ucap Lei Bin dengan mata berbinar menatap Zhao Yun.

"… Pura-pura nggak kenal kalian saja, deh—"

 **SPLASH!**

Zhu Ran yang ternyata sudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Xu Sheng langsung mencipratkan air ke arah Zhao Yun, tentu saja dengan senyum mengejek. Melihat ekspresi Zhu Ran memuat Zhao Yun tertantang, kemudian ikut melepas kancing baju, tidak, bahkan membuka bajunya dan menunjukkan tubuh indahnya. Akhirnya Zhu Ran berhasil membuat Zhao Yun merasa tertantang.

Oke, semua sudah lepas baju atau hanya sekedar melepas kancingnya saja…?

Huh?

Anu, Lu Xun, kenapa kamu tidak melakukannya?

"… U-Untuk apa?"

Oh, ayolah, semua melakukan hal yang sama, lho?

"Xunnie, peraturan untuk perang air yang baru, nih. Kita harus lepas baju atau sekedar melepas kancing baju juga tidak masalah." ucap Zhu Ran agak kesal.

"Ah, Lu Xun, kamu sudah berapa kali pamer perut, lho? Perlu aku hitung?" Zhao Yun menyiapkan jari-jarinya untuk menghitung berapa kali Lu Xun pamer perut dalam _game_.

"Nggak, makasih."

"Tiga… Lima… Tujuh… Delapan… Lihat! Sudah empat kali kamu pamer perut—"

"NGGAK ZHAO YUN, NGGAK."

Sudahlah, kasihan Lu Xun.

Ayo kita mulai perang air!

 **SPLASH!**

Kedua _boat_ saling menyerang dengan cipratan air sungai yang dingin. Mereka melakukan perang air di sepanjang sungai, sampai saatnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi perang air mereka karena pemandangan indah dengan bunga teratai muncul. Ya, mereka sampai pada danau yang kemarin mereka jadikan tempat _barbeque_.

Dalam kondisi basah, mereka menikmati pemandangan pagi kolam teratai raksasa itu.

"Kalau pagi jauh lebih indah, ya!" ucap Lei Bin, menikmati pemandangan sekitar danau.

"Tentu saja, anak muda. Apalagi kalau teratainya sedang mekar sempurna, jauh lebih indah!" jelas pendayung _boat_ , "sekarang memang sudah mekar, tapi belum mekar sempurna. Saya harap kalian bisa melihatnya saat sedang mekar sempurna, tentu saja saat musim panas!" lanjutnya.

"Yah, begini juga sudah indah, kok." gumam Zhu Ran pelan.

"Ahaha! Kita datang di waktu yang kurang tepat untuk menikmati danau ini, ya. Tapi syukurlah, mau itu belum sempurna pun danau ini tetap terlihat indah. Aku senang aku bisa kemari," ucap Lei Bin senang, "walaupun ada hal aneh di malam hari…" lanjutnya pelan.

"Eh? Ada apa, nih? Cerita!" sepertinya Li Dian tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan Lei Bin barusan.

"Ah… Pintu yang terbuka sendiri… Suara aneh… Aku kira ini semua ulah Ipeng, ternyata memang bukan."

Li Dian mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap Yue Jin sebentar.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku ikut bergabung ke villa kalian nanti malam?"

"Eh, sapu lidi, kita udah bayar kamar _resort_ buat dua malam, lho!" Yue Jin terlihat tidak terima.

"Ah, tenang aja kalau soal itu, sih! Biar aku yang urus! Bagaimana, Lei Bin dan teman-temannya?"

Li Dian benar-benar tertarik hal-hal seram yang dialami Lei Bin dan teman-temannya.

"Oh, tambahan, tentu saja Yue Jin **HARUS** ikut!"

"HAH?!"

"Yah… Tidak masalah, sih. Villa dosenku ini memang dikhususkan untuk keluarga besar, jadi tidak masalah kalau kalian mau menginap bersama kami semalam saja. Masih ada satu kamar kosong, kok!" jawab Lei Bin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Nah! Nanti malam ayo kita adakan penyelidikan!"

"Dasar seenaknya!" protes Yue Jin.

 **###**

"Selamat datang di villa dosenku, Li Dian dan Yue Jin. Makan siang sedang disiapkan oleh Lu Xun." Lei Bin menyambut kedatangan Li Dian dan Yue Jin ke villa tempat Lei Bin dan teman-teman menginap.

"Besar! Pemandangannya juga bagus! Bakalan betah, nih!"

"Pasti kalian akan betah! Oh, kamar kalian ada di sebelah sana. Biar ku antar."

Lei Bin mengantar Li Dian dan Yue Jin menuju kamar mereka yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dua kamar lainnya.

Setelah Li Dian dan Yue Jin menaruh barang bawaannya di kamar, mereka langsung berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama yang lainnya, menunggu makan siang selesai dimasak.

"Hei, Zhu Ran, tolong bantu aku. Aku harus pilih yang mana?" tanya Zhao Yun sambil bermain _game_ konsol yang sedang _booming_ belakangan ini.

"Hmm… Kalau kata _walkthrough_ orang sih, yang atas." jawab Zhu Ran sambil asyik mengakses media sosial burung biru.

"… Aku nggak minta pendapat dari _walkthrough_ orang."

"… Ya maaf, Yun. Udah sempat liat _walkthrough_ orang saking penasarannya…"

"Ya sudah, deh. Aku pilih yang beda biar lebih seru."

"Wah, bahkan ada _game_ konsol…?" gumam Li Dian yang sepertinya semakin tertarik dengan villa dosen Universitas Shu.

"Sudah cukup main _game_ -nya, Zhao Yun! Ayo kita diskusi dulu sambil tunggu makan siang jadi!" Lei Bin langsung mengumpulkan teman-temannya untuk membahas kegiatan nanti malam.

Dalam diskusi meja makan, terlihat wajah-wajah tegang karena kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan bisa dibilang sekalian uji nyali.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, digelarlah peta ruangan yang ada di villa di meja makan panjang.

"… Lei Bin, kenapa kesannya kayak mau perang…?" tanya Zhao Yun mulai gagal paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Lei Bin.

"Kita memang mau perang, Zhao Yun," jawabnya dengan wajah serius, "ini antara hidup dan mati…"

"Tunggu, tolong jangan berlebihan. Kita hanya ingin tahu suara apa itu dan makhluk apa yang mendobrak pintu kamar seenaknya. Kenapa bawa-bawa nyawa segala?"

"Ini masalah serius, Zhao Yun! Kita tidak akan bisa tenang kalau hal itu tetap menghantui."

"Iya tapi nggak usah bawa-bawa nyawa bisa, lho? Jangan berlebihan begitu."

Sudah, sudah, kapan diskusinya selesai kalau di awal sudah banyak pertikaian begini.

"Jadi begini," Lei Bin menjelaskan, "kejadian saat malam hari. Aku yang seharusnya satu kamar dengan Xu Sheng dan Ipeng pindah ke kamar Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun karena aku masih terbayang dengan apa yang aku lihat saat kita _barbeque_. Lalu, saat hendak tidur, seperti ada suara keras, seperti sesuatu menghantam lantai tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kami terbuka cukup keras. Setelah dicek oleh Zhao Yun, ada Ipeng di dekat pintu kamar. Kami kira pelakunya Ipeng, tapi Ipeng bilang dia juga mendengar suara aneh dan saat berada di dekat pintu kamar, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kalau Xu Sheng, dia sudah tidur pulas."

"Iya, aku sudah tidur dan mimpiku indah sekali. Dunia parfait!"

…

Hening.

Tidak sedang makan parfait pun dia bisa bermimpi masuk ke dunia parfait.

"Jadi, langkah apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Lei Bin kemudian menatap teman-temannya yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Lei Bin, aku ingin meralat sesuatu, boleh?"

"Silahkan, saudara Ipeng."

"Begini… Namaku bukan Ipeng."

…

"Ralat ditolak."

"NGGAK BISA, AKU YANG PUNYA NAMA."

Sudahlah, itu sudah panggilan khusus.

"NGGAK. YIFENG TIDAK DIBACA IPENG."

"Diam kamu mantan landak, kita sedang serius di sini!" protes Li Dian.

"INI JUGA MASALAH SERIUS—"

 **DUAGH!**

Tiba-tiba Zhu Ran pingsan akibat pukulan maut dari Lu Xun yang membawa apa yang akan mereka santap sebagai makan siang.

"Anu… Petanya tolong minggir dulu bisa? Makan siang, yuk." ucap Lu Xun dengan senyum malaikatnya yang entah tersimpan aura mengerikan dibalik senyumnya.

Dengan cepat Lei Bin langsung menyimpan kembali peta tersebut.

"… D-D-Diskusi ditunda. K-Kita makan siang dulu…" ucap Lei Bin gemetar hebat.

Mama Xunnie marah.

* * *

...

Nggak enak bener selesainya begitu wkwkwk.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya seperti biasa, ya. Dua minggu lagi. Lalu, soal pemberitahuan macam-macam terkait _update chapter_ dan sebagainya bisa _add_ dan _follow_ akun medsosku, ada di profil kok, silahkan dicek hehehe... Takutnya kalau ada halangan _update_ atau apapun yang menyangkut fanfic ini _reader_ sekalian bisa tahu. Bilang aja _reader_ HWA, nanti aku _add/follow_ balik kok, tenang saja, ho ho ho~

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan!


	24. Main Characters on Vacation 4

Halo, maaf baru _update_ malam-malam begini, karena baru sempat edit malam ini. Tadinya mau _update_ sore, tapi gara-gara agak nggak enak badan jadi kupakai tidur deh siangnya, bablas sampai malam *gelindingan*

Balas review dulu, deh.

 **RosyMiranto18**

Soal tempat mereka ini, ini di Cina asli, kok. Tapi ku tidak mau menyebutkan tempatnya, lalala~

Dan ya, kamar mereka nggak sebelahan persis, agak jauh.

Lei Bin: ... nggak kok, habis kalau buka baju malah lebih seru! Kita bisa merasakan langsung dinginnya air sungai pagi-pagi begitu. _Auto_ melek, deh!

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal timeline chapter ini 'Main Characters on Vacation part satu dua tiga empat(?) ini tidak sama seperti timeline real ya, hehe. Soalnya ini sudah kubuat dari lama juga, jadi belum musim panas hehe, kemarin lupa mau jelasin di akhir chapter.

Zhu Ran: yang menang aku!

Xu Sheng: nggak, Ran. Hasilnya seri.

Zhao Yun: biarkan Zhu Ran berfantasi.

Zhu Ran: ...

Terima kasih sudah mampir _review_ ~

Langsung ya...

* * *

Jam makan siang pun tiba, mereka semua makan dengan santainya, seakan-akan diskusi soal suara misterius yang sempat tertunda tidak pernah terjadi.

"Wah, masakanmu sungguh lezat, Lu Xun!" puji Li Dian setelah mencoba masakan Lu Xun.

"Terima kasih, Li Dian. Itu baru coba-coba, kok. Maaf kalau ada yang aneh…"

"Nggak sama sekali! Ini benar-benar lezat, kok! Izinkan aku post ini di _nistagram_ -ku, agar dunia tahu betapa lezatnya masakanmu!" ucap Li Dian kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dan mulai memotret dari segala sudut ala anak _foodgram_.

"Ahahaha, terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih penasaran tentang suara yang kalian maksud. Andai saja aku tidak tertidur saat itu…" ucap Xu Sheng agak menyesal.

"Ya, seperti yang diceritakan tadi," jawab Lei Bin dengan anggukan, "lalu, untuk nanti malam, kita mau melakukan dengan cara apa?"

"Yakin mau bahas saat makan siang begini?" tanya Li Dian.

"Sekarang saja, biar lebih santai. Suasana tadi terlihat mengerikan. Terlihat seperti mau perang sungguhan." ucap Zhao Yun sambil menyantap udang mayo buatan Lu Xun.

"Tapi kita memang mau perang, Zhao Yun."

"Tidak dengan cara tadi, Lei Bin."

Saat Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin debat sendiri, Lu Xun langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Teman-teman. Soal nanti malam, kita lakukan saja seperti yang dulu pernah kita lakukan."

Semua menatap Lu Xun dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu seperti yang dulu…?"

"Ah, aku lupa kalau anak Wei yang ikut saat itu adalah Cao Pi... Zhao Yun, Zhu Ran, kalian masih ingat tentang suara misterius saat _study tour_ ke Jepang, bukan?"

Zhao Yun dan Zhu Ran saling menatap beberapa saat, kemudian kembali menatap Lu Xun dengan wajah serius.

"Yang mana ya?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

Lu Xun langsung _facepalm_.

"Anu… Zhao Yun, Zhu Ran, kita dibagi beberapa kelompok saat malam hari, saat suara itu terdengar lagi, kita berpencar untuk mencari sumber suara, dan ternyata suara itu adalah ulah Tuan Guo Huai. Ingat?"

"Ohh! Aku ingat!" Zhao Yun langsung mengingatnya kembali.

"… Kenapa aku hanya ingat soal _handphone_ Lu Xun, ya…?"

…

Sepertinya Zhu Ran merasa bersalah.

"U-Umm… Anu, Zhao Yun, kamu ingat, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekali lagi?" tanya Lu Xun kepada Zhao Yun yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mengingat masa itu.

"Eh? Oh… Boleh." jawab Zhao Yun.

"Cara yang bagaimana, nih? Kasih tahu!" Lei Bin mulai kepo.

Kemudian Lu Xun langsung memberitahu Lei Bin dan yang lainnya.

"Kita pakai cara pembagian kamar saja. Kita biarkan suara misterius itu muncul ketika kita berada di kamar masing-masing. Saat suara itu muncul kembali, kita bersiap untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Kalau ada benda jatuh atau pintu terbuka tiba-tiba lagi, harap waspada dan tetap diselidiki. Siapa tahu itu berasal dari pelaku suara misterius. Oh, karena posisi kamar kita agak berjauhan, jadi kita komunikasi lewat _video call_ saja," jelas Lu Xun kepada teman-temannya, "Lei Bin, kuserahkan pembentukan grup baru untuk _video call_ masing-masing kamar kepadamu, ya."

Lei Bin mengangguk dan langsung membuat grup khusus untuk pencarian hari ini.

"Lu Xun, untuk pembagian kamar seperti semula saja, ya. Tidak usah diacak lagi. Jadi, kamar tiga ada Yue Jin dan Li Dian, kamar dua ada Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Lei Bin, kamar satu ada aku dan Ipeng." ucap Xu Sheng memberi saran.

"Namaku bukan Ipeng."

"Ya. Lalu, soal _video call_ , satu kamar satu orang saja yang melakukanya, kalau semua susah juga urusnya…" tambah Lu Xun.

" _Video call_ kuserahkan padamu, Li Dian." ucap Yue Jin.

"Iya, deh. Soal _video call_ kamar tiga, serahkan saja padaku!"

"Aku bisa bantu _video call_. Lei Bin 'kan sudah melakukan pembentukan grup, lalu Lu Xun sudah mengutarakan idenya. Jadi tugasku kali ini adalah _video call_."

"Ah, terima kasih Zhao Yun. Untuk kamar satu bagaimana?"

"Aku saja! Aku saja!"

"Iya, Ipeng saja."

"Sudah kubilang namaku bukan Ipeng!"

Kenapa baru protes sekarang, sih?

Dengan arahan dari seorang ahli strategi, pencarian mereka akan dilakukan dengan cara yang sudah dijelaskan oleh sang ahli. Mereka akan melakukannya saat jam tidur dengan pembagian sesuai dengan pembagian awal, hanya Lei Bin yang sebelumnya masuk tim kamar satu, kini masuk dalam tim kamar dua yang beranggotakan Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun. Setelah selesai merencanakan apa saja yang akan dilakukan mereka nanti malam, mereka langsung melanjutkan makan siang yang sepertinya sudah agak dingin karena rapat dadakan tadi, kemudian beristirahat sejenak, entah itu main _game_ konsol, berbincang di balkon kamar dengan pemandangan indah, dan lain sebagainya…

Sampai jam tidur pun tiba…

Mereka semua sudah berada di posisi kamar masing-masing dan sudah siap dengan _video call_.

"Hai, namaku Li Dian. Jangan lupa _follow_ _nistagram_ aku, Sapu _dot_ Li Dian!"

"… Ogah." jawab Zhao Yun melalui _video call_.

"Ipeng, tinggian dikit dong, aku kelihatan badan doang…"

"… MAKANYA NGGAK USAH TINGGI-TINGGI JADI ORANG."

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang pegang kamera."

"… AKU NGGAK KELIHATAN, SHENG."

"Makanya jangan mini."

Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng ribut sendiri, mempermasalahkan kemunculan mereka di layar _handphone_.

Untung ributnya tidak dalam Bahasa Jerman…

Melihat dua mahasiswa Jerman ribut sendiri membuat Zhao Yun dan Li Dian tertawa puas.

"APA KALIAN KETAWA?!"

"Hiburan malam, terima kasih Zhu Ran. Pft—"

"NGGAK LUCU, YUN!"

"Jadi, kita harus apa sekarang?" tanya Li Dian.

"Hmmm… Kalau kemarin sih, suara itu muncul saat kami hendak tidur. Jadi, kita harus bagaimana, Lu Xun?" tanya Lei Bin terlihat berbalik untuk memanggil Lu Xun yang langsung bergabung dengan Zhao Yun dan Lei Bin di _video call_.

"Ah, maaf, tadi aku beres-beres. Apakah kita harus pura-pura tidur?"

"Boleh, asal jangan sampai ada yang ketiduran, ya. Kalian akan melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Xu Sheng, jangan tidur, ya!"

"Huh? Kali ini aku tidak akan tidur, Ipeng."

"NAMAKU BUKAN IPENG."

KENAPA BARU PROTES SEKARANG, IPENG?!

"Sudah video call-nya nanti lagi. Kita pura-pura tidur sekarang."

Serentak mereka menyudahi kegiatan _video call_ dan segera beranjak ke temat tidur masing-masing untuk pura-pura tidur.

Semoga tidak ada yang ketiduran.

Suasana villa begitu hening, hanya ada suara serangga dari pepohonan yang ada di sekitar villa. Sudah memakan waktu lama mereka harus pura-pura tidur, hal ini membuat Yue Jin tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke balkon kamar untuk menghirup udara segar malam hari. Yue Jin menggeser pintu menuju balkon yang dekat dengan tempat tidurnya dan segera menutupnya kembali. Ia duduk di kursi santai balkon, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup diiringi oleh suara serangga.

"Hmm… Entah kenapa aku tidak percaya kalau ada sesuatu di tempat seindah ini…?" gumam Yue Jin yang kemudian menghela nafas, "dan sudah berapa jam harus pura-pura tidur—huh?"

Tak sengaja Yue Jin melihat sesuatu dari balkon. Ia berdiri untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat lagi, ia seperti melihat dua sosok sedang berjalan menuju ke arah jalan menanjak yang dekat dengan villa. Sosok yang familiar dan baru ia kenal baru-baru ini.

"Eh? Zhurong dan… Oh? Mungkin itu suaminya. Apa yang mereka lakukan malam-malam begini…?"

Melihat sosok Zhurong yang sedang berjalan menuju jalan menanjak dekat villa, Yue Jin langsung pergi dari balkon untuk menemui mereka berdua.

Langkah cepat Yue Jin membuat Li Dian kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

"Yue Jin, mau kemana?"

"Li Dian, aku melihat Zhurong dan suaminya sedang berjalan ke arah sini, siapa tahu mereka tahu sesuatu tentang suara misterius dan semacamnya. Aku akan pergi menemui mereka."

"Eh? Oy! Kenapa harus melibatkan mereka segala, sih?"

Yue Jin pergi meninggalkan Li Dian.

Segera Li Dian memulai video call untuk memberitahu yang lain.

"Ada apa, Li Dian? Kamu mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Zhao Yun yang kebetulan bergabung.

"Yue Jin melihat sosok Zhurong dan suaminya dari kejauhan. Dia pergi untuk menemui mereka. Bagaimana?" jawab Li Dian.

"Biar aku saja yang susul."

"Jangan matikan _video call_ -nya, ya."

Zhao Yun beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Lei Bin yang ternyata tertidur dan Lu Xun yang saat itu sedang asyik _streaming_ acara televisi sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Zhao Yun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Zhao Yun melangkah keluar dari villa dan melihat Yue Jin sedang berbincang dengan Zhurong dan suaminya, Meng Huo.

"Oh, Zhao Yun, ya? Kukira sudah pada tidur." sapa Zhurong.

"Zhao Yun, kenapa kamu keluar juga? Jangan-jangan disuruh Li Dian?" tanya Yue Jin.

"Tidak, ini atas keinginanku sendiri. Lihat, _video call_ -nya masih aktif." Zhao Yun menunjukkan _video call_ -nya dengan Li Dian yang masih aktif.

"Hei! Yue Jin! Kamu kenapa keluar?! O-Oh, selamat malam Zhurong dan suaminya…" ucap Li Dian kemudian memberi salam melalui _video call_.

"Hahaha! Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai pakai _video call_ segala? Satu villa, 'kan?"

"Anu…"

Zhao Yun langsung menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang dan kejadian tentang dobrakan pintu dan suara misterius.

Mendengar cerita Zhao Yun, Zhurong dan Meng Huo langsung mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm… Mungkin kalian sedang diajak bermain—"

 **DAK!**

Samar-samar terdengar suara misterius dari handphone Zhao Yun.

Otomatis Zhao Yun dan Yue Jin langsung melihat Li Dian yang sedang kebingungan.

"Anu… Zhao Yun, maksudmu suara misterius itu…?"

"Li Dian! Itu suara yang kumaksud!"

Dua layar baru dalam _video call_ muncul.

"AKU MENDENGARNYA!" ucap Lei Bin dan Zhu Ran bersamaan.

"Anu, Zhurong dan suaminya, apakah kalian tahu tentang suara misterius itu?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Zhurong dan Meng Huo saling menatap.

 **DAK!**

"Hieee—! Makin dekat!"

"Apakah kita perlu masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yue Jin kepada Zhao Yun.

"Uhh…"

"Anu… Zhao Yun dan temannya—"

"Zhurong, tolong bantu kami memberantas hantu di villa!" ucap Yue Jin memohon.

"E-Eh… B-Begini, temannya Zhao Yun… Sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu takut dengan suara itu malam-malam begini…"

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Itu bukan hantu. Suara 'DAK' dan semacamnya itu bukan ulah hantu. Itu karena aktivitas warga yang tinggal di dekat villa."

Zhao Yun dan Yue Jin terdiam.

"Maksudnya aktivitas warga…? Kenapa malam-malam begini…?"

Zhurong menghela nafas.

"Begini, anak muda. Sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan festival, kami harus mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk festival. Karena warga pada pagi sampai sore hari harus bekerja, maka waktu yang tepat adalah malam hari. Makanya, saat kalian mengajakku _barbeque_ , aku tidak bisa hadir karena urusan ini. Aku dan suamiku harus membantu mereka agar festival desa ini sukses." jelas Zhurong.

Zhao Yun dan Yue Jin semakin terdiam, sementara yang berada di video call kebingungan.

 **DAK!**

"Kalian berdua, ikutlah dengan kami. Kami tunjukkan kebenaran tentang suara misterius itu." ucap Meng Huo kemudian berjalan ke arah jalan menanjak.

Mau tidak mau, Zhao Yun dan Yue Jin harus mengikuti Meng Huo dan Zhurong untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

 **DAK!**

 **DAK!**

Sepanjang perjalanan, suara tersebut makin terdengar jelas sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Meng Huo. Sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas, terlihat beberapa penduduk yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu untuk kebutuhan festival. Ada yang sedang menjahit tanpa mesin dan ada yang sedang membuat perahu yang ukurannya lumayan besar dengan warna mencolok. Mereka benar-benar sedang mengerjakan sesuatu untuk keperluan festival.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada festival di danau. Kami harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang demi kelancaran festival." jelas Meng Huo.

 **DAK!**

Benar, suara yang dianggap Zhao Yun dan teman-temannya misterius itu ternyata adalah pekerjaan dari orang-orang yang membuat perahu.

"Festival kami masih beberapa hari lagi. Sayangnya kalian akan pulang besok, ya."

"O-Oh… Iya. Kami akan pulang besok…" ucap Zhao Yun yang kemudian mengarahkan _handphone_ -nya agar teman-temannya mengetahui sumber suara misterius itu.

"Jadi, ini bukan ulah hantu?" tanya Xu Sheng.

"Lega jiwa raga dan batin…" ucap Li Dian.

"Lalu… Dobrakan pintu kemarin itu apa, dong?"

Hening.

"Ah, benar, Zhurong, kalau dobrakan pintu, tidak mungkin ulah warga yang ada di sini, 'kan?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Zhurong dan Meng Huo saling menatap, kemudian tertawa.

"A-Apa? Itu ulah warga juga? Mana mungkin—"

"Ya, Zhao Yun. Itu bukan ulah warga."

"Jadi…?"

"Kalau itu, kalian tanyakan saja kepada penunggu villa, haha!"

Zhao Yun dan teman-temannya terdiam.

 **BRAK!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **###**

"Aku… Aku harus lapor kepada dosenku soal villa ini…" ucap Lei Bin yang masih terlihat lesu menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Jadi, suara misterius itu bukan ulah hantu, tapi dobrakan pintu itu ulah hantu?" tanya Lu Xun yang kebetulan semalam tertidur pulas akibat lelah _streaming_ acara televisi.

"Iya. Lei Bin, laporkan saja soal villa itu ke dosenmu. Ini mengerikan…" ucap Xu Sheng.

"U-Uhh… Iya, deh. Kalau ada kelas aku akan segera menemuinya langsung…"

Benar, hari itu mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Li Dian dan Yue Jin sudah pulang pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Lei Bin dan yang lainnya, begitu juga dengan kejadian misterius yang mereka alami semalam. Katanya sih, mereka sangat tertantang untuk menginap di villa itu suatu hari nanti. Tapi entahlah, apa mereka benar-benar seius untuk kembali dan menginap di villa dosen Universitas Shu itu untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang penunggu villa.

Rombongan Lei Bin saat ini sudah berada di dalam bus dalam kondisi kantung mata yang luar biasa akibat dobrakan pintu semalam.

"Pada akhirnya… Kita hanya mengetahui kebenaran suara misterius…" ucap Zhu Ran lemas.

"Begitu dobrakan itu terjadi lagi, pandangan mataku langsung gelap, sih. Hahaha…" ucap Lei Bin.

"H-Huee… Untung aku tidur."

"Lebih baik kamu ikut melihatnya, Lu Xun."

"Nggak mau, Ipeng."

"Namaku bukan Ipeng!"

"Sudahlah, kita jadikan ini pengalaman luar biasa kita. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bisa kemari lagi saat musim panas…"

"Ya! Zhao Yun benar! Kapan-kapan kita kemari lagi saat musim panas! Aku ingin melihat bunga teratai yang ada di danau mekar sempurna! Pasti indah sekali!"

"Lalu kita akan melihat dobrakan pintu itu lagi, haha."

"BAGIAN YANG ITU JANGAN SAMPAI TERJADI, ZHAO YUN!"

Pada akhirnya, hari libur mereka selama di tempat itu menjadi pengalaman yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan, entah itu pengalaman mereka berkeliling, perang air, dan dobrakan malam hari yang katanya dari penunggu villa.

* * *

Jadi, soal suara misterius DAK DAK DAK itu adalah hasil pengerjaan perahu, sedangkan soal dobrakan pintu...

*angguk-angguk*

Oke, untuk _chapter_ berikutnya, doakan aku bisa _update_ tepat waktu ya, mengingat tugas kuliah sudah mulai... banyak.

Sekali lagi mau kasih tahu, nih. Kalian bisa kok _follow_ atau _add_ akun medsos yang ada di profilku, biar bisa tahu kalau ada pengumuman apa soal _update_ atau hal lain (bisa juga temenin aku ngobrol sekalian hehe) Silahkan berkunjung ke profilku dan langsung saja kita berteman di medsos, ya! Jangan lupa bilang kalau kalian _reader_ HWA, hehehe~

Sampai bertemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya!


	25. One Day Manager

Hai hai, kembali lagi dengan Sarasion!

Sebelum ke cerita, balas review dulu kuy...

 **RosyMiranto18**

Ahahaha, maaf, terlalu buru-buru update jadi malah lupa :")

Xu Sheng: perahunya dibakar Ipeng...

Zhu Ran: ... FITNAH.

Lu Xun: masakan, ya... Apa ya... Aku terlalu banyak masak macam-macam kalau lagi sempat masak... Hehe.

Zhao Yun: lambaikan tangan ke kamera yang lagi dipake _video call_.

Lei Bin: bener juga, ya...?

Li Dian: s-siapa yang lempar sapu lidi?!

Yue Jin: lihat, bukankah sapu lidi ini kembaranmu?

Li Dian: ... Berantem, yuk?

Yue Jin: yuk.

 _*sweatdrop*_

Zhao Yun: uh... Maaf, aku tidak ingat.

Zhurong: ... Hahaha! Dimaafkan kok, santai saja.

Lei Bin: aku hanya ingin lapor kalau di villa itu ada hantu kok, kan nggak bagus juga kalau ada yg sewa villa di situ lagi terus diganggu...

Terima kasih sudah _review_ ~

Langsung ya wkwkwkwwk

* * *

"Adikku Sun Quan, adikku Sun Quan!"

"… Manggilnya biasa aja bisa nggak, sih?"

Sun Ce, kakak dari Sun Quan dan Sun Shangxiang menghampiri adiknya yang sedang membaca sesuatu dari _gadget_ -nya.

"Besok aku ada keperluan mendadak, nih. Aku dan Daqiao harus menjenguk teman yang barusan kecelakaan. Kasihan dia sampai kritis begitu. Karena kami kenal dekat jadi kami mau menjenguknya besok ini dan mungkin agak lama karena orang tuanya baru datang dari luar kota sore hari, jadi kami berdua yang akan urus sementara," ucap Sun Ce, menatap Sun Quan penuh harap, "kamu bisa jagain _café_ , 'kan? Ayah 'kan masih dinas sama Mbah Cheng Pu." Lanjutnya.

Sun Quan terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf, kak. Besok aku harus urus sesuatu di universitas sama Zhou Tai, barusan dia ngabarin soalnya. Dan ini _urgent_ pakai banget."

"Oh… Kalau begitu…"

Sun Ce beralih menatap Sun Shangxiang, adiknya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas lewat laptopnya.

"Adikku Shangxiang, besok—"

"Aku besok ada ujian, kak. Mana tugas seabrek begini! Jengkel aku!" keluh adik perempuannya itu.

Sun Ce terdiam dengan tatapan kosong akibat mendengar respon kedua adiknya.

"… _YA GUSTI, TERUS SIAPA YANG ATUR CAFÉ…?"_ batin Sun Ce yang ingin sekali menangis tapi tidak bisa.

 **###**

Kini Sun Ce terdiam di meja kantornya di Sun Café, ditemani oleh Sun Quan yang sibuk tertawa karena Zhou Tai tiba-tiba membagikan gambar yang ternyata adalah _meme_ dan Sun Shangxiang yang sibuk dengan tugas seabreknya dan materi ujian besok.

Sebentar…

Zhou Tai mengirim _meme_ ke Sun Quan…?

…

Maaf, tidak terbayang sama sekali.

Lanjut.

Sun Ce bingung siapa yang harus mengatur operasional Sun Café, karena ketiga anak Sun Jian memiliki kesibukan di hari yang sama dan memakan waktu lumayan lama. Sun Ce takut jika terjadi sesuatu dan tidak ada yang menangani hal tersebut. Yang ada di pikiran Sun Ce adalah kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi akibat tidak adanya manajer operasional café.

Harus bagaimana?

Sun Ce terus memikirkan hal itu sampai akhirnya Sun Quan angkat bicara, memberikan usul kepada kakaknya yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Kak, aku punya usul. Aku tidak tahu kakak akan menyetujuinya atau tidak. Lihat _café_ ini, menurut kakak, ada tidak orang yang sangat memenuhi syarat sebagai manajer operasional pengganti selama sehari?"

"Hmm? Orang yang memenuhi syarat…?"

"Coba pikirkan, deh. Aku tidak mau sebut karena kakak pasti tahu siapa orangnya. Kakak 'kan yang paling berpengalaman mengelola _café_ ini. Aku yang terkadang membantumu atau bahkan menggantikanmu saja tahu siapa orangnya."

Sun Ce kembali berpikir keras tentang siapa yang memenuhi syarat sebagai manajer operasional pengganti selama sehari.

Berpikir…

Berpikir…

 **TING!**

Muncul bohlam bersinar dari kepala Sun Ce.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu siapa yang memenuhi syarat!" teriak Sun Ce heboh.

"Nah, siapa?" tanya Sun Quan dengan senyum penuh bangga.

"Orangnya adalah… TIDAK ADA!"

…

Kemudian Sun Quan jatuh dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Ahahaha! Siapa, sih? Aku nggak punya bayangan apa-apa! Ahahaha!" Sun Ce menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"KAK?! PIKIR LAGI, DEH?! KAMU 'KAN MANAJER DI SINI. KENAPA SAMPAI NGGAK TAHU SIAPA YANG COCOK?!" teriak Sun Quan mulai kesal.

"Hmm… Zhou Yu…?"

"Kak, Zhou Yu 'kan guru! Beliau hanya bisa membantumu di hari _weekend_ saja dan besok bukan _weekend_!" ucap Sun Shangxiang ikut kesal.

Sun Ce benar-benar kebingungan sekarang.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, beri tahu aku sekarang! Waktu kita tidak banyak, nih! Aku yakin pengganti yang kalian maksud itu pasti harus mempersiapkan segala hal dan perlu kita beri _briefing_ khusus dulu."

"Ahem! Begini saja, deh! Siapa _employee of the month_ yang berturut-turut memenangkan penghargaan itu? Bahkan _employee of the year_ juga orang yang sama. Sudah jelas siapa, bukan? Kalau ini pasti kakak tahu!"

Lagi-lagi Sun Ce harus berpikir keras.

 _Employee of the month…_

 _Employee of the year…_

 **TING!**

Muncul bohlam dari kepala Sun Ce, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku… Tahu!"

"… Caramu bilang 'aku tahu' membuatku ragu, kak…" Sun Shangxiang _facepalm_.

"Aaah! Pikiranku buntu! Cepat beri tahu saja _to the point_!"

Geram dan mulai gagal paham dengan kakaknya, Sun Quan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu sebentar dan kembali membawa seseorang.

"E-Eh? A-Anu… Sun Quan, aku harus—"

"Ini orangnya! Paham?!" teriak Sun Quan yang penuh dengan rasa kesal yang menumpuk.

Sun Ce yang melihat langsung siapa yang dimaksud adiknya langsung tertawa dan bertepuk tangan bahagia, sampai-sampai orang yang dibawa Sun Quan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ahahahaha! Ya! Aku tahu siapa sekarang!" ucap Sun Ce kemudian mendekati laki-laki yang dibawa ke ruangan itu, "maaf membuatmu bertanya-tanya, maukah kamu mendengarkan maksud kami bertiga terlebih dahulu?"

"Bertiga? Kenapa aku ikutan?" tanya Sun Shangxiang kepada Sun Ce.

"Eeeh… Jangan begitu, adikku Shangxiang! Kamu juga bagian dari keluarga Sun!" ucap Sun Ce, "jadi… Xunnie—maksudku, Lu Xun!"

Sun Ce menepuk pundah Lu Xun.

"Mulai besok, tolong gantikan aku jadi manajer _café_ sehari, ya!"

 **###**

Pintu _café_ terbuka, Lu Xun datang pagi-pagi sekali, tepatnya beberapa jam sebelum _café_ buka. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Sun Ce kemarin, hari ini Lu Xun akan menjadi manajer _café_ sehari. Sun Ce dan Sun Quan sangat berharap sekali kepada Lu Xun untuk menggantikan posisi manajer selama sehari penuh yang membuat Lu Xun menyetujuinya.

Aku akan lebih sibuk dari biasanya, pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi."

"Ah! Datang juga manajer sehari kita! Yo! Pagi, Lu Xun!" Sun Ce melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lu Xun yang baru saja datang.

Alasan kenapa Lu Xun tiba di _café_ pagi-pagi sekali adalah untuk _briefing_ dengan Sun Ce dan Sun Quan sebelum mereka pergi.

"Jadi, seperti yang kemarin aku ajarkan padamu, sehari ini kamu akan bekerja sebagai manajer yang berarti mengawasi operasional _café_ , entah itu mengawasi _staff_ , barang-barang dan bahan makanan entah itu yang datang dari _supplier_ atau yang ada di _store_ , soal keuangan, dan mungkin kalau ada tamu komplain bisa membantu _staff_ menanganinya. Kalau soal tamu, kamu pasti sudah biasa, 'kan? Bekerjasamalah dengan _staff_ lain, agar pekerjaanmu tidak terlalu berat. Jangan dikerjakan sendiri, mengerti?" jelas Sun Ce.

"Mengerti. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, _chat_ aku atau Sun Quan saja. Kami akan bantu dari kejauhan."

"Kalau begitu. Kami percayakan padamu, Lu Xun!"

"Kami pergi dulu!"

Lu Xun memberi salam kepada ketiga anak Sun Jian yang hendak pergi memulai kesibukan mereka di luar.

'Mungkin akan lebih berat dari biasanya, tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin' pikir Lu Xun yang kemudian mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk _morning briefing_ dengan _staff_ yang akan bekerja _shift_ pagi.

Tak lama kemudian, _staff café_ yang bekerja pada _shift_ pagi mulai berdatangan dan dikejutkan dengan Lu Xun yang hari ini mengenakan _tag_ di dadanya, bukan _tag_ sebagai kapten dari _waiter_ , tetapi manajer.

"K-Kak Lu…? Manajer…?"

"Ah, maaf mengejutkan kalian. Hanya untuk hari ini, aku akan bekerja sebagai manajer operasional pengganti karena ketiga anak dari Tuan Sun Jian sedang ada keperluan di luar. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Lu Xun kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Mohon bantuannya!"

Lu Xun langsung memulai _morning briefing_ dengan _staff_ yang akan bekerja pada _shift_ pagi, menjelaskan apa saja yang akan dilakukan seharian ini, entah itu soal laporan pemasukan dan lain sebagainya.

Lu Xun harus benar-benar serius kali ini.

Setelah selesai melakukan _briefing_ , _staff_ mulai membersihkan _café_ dan setelah selesai mereka akan membalikkan _tag_ gantung bertuliskan _close_ di pintu masuk _café_ menjadi _open_.

Awalnya operasional _café_ terlihat mulus, tidak ada hambatan sama sekali, sampai akhirnya masalah pertama muncul.

"Kak Lu, maaf mengganggu."

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Anu… Barusan _supplier_ bahan mentah datang, dan dia bilang dia tidak membawa banyak bahan seperti biasanya karena mereka juga belum _restock_. Bahan baru akan datang nanti sekitar pukul tiga, bagaimana?"

"Kalau memang bahan itu tidak banyak dipakai, menurutku itu tidak masalah. Maksudku, kalau memang kita kehabisan bahan itu, kita bisa bilang kalau menu yang menggunakan bahan itu telah _sold out_. Aku tahu ini masih terlalu awal untuk mengatakan kepada pelanggan _café_ kalau menu itu telah _sold out_ , tapi aku yakin pelanggan tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Sebagai gantinya, kita bisa merekomendasikan menu baru yang dua hari lalu baru dimasukkan dalam menu." jawab Lu Xun.

"Tapi, Kak Lu… Masalahnya adalah… Bahan itu banyak dipakai di setiap makanan yang sudah tercantum di menu. Tidak mungkin kita mengatakan _sold out_ untuk banyak menu."

Lu Xun terdiam, kemudian melirik ke arah laporan keuangan yang sedang ia buka di komputer manajer _café_.

"Akan coba kutanyakan kepada Sun Ce atau Sun Quan apakah kita bisa menggunakan beberapa hasil pemasukan kita untuk membeli di pasar atau supermarket besar. Kalau bisa, gunakan saja."

"Baik, saya tunggu kabarnya, kak. Oh, satu lagi."

"Ya?"

"Semangat, Kak Lu!"

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh salah satu _staff_ membuat Lu Xun tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

Bolehkah aku pingsan sebentar?

…

Nggak boleh, ya?

Ya sudah.

Setelah _staff_ tadi pergi dari ruangan manajer, Lu Xun langsung menghubungi kedua Sun yang dia sebut sebelumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua menjawab pertanyaan Lu Xun. Segera Lu Xun memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan soal bahan mentah tadi kepada _staff_ yang melapor.

Satu permasalahan selesai.

Lu Xun mulai lega dia bisa mengatasi satu permasalahan yang datang.

Hanya saja…

Masih ada permasalahan-permasalahan lain seperti pelanggan _café_ yang protes karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan apa yang dia pesan, masalah keteledoran _staff café_ , komputer yang _hang_ mendadak, dan masalah lain yang benar-benar membuat Lu Xun sibuk bukan main dan sedikit kelelahan.

 **###**

Lu Xun duduk di kursi manajer dengan wajah lelah. Baru setengah perjalanan ia lewati, sudah terjadi banyak hal yang harus ia tangani. Lu Xun langsung membayangkan betapa lelahnya Sun Ce dan Sun Quan yang mengelola _café_ ini. Herannya, mereka tidak pernah terlihat lelah.

"Ah… Mungkin karena bagi tugas… Sun Ce mengurus segala laporan yang masuk, Sun Quan mengurus _supply_ dan mengawasi _staff café_ , sedangkan Sun Shangxiang mengurus komplain tamu… Sedangkan aku…"

" _Jangan dikerjakan sendiri, mengerti?"_

Terlintas sesaat apa yang Sun Ce sempat katakan kepadanya pagi hari sebelum _café_ buka.

"Jangan dikerjakan sendiri, ya…?"

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Lu Xun yang saat itu sedang bersandar santai di kursi langsung gelagapan begitu ada yang mengetuk pintu, merapikan pakaian, rambut, dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan wajah lelahnya.

"Y-Ya? Masuk!"

 **CKLEK!**

Dua sosok laki-laki yang sangat Lu Xun kenal masuk ke dalam ruangan manajer yang kini ditempati oleh Lu Xun untuk sehari.

"E-Eh? Jadi benar kata _staff_ tadi, kamu yang jadi manajer untuk hari ini?"

"H-Huh? Xu Sheng? Kenapa kemari…? Kita bisa bicara di luar, kok."

"Xunnie, aku dan Xu Sheng sudah biasa masuk ke ruangan ini. Sun Quan memperbolehkan kami berdua masuk. Apalagi aku."

Lihat, ada mantan landak _stylish_ menyombongkan dirinya.

"O-Ohh… Pantas saja kalian sering hilang tiba-tiba, kukira sudah pulang…"

"Jawabannya bisa dua, yang pertama kami memang sudah pulang, yang kedua kami ada di ruangan ini," ucap Xu Sheng, "ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun… Aku yakin kamu pasti lelah." lanjutnya.

"E-Eh? Ah, sedikit."

"Tidak usah pura-pura kuat begitu, Lu Xun. Dari wajahmu saja sudah terlihat kalau kamu sangat kelelahan. Biasanya 'kan ketiga Sun membagi tugas. Makanya mereka tidak begitu kelelahan. Paling ya hanya sedikit pusing karena urus ini itu." Zhu Ran mendekati Lu Xun yang masih duduk di kursi depan komputer kerja manajer.

"Zhu Ran benar, bagaimana kalau kami membantumu? Aku dan Zhu Ran datang kemari untuk membantumu."

"Ah… Terima kasih tapi tidak usah… Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak! Kami akan membantumu! Aku tidak mau wajahmu jadi jelek karena stress!"

"Ran, sebentar. Tumben kamu bicara begitu?" tanya Lu Xun bingung.

"Iya, nanti aku yang kena. Kenapa aku yang adalah teman dekatmu tidak membantumu bla bla bla, ingatlah satu hal bahwa jari netizen sangat luar biasa!"

Lu Xun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, aku juga tidak mau Lu Xun jadi tidak cantik lagi, sih…" gumam Xu Sheng pelan.

"AKU _MANLY_!"

"E-Eh?! Kedengaran?!"

"Xunnie cantik, akui saja." Zhu Ran ikut usil.

"NGGAK! AKU LEBIH _MANLY_ DARIMU BERLIPAT-LIPAT, RAN!"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan ke- _manly_ -anmu itu dengan memberi perintah kepada kami berdua! Siapa yang akan urus bagian bahan, siapa yang akan urus pelanggan _café_ , dan siapa yang akan urus soal hitungan di kantor!" ucap Zhu Ran.

"Baik, baik! Akan kubuktikan kepada kalian! Sekarang, dengarkan apa yang akan kalian kerjakan hari ini!"

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Zhu Ran membuat Lu Xun menyetujui tawaran kedua mahasiswa universitas di Jerman ini untuk membantunya.

Beban yang tertumpuk pada diri Lu Xun mulai berkurang karena bantuan dari kedua temannya. Xu Sheng mengurus bagian pelayanan pelanggan _café_ dan operasional _café_ seperti mengawasi _staff_ dan hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan tempat dimana pelanggan menikmati apa yang mereka pesan. Zhu Ran mengurus bagian bahan dari _supplier_ yang akan datang pukul tiga sore seperti apa yang dikatakan _staff_ yang menemui Lu Xun tadi pagi dan melihat _stock_ bahan apa saja yang telah menipis. Kemudian Lu Xun mengurus bagian laporan keuangan, melihat masukan dari pelanggan _café_ yang berada di kotak saran dan media sosial untuk evaluasi, dan hal-hal lain. Dengan pembagian seperti ini membuat Lu Xun bisa bekerja secara maksimal dan tentu saja tidak terlalu terbebani seperti sebelumnya.

 **###**

"Uoooooo! Terima kasih, Lu Xun dan teman-teman! Kerja kalian luar biasa!"

Sun Ce yang baru pulang satu jam sebelum _café_ tutup langsung memeluk Lu Xun erat sampai Lu Xun kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Wah, laporan yang kamu buat detail sekali, Lu Xun. Aku kagum…" ucap Sun Quan sambil melihat apa yang sudah dikerjakan oleh Lu Xun seharian ini.

"Hei, Kak Ce, Kak Quan, lihat _review_ dari pelanggan _café_! _Review_ yang mereka berikan hari ini bagus semua!" Sun Shangxiang terlihat senang sambil melihat _review_ pelanggan dari kotak saran dan media sosial yang sudah disatukan oleh Lu Xun, "oh, ada yang mengatakan tentang Xu Sheng. _Waiter_ tampan badan atletis, bikin meleleh!"

Mendengar salah satu _review_ yang dibacakan oleh Sun Shangxiang membuat Xu Sheng malu-malu.

"Y-Ya sudah, ngomong-ngomong selamat Xunnie! Kamu berhasil menjadi manajer sehari!"

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi ini juga berkat Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng. Tanpa mereka aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak hal…"

"Tidak masalah! Tidak masalah! Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu bonus karena sudah menggantikan kami bertiga! Lalu untuk Zhu Ran dan Xu Sheng akan kami berikan _voucher_ makan dan minum gratis selama satu hari! Sepuasnya, lho! Kurang mantap apa coba?!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! AKU CINTA SUN CAFÉ!"** Xu Sheng yang terlihat senang dengan hadiah dari Sun Ce langsung berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Untung teriaknya di ruang manajer…

"Aku yakin dia teriak seperti itu karena bisa makan parfait gratis sepuasnya," Zhu Ran _facepalm_ , "ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas _voucher_ -nya."

"Lu Xun juga, selain bonus saat gajian, kami beri bonus hari libur satu hari karena sudah bekerja seharian penuh. Pasti melelahkan, 'kan? Terserah, kamu bisa ambil libur kapan saja." ucap Sun Quan dengan jempol terbaiknya.

"Terima kasih! Akan kumanfaatkan dengan baik!"

"Nah, karena sudah mau tutup, lebih baik kita segera siap-siap!"

Hari dimana Lu Xun menjadi manajer sehari dan merupakan hari yang benar-benar terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya pun berakhir, kini Lu Xun bisa bernafas lega dan kembali menjadi kapten dari _waiter_ di Sun Café.

* * *

Good job, Lu Xun! *tebar _confetti_ *

Sun Quan: kenapa bisa lupa sama orang yang paling mencolok di _cafe_ , sih...?

Sun Ce: ahahaha! Maaf! Saking buntunya pikiranku!

Lu Xun: e-eh? a-apakah aku mencolok?

Iya, Xun. Kamu nyolok mata Author sampe nangis.

Zhu Ran: ... meh.

...

APA IPENG? NGGAK TERIMA?

Ahem! Untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya... Semoga Author bisa _update_ tepat waktu lagi, mengingat ada program kampus yang harus Author lakukan di bulan September (dan belum tahu jadwalnya kapan, masih dalam proses) dan tugas kelar satu nambah sekian biji wkwkwk _*cries*_

Agar terpantau selalu (dan sekalian yuk ngobrol sama Author) bisa lho _follow_ akun _twitter_ Author atau _facebook_ Author. Aku aktif di dua akun itu, untuk _instagram_ , mohon maaf, dikarenakan hape Author agak bermasalah kalau buka _instagram_ jadinya bakal _slow respond_ karena bukanya lewat laptop. Masih bisa di DM kok, cuma _slow respond_ aja gitu.

Sekian untuk _chapter_ kali ini, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya! Jangan lupa berjuang~


	26. Parfait Tour

... AKU MASIH HIDUP LHO!

Hai, hai, maaf lama nggak update ya huhu, tugasnya mengerikan semua *gelindingan*

Oke, balas review dulu deh~

 **RosyMiranto18**

Sun Ce: oh, oh, itu teman tanpa nama kok! Hahaha! Kecelakaan lalu lintas, sih. Habisnya kasihan juga, orang tuanya berada di luar kota dan yang paling dekat dengannya cuma aku dan Daqiao, jadi aku harus segera menjenguknya. Siapa tahu butuh apa-apa.

Sun Shangxiang: rahasia! *kemudian tertawa*

Sun Quan: lihat deh, _meme_ yang dikirim Zhou Tau mantap gila recehnya!

Sun Ce: * _sweatdrop_ * adik gue jadi receh, _help_.

Sun Shangxiang: iya juga sih, kalau dikasih nama semua bakal nggak seru, terlalu banyak.

Lu Xun: uhh... iya, itu bahan utama.

Zhu Ran: hei, hei, aku dan Xu Sheng bukan orang seperti itu!

Xu Sheng: *masih masuk ke dalam dunia parfait*

... Sheng, sadarlah.

Lu Xun: SIAPA YANG YANDERE?! *asah pisau*

Zhu Ran: NAH ITU BUKTINYA XUN!

Ahaha, iya karena kebanyakan sudah pada punya aplikasinya di hape, aku buka di PC juga karena di hapeku kadang suka ngajak ribut aplikasinya *nangis*

Terima kasih sudah bersabar menunggu dan _review-_ nya!

 **Guest**

Lu Xun: ah, terima kasih...

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk review ya~

Langsung saja, segala macamnya di bawah saja wkwkwk...

* * *

Beberapa waktu lalu, Xu Sheng sempat mencari tempat untuk melakukan tur parfait dan akhirnya tempat yang direkomendasikan banyak orang sudah berhasil ia dapatkan dan sudah dipilih berdasarkan hasil _review_ dari orang-orang melalui media sosialnya. Dalam kesempatan kali ini, Xu Sheng akan melakukannya seorang diri, karena anak-anak dari Shu sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak dari Wu, Lu Xun sedang bekerja dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Sun Quan yang tidak mungkin meninggalkan _café_ karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga bersama Sun Ce, dan Zhu Ran yang tidak bisa menemani karena ayahnya pulang dari dinas dan tentu saja berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Tidak apa-apa, Xu Sheng, kamu 'kan sudah besar.

Iya, sudah besar, sudah besar badannya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Author…"

…

Jadi yang tadi masuk pujian, ya?

Oke, lupakan.

Hari ini mau ke mana?

"Agenda hari ini aku mau ke ***mblrg*** café—Huh? Sensor ini lagi?"

…

Maafkan aku, Xu Sheng.

"Uhh… Tidak masalah, Author. Jadi, hari ini aku akan pergi ke _café_ itu untuk mencicipi apa yang menjadi rekomendasi orang-orang selain Sun Café. Aku berharap kalau tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi parfait Sun Café. Oh, aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan Guo Jia lagi untuk lomba makan parfait. Aku suka ide gilanya." ucap Xu Sheng kemudian tertawa kecil.

Xu Sheng berjalan santai sambil terus mencari keberadaan _café_ yang ia cari. Tak lama kemudian, Xu Sheng menemukan _café_ tersebut dan segera mencari tempat duduk. Sebuah _café_ yang berada di pinggir jalan khusus pejalan kaki bisa dibilang _café_ yang cukup luas. Dekorasi yang simple tapi menarik dan tempat duduk serta mejanya yang nyaman untuk digunakan menjadi nilai tambah _café_ tersebut. Pelayanannya ramah dan terlihat santai. Begitu juga dengan fasilitas ruang tunggu bagi orang-orang yang ingin membawa pulang pesanannya. Bisa dibilang _café_ ini sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat nongkrong, mengerjakan tugas, atau sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-teman.

Satu lagi…

Stop kontak _everywhere_ …

Wifi dengan kecepatan tinggi…

Ada stop kontak dan wifi kecepatan tinggi, semuanya senang dan betah.

Ketika Xu Sheng sudah menemukan tempat duduk yang pas untuk menikmati parfait, seorang pelayan pun datang menghampiri dan memberikan buku menu.

Tentu saja yang langsung dilihat oleh Xu Sheng adalah bagian parfait.

Berderet banyak sekali varian parfait dengan gambar yang menggoda.

"Maaf, saya mau tanya, untuk parfait yang paling _recommended_ di sini yang mana, ya?" tanya Xu Sheng yang kebingungan harus memilih yang mana.

"Oh, untuk yang paling sering dipesan pelanggan adalah Tiramisu Parfait."

"Ohh… Kalau begitu saya pesan Tiramisu Parfait satu."

"Ada lagi?"

"Sudah, itu saja."

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar, ya."

Pelayan itu pergi dengan senyum.

Baiklah, apa yang harus Xu Sheng lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu pesanannya datang sambil sesekali melakukan _vlog_ untuk bahan _nistagram story_ -nya.

"Hai, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku melakuakan tur parfait. Tempat pertama yang aku kunjungi adalah ***mblrg*** Café, yang ada di daerah ***mblrg***. Terlihat nyaman bukan? Satu lagi, stop kontak tersedia banyak, lho! Wifi juga kecepatan tinggi. Untuk parfaitnya, nanti ya. Aku sedang menunggu."

Selesai.

Seperti itulah _vlog_ yang dilakukan Xu Sheng, tentu saja sambil menunjukkan suasana _café_ , stop kontak, dan dirinya sendiri.

Xu Sheng ketularan Li Dian atau bagaimana?

"Ah, aku melakukan ini untuk laporan ke Sun Quan juga, kok. Tenang, videonya aku _save_ juga."

Oh, begitu rupanya.

Kukira karena ulah Li Dian.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Li Dian… Dia _update_ foto, nih. Baru saja."

…

Nggak mau lihat, makasih.

Mari kita lanjutkan!

Beberapa menit kemudian, parfait pesanan Xu Sheng datang.

"Tiramisu Parfait. Parfait ini yang jadi rekomendasi banyak orang. Parfait yang terdiri dari… Remahan biskuit susu di bagian bawah, lapisan pudding vanila di atasnya, _cream cheese_ , kemudian remahan biskuit lagi ditambah dengan _chocochips_ … Di atasnya lagi ada lapisan pudding vanilla, kemudian ada _cream cheese_ dan remahan biskuit susu. Untuk topping, ada _whip cream_ dengan taburan _chocochips_ , cokelat bubuk, dan _coffee granules_. Dari tampilannya sih sederhana, tapi terlihat menarik. Semoga saja rasanya enak." ucap Xu Sheng, sibuk melakukan _vlog_ , "kalau begitu, selamat makan!"

Suapan pertama siap mendarat…

 **HAP!**

"Hmm… Rasa kopi dan cokelatnya terasa sekali. Pudding dan biskuitnya juga lembut! Boleh juga, nih!"

Sepertinya _review_ yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di medsos ada benarnya juga.

Tapi, apakah parfait ini lebih enak dari punya Sun Café?

"Hmm… Jujur saja, punya Sun Café masih jauh lebih enak."

Sudah kuduga…

Jadi, sekarang mau langsung pergi ke _café_ lain?

"Hmm…"

"Anu, permisi."

Seorang laki-laki mendatangi Xu Sheng yang sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah menghabiskan parfaitnya. Seorang laki-laki yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Bahkan kenal saja tidak.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Xu Sheng kebingungan karena wajah laki-laki ini terlihat lesu.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki ini menaruh box pizza ukuran jumbo di meja Xu Sheng.

"M-Maukah kamu makan pizza ini denganku? Aku tidak mungkin makan sebesar ini sendirian. H-Hueee…"

Matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Xu Sheng tidak bisa menolak.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua menikmati pizza jumbo bersama.

"Umm… Maaf kalau boleh tanya, memangnya ada apa dengan pizza jumbo ini?" tanya Xu Sheng yang penasaran dengan laki-laki dan box pizza jumbo itu.

"Ah, baru saja aku dapat titipan dari teman-temanku yang akan berkunjung ke rumahku untuk diskusi kelompok, hanya saja karena suatu hal, diskusi kelompok harus diundur entah kapan. Aku terlanjur sudah membelinya dan orang rumah kebetulan pergi semua untuk beberapa waktu. Jadi… Makan sendiri 'kan… Rasanya… SROOT!"

Woy, jorok mas!

"A-Ah, maaf. Kalau pizza ini harus aku simpan untuk beberapa hari juga rasanya sudah lain… Uhh…" jawab laki-laki itu, masih dengan tatapan sedih sambil menyantap satu _slice_ pizza jumbo.

Xu Sheng mengangguk pelan, "iya juga, sih. Makanan yang terus-terusan dihangatkan juga tidak bagus… Oh, ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, namaku Xu Sheng."

"Salam kenal, Xu Sheng. Namaku Ma Dai."

Ma Dai, iya, Ma Dai yang itu.

Xu Sheng bisa bertemu dengan Ma Dai yang kebetulan berada di _café_ itu bahkan berbagi pizza jumbo untuk dimakan berdua.

Padahal pizza jumbo bisa dimakan bahkan lebih dari empat orang.

Namanya juga jumbo.

Saat sedang menyantap pizza jumbo berdua, Xu Sheng dan Ma Dai banyak bercerita, entah itu cerita berasal dari mana dan lain sebagainya.

"Oh, Xu Sheng anak Wu yang dapat beasiswa ke Jerman?! Luar biasa!" mata Ma Dai berbinar mendengar cerita Xu Sheng.

"Ahahaha, begitulah… Lalu, kamu anak Shu, ya? Kenal Zhao Yun, nggak?"

"Ah! Kenal, kenal! Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya, tapi kami tidak begitu dekat, sih. Kak Zhao Yun dekatnya sama _young master_ —maksudku Ma Chao."

"Ma Chao…?"

"Iya, sepupu, hehe."

Xu Sheng mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya, tentu saja masih menyantap pizza jumbo.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pizza jumbo, bagi dong…?

"Oh iya, Xu Sheng kenapa ada di _café_ ini sendirian?"

Nggak sendirian, ada aku…

"Aku sedang melakukan tur parfait." jawab Xu Sheng.

"E-Eh? Tur parfait…?"

"Ya. Aku sedang mencicipi beberapa parfait yang masuk dalam rekomendasi orang-orang dan mendapat _review_ bagus. Selain berburu parfait adalah hal yang aku sukai, aku melakukan ini untuk mencari tahu keberadaan parfait yang lebih enak dari Sun Café."

"Eeeh? Aku baru tahu ada hal begituan, kukira mereka tidak hanya fokus satu makanan saja. Ternyata ada yang fokus satu ya…? Tapi kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan? M-Maksudku… Itu parfait dan kamu harus makan itu seharian? Kuat habisinnya?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja kuat."

' _MENGERIKAN SAUDARA-SAUDARA!'_ batin Ma Dai hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

"Toh hanya beberapa yang akan aku coba, tidak semuanya. Kalau semuanya, mungkin aku sudah pergi ke dunia parfait selamanya."

' _MAKSUDMU SURGA?!'_ Ma Dai lagi-lagi syok mendengar istilah 'dunia parfait' yang diucapkan Xu Sheng.

"Ahahaha, begitu rupanya! Lalu, setelah ini mau ke mana?" tanya Ma Dai kemudian menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran amat deras.

"Selanjutnya, aku akan ke ***jleb*** _café_."

Ma Dai terdiam sesaat.

' _SENSOR APA LAGI YANG KAMU GUNAKAN, AUTHOR?!'_ batin Ma Dai mengamuk.

Oh, aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai pembeda dengan yang atas.

Semua _café_ nggak mungkin aku jadikan ***mblrg*** , kamu mau _reader_ bingung?

' _TAPI, TAPI, TAPI, SENSOR BARUNYA BERASA NUSUK ORANG!'_

Ma Dai sudah belajar telepati, ya.

Sudahlah, Ma Dai, ikuti saja…

"Umm… Ma Dai, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Xu Sheng jadi panik gara-gara melihat Ma Dai yan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan arwah dari mulutnya.

Ma Dai, sadarlah!

"Jangan-jangan sudah tidak kuat makan, ya—"

"Eh? Ah? Ada apa, ya? Oh, masih kuat, kok! Hahaha!" akhirnya Ma Dai sadar dan kembali menyantap pizza jumbo yang masih tersisa beberapa _slice_ , "Xu Sheng, kalau kamu mau, aku bisa menemanimu ke _café_ tujuanmu, lho! Tenang saja, aku sangat senang kalau bisa membantu orang!" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya! Kita pakai motorku!"

… Bukan _motorcross_ , 'kan?

' _ITU MAH MOTORNYA YOUNG MASTER—MAKSUDKU MA CHAO!'_ jawab Ma Dai jengkel.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya untuk menemaniku tur parfait, Ma Dai!"

 **###**

"Selamat datang!"

Dua orang pelayan menyambut pelanggan _café_ di pintu masuk, bahkan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Akhirnya Xu Sheng dan Ma Dai sampai di _café_ berikutnya, ***jleb*** Café. Café yang satu ini lebih menonjolkan dekorasinya yang terbilang _cute_ , karena warna pastel dari dinding _café_ begitu juga dengan dekorasinya yang bisa dibilang lucu, imut, dan sebagainya. Begitu juga dengan stiker yang tertempel di dinding, menampilkan sensasi imut bagi siapapun yang datang ke _café_ ini.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan memberi Xu Sheng dan Ma Dai buku menu sekaligus menu khusus yang sedang ada promo.

"Kudengar di sini ada parfait enak, kalau boleh tahu, parfait yang _recommended_ yang mana, ya?" tanya Xu Sheng sambil melihat-lihat isi menunya.

"Oh, kalau parfait yang _recommended_ kami punya Mini Bunny Parfait. Kalau beli dua bisa dapat harga yang lebih murah karena kebetulan sedang ada promo." jawab pelayan dengan ramah.

"Wah, ada promo? Ya sudah saya pesan dua Mini Bunny Parfait, ya. Ma Dai mau apa?"

"Uhh… Namanya lucu-lucu, ya…"

Sepertinya Ma Dai kesulitan memilih menu karena tampilannya yang sangat imut.

"Hehehe, sesuai dengan konsep _café_ kami." ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan ini saja, deh. Umm… Cat Mango Juice…? Ya, itu saja."

"Oke. Dua Mini Bunny Parfait dan satu Cat Mango Juice, ada yang lain?"

"Itu saja dulu."

"Baik, kalau begitu, mohon ditunggu pesanannya! Akan saya antar nanti."

Pelayan pergi begitu saja.

Mari kita lihat seperti apa yang mereka pesan ini…

Mini Bunny Parfait, walau parfait ini ukurannya mini, tapi tampilannya begitu imut karena ada topping es krim yang dibentuk menyerupai kepala kelinci dengan telinga yang terbuat dari cokelat dan untuk yang berwarna-warni terbuat dari cokelat putih dan pewarna makanan. Isi dari parfait mungil itu terdiri dari _whipped cream_ , buah-buahan seperti jeruk mandarin, stroberi, dan yang lainnya, _white chocolate_ dan _dark chocolate_ , kemudian sebelum diberi topping es krim, parfait ditaburi oleh meyses warna-warni. Benar-benar mungil dan imut.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat _plushie_ kelinci bundar punya Author—"

Ssst…

Tidak, Xu Sheng.

Jangan bawa-bawa dia.

Lanjut.

Mari bahas pesanan Ma Dai.

Pesanan Ma Dai ini sebenarnya adalah jus mangga, hanya saja diberi es krim yang dibentuk menyerupai kepala kucing dengan ekspresinya.

Simple tapi imut.

"Permisi, dua Mini Bunny Parfait dan satu Cat Mango Juice."

Pelayan menaruh pesanan mereka berdua.

"Ah, tampilannya benar-benar seperti di buku, ya. A-Aku nggak tega makan es krimnya…" tangan Xu Sheng gemetar ketika hendak menyendok parfait imut itu.

"Kalau meleleh bentuknya jadi aneh, lho."

"B-Benar juga. Ya sudah, selamat makan!"

 **HAUP!**

 **Nyem nyem nyem…**

"I-INI ENAK SEKALI!"

Apakah Xu Sheng sudah masuk ke dunia parfait?

"D-Dunia parfait?! A-Apakah dia akan mati setelah makan parfait?!" tanya Ma Dai panik.

Ma Dai, dunia parfait di sini bukan surga seperti yang dimaksud di awal, dunia parfait ya dunia parfait.

"Eh… Ohh…" Ma Dai _sweatdrop_ dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ngomong-ngomong, Xu Sheng, kamu lupa bikin _vlog_.

"Eh…? A-AAAHH BODOHNYA AKU!"

 **###**

Seharian penuh mereka berkeliling berburu parfait dengan bantuan Ma Dai yang siap mengantar Xu Sheng ke tempat tujuan, sampai pada akhirnya tur parfait pun berakhir. Xu Sheng minta diturunkan di Sun Café karena akan langsung memberikan laporannya kepada Sun Ce atau Sun Quan, setelah itu dia bisa kembali ke rumah Zhu Ran dengan senang. Sesampainya di Sun Café, Xu Sheng turun dari motor Ma Dai dan segera melepas helm cadangan yang dibawa Ma Dai kemanapun.

"Ma Dai, nggak mau masuk dulu?" tanya Xu Sheng seolah-olah Sun Café sudah menjadi rumahnya sendiri.

"Eh? Oh, nggak usah. Aku akan langsung pulang. Siapa tahu di rumah sudah ada orang, haha!"

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas bantuannya, ya! Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa traktir di Sun Café."

"Eeeh, nggak usah nggak masalah, lho! Aku memang sudah niat membantumu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa! Kapan-kapan kita bisa ketemu lagi kalau kau butuh sesuatu!"

Ma Dai segera melaju dengan motornya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hmm… Sekarang saatnya laporan ke—"

"Xu Sheng."

Tiba-tiba Zhao Yun keluar dari Sun Café.

"Ah, Zhao Yun! Tadi aku—"

"Tadi beneran Ma Dai? Kok bisa dia sama kamu?" tanya Zhao Yun yang kebetulan melihat Ma Dai, "mana motornya lebih keren dari Ma Chao pula! Kayaknya aman kalau sama Ma Dai."

Zhao Yun mempermasalahkan motor…

"Ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya dia membantuku tur parfait seharian ini," jawab Xu Sheng dengan wajah senang, "ngomong-ngomong, sudah mau balik?"

"Hmm… Iya, tadi aku mampir cuma mau ketemu Lu Xun. Ya sudah, aku balik dulu, ya. Kerja bagus, Xu Sheng."

Setelah Zhao Yun berlalu, Xu Sheng langsung masuk ke Sun Café dan segera menemui Sun Ce atau Sun Quan untuk menyerahkan hasil laporan berupa _vlog_ seharian penuh.

"Wah, Xu Sheng. Sudah kembali dari tur parfait?" tanya Sun Quan yang kebetulan berada di luar kantor.

"Sudah. Aku _vlog_ tadi."

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menyaingi parfait milik Sun Café!" Xu Sheng memberikan jempol terbaiknya.

Mendengar jawaban Xu Sheng, Sun Quan tertawa puas.

"Dasar kamu ini. Ya sudah, _copy_ saja videonya ke komputer Kak Ce. Selebihnya aku _chat_ nanti kalau aku mau tanya-tanya."

"Oke!" Xu Sheng segera melangkah menuju kantor manajer, hanya saja langkahnya terhenti ketika hendak membuka pintu kantor, "oh, Sun Quan! Ada satu hal lagi!"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan langka ini!" ucap Xu Sheng kemudian pergi masuk ke kantor untuk menyerahkan rekaman _vlog_ tur parfait.

Sun Quan terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum.

"Dasar pecinta parfait…"

* * *

Hmmm...

Xu Sheng: hmmm...

Zhao Yun: hmmm...

INI KENAPA PADA IKUT-IKUTAN?!

Oke, dikarenakan program kampus yang sempat saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya itu DITUNDA jadi bulan Oktober alias bulan depan (dan keberangkatan juga ku masih belum tahu dapat kloter berapa hiks), jadi mohon maaf kalau misal di bulan depan (iya, udah mau bulan Oktober aja ya) yang harusnya _update_ jadi tertunda karena program _case study_ ini dan harus selesaiin laporan secepatnya.

Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada keterlambatan _update_ dikarenakan hal di atas hehe *gelindingan sampai Parangtritis*

Seperti biasa, kalau mau tahu perkembangan bisa _update_ dan lain-lain, bisa lho f _ollow/add friend_ medsos Author, cek profil Author deh * _wink_ * tapi Author lebih aktif di fb (walau cuma share meme receh seperti yang Zhou Tai lakukan) dan twitter. Di IG juga udah lumayan bisa aktif lagi sekarang-sekarang ini, hehe.

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa _next chapter_!

 **SEMANGAT!**


End file.
